For the King I Love
by 1827fan
Summary: The whole story is situated in Wonderland. Tsuna is White Rabbit and works as a messenger for the King of Hearts, Hibari Kyoya. He's in love with the King but he keeps his feelings to himself, happy enough that he can be at least close to him. Everything's fine till Shamal predicts the arrival of Alice, who by the legend should marry the King. (1827)
1. Prologue

**_Legend of Alice_**

 ** _・ 〜 • 〜 ・_**

 _In the faraway, vast land of Wonderland there was a powerful kingdom of Hearts where lived a monarch famous for his strength and reasonableness. Thanks to him his land and people within it were safe and none other country dared to oppose him. The King ruled rationally and cared for the well-being of the kingdom, so the economy flourished and his country was more prosperous than others._

 _Unfortunately the King had one flaw and that was his mercilessness. He was strong and smart indeed, but not kind, for he has never felt any love towards anybody. Incapable of having any feelings, he strictly followed the rules and looked after his people doing so too, which triggered him expecting the same behavior from everyone else. Gradually his punishments grew more severe than ever. Even the smallest misdemeanor was led to death sentence. For this he was nicknamed as the 'Red King'._

 _As the time passed people started to fear their King, unable to work as they did before. Their hands were shaking constantly from being watched all day by King's soldiers. Soon the economy worsened, sickness started to spread and no one could do anything about it._

 _Because there was no solution to this situation, for the King didn't understand the cause of it he grew even more impatient and ruthless. His people wished for miracle to happen and just when it seemed that they were doomed for good she came._

 _An extraordinary girl appeared in Wonderland, changing everything completely. With her glowing golden hair, dressed in blue, she healed anyone she touched. No evil creature could harm her thanks to her kindness and charm and so she continued roaming through the land of the Red kingdom. Very soon people started to worship her, believing that she was the miracle they were hoping for and that's how the King got to know about her. She was called Alice and unlike anyone before she didn't fear the Red king at all when facing him._

 _Her immense beauty and courage to talk to the King calmly captivated his eyes and for the first time in his life he was interested in another human being. Alice melted King's cold heart and made him understand his people and feel the love. With her by his side King's reign changed bit by a bit and soon his country regained its fame and prospered like never before. The sickness was healed too and later people thanked Alice and called her their savior, for she brought them the miracle when they needed it._

* * *

 **Hey! Long time no see ^^**

 **So to say something about this - the fanfiction For the King I Love will be obviously situated in Wonderland but please don't expect some story with the same feeling as Alice in Wonderland.**

 **This story will be told from the look of the White rabbit (Tsuna) so it will be a lot different from other fanfics where the main character is Alice. For this don't be disappointed that it doesn't have the same feeling like Wonderland if you know what I mean. I like that environment so I decided to write a fanfic situated in it but it seemed to me that there are tons of fanfics written from the viewpoint of Alice so I felt like writing something a bit different.**

 **Anyway sorry if I betrayed your expectations but it's like this. That's also why this legend is a lot different from the true story of Alice in Wonderland.**

 **Well I'll make it simple - just read it as any other fantasy fanfic with your favorite ship and don't expect anything :D**

 **I hope you'll like it anyway so enjoy! The story begins with next chapter!**


	2. Late

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

* * *

 **I got inspired by Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland so most of the characters will have roles from the movie but please don't misunderstand! They're only their roles - the characters are the same as they were in KHR. That's why don't expect them act as they acted in the movie.**

 **I will add more characters with each chapter - I don't want you to know everyone's role right now, that would destroy the surprise :D and you can guess who will be whom like that ^^**

 **Anyway I suggest you to see the movie so you can imagine their appearances and the environment better. I hope you will like it and please leave a comment :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the fanfiction.**

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Damn! I'm late again!" Tsuna whined, looking at his watch. He sighed and put it in the pocket of his short red baggy pants. He took a deep breath and started running again. He ran through the forest of big mushrooms and looked around himself. After a while he finally spotted a never ending barren land with black trees.

'Great! I should hurry. Among these trees there should be one with doors leading to the palace garden. Maybe I'll be able to make it in time after all!' Tsuna quickly left the forest and entering the wasteland, he looked for the small door. After a while of vain searching, he started to feel anxious. 'What if there's no door here?' he thought desperately and tripped over the root.

"Itte!" he yelled, rubbing his chin when he noticed small old door in the trunk of one black tree. He laughed victoriously and ran towards it. He quickly took out of one of his pockets small bottle with violet liquid in it and drank it at once. He felt sick as his body was shrinking so he squatted down and waited till it stopped.

"I'm really happy now Kusakabe-san managed to get me clothes that would shrink or get bigger with me..." the brunette whispered to himself and pulled out of another pocket ring of keys. Everything he had in his pockets shrunk with him - that was another good thing about his clothes. He wore black long coat with white shirt underneath and fluffy red ribbon as a necktie. Under his pants were striped black and white tights with high black boots.

After couple of minutes of searching and trying various keys, he finally found the right one and opened the door. When he saw it leads to the garden of hearts he exhaled in relief and entered, locking the door behind him.

Tsuna looked around the garden. The door, he came from, were positioned in the bush from which were formed the majority of garden. Palace garden had lots of sections - for example hunting section, cricket section or relaxing section. The King of Hearts used mostly hunting and relaxing section and the rest of the garden was used mostly by the members of the court. Tsuna was now in the flower section which he personally liked the most. It was full of various colorful flowers and it smelled nice here. When he didn't have any work he usually went here to relax and learn more about them. He usually helped the gardener and took care of them.

"Let's hurry and hope the King won't bite me to death." the brunette said to himself, running towards enormous Red palace. it wasn't particularly red of course, it had that name because of it's king. Whole palace was surrounded by the big wall and there was only two entrances - one through the main gate and second was in the garden.

Tsuna left the garden, running through the beautiful iron gate and came in the palace. His legs led him automatically to the King's workroom. After climbing three floors, he sprinted through the wide hallway full of big pictures of previous kings and queens and others famous persons. The brunette turned a corner and when he saw door at the end of the hall, he slowed down to caught his breath. He stopped before entering and glanced at his watch one more time.

He was 10 minutes late. Tsuna stared at the masive door in front of him. Looking at it like that was already so stereotypical that it made him somehow felt a little better even though he was nervous to come in. 'I hope Hibari-san won't be too angry...'

Tsuna knocked weakly and after hearing the usual 'come in' he opened heavy door and entered. Kusakabe's workroom sure was big - red walls were covered with filing cabinets and notice boards and his large desk was full of various papers and documents. Kusakabe, the Knight of the Red King, was sitting at the table, now frowning at the brunette. When Kusakabe went out or escorted Hibari he wore his black armor, but now he only wore black trousers, grey long sleeved t-shirt and red waistcoat with King's emblem. The emblem was very important and Tsuna had one too - it meant he worked for the King and he could leave and enter the palace freely. Otherwise if he didn't have it, he would have to ask Kusakabe if he could leave.

"You're late, Sawada." Kusakabe stated while standing up. Tsuna rubbed his white rabbit ear nervously. "I'm sorry, I mistook the doors and when I found out it was already too late..." he said.

Kusakabe stood in front of black door leading to King's workroom and waited for the brunette to come closer. When Tsuna was right behind him, he knocked and waited for response. Tsuna wished for Hibari to be asleep but he knew that was impossible.

"Come in." was heard. The brunette gulped and hid behind Kusakabe when he opened the door.

"My king, White rabbit, Sawada Tsunayoshi has arrived." he said and Tsuna noticed he clenched doorknob very hard. 'Did something happen that Kusakabe-san is so nervous? ...or is it that Hibari-san in a bad mood because I'm late?!'

Tsuna shivered. He felt like running away but at the same time he was kinda curious about his King. What if it wasn't because of him? But what if it was?! His chaotic thinking interrupted cold, stoic voice.

"Send him in and leave us." Just hearing it, the brunette could swear that the temperature dropped by several degrees. Kusakabe bowed and stepped aside looking at Tsuna and telling him to enter. Tsuna slowly came in and when he heard door closing behind him, he dared to lift his head and glance at Hibari.

The King of Hearts, Hibari Kyoya, also called the Red King, was sitting at the enormous table also filled with dozens of documents but unlike Kusakabe he had his desk organized and clean. His workroom was a bit bigger than Knight's room - walls were covered with shelves full of all kinds of books, the wall behind Hibari had two big windows which illuminated whole room. There was also one cupboard and two small filling cabinets.

Hibari stared at small nervous brunette with icy eyes. He wore his usual black trousers, red shirt with jabot and black cloak had hung on his chair. Tsuna shivered under his look. 'What should I do? Should I apologize for being late right now? Or should I wait for Hibari-san to say something?'

"...ehm..my king, I'm very sorry for-"

"I didn't permit you to speak, herbivore." Hibari glared at him dangerously. Tsuna flinched and darted his head down. "I'm truly so-"

"There you go again." Tsuna felt his hands shaking. "I-" when he stopped himself it was already too late. In an instant Hibari appeared right in front of him and with one swift of tonfa sent him flying. The brunette let out struggled squeak and fell down on the floor, wrapping his hands around his stomach. He looked at Hibari with pain in his face. As always he could only admire his speed.

"Stand up and give me the report."

"...h-hai.." he said and stood up. His knees were shaking but it wasn't from pain, but more like from nervousness. He took out of his leather bag sealed scroll and slowly came closer to Hibari who was already sitting at the table. Tsuna carefully put the document on the desk and made few steps back, waiting for the King to release him.

Hibari grabbed the scroll, completely ignoring brunette's presence and broke the seal with his ring. There were lots of seals for scrolls and they were used as a protection of the content of the scrolls. When someone tried to read document which wasn't sent to him, then usually after breaking the seal, scroll ignited itself and burned.

Red King quickly read the report and when he was done, he glared at Tsuna, who was standing there with his drooping bunny ears. "I have another task for you, herbivore."

"Hai?" Tsuna looked at him curiously. Was it somewhat related to that sealed scroll?

"Shamal should've already made prediction for the next several months. Visit him and give him this." Hibari shifted scroll with message, he has just written, on the other side of wide desk.

"As you wish, my king." the brunette grabbed the scroll and bowed deeply. Before he left he glanced at Hibari one more time. His king wasn't already paying him any attention and continued with reading papers on his table and filling them. Tsuna gulped and wanted to ask something. It didn't matter what, he only wanted to be with Hibari longer and try to talk to him. 'If only I could speak with him a little...'

"Did you forget something, herbivore?" Hibari asked without even lifting his head.

"N-no! I'm very sorry, my king! I'll leave right away!" the brunette bowed one more time and quickly left. He sighed in relief and looked at Kusakabe who was staring at him with unspoken question. Tsuna smiled at him as usual saying everything was alright.

"Not like I care." Kusakabe just said and glanced at the scroll in Tsuna's hand. "Give it to me. I'll seal it."

Brunette watched him as he took one black candle from the shelf behind him and slowly poured the wax on the scroll. He waited few moments and then impressed his ring on it. Now was the seal complete. It was quite simple - all you had to have was the ring with original ornament and that's it. Of course the strength of the seal depends on the power of ring and it's holder. That's why the seal of the king or the queen was the strongest but unexpectedly Hibari didn't use his ring very much. Tsuna has never seen King's seal before.

He took the scroll from Kusakabe and left after thanking and bowing. It was already evening and when he went to his room he wondered about tomorrow's trip. 'Shamal lives in the Mushroom forest so I could use those door again and in that case I would get to him in only three hours.'

Thinking that, he stretched his arms and let out long sigh. He was exhausted after all that running. 'Well Hibari-san didn't say I should hurry so I think he expects me to deliver Shamal's prediction around 7pm again. In that case I can take it easy tomorrow!' he thought happily.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

After quick breakfast, Tsuna walked through wide hallway leading to garden. He woke up quite late so he thought it would be better if he hurried a little just in case. Looking out of a big windows a bright smile appeared on his face. It was nice sunny day and he couldn't wait to go out and look at flowers in the garden. He quickened his pace and started jumping. His mind was full of images of garden and Mushroom forest. On days like these, it was very nice being outside and just run...

Suddenly he bumped into something hard and black which made him fall. Pained gasp escaped his lips as he rubbed his ass and looked up. After seeing reason of his pain in his butt, he paled and stood up immediately.

"I-I'm so very sorry, my king!" he squeaked out and bowed. Tsuna could feel the tense in the air after his bump, so he gulped nervously and glanced carefully at Hibari, who was standing there with Kusakabe by his side. In the hall were other servants who watched the scene with horrified and somewhat curious expressions. 'It almost looks like they can't wait for me being beat up by the King...'

There was heavy silence before Hibari spoke up. "Hmph, pay more attention, herbivore."

Tsuna looked at him with shock. 'That's all? I expected he will beat me but it looks like he's in the good mood today.' The brunette gave him shiny smile staring at him happily, making his King blink and feel somewhat strange. Hibari was about to leave when he remembered something and turned again to his white rabbit.

"By the way, why are going to garden? I think you have some work, don't you? Or are slacking off?" glaring at him dangerously, he narrowed his eyes and completely froze poor brunette, who started shivering.

"W-What?! Of c-course not! I'm on my way, I just discovered new door leading from palace garden to Mushroom forest. It's big shortcut so I thought of using it..." Tsuna explained looking at Hibari desperately.

"Is that so? Then it's ok." the King stared at him and wondered about this annoying feeling, the brunette made him feel whenever he saw him. He sighed and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Don't daydream like that too much, Tsunayoshi." he said quietly, so only Tsuna was able to hear it and left. Confused little rabbit watched his back and when he touched the place where Hibari touched him, his face got darker color. Noticing he wasn't alone in the hall, he quickly ran to the garden and didn't stop until he was in his favorite section.

'What was that?! Hibari-san touched me! He ruffled my hair and technically said to be careful!'

...

'Oh my god! I'm so happy I could die! He even called me by my name!'

Giggling like crazy, he started jumping and running in circles nervously. Happiness was overpowering him and making him laugh. After a while he calmed down a little and took a deep breath. He still felt his cheeks burn but even after shaking his head it didn't stop. 'Well, if I meet someone on my way, I'll just say I ran too much.'

Deciding this, he found the black door and prepared the black key. He reassured he had potions for making him small and cakes for making him big. 'After I enter these door I'll get smaller so I'll need to eat one cake.' Unlocking door, he went on the other side and locked them again. Tsuna looked around making sure he was in the barren land. Quickly eating one cake he grew up to his original size and took out of his bag old telescope.

'I forgot which way is Mushroom forest so I hope I find it like this. If I remember correctly it shouldn't be too far away so... Ah! There it is! Yosh! Let's go.'

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter ^^ Sorry it took me so long to upload this fanfic. Anyway please ignore my grammar mistakes (I really tried my best to write everything correctly) or just tell where are they so I can get better :)**

 **See you soon with next chapter!**


	3. Prediction and warning

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera and Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle twins

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Tsuna sprinted through the forest. He was running with his usual quite slow pace which was about 23 kilometers per hour. Enjoying himself, he avoided big colorful mushrooms and looked around, feeling pleasant harmony within his mind. In an instant he noticed a movement. Gradually slowing his pace stopped him, so he could look in that direction.

'Isn't that?...' the brunette wondered and when he made sure it was, his legs sent him to two moving silhouettes between the mushrooms.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" His shout made two boys dressed in same brown workwear with suspenders stop. They moved towards the noise and waved at him.

"Yo, Tsuna! Long time no see!" Yamamoto smiled at him cheerfully, slapping his back.

"Tenth! It's so good to see you again!" Gokudera's eyes were sparkling and it looked like he would like to hug him from the happiness he felt, so the brunette inconspicuously took few steps back.

"Good to see you too, guys. It's a shame you don't want to work for the Red King. We could see each other more like that." Tsuna mentioned and looked at their expressions.

"Tch! For that stupid freak? No way in hell!" Disgust was dripping from Gokudera's lips so Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with some hope but the other boy just shrugged his shoulders, which meant he doesn't intend to leave his twin. Tsuna sighed. It can't be helped...

"Anyway, Tsuna, where are you heading now?" he asked him instead.

"I was on my way to Shamal. The King sent me cause apparently he will predict future again."

"That bastard's making you run his errands again.." Gokudera frowned and clenched his fists. The brunette laughed nervously and rubbed his head.

"Well of course, Gokudera-kun. That's the only job I can do for him after all. I'm so clumsy I would break everything if I were to be in charge of cleaning and I can't cook so I can't work in the kitchen either. I would just be in the way of everyone if I worked with someone so this work is ideal for me, especially when the only thing I'm good at is running..." he laughed when he remembered how he tried to work with others as a normal servant.

"Hmm, so you're running errands for the King. In that case it means you're the fastest in the whole kingdom." wondered Yamamoto.

"Wow! Way to go, Tenth! As expected from you!" Gokudera yelled and high fived with him, making Tsuna feel awkward.

"By the way, Tsuna, can we accompany you? We don't have anything important to do anyway."

Tsuna looked at his pocket watch and then at his two friends. 'Its noon right now. From here to Shamal with my usual pace I would arrive after 2 hours, so I would be back around 6pm, but with them I guess it would take us 4 hours at best to get there...'

He glanced at them again and smiled. 'It looks like I'll have to put more effort to my running on my way back. I haven't seen them in ages so it can't be helped...'

"Ok, guys. Let's go together!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

All the way to Shamal, they were talking and laughing so to Tsuna it didn't seem like 4 hours have passed. Mushroom forest changed a little on their way - sometimes they could see big flowers with faces talking to them, but most of the time they had to ignore them, because Tsuna didn't have time for chatting.

He enjoyed spending time with his two friends, but now he was a little worried. It was already passed 4pm and they still didn't reach Shamal. He bit his lips nervously but in that moment Gokudera touched his shoulder, earning his attention.

"Tenth, look! There's blue mist!"

"Huh?" the brunette gasped and noticed mist started gradually surrounding them. It smelled strangely and he couldn't express how.

"This means we're near Shamal. Let's hurry!" Tsuna said diving into the mist confidently. He knew the way but at the same time he knew Gokudera and Yamamoto could get themselves lost easily so he grabbed their hands and led them to the mysterious caterpillar. Soon he heard mosquitos flying around them. 'By now Shamal must know we're here and that we're not dangerous.' he thought and victorious expression appeared on his face when blue mist has parted and showed them the way. After a while of walking they noticed red wide mushroom and silhouette lying on top of it.

"Good afternoon, boys." said lazy sounding voice. Shamal was lying on the mushroom holding with one hand his head and with other water pipe. His chest was a bit larger because of another two pairs of arms and from his head sticked out pair of feelers. He wore striped turquoise shirt with fluffed sleeves, a blue frock coat and dark blue trousers stuffed in black high boots. His whole appearance looked shabby and worn out. While they approached him, Shamal fixed his one eyed glasses and stared at them with disinterested look. Suddenly his expression changed.

"Ha! I know you!" he shouted and pointed at the confused brunette standing in front of him. "You're from the Red palace, aren't you? I'm not doing anything for the King anymore! It's not like I'm lazy or something of course! It's just that it's annoying doing those predictions and then writing them down..."

"...so in fact he is lazy..." Gokudera muttered, making Yamamoto and Tsuna laugh.

"Hey! I heard you, you little brat!" Shamal waved around with his pipe frowning at Gokudera.

"Who are you calling 'little brat', you old bug!" Fire was burning in Gokudera's eyes as he clenched his fists angrily. "What 'old bug'?!" Shamal sat up and tensed his arms, preparing his mosquitos.

"Ma, ma. Both of you just calm down." said Yamamoto with soothing voice. Both of them were frowning at each other for a few moments and in the end they broke their stares with loud 'tch'.

"Please before completely refusing, could you read this?" Tsuna gave him scroll from Hibari and after breaking the seal and reading it, Shamal's face paled for a moment. He gulped and coughed nervously.

"Well, if the King needs it so much, then I shall give him my predictions." he agreed trying to sound all high and mighty.

"Hahah, that's great." Tsuna laughed nervously and wondered what kind of threat did the scroll contain.

Shamal sat more comfortably and prepared pipe. His expression completely changed - he was serious and tensed. Giving boys standing in front of him little warning, he inhaled deeply from his pipe, closed his eyes and gulped the smoke.

Tsuna knew what was going to come so he grabbed Yamamoto and Gokudera and took few steps back. No one dared to interrupt heavy silence - even flowers stopped talking and insects flying around. Silence crawled like the mist under their legs. Suddenly everyone started feeling oppression within them growing with each second. They glanced at Shamal and their anxiety got stronger when they saw his eyes wide open and shining brightly with turquoise color. Everyone knew what was happening - Shamal was looking in the future.

In that instant from Shamal's mouth escaped a bit of blue smoke and the next moment, he exhaled everything, letting out exhausted noise. Clouds of scotch mist surrounded them and flew around lazily. Suddenly they noticed the smoke started forming some kinds of unknown silhouettes. They were fragments of the future, chaotically flying around, forming and disappearing. All of sudden big cloud of mist started forming something - it didn't have very clear shape but after few moments they found out it was silhouette of some person. That person looked like normal human with long dress flying in the wind.

"Who's that?" question that bugged everyone escaped Tsuna's lips and broke the silence. Silhouette was still flying slowly around them and brunette stared at it with fascination.

Shamal sighed nervously and rubbed his head before answering. "That's Alice."

Single word in an instant froze everyone who heard it. Alice... Legendary human who just with their existence gave blessing anyone in their close distance. Old folk tales said that Alice is a being with great power and anyone who had them by their side was blessed with luck and happiness. Legend said that with an arrival of Alice, big changes were about to come as well and that when the Emperor of hearts marries Alice, age of big bloom of the kingdom starts.

Well it was just a legend so no one really believed it but now everything changed.

"W-WHAT?! Are you serious?" Tsuna shouted with shocked face. The minute of trance ended with his voice and excited murmurs started flying around. Shamal sighed again.

"Did I ever lied or made a mistake?" he asked, little irritated. "I need to write down everything I saw so leave me alone now."

While Shamal was writing, Tsuna sat down with Yamamoto and Gokudera and both his friends started talking about recent events.

"I can't believe something like this is really gonna happen! It was just a legend and now it's reality." Yamamoto said with bright smile.

"I have to agree with you on that. I'm pretty curious what will this Alice be like..." Gokudera nodded and holding his chin he thought about Alice's appearance.

"I bet she will be cute as Kyoko-chan! Or even cuter!"

"You're right. Red King won't be able to resist her innocence and cuteness! Right, Tsuna?" They started laughing and the brunette let out forced giggle. He didn't like this...

"Gosh! Now I'm jealous of the King..." Gokudera grumbled, pulling out stalks of grass.

"Cmon, Gokudera-kun, you don't know how she will look like. Maybe she won't be as pretty as you think." Tsuna smiled encouraging his friend and somehow even himself.

"But just from hearing the legend, one gets this nice feeling about Alice. I can't imagine she would be ugly or just ordinary."

Clenching his fists, brunette tensed and looked at his two friends. They were so excited about it and Tsuna knew he should be happy too because Alice meant new better age for them but somehow he couldn't. He felt irritation overpowering him like a disgusting poison. Urge to just yell at two boys chatting about it and make them shut up was so strong he hardly stopped his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he put on fake smile and just listened, not saying anything.

After a while, Shamal was done so he gave Tsuna sealed scroll with predictions. He stretched his arms and glanced at them. "Well, that's all from me. Now get lost."

Gokudera wanted to shout something but luckily Yamamoto stopped him. Tsuna looked up to Shamal. "Thank you very much for this. Before I leave can I ask you something?"

"You know I can't tell you anything about the prophecy the King requested from me, White Rabbit. It would violate our agreement and I certainly don't wanna be bitten to death because of your curiosity." Shamal growled with dark eyes. He and the Red king had this agreement that once in a while Shamal will make a prediction for him about next few months. Of course he paid him generously but Shamal mustn't tell anybody about what he saw.

"I know..." Tsuna whispered and sighed in defeat. "It can't be helped. Thanks again, hope we'll see each other again."

"Wait!" he yelled and the brunette turned to him with questioning look. Shamal rubbed his head nervously and pointed at Tsuna to come closer so his friends wouldn't hear. "...be careful, Rabbit, around one peculiar door. You will know when you face it. Do not open it! Do you understand?" he whispered with sombre face.

Tsuna stared at him, confused. "What do you mean? What door? Why shouldn't I open it?" he asked a bit worried.

"I can't tell you why! And besides trust me, you don't want to know... Just listen to me and don't open it, ok?" Shamal ordered and seemed really tensed and nervous. Tsuna just nodded and quickly ran away from him, towards Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Shamal watched his back, smoking again and exhaling blue mist. Depression fell on him and gloomy atmosphere was surrounding him as the smoke did. He didn't like this future. Even though he predicted Alice's arrival, nothing good lied ahead...

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hope you liked it ^^**

 **About Gokudera calling Tsuna "tenth" even though it's in the universe where Tsuna is no tenth mafia boss - well I just couldn't imagine him calling Tsuna by his name cause he always calls him "tenth" or "juudaime" (which means "tenth" in Japanese) so it's like that.**

 **Anyway it will get really interesting from now on so wait for the next chapter ;)**


	4. Cloak

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Tsuna quickly dashed past the garden and ran to King's workroom. He was drenched because on his way back it started raining heavily but he could care less about it now. 'I can't be late today! I was already late yesterday so not today!' Thinking that he continued running and stopped in front of big wooden door again to caught his breath.

He stared at the door and thought about what happened. It wasn't what he expected - he thought it'll be just another ordinary visit but not this. Exhausted sigh escaped his lips. 'So Alice will come? ...' That thought provoked anxiety in him. He didn't liked the idea of Hibari marring her and the brunette felt strong uneasiness within him. His friends were right - what if Alice will be very cute and beautiful young girl? Would the King really refuse her? And on top of that there was this strange warning he got from Shamal. What was that about? What door? And why shouldn't he open it? Tsuna rubbed his head and decided to think about it later.

In that moment the door has opened which made him draw back in panic. Kusakabe who was about to go somewhere looked at him with horrifying face. "Sawada? What happened to you?"

"It started raining on my way home." Tsuna took the handkerchief Kusakabe offered him, thanking him and wiped his face. He coughed loudly and Red Knight before him just shook his head.

"You should have gone to your room and changed your clothes before coming here..." he mentioned leading him to Hibari's workroom. Tsuna didn't say anything and only laughed a little. As usual Kusakabe told the King about him and left him there alone again. Feeling King's glare he now understood Kusakabe's words. 'Damn, I really should've changed before coming here... I must look pretty lame now.'

Hibari didn't comment his state at all and just demanded Shamal's prophecy from him. Tsuna quickly put the scroll on Hibari's desk and took few steps back. He wondered if he should tell the King about Alice but he will find out about it eventually anyway... 'But I would like to know what is Hibari-san thinking about it...'

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna flinched when he noticed Hibari's intense stare. Feeling he started blushing slightly, he darted his head down and shuffled his feet nervously.

"T-there's nothing really, my King." he answered with shaking voice.

"Hmpf, you'd better tell me immediately or I'll bite you to death." Hibari narrowed his eyes and made the little rabbit shiver with his cold tone. He disliked the idea of brunette keeping secrets from him - no, he didn't just dislike it, he hated it.

"I-It's just that I accidentally got to know about the future. I mean I found out only about one thing, that's all. Even so, I'm very sorry!" bowing deeply, Tsuna waited for Hibari's reaction.

"And? What did you find out?"

"You sure must know about that ancient legend about Alice, right?" Tsuna started carefully.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well Shamal predicted her arrival... Alice is coming to Wonderland." Long silence fell on them after Tsuna's words. Hibari's surprise was shown only for a moment when his eyes widened a bit, but his face quickly changed back to his usual stoic expression.

"...ehm...my King, would you mind if I asked, what do you think about it?" the brunette asked, watching Hibari's reaction. Red King shifted his stare to him again, not saying anything for a while.

"Hmpf, I could care less about some stupid herbivore coming here." he said with indifferent voice. Tsuna blinked in surprise, not expecting this answer. He knew Hibari wouldn't be too enthusiastic about it, but he thought he would at least show some interest, because marring Alice would mean improving his beloved kingdom. Well, not like he minded King's attitude.

"B-but, my King, wouldn't Alice's blessing be good for the kingdom?" Tsuna glanced at him, terribly curious about his answer and tried to hide his hope. King let out annoyed noise and leaned against his chair.

"I don't need anyone's help in this matter. I can take care of my kingdom on my own. I don't want some weak herbivore by my side." King pierced him with his cold stare and his strong statement rang in Tsuna's head.

The brunette flinched after hearing Hibari's last sentence. 'Then if I'm weak like this, I don't deserve place by your side?'

"Anyway you're dismissed now." Hibari said and as Tsuna bowed he coughed quietly. He covered his mouth with his hands and apologized with embarrassed look. 'Damn! And here I'm trying not to let out any unpleasant noises.'

"Hey, Tsunayoshi!" Red King called and when the brunette lifted his head hesitantly, black cloak was thrown his direction. Tsuna managed to catch it and realizing whose this piece of clothing was, he screamed, all startled.

"M-my King! T-th-...this is...-" he stared at him in panic, holding it with shaking hands carefully as if it was some porcelain vase.

"Keep it. I don't need you to catch a cold." Hibari smirked, enjoying the sight of flushed bunny in front of him, trying to politely return him his cloak. There was this strange feeling again - this growing fondness for little herbivore, which made him think weird things about the brunette. He didn't know if it was annoying or pleasant, but with sadistic grin guessed he would find out eventually.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

All the way to his room, Tsuna ran as fast as he could, just to let out some energy. When he jumped into his room, he quickly locked the door and tried to catch his breath. His head was a mess - happiness mixed with cute embarrassment caused his face was red as a tomato. Tsuna looked at the cloak in his hands again and laughed happily.

'I have Hibari's cloak! He lent it to me! Then that means he was worried about me!' Not knowing what to do, he trashed himself on the bed, hugged Hibari's cloak and started rolling with it. He giggled like a girl, who just got her first love letter. Tsuna sniffed black cloak and smelled familiar scent. 'Is this from Sakura trees?'

He stopped rolling and looked at piece of clothing more carefully. 'If I remember correctly, then those trees should be in the Flower section. I didn't know Hibari-san goes there too. Is Sakura his favorite tree? Maybe we will bump into each other some day then...'

"You seem to be having good time, Tsuna." The brunette flinched and sat up immediately. He looked for the source of the noise and found familiar figure sitting on his desk.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?!" he shouted. Those without King's emblem had prohibited to enter the palace without the approval of someone with emblem.

"I invited myself in." the little catlike infant replied, smirking and waggling his tale. He wore black tuxedo and his tale had black and turquoise stripes. Same were his cat ears but they were turquoise only at their tips. "Anyway that black cloak, isn't it Hibari's?"

Tsuna flinched and held it closer. "Yes, it is." he replied watching Reborn carefully.

"Hmm..., you've got some guts to stole King's property." Infant smirked, enjoying Rabbit's expression.

"HIEE?! I would never do something like this!" the brunette shouted angrily, having grievance against him. Reborn always made fun of him or said something like this even though he knew there was no way, Tsuna would did it. The brunette bewared of him, but it was impossible to keep secrets from him - he just knew everything.

"So the King gave it to you?" he asked, knowing the answer anyway. Tsuna nodded, blushing slightly and squeezing the clothing. "In that case, you shouldn't make there any wrinkles, so you can give it back right?"

"He? ...damn! I clenched it like that! I hope it's alright." Panic outburst ended quickly when the brunette hanged the cloak on his chair and sat back on the bed. "Anyway why are you here, Reborn?" he asked with curious look.

"I just visited by to tease you a bit." Reborn smirked with his usual devilish smile and then disappeared into the air. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his head. 'I should go to have some dinner...'

All the servants had their meals three times a day in the dining room next to kitchen. The dining room wasn't too big but it wasn't small either - there were 8 large tables with chairs. An unwritten rule was set upon the seating order - the last two tables right on the other side of room were occupied by the servants working for the Kusakabe or other royals, the only exception was Tsuna. Because of his clumsiness, he was nicknamed 'dame Tsuna' so he didn't have right to sit with them. But the brunette didn't have a problem with it - he enjoyed eating with chefs and gardeners.

After drying himself a bit, Tsuna quickly entered the room and headed to his seat by the first table. His friends were already eating dinner and talking. Almost everyone was there and nice smell was flying around making his stomach growl.

"At last, Sawada." Hana was the first who noticed him. She looked at him with sceptical eyes, expecting him to trip over something at any minute.

"Oh, good evening, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted him with her usual sweet voice. Sitting in front of her, Haru waved crazily, shouting at him her 'good evening' as well, not minding stares by other servants. Kyoko and Hana were chefs in the kitchen and Haru worked as a gardener. Tsuna met them when he started working at the palace - he changed his workplace a lot before he became messenger of the King, because of his clumsiness so he got to know bunch of people.

"Good evening, minna." he sat down next to Haru and digged in. Dinner was delicious as always, so he was taking his time with eating and listened to chatting of people around him. Just when he was about to finish his meal a loud shout was heard.

"Hey, dame-Tsuna! Come with me! The King is calling you." Silence fell on everyone and tense atmosphere filled the room. The brunette froze immediately and looked at the servant who yelled at him with shock. It was a some girl and she waited by the opened door for him, glaring at him indifferently. Tsuna gulped and slowly went towards her, hearing quiet gossiping. 'I have no idea what's happening right now.' he thought.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Sorry it took me longer to update than before ^^;**

 **Enjoy!**


	5. Mystery of spiky hair

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The girl closed the door behind him, when they left the room and pointed at the small cart covered with white cloth. Tsuna recognized it carried Hibari's dinner in it but didn't understand, why was she showing it to him.

"Bring it to the King's reception." she said suddenly. The brunette gave her look of disbelief, but she ignored him completely. She was about to leave, when Tsuna stopped her.

"W-wait! What do yo-you mean?! Why am I in charge of it?" he stuttered with shocked expression. He didn't understand. It didn't make any sense - why would Hibari wanted him to do it?

"King's orders." the girl replied simply and left Tsuna stand there, completely confused. He stood there for a while, staring at the cart and then he gulped and took a deep breath. Maybe the King wanted him to do it, because Tsuna was the fastest. 'If that's the case I should hurry!'

The brunette quickly grabbed the cart and headed to the reception. At the end of the hallway, there were special stairway only used by the servants. It was made so the carts with food could be easily taken to higher floors. Tsuna climbed the stairs with the food as fast as he could but Hibari occupied the highest floor, so it took him some time before he finally overcame the last stair. He gasped and leaned on the wall - after this exhausting day, he was pretty much drained.

'Well let's deliver this to Hibari-san and head back to my room.' he thought as he imagined the fluffy bed waiting for him. He turned a corner and went through a maze of hallways. The width of hallways changed every time Tsuna turned but he was used to it. He chuckled when he remembered how he got lost one time. 'That was pretty lame...oh! I'm here already.'

The brunette stopped in front of nicely decorated wooden door and smartened himself up. 'Yosh!' He knocked and waited for the King allowing him to enter. Tsuna clenched the cart nervously and when he heard Hibari's deep voice, he gulped and opened the door.

The King's reception wasn't that enormous as Tsuna expected - there were two cabinets full of beautiful cups and glasses, one big desk and two large sofas with small table between them. On the right side was also a fireplace where was burning fire with two chairs. Hibari was sitting on one sofa glaring at him with those grey steel eyes making the brunette blush.

"S-sorry for introduction, m-my King. I've brought you your dinner." Tsuna said looking down and shuffling around. He wanted to put Hibari's food on the small table but was stopped by the King.

"Leave the cart there, I don't want to eat right now." he ordered still piercing the Rabbit with his eyes.

"H-hai!" Tsuna replied and put his hands down. Embarrassing silence fell between them and the brunette, squeezing his shirt, wondered what to do. 'Should I leave? But I want to know why the King wanted me to do this...' He lifted his head, finding Hibari staring at him and his face darkened even more. 'IMPOSSIBLE! How am I supposed to ask something like this when he's watching me so intensively?!'

"Ehm...my k-king, why are you staring at me?" he dared to ask with droopy ears.

"Hmpf, do you have a problem with it, herbivore?"

'OF COURSE I HAVE!' ..."N-no! I do-..don't!"

"Then don't ask." Hibari said with cold expression still examining him. 'Then what am I supposed to do?' Tsuna cried to himself with invisible waterfalls of tears. He sighed and stood there for another while avoiding King's eyes.

"Those hair of yours, are they standing like that naturally?" The question was so sudden that Tsuna flinched and wondered for a second if he really heard Hibari just now or if it was his imagination. 'It has to be true! I certainly wouldn't imagined Hibari-san asking me such a weird question!'

"Heh?! ...oh, yeah I-i think they a-are..." the brunette stuttered with embarrassed look.

"Come here!" Hibari ordered him, resting his chin on his hand.

"Wha-..I mean, hai!" Tsuna took a step towards his King but suddenly his legs, all stiffed from long standing, tangled and he fell hard on his face. "Itte!" he whined and heard Hibari letting out mocking noise.

"Your clumsiness is really something, herbivore." he smirked, watching the brunette stand up with red face, coming to him. Tsuna stopped few steps before him and glanced at Hibari, wondering what should he do. "Sit!" the King ordered suddenly. The brunette stared at him, shocked by his demand.

"B-but my King! I-I can't! Sitting next to you as if I were on the same level... I just can't!" Tsuna squeaked desperately.

"I don't care about things like that! I ordered you, so if you want to disobey me I'll bite you to death!" Hibari growled, feeling a bit annoyed. The brunette flinched and sweat dropped. He certainly didn't want to be bitten by the skylark, so he quickly came towards him and sat beside him. Hibari glared at his face more intensively now, when he had him closer than before. The King found Tsuna to his surprise, extraordinarily cute. Whenever this little rabbit blushed before him his heart skipped a beat and it aroused his lust. He started to wonder about doing various things to the brunette and some of them were pretty scary.

He lifted his palm and buried it into Tsuna's thick hair, playing with them and watched brunette's expression. Tsuna flinched when the King touched him and trembled nervously but after a minute, he relaxed a bit. The skylark smirked and enjoyed the sight and the sensation in his hand. Brunette's hair was surprisingly smooth and gave off very nice familiar scent. He really felt like squeezing the rabbit in front of him and sniffing his hair cause he was just so adorable and defenseless but his pride and self control stopped him. As if he would do something like that to this herbivore. He's a King! He wouldn't lowered himself like that!

Suddenly Hibari moved his hand on the side and brushed against his ear. The brunette jumped a little and his ears straightened out in surprise. When Tsuna felt Hibari's fingers rubbing it his confusion changed into pleasure and his face turned into delightful grin. He was weak to this spot - his eyes gleamed and he glanced at Hibari with enamoured look. "M-my King..." he moaned weakly. King's eyes widened for a second and he lowered his hand, caressing the brunette.

What is this? Is that stupid herbivore testing him? Looking at him like that - it was as if a delicious cake waited in front of his eyes and begged him to take a bite. This isn't right! He just wanted to make sure of something and now he looks like this!

The skylark's eyes gradually became darker as various ideas about the rabbit crossed his mind. He bent down a bit and grabbed Tsuna's jaw, brushing over his lower lip but in an instant his cracked self control managed to stop him. What the hell is he doing?!

Suddenly he broke the contact between them by drawing his hand away and his eyes changed into two cold crystals. Sweet atmosphere turned into tensed and awkward one, so Tsuna blinked and quickly withdrew from him.

"You didn't lie about your hair, so the mystery is solved. You're dismissed now!" Hibari said with his usual stoic face as if nothing happened. The brunette just sat there, confused as hell, but when he noticed the King's dangerous glare, he stood up and bowed. He then left as fast as he could, trying not to look too sad.

Shock and confusion mixed in him. 'What was that?! Why would Hibari-san wanted to know about my hair? And why did he rubbed my ear? And why did he even call for me?! To do all those things? ...WAAA! I don't understand!'

He rubbed his head crazily and recalled the whole event again. Red as a tomato from remembering it, he covered his face with his hands. 'Man, I had to look totally lame and stupid when Hibari-san rubbed me...actually I hope he didn't find out about my feelings, that would be horrible...'

Long yawn escaped his mouth. 'Let's not think about it anymore. This day was really exhausting so I should go to sleep. I'll see how things go tomorrow...'

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"You have two tasks today. First - take these documents to Vongola family and second - give this item to Bovino family. Both families are in human world in country called Italy, so be careful on your way so no one will see you."

'So I'm visiting human world today...' Tsuna had to deliver or pick up something from time to time in human world, cause having good relationship with some people in that world benefit kingdom, but there were always risks. Only few humans knew about Wonderland so whenever the brunette went there he was afraid more than ever not to get caught.

He quickly hid his worries from Kusakabe and took the documents and glanced at the big green bazooka. Hmm...I think I'll use Decreaser for this, he thought while grabbing small wooden box from his bag. He then grabbed the bazooka and slowly put it to the box. Decreaser (name of the box) could make anything smaller while putting the item to it but it could only contain one thing and right after extracting that item the box was no longer usable.

"Does it matter which family I visit first?" he asked. Kusakabe wondered for a while and then shook his head.

"It doesn't but the only door that leads to Italy are nearer to Bovino household so it's better to visit them first. Well I'll let you do things as you like as long you do your job. Just remember to do this as fast as you can. One hour there is one day here."

"Hai!" Tsuna glanced at the door to the King's workplace. 'Why didn't Hibari-san tell me himself? Is he mad because I made some kind of mistake yesterday?!'

"Do you have more questions, Rabbit?" Kusakabe asked, looking up from dozens of documents.

"He?! ...oh, yeah..I-i was just wondering if the King is here."

"The King is on the hunt today. Some fools dared to break the rules." the Knight made strange face - as if he would like to go with Hibari. 'Well it's no wonder...all day long just filling those papers must be pretty dull. Hibari-san should finally find someone else to do this or at least someone who would help Kusakabe-san.

"So it's like that..." the brunette looked at the door again thinking that maybe it was better that he didn't got to see the King today. "Anyway thank you! I'll try to do this as fast as I can."

Just when Tsuna was about to leave, Kusakabe stopped him. "Don't let worries cloud your vision, Sawada."

The brunette looked at his encouraging expression and smiled. "Hai!" he nodded.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Thank you guys so much for your kind comments! I really appreciate everything your write - be it a mean comment or a praise. :) I hope I won't let you down and that you will enjoy this fanfic till the end.**

 **Anyway the next chapter will be in human world ^^**

 **At least now you know how Bovino family got their hands on Lambo's bazooka xD**


	6. Alice

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Tsuna took a deep breath before opening certain door and closing behind himself. After he locked it, he looked straight ahead and felt his head spinning. He was in the long hallway full of doors of various sizes and shapes. The floor was chequered and on the ceiling hanged black chandeliers. The brunette didn't have a problem with hallway being endless but what made his stomach roll was that the hallway was rotating spirally so there where he stood now was just a 10 meters ahead ceiling.

'Gosh! That's why I don't like going to human world... Every time I have to go through this terrible hallway...,' he thought while sighing. Tsuna took out of his bag ball of red wool and tied it to doorknob of the door he just came from.

'Yosh! Now I just have to find the right door. The hallway changes every minute so there's no telling where it is but every time I used my intuition, it told me which way should I go and which door it was correctly, so it should be alright to rely on it...'

The brunette looked first on the right side and then on the left. The hallway seemed to him as a long body of some snake still moving around in spirals. Then he felt unreasonable need to go to right side - it was like this even before. He smiled and with the ball of wool in his hands went on the right way.

Looking at each door properly and reassuring it wasn't it, Tsuna kept walking down the endless hall, humming the hymn of the Red kingdom. Suddenly one door caught his attention - it was ordinary simple door, without many decorations but something about it was strange to him...as if behind it was what he was looking for...

'It must be it!' The brunette quickly tied second end of the red woollen string to the doorknob and hid the ball to his bag, taking out circle of keys. After unlocking it he waited another minute before entering to the dangerous world of humans. He knew the risks - no one must see him or he will die. He's alone there only relying on himself and that thought made his heart throb...

Tsuna quickly remembered Hibari and in an instant a distant memory came to his mind. It was the memory from his childhood how he met his king. Blurry vision of Hibari's silhouette with flying black cloak bending down for him was just so nice and soothing that Tsuna often wondered if he didn't make this memory up.

'Well now that I'm feeling better, let's get over today's tasks as fast as I can!' He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He was in the rabbit hole and the distant light was seen at the end. The Rabbit closed the door and locked it. After taking a deep breath, he went straight ahead towards the light. When he was close to the entrance, he stopped and looked out of the hole to make sure no one was around.

The rabbit hole was near enormous tree in the middle of ancient forest and from time to time the trees moved because of wind breeze. It was quiet and only distant singing of birds was heard. The brunette came out and looked around again.

'Yosh! So where to go first? Bovino household is nearer but I guess I'll visit Vongola first after all. They give out way bigger tensed atmosphere than Bovino family so let's get over them quickly...'

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"That escalated quickly..." Tsuna said to himself while leaving the Bovino household. He has just met the human man who was in charge of taking care of him. The man didn't talk to him, he only grabbed the box with bazooka and gave him some documents in return. Then he nodded saying 'thanks' and waited till the brunette left. It was the same in Vongola household - with difference that Tsuna was accompanied by bunch of men in tuxedos and scary aura surrounded them.

He sighed and stretched his arms. Happy to have his job done, he glanced at the beautiful scenery in front of him. Bovino household was situated on a small hill from where was a view on breathtaking landscape and Tsuna liked to stood there for a while and just staring and enjoying the warm sunshine. No one was never here so he didn't have to worry about being seen.

Tsuna let out his breath and noticed small flower growing near his foot. He bend down for it, thinking he could take it with him to Wonderland but suddenly he felt someone coming. The brunette quickly stood up and looked at the house. He saw a silhouette leaving the building and slowly approaching him.

'Is it that man from before? Did he forget something?' the brunette thought but somehow he knew it wasn't him. It was someone else - he walked with ease as if he was in a good mood, looking around himself, enjoying the slight breeze.

'Who's that?!' Tsuna felt a little nervous. He was sure this man wasn't one of the Bovino family, he just gave of that feeling. But then who was it? And did he know about the Rabbit?!

It looked like that person came out because of the same reason as Tsuna - to look at the stunning scenery behind the household. 'Maybe I should leave...I finished my work and it looks like that man didn't come for me so-...'

He couldn't finish his thought. In that moment the man left the shadow of the house which covered his face and sun illuminated his whole body. Right that instant the wind blew strongly ruffling his golden hair and making hid long coat fly. The image of the blue smoke from Mushroom forest appeared before Tsuna's eyes - he knew who he's looking at.

"Alice..." he whispered with mouth and eyes wide open. The brunette completely frozed and just stared at the man in front of him. His heart raced crazily and his head was for a moment totally blank. He couldn't understand what he just saw - disbelief, confusion and panic mixed in him. It was as if the time stopped. Staring at the man silently, his mind started to function again when he noticed, he was staring at him as well with quite shocked face.

'It's Alice...It's ALICE! Why?! Wasn't Alice supposed to be some girl? Why is it a man? And...why does he look so strong?! Why? WHY?!' Cold sweat poured down his back. The brunette felt growing panic within him.

'I can't let him enter Wonderland! I definitely won't let it happen! But what should I do? Should I run away? That's the only thing I can do now...'

"Ehm...hey, you! Could you tell me who are you?" Tsuna flinched when he heard Alice talking to him. "And those things coming out of you head - are those ears? They're fake right?" Alice watched him with curious expression, making few steps towards him.

'NOW!' Tsuna quickly jumped back and with one swift step he entered the forest and ran away from the man. He zigzagged through the woods, dodging the roots and stones under his feet. The brunette sprinted as fast as he could and was sure he escaped him. He glanced behind himself just to make sure and almost tripped when he saw Alice pursuing him rapidly.

'W-what?! How can he be so fast?' Tsuna quickened his pace, continuing in furious stampede.

"Oii! Wait! I won't do anything to you! So just stop!" the man shouted while tailing him. 'As if I'm gonna stop!' the brunette thought and in the corner of his mind, a thorn of guild stabbed him. He knew just how selfish he's being right now. He should take Alice with him because he meant upcoming prosperity for the Red kingdom but instead he dashed from him like this.

'I'm sorry, everyone! But please let me be a little selfish just this once.' Finally he spotted the big tree and rabbit hole. 'Great! I'm almost there!' Tsuna quickly entered the hole and ran towards the door at the end while taking out of his bag the keys.

"Finally I got you! You have nowhere to run now!" Alice yelled victoriously approaching him very fast. Suddenly rifts appeared when the man stepped on the ground. "Heh? Wha-" he couldn't finish his question. In an instant the ground shattered and dark aperture opened under the Alice, who fell inside with frightened scream.

Tsuna stared at the hole with shock. It all happened so quickly he wasn't able to do anything - not even alerting him of a fragile ground. 'What did just happened? Don't tell me he fell down to the Wonderland?!' He ran towards the hole and carefully looked inside. It was dark but he could see various candles flying around with bunch of other stuff.

"Woah! This is bad! What should I do?!" the brunette whined and bit his lips. "I have to find him quickly and take him back right away!" Sprinting towards the door and unlocking it, he looked back nervously. 'I hope he's alright...'

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Sorry for late update ^^;**

 **I'll try to be faster with uploading more chapters. Anyway I hope you're not disappointed that Dino is Alice but I just thought that he was suited for that role.**


	7. Dangerous tea party

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Today's work was quite easy right, Gokudera?" Two twins were on their way from one small village in the middle of dark forest. The sky was covered by fat grey clouds and the wind played with the leafs, making them flying around.

"Yeah, but our next work is in the town right next to the Capital." Gokudera frowned and kicked the nearest stone with his hands in the pockets.

"Oh come one, it's not like we're gonna see the King." Yamamoto pointed out, resting his hands behind his head.

"I know that! But it's still annoying to see red flags all over that place!"

"Well it can't be helped right? At least we'll get to see Tsuna."

"Right! I should visit him when I get there! Let's get to that town quickly!" Yamamoto laughed when he saw his eyes sparkle as he suddenly looked forward to the visit.

"Hahah! True, I can't wait to see Tsuna either!"

"No one asked you to come too!" Gokudera gritted his teeth, glaring at his grinning twin. At times like these he really wanted to punch idiot in front of him. In that moment loud slam of the door interrupted them and silenced them. Both of the twins became stiff and looked around noticing every fallen leaf.

"Oh, look that's Tsuna over there!" Yamamoto pointed at running Rabbit. "Oii, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled running towards him as if they didn't see each other for decades. The brunette stopped and glanced at his friends, giving them his usual smile.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" he waved and waited for them.

"Yo, Tsuna! We were just talking about visiting you."

"Visiting me?"

"That's right! Cause our next job is in the town near the Capital." Gokudera's eyes were shining as two bulbs and Tsuna felt quite nervous from the doggy atmosphere that surrounded him whenever they met. The brunette laughed a little rubbing his head.

"I see. Well let's meet later then. I have to go now!"

"Hm? Are you in hurry, Tsuna?"

"Kind of..." Rabbit clenched his hands impatiently. 'I have to find him before anyone sees him!'

"Actually, tenth, is everything alright? You look quite stressed."

"Gokudera's right! Do you need help with anything?"

"I'll offer you my strength anytime!" Tsuna stared at them speechless. 'How am I supposed to get rid of them now?'

"It's ok, minna. I'll manage." he said but as he expected it wasn't enough for them.

"Cmon, tenth! Let me help you!

"Yeah, Tsuna. Friends should help each other, right?"

"No one needs your help, idiot!" Gokudera frowned, red in the face from anger. His twin started to calming him as usual with that happy face of his. Watching them, Tsuna suddenly felt at ease and an urge to confide to them gradually ate his mind. 'It should be alright to tell them. After all they expect Alice to be cute little girl and not some blonde dude...'

"Ok, I got it! I got it! Actually my today's task was to go to human world to run some errands and one unfortunate thing happened to me..." he said looking around nervously if no one's there.

"What happened, tenth?" Gokudera stared at him with worried expression. Tsuna glanced at them again and then sighed with his ears down.

"Human entered Wonderland..." When he saw their horrified faces he started explaining quickly with shaking voice. "I-it was an ac-accident! He just fell to the rabbit hole so there was nothing I could do!"

Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Ma, ma. Don't worry, Tsuna. We just have to find that human without anyone noticing him and return him to his world right? We'll help you so calm down."

"Idiot's right! We will solve this quickly! You can count on me!" Gokudera shouted, encouraging him. The brunette let out his breath in relief and then smiled at them brightly.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Tsuna gulped and felt cold sweat on his back. He and Tweedle twins stood in the middle of circular room with 6 doors and one small table. They were looking at the opened small door and behind it was Mushroom forest. Gokudera noticed tiny rifts in the ceiling which weren't there before.

"So he fell here through the floor...well the floor is repairing by itself so those rifts are the only prove we have." Gokudera said.

"But how did he get out? I'm always locking the door when I use it.."

"And isn't it possible that someone helped him?" Yamamoto pointed out. Tsuna tensed staring at the door. That was exactly what he didn't want. But still who would help some human? If they knew it was Alice then it would be understandable but even Alice himself didn't know about his role so who would help him?

"Anyway let's ask the flowers if they didn't see anyone." Tsuna decided and grabbed three potions to make them smaller. He didn't have problem with entering but the twins did because of their clothes. After the brunette managed to get their clothes on the other side, while he was locking the door, his friends got dressed.

They came closer to one group of colorful flowers chatting to each other. The plants pretended that they didn't notice them, trying to act proud and snobby. "Ehm, excuse me." Tsuna coughed nervously but didn't get any response.

"Tch! So that's how it will be..." Gokudera clenched his fists angrily. "HEY!" he screamed loudly, scaring the flowers. They flinched and looked at them with fright and disgust.

"Who do you think you are to yell at us like that!" they shouted making quite offended faces.

"HUUH?! It's your own damn fault for ignoring the tenth!"

"Ma, ma, let's calm down everyone." Yamamoto lifted his hands with peaceful smile.

"That's right! I only wanted to ask you something." Tsuna quickly said before they could argue again. "Have you seen anyone here? I mean for example going near that door over there?"

"Hmph! As if we're going to say anything to you!" the flowers replied maliciously but then noticed the brunette's emblem. "Wait! You work for the King?! Please forgive us! We had no idea who we were talking to!" Their behavior changed so rapidly that Tsuna just stood there for a moment staring at them with disbelief. It was amazing how powerful authority King possessed and Rabbit once again felt honored to work for him.

"Now that's tenth for you!" Gokudera yelled proudly. 'But I didn't do anything...,' Tsuna thought.

"Anyway could you please tell me if you've seen anyone?"

"We saw the Mice coming here. She opened those door and helped some weird looking guy out. That's all we know!" they said with panicked voice.

"Mice? You mean Chrome?!" the brunette stared at them, not expecting this.

"Then that means that the one who helped that human was..." Gokudera said without finishing and glanced at Tsuna nervously. The brunette nodded, squeezing his shirt.

"Yeah, it was Mukuro."

Silence fell on them and the air around them became a bit tensed. They knew that Mukuro and the King hated each other and deciding who was worse was hard cause both of them were scary in their own way. The thing was that Mukuro liked to tease the King and now with human in his hands, he had perfect opportunity to do so again.

'What's worse, there's high possibility that Mukuro will figure out that that human is Alice...AAAH! What should I do?!'

"Oi, Tsuna, we should head to Mukuro's place, no? There's no telling what he will do with him." The brunette glanced at Yamamoto, nodding and thanking to flowers before leaving. Whole way to Mad Hatter's tea party, he was thinking about recent events.

'How did Mukuro know about that guy? He clearly must have known about him since he sent Chrome for him...but how? ...gosh! This is really the worst... Why did this happen? But there's still a chance that Mukuro doesn't know he's Alice. Maybe I'll manage to take him back.'

It took them an hour to get to Mukuro's party. They could see the old windmill from afar and the long set table in front of it - the table was full of various deserts which looked very delicious and Tsuna could feel how much they made his mouth water. There were also lots of teapots with sweet-smelling tea and bunch of them were lying crashed under the table.

As they came closer they saw 5 silhouettes sitting at the table, not yet noticing them. Tsuna gulped when he recognized Chikusa and Ken - two hares with tousled ears, wearing shabby clothes and arguing with each other. Those two were really scary - Ken was aggressive and Chikusa was awfully clever. Whenever the brunette visited he had a feeling both of them want him dead.

Sitting in the middle of the table was Chrome. She wore cute black dress with long gloves and drank her tea quietly. Her thin tale swung around every time she enjoyed what she ate or drank and her ears jutted out adorably while she listened to her surroundings. Tsuna often wondered, why was she so shy and how did she meet with Mukuro...well even though Chrome was with Hatter, he liked her the most from this group.

And at last at the very end of the table was Mukuro with Alice sitting by his side and talking to him enthusiastically. There was a rumor that he used to be hatter for the White Queen but Tsuna doubted it was true. After all who would want someone like him working for him? Mukuro was very sly and the brunette had a bad feeling about him ever since he met him. He just couldn't trust him - not just because he was on a bad terms with the King but cause Tsuna had no idea what he was thinking. He gave him chills.

The Rabbit quickened his pace and the first noticed them the Mice. She blinked in surprise but then small smile appeared on her face and she waved at them. Tsuna grinned nervously and moved his hand too. Finally two hares noticed them and Ken made angered noise.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! You need somethin'?!" he shouted, glaring at them.

"HIII! Don't kill us! We've came in peace!" Tsuna squeaked hysterically.

"Oya, oya. Look at what do we have here." Mukuro glanced at them with cunning smile, making the brunette shiver. "Well it seems our chat has come to its end."

"Huh? What do you-..." Alice stared at three visitors and then jumped from his chair. "HA! It's you!" he pointed at Tsuna with shocked expression.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! You took me to this weird place!"

"I did?! That's not true! You just followed me and fell here!"

"Heh? ...well, when I think about it, you're right." the blonde boy rubbed his head and laughed. 'OF COURSE I AM!' Tsuna sighed from exhaustion.

"Yo, Mukuro! How you doing?" Yamamoto was as always too friendly, making his bro mad.

"Hey, you idiot! Stop asking stupid questions!" Gokudera yelled at him and then turned to the Hatter. "And you! Mind telling us how did you find out about that human?"

"Hmm? Well it was quite simple - this event was the last part of my prophecy. Shamal predicted my future few months ago. Unfortunately it ends with this." Mukuro pointed at Alice, watching them. 'So that's how he knew... then maybe his prophecy didn't say it's Alice. I still have a chance!'

"Anyway thanks for taking care of him, Hatter. I'll take him back now." Tsuna said.

"Taking him back? Why?"

"Why? He's a human - he shouldn't be here."

"Kufufufu...it looks like you didn't realize how important human this is." Mukuro grinned and glanced at confused blonde man.

"Well, I have no idea what's going on, but I guess I'll introduce myself!" he said and stood up, walking towards Tsuna and stopping in front of him. "My name is Dino Cavallone. It's nice to meet, bunny boy!" he laughed and shook hands with the brunette.

'Bunny boy'?! "Ehm, it's nice to meet you too, Dino-san."

"I still don't understand, what's so great about this guy..." Gokudera frowned, gritting his teeth.

"Kufufu! This is our long awaited Alice-chan. Hope you're gonna take a good care of 'her'." Mukuro stated and smirked as he watched their shocked expressions.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! So there was this misunderstanding since I uploaded fifth chapter so I'll explain now :)**

 **Some of you might suspected that since Dino is Alice I will add some D18 to this story or D27 but you're terribly wrong. Before I wanted to make you a bit insecure about this because you know, wouldn't it be a bit boring that you know from the start, who will be with whom, but then after one of you complained about it here, I realized that I would feel the same as they did. I absolutely hate any other pairings with Hibari or Tsuna, so D18, D27 or 6927 is out of question for me and if I was to read some 1827 story while suddenly suspecting possible D18 or something I would be disappointed too...**

 **So to make this clear - you don't have to be afraid of some D18, D27 or 6927, cause there won't be ANY! Seriously I hate this ship, but you know everyone's free to ship whoever they want, but don't show or talk about it to me cause... well you know why. :D**

 **Honestly I'm quite confused how did you come up with 6927 when Mukuro wasn't even there till this chapter but whatever. xD**

 **Anyway now that I've explained it I hope you'll keep reading my fanfics as before ^^ and if there's anything that bugs you just write me or complain about it in comments and I'll try to explain it as I did now :D**


	8. Disbelief

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

What came after Mukuro's statement was mix of confused yells, broken teapots and disbelieved stares. Of course Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't believe him, after all what they expected was a cute girl, who would change cruel King but they didn't understand that it was precisely this kind of person who could change things - strong, charismatic and optimistic.

Chrome and two hares trusted their leader, so they were just surprised a bit. They watched Dino standing there with confused smile, who was telling them he has no idea what are they shocked about, and were probably thinking if this was truly Alice. Well it made sense - Tsuna would figure it out eventually even without prophecy because the legend said Alice should be wearing blue dress and have golden hair. Technically the legend didn't lie - Alice was really as it described him, it was just that somehow everyone expected Alice to be girl.

"Mukuro-san, are you sure this is Alice? It's not like we're doubting you...it's just..." Chikusa didn't finish but it was clear what had on mind.

"Yeah! Did you really not misunderstand?" Ken moved his hands aggressively. Mukuro just smirked.

"Kufufufu, I didn't. When Shamal gave me his prophecy last time it clearly stated I shall meet Alice thanks to the rabbit's mistake." Hatter enjoining the whole scene, rested his head on his palm and started drinking tea.

"Why should we trust you, you pineapple head!?" Gokudera shouted and felt really irritated from seeing Mukuro's smirk.

"Who are you calling 'pineapple' here?! Don't you even dare to call our leader like that!" Ken yelled angrily and stood right between him and Mukuro.

"I'll call your damn leader as I want!"

"Huuh?! You wanna beat up you stupid asshole?!"

"Ma, ma. Calm down guys. Don't argue." Yamamoto tried to save the situation but failed terribly cause no one listened to him. Gokudera and Ken frowned and argued with each other, already preparing for fight, Mukuro was just smiling and didn't say anything, Chrome was standing there, probably wondering if she should stop Ken or not and Chikusa was watching Dino wondering about what has been said.

'Waaah! What should I do? If I try to stop them they will kill me, but if I don't do anything they will kill each other!' Tsuna stared at those two with panicked eyes. He knew he should stop them but he didn't have the guts to do it.

"Everyone just SHUP UP!" The loud authoritative voice was heard and completely froze them. It was as if time stopped and Tsuna looked at Dino, who stood there and stared at them. His eyes were hard as stones and his expression serious - this change from an easygoing guy to the man with powerful aura around him was so sudden and it made everyone just stare at him. He now looked so strong that it forced Gokudera and Ken stop. "Ok, please calm down and listen to me. I have no idea what are you talking about or where am I, but I want you to tell me everything so spit it out someone!"

Mukuro clenched his chin contently while smiling. 'As I thought, this guy really is interesting. I'm quite curious about his reaction now.'

Tsuna gulped and thought that if he wasn't able to stop that argument, he should at least explain Dino's situation. "The thing is, Dino-san that the world where you are now is Wonderland. You might heard about it through some fairy tales - our world exists right under yours but it's not like we're underground. It's like...how to say it...different dimension? Yeah, maybe something like that." Tsuna said and waited if Alice had some questions.

"Ok, I get it...somehow. Mukuro told me something about Wonderland but I didn't believe him, but if even you're saying it, then I'll trust you. Continue."

"Hai! Well here in our world there's this old legend that says that one day Alice will come and brings the prosperity to the kingdom when she marries its king. It even described Alice as someone wearing blue and with golden hair."

"Wait! So you just deduced that I'm this 'Alice' from some old legend?!"

"Ye-..No! I mean.. it's not just because of it. It's just an old legend so everyone looks at it as some symbol of hope, but yesterday I and these two visited Shamal, a caterpillar who makes prophecies. I went there because my King ordered me to and Shamal makes a prophecies for him occasionally. I don't know everything about it, we only saw some fragments of future and that's how we got to know that Alice will arrive soon."

"Caterpillar? Well whatever... why do you believe his prophecies?"

"Cause all of them came true."

"All of them? You mean he has never made a mistake?"

"No, he hasn't. It's not like he can make a mistake. The only thing he does is looking into the future and then writing down what he saw. It's more like...that people can't avoid it. That's why he has never been wrong."

"Then let's say this Shamal guy tells you you will die somewhere. Wouldn't it be logical to just avoid that place? Like that there's no way you're gonna die there right?"

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. "That's not how it works. What you're saying is true - if you avoid that place you won't die there but that's it. Either way you will die somewhere else or you will get yourself in that place by some kind of mistake and die. You can't change it... In the end people, who tried, ended up how they were supposed to. Those prophecies are just for you to prepare what's about to come."

"What you're saying sounds like you can't change your destiny even after finding out about it..."

Long silence fell upon them. Dino thought about everything Tsuna told him, as he watched him. "So in other words my role here is to be Alice who will marry some king to make everyone happy..." he shook his head. Irritation made him clench his fists when he realized how much he didn't like it.

"And what if I decide to go back?" Dino glanced at the brunette whose eyes starting panicking cause he clearly didn't expect this.

"You can't." Mukuro grinned. "And before you say, you can do whatever you want, let me ask you, how do you want to go back?"

Dino didn't say anything for a while as he thought about what Mad Hatter said, gritting his teeth in frustration. "I can't go back through the way I came here and it looks like you won't help me, right?"

"I can't let you go back, Dino-san. It's the King who will decide about it..." Tsuna squeezed his shirt and looked down. 'If I could, I would be more than happy to take you back...' he thought. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Dino watched small rabbit in front of him and then long sigh escaped his lips. He wondered if he should somehow force this weak brunette to tell him about some way to go back. 'There has to be a way - if I remember correctly, he came to Italy through some door, so there should be a door leading there. Well I can't do anything in front of so many people...I'll wait till we'll be alone.'

"Alright, I understand. Take me to your King."

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

On their way to the Red palace, the silence tied everyone's throats and tensed atmosphere was flying around them. Tsuna was happy Gokudera and Yamamoto decided to accompany him and Dino, but neither one of them said anything. The mood was too embarrassing for it.

"So...will you introduce yourself to me? Or do you want me to keep calling you 'bunny boy'?" Dino asked with a little laugh and both twins and the Rabbit felt relieved that the ice between them was broken at least a bit.

"Ehm, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let's get along, Dino-san!" His face brightened immediately and Dino then looked at two other boys.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is my twin brother Gokudera Hayato! Nice to meet you!" Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera just nodded his head towards Dino without saying anything.

"Heh?! You're twins? You don't look alike at all!"

"What?! You got a problem with that?" Gokudera glared at him with killing aura.

"N-no! Not at all! It just surprised me.." Dino rubbed his head nervously. "So you're the infamous Tweedle twins...well I knew once I saw you. The same goes for you and the rest of people I met so far." He smiled, pointing at Tsuna.

"You know us?" Yamamoto looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Yeah, almost everyone in our world knows about famous story of Alice in Wonderland. You're described there pretty well."

"Oh, I heard about it. There's an old folk tale that long time ago a human fell here and saw whole Wonderland and then when he got out, he wrote a book about it. I didn't know he used the legend about Alice through..." Gokudera mentioned.

"Wow, I had no idea."

"By the way, could you tell me about your king? I would like to know who am I gonna face to?"

"Huh? Sure! Where to start?" Tsuna smiled and quickly wondered where should he start. "...so our King's name is Hibari Kyoya and he's the King of Hearts. Some call him the Red King too. He's really cool and strong - I think there's no one who has ever defeated him before so technically he's the strongest. He's very strict and his punishments for breaking the rules are pretty severe but thanks to it there's almost no criminality in our kingdom. I think Hibari-san is an amazing king - he can be gentle and kind in his own way and he really cares for the Red kingdom." Tsuna's eyes sparkled as if he saw the King himself in front of him and Dino smiled nervously when he noticed his enamoured look.

"You're exaggerating again, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed, butthurting the brunette.

"No, I'm not!"

"I'm really sorry, tenth, to say this, but yes, you are. How is that demon cool? He's just a fighting freak!" Gokudera said with disgust.

"Well maybe it's true that the King can't solve problems in other way than with violence, but it still doesn't change the fact that he's cool!"

"Anyway I can't really imagine Hibari being gentle and kind!"

"That's because you don't know him, Yamamoto..." Tsuna said quietly, blushing a little when he remembered how Hibari ruffled his hair and rubbed his ear. 'He even gave me his cloak...' he thought.

Dino watched their arguing, not knowing what to think about the King. 'Well it's pretty interesting that he has never been defeated...maybe I'll stay here a bit longer.' "Ehm, I think I get it. One more thing - does the time fly here similarly as in my world?"

"Nope. Here the time flies more quickly, so compared to human world one day here is one hour for you."

"Ok, thanks." 'Alright, I've made up my mind! I'll stay here for some time. I'm curious about this cruel King... If he's really thinking of marrying Alice he should be prepared I'm not gonna go easy on him. Let's try taming this beast!' Dino thought while he followed the Rabbit and twins to the Red palace.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hope you liked it! ^^**

 **The next chapter will be quite interesting so just wait for another update :)**


	9. Towards the death

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The whole way to the Red kingdom was longer than the Rabbit had expected, because of Alice's constant stopping, looking around and tripping over something. 'Seriously are both of his legs left or what that he keeps falling over nothing?' Tsuna thought and it reminded him of himself.

As they were coming closer to the Red palace, Dino lifted his head, so he could look at the view in front of him more carefully. Enormous palace walled in and rising to the sky with its high towers dominated the whole scenery and gave it some originality which forced everyone, who strolled around, just stop and stare at it. Curved walls, large windows and soaring spires made the big building look strict and cold and red flags flying in the wind with the symbol of the Kingdom of the Hearts gave off the feeling of cruel strength. The palace was surrounded by a big city with similar red flags with a lots of people walking through the streets and right on the opposite side of the palace was placed large palace garden.

"Wow..." Dino stopped walking for a few minutes and just stared at the stunning landscape before him. He saw a lot of other beautiful buildings and places, but nothing was as magical and breathtaking as Wonderland.

"Oi! Don't just stand there and come!" Gokudera yelled, frowning.

"Oh, sorry! It's just that I have never seen such place before..." Dino mentioned. "You know big mushrooms, flying tiny horses as if it was some insect, talking flowers, people with animal parts of their body, doors in the trees and now this amazing castle - it's all so strange that I can't stop myself from wondering." Dino laughed and rubbed his head as he ran towards them.

Tsuna smiled at him, happy the blonde man liked his homeland. "I'm glad you like Wonderland, Dino-san!"

"By the way I wanted to you ask before but I forgot about it, but now I remembered," Dino made a confused face as he thought about his question. "You mentioned that by that legend I as an Alice should marry your king, but you know...ehm, how should I say it? It's just that I'm a guy you know so...isn't it kinda impossible for me to marry him, no?"

The twins and the brunette glanced at each other and then back at Dino. "Why would it be impossible?" Gokudera stared at him as if he was some stupid kid.

"There's no problem with two guys marring." Yamamoto grinned, confusing Alice even more.

"What do you mean 'no problem'?"

"Well I think I heard about it - that in human world it's weird if there are homosexual pairs." Tsuna thought out loud. "Anyway here in Wonderland it's nothing unusual." he explained and kept on walking.

Dino didn't say anything about it and followed the boys. After more then an hour they were finally close to the garden with high iron doors and two guards standing there. The armored men glanced at them and when they saw the Rabbit with other three uninvited guests, they frowned.

"Sawada, who are those guys?" asked one of the guards.

"These two are Tweedle twins and this is Dino Cavallone. They're my friends."

"We know Tweedles, but we've never heard about this dude." Tsuna gulped and chaotic ideas started flying through his mind. 'What should I do? Should I tell them? No! They won't believe me! Then should I lie?' he thought.

"He...he's...-" the brunette stuttered and clenched his fists nervously when Dino spoke up.

"I'm indeed Tsuna's friend, but currently I'm here to give a special message to the King from Shamal. It's about the prophecy and Shamal couldn't let Tsuna deliver it alone, so he asked me and these two to accompany him. It's very important." Dino's face turned serious and guards stared at him for a few seconds, surprised.

"Alright! You may enter." said the guard and let them enter. The brunette waited till they were in the safe distance and then looked at Alice.

"Wow! That was really amazing, Dino-san!" he smiled and watched Gokudera and Yamamoto complimenting him too and slapping him on the back.

"By the way, tenth, where are we going?" Gokudera asked.

"We're going to Kusakabe-san - I'd like to ask him first before annoying the King." Tsuna noticed Dino's questioning eyes and quickly added. "Kusakabe-san is the Red Knight of the King. Something like his right hand."

They proceeded inside the palace and as Tsuna led them through long hallways and stairways more and more servants saw them and whispered with curious faces. At last when they stopped in front of the door to Kusakabe's workroom, the brunette tried to calm his heart beating fast a little and took a deep breath. 'Yosh! Let's go!' He knocked on the massive wooden door and waited for the permission to enter.

"You may enter."

Tsuna gulped and slowly opened the door, greeting and entering the room with the twins and Alice. Kusakabe lifted his head from the paperwork and looked rather surprised by the sight in front of him.

"Sawada, what's the meaning of this?" he asked with dangerous expression.

"A-ano, Kusakabe-san, you may won't believe me, but this man is Alice."

Kusakabe jumped up from his chair, shocked. "What?! Explain, Sawada!"

"During my visit in human world he followed me and accidentally fell in the Wonderland and before I could take him back it turned out he's actually Alice from that ancient legend... you may not know but Shamal predicted Alice's arrival yesterday and even the legend's description is correct! I know it might all seem unbelievable, but that's why I came to you first...to ask what should we do...and I wanted to sincerely apologize for letting human see me and even allowing him to enter Wonderland - I'll accept any punishment!" Tsuna finished and bowed deeply.

Kusakabe stood there for a while, staring at Dino and then glancing at the brunette. He sighed and shook his head. "Well this is quite a surprise..." he mumbled. "I heard about the prophecy from the King and it predicted this situation, so you don't have to worry. I trust you - it's all just a little fast..." the Knight said while he put on the black jacket with the emblem.

The brunette looked at him, when Kusakabe fastened his belt with the sword. "We're going to the King. After all it's not my place to punish you." he sneered and came in front of Dino. "Let me introduce myself - I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya, the King's Knight."

"I'm Dino Cavallone, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kusakabe-san." Dino bowed and Kusakabe bowed too.

"Alright, now let's get going!"

Whole way through the maze of hallways to the King was awkward silence. No one said a word, because everyone felt the nervousness growing inside them as they thought about confronting the King. Tsuna glanced at the twins and wondered if it was a good idea to allow them to go with him. They didn't belong to the palace so there was no telling what will happen to them. He sighed and hoped that the King will not pay them any attention since there's Alice...

'Alice, huh?' the brunette looked at the tall man walking in front of him right behind Kusakabe. He guessed that Dino had to be the same height, no maybe a bit higher than Hibari as he went with his back straight and brimming confidence, Tsuna felt a stab of anxiety. It was strange. On their way to the palace he seemed so clumsy, dense and easy to talk to that Tsuna hoped that maybe his first impression of him was wrong and that he's not very strong, but at times like this it was as if a new person appeared. 'I can only hope now that Hibari-san won't be interested in him and sends him back.'

They went downstairs various times and after some time the brunette paled when he realized where they're heading to. "Ano, Kusakabe-san, is the King in the throne room?"

"Yes, he is."

Tsuna gulped and sweat dropped. Throne room was used only for very important ceremonies or in this case for a executions of punishments. Usually when there were some criminals the King let the guards to take care of it, but once in a while he ordered to take every criminal to him and then he beat them up. Of course first he listened to what they've done and then he measured their punishment by it, but it was more like he beat them a lot or to death. The brunette perceived it as some kind of release, because it did no good to the King to be buried under the documents all day, but during days like these Hibari was really scary. He had this murderous aura around him and his eyes were very cold and indifferent. Anyone who got into his way then would be bitten to death even if they didn't do anything that bad. The brunette remembered one servant that broke a vase in front of him, when he was on his way to his workroom. It was terrifying - the King beat him to the point that the servant wasn't able to stand for another two weeks and after that the servant ran away. Since that time it was the best to avoid Hibari on these days.

'But here we are going for our death...' he thought and gulped when he saw enormous, beautifully decorated doors getting closer as they were coming towards them. They went through wide hall with high columns on each side and chequered marble floor and cold air made them feel chills.

Suddenly the massive doors flung open with loud noise as they hit the walls and froze everyone, startling them. Bright light blinded them for a second, but then they noticed three silhouettes leaving the room quickly. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, so he could see what's going on and gradually he started to see what was happening before them - two guards were dragging one unconscious man covered in blood. His both legs and arms were broken and fingers crushed completely with a face beaten up so badly that the brunette was not able to find out his original appearance.

It was as if the time slowed for a moment when they walked past them - he heard himself gasp and Gokudera curse with disgust and fright mixed within his voice. He glanced at Dino, who was shocked by the sight too, but his face changed quickly into serious one as he looked towards the open door.

"Let's go." Kusakabe muttered and led them inside.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **One of you were still worried of some D18, so just to say something to this matter - you'll just have to trust me, ok? I'm loyal fan of 1827 so please trust me and keep reading without worry ;)**

 **Anyway the next chapter will be quite interesting so just wait ^~^**


	10. In the throne room

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Their footsteps were echoing in the tensed silence and heavy atmosphere weighted their hearts down as they entered the dark throne room, which had the same marble floor and massive columns with beautifully decorated heads. The throne room was enormous, so it took them some time before they came closer to the throne which were up at the end of the stairs. Whole room was decorated with countless red flags and one large window let in the bright light, illuminating the scene in front of their eyes. Hibari, who sat on the magnificent big throne with beautiful red carpet, wore a long black coat with an armband on his left sleeve saying 'DISCIPLINE' and glared at them, resting his head on his palm. The floor was full of blood and Tsuna noticed that even Hibari's hands were red by the dark liquid. He felt his heart beating quickly and squeezed his hands nervously as he kneeled down with others.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting you, my King, but there's something I have to immediately discuss with you." Kusakabe stared at the floor, avoiding the eye contact with him. His body was stiff and Tsuna could saw how much was he nervous.

"Hn, what is it?" Hibari's voice was even colder than the brunette expected and made everyone shiver.

"It's about the prophecy. I'm afraid it came true earlier than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"This man by my side is Alice we were waiting for - the legend's description fits and he even came exactly as Shamal predicted."

Long silence filled the room and no one dared to break it, not even Dino, who would usually say something by now. He could clearly feel that he underestimated the Red King and that he should be serious if he didn't want to end up as the man before him. He regretted a little that he didn't try to escape during their way to the palace, but on the other hand he felt strong excitement growing within him from finding such a formidable opponent.

"How did he get here? Explain, Rabbit."

Tsuna flinched and felt stab of pain in his heart. 'Rabbit...he has never called me like that...' He lifted his head and paled as the dangerous steel eyes pierced him and made his body tremble. The brunette felt his fast heartbeat, shaking hands and knees and suddenly it was so hard to breathe that he couldn't even imagine how is he supposed to talk right now. It was suffocating and fright mixed with desperation squeezed his chest heavily as if something hard was wrapped around his lungs. He gulped and let out long sigh.

"I-I-...i-I'm t-tru-truly...s-so-so-...s-sorry, my K-King." he stuttered with unusually high pitched voice. He was scared of how indifferently Hibari looked at him now, but more than that his heart ached. It hurt - those cruel narrowed eyes, cold expression - it was so different from how he normally behaved towards him. It hurt...

"I don't need your apologies. Explain it to me."

"W-when I-I wa-was-"

"Speak normally or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari growled and Tsuna squeaked, frightened.

"Hai!" the brunette bit his lips nervously and continued, hoping he will manage it. "When I was in human world he spotted me and followed me when I tried to run away. He fell through the floor near the door."

"So you let human enter Wonderland. You know, what punishment does wait for you, right?"

"...hai." Tsuna could no longer look at him. He felt tears filling his eyes and he kept shaking more and more.

In that moment he heard sound of footsteps coming to him. The brunette lifted his head and gasped when he saw Hibari walking calmly closer with bloody tonfas in his hands, glaring at him as if he was some kind of useless insect. 'Has he always seen me like this?' he thought and tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't stop one tear escaping from his eye and rolling down. In an instant Hibari stopped moving with eyes widened a little as he watched the small animal in front of him, scared and sad, trembling on the floor. He remembered one distant memory from his childhood, but what truly surprised him wasn't that the brunette cried, but the fact that he felt so unpleasant and ashamed because it was his fault.

"Tch!" the King made annoyed sound, gritting his teeth. "I'll punish you some other time! I'm not in a mood anymore."

Tsuna flinched and looked at him, surprised by his words as he went towards kneeling Dino and Kusakabe. He quickly wiped off the tear and felt relieved that the King spared him.

"Oi, herbivore, stand up and introduce yourself!" Hibari ordered, glaring at Alice with displeased expression.

Dino slowly got on his feet and looked directly into the King's eyes. "I'm Dino Cavallone. It's nice to meet you." he said while staring at Hibari, who watched him and as the silence was growing between them, so did the tensed atmosphere. It was as if two strong auras were crashing into each other and everyone felt that this quiet was just a silence before the storm.

Suddenly Dino let out long sigh and rubbed his head. "I have to admit that the existence of this bizarre world shocked me and on my way here I could see bunch of strange things that I'll never probably see again, so I have to say that Wonderland is really beautiful and exciting world." he made a short pause and everyone was curious what will he say next.

"Even if it was a short visit I enjoyed it and I'll never forget about it," Dino smiled but then his expression changed rapidly into serious one. "But let me tell you one more thing - I'm not gonna marry you even if my life depends on it!"

Silence...

Everyone was staring at Dino with their mouths wide open and shock with horror mixed within their faces. 'DOES HE WANT TO DIE?!' they thought and glanced at Hibari, who glared at him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Then he smirked and slight laugher escaped his lips.

"Wow, looks like you could actually be quite good opponent." the King sneered and in an instant his hands were holding pair of tonfas. "Alright, I'll fight you."

"Huh?" Dino stared at him, surprised.

"Wha-?! But my king this man is a precious guest!" Kusakabe tried to save situation but vainly.

"I don't care. Now get out of my way or I'll bite you to death!"

'Fuck! There's nothing I can do about him now that he's like that!' Kusakabe gritted his teeth and turned to Dino. "I'm sorry Dino-san." he said and blonde man, still shocked, stared at him.

"He? For real?" Dino mumbled and glanced at Hibari. Feeling excitement circulate through his veins, he smiled and grabbed his whip. "I guess it can't be helped." he said.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll probably upload next chapter tomorrow already, so don't be mad :D**

 **Anyway the chapter contains fight between Dino and Hibari so look forward to it ;)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it ^^**


	11. Fight

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Kusakabe quickly took the twins and Tsuna aside, hiding behind the columns and peeking at the King and Dino, who started going in circle, staring at each other dangerously. It was quiet and only their footsteps were heard and the brunette felt like everyone was holding their breaths in tension. Suddenly both of them disappeared for a second before running to each other, attacking. Dino quickly flicked his whip, which Hibari fended off and swished his hand with tonfa, but missed as his opponent readily jumped back, whipping with his weapon again multiple times. The King dodged his attacks with monstrous speed and in a blink of an eye was again before Dino, swiping at him. Dino swiftly flicked his whip and wrapped it around one column, pulling himself towards it and making the skylark miss again.

He held on it, being save from the King for a few seconds as he hanged on his whip high up above the ground. "Hmm, you're not bad. I think I'll fight you seriously after all."

"Hn, you should before I'll bite you to death." Hibari smirked and jumped to him, swiping his tonfa and destroying the column as the blonde man dodged.

White dust filled the room a little, preventing Tsuna and others from seeing anything. The brunette coughed a bit and looked around nervously, biting his lip. He knew that the fight still went on because of the noise two men made, but he felt uneasy if he couldn't watch it. 'Hibari-san...' he thought and clenched his hands.

In that moment he noticed two silhouettes fighting in the middle of the flying dust and then jumping out of it. Hibari was first followed by Dino, who tried to hit him with his whip again. Loud noise was heard when the King dodged and the whip met the floor and made there few cracks. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Such a strength..." Gokudera mumbled, looking quite shocked as well. The brunette gulped and kept watching the match, but soon he noticed he wasn't able to follow. Their movements were so fast that it was impossible to perceive and so the whole fight was just a mix of moving weapons and bodies for him. But there was one thing he was able to notice and it made him anxious even more. It was Hibari's expression - he was smiling, but it wasn't some happy smile, it was a face of someone, who's having a lot of fun after a long time.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone this fast!" Yamamoto said and apart from others looked very excited.

"Neither have I." Kusakabe said. "I think this is for the first time anyone was capable to fight with the King like this." he mentioned, surprising everyone.

"Wait! Then you're saying that he had never had an opponent, who could fight him as his equal?!" Gokudera blurted out, shocked. Kusakabe just nodded and looked at Hibari with faint smile.

"I've never seen the King enjoying the fight as much as now." he added and seemed really relieved. Tsuna, who heard it, watched his beloved skylark and felt desperation filling him, when he remembered what Hibari told him yesterday.

'I don't want some weak herbivore by my side.'

The brunette squeezed his sleeves and turned his gaze at Dino, who was confidently returning him his attacks. He wasn't weak, he was strong - strong enough to fight as Hibari's equal and that's what made him the best choice for the King. Hibari didn't care about him being Alice or not, but if he was strong like this then that's a different story. Tsuna felt like the King, that once seemed a little closer before, was now millions miles away from him - unreachable and impossible to get to.

As they fought the time flew by and soon it was already 2 hours since they started. Gokudera was leaning towards the wall and watched the fight, feeling quite bored and Yamamoto sat down next to him, thinking how will this match end. Tsuna with Kusakabe were still hiding behind one column, peeking at them nervously. The whole throne room was destroyed and white dust was flying in the air constantly because of ongoing fight.

The brunette glanced at his clock and gulped. 'It's already more than two hours.' he thought and looked at Hibari and Dino again. He was amazed just how long they were able to keep going and as he watched them the gap between him and Hibari grew bigger and bigger with every minute.

Suddenly something unexpected happened. The King quickly swiped his tonfa and when Dino jumped back to dodge, he didn't notice detritus from crushed columns and tripped. "Shit!" he cursed and stared into the eyes full of bloodlust, getting closer. Everyone gasped and stared at the unexpected development of the match. When Dino fell, he tried to grab his whip with both of his hands to defend himself, but Hibari knew his intention and swiftly stepped on it, swinging at him with crazy grin on his face. Dino's eyes widened and just when expected the deadly hit, nothing came. He blinked and saw King's tonfa only few millimeters from his neck. It was quiet, but soon Hibari straightened up, looking down at him, smirking.

"That's my win, herbivore." he said with satisfied expression. Long sigh escaped his lips and when he looked at the cause of his win carefully, his face changed instantly into pissed one. "Wait, are you serious that you tripped?"

"It can't be helped! I haven't seen it because of the dust!" Dino shouted as he slowly stood up.

"Hn! You're weaker than I thought, herbivore. That's quite disappointing."

"Weaker?! That's not even funny, you brat!"

"You dare to call me a 'brat'? Hn! I'll bite you to death!" Hibari growled and started emitting dark aura again as he prepared to fight Alice. In that moment Kusakabe quickly jumped between them to stop the argument.

"Please wait!" he said and tried to be as calm as he could in his current situation. "Your fight has just ended, so why don't you have another match tomorrow?" the Knight sweat dropped and hoped that he won't be killed by the scary skylark.

Both Dino and Hibari glanced at each other and Dino, shrugging his shoulders, hid his whip and put his hands in the pockets of his long blue coat. "Why not? If one day here is one hour in my world then I'm in no hurry to go back."

"That's great, right, my king?" Kusakabe turned to Hibari, who glared at Dino for another minute before sneering at him.

"Like I care about some herbivore, who lost so miserably." he said with mocking voice.

"Seriously this brat has no respect towards elders!" Dino mumbled. "Is the all mighty king afraid of fighting me again?" he asked, challenging his opponent and smiling.

"If you wish to die, so badly then I'll fight you again." Hibari smirked.

In the meantime Gokudera with Yamamoto and Tsuna made few steps towards them, but still kept their distance just in case another fight would start. "Wasn't Alice supposed to tame the King? How could he loose?" Gokudera frowned and kicked the piece of the destroyed column lying on the ground.

"I think it doesn't matter since the King agreed to fight him again anyway." Yamamoto smiled positively.

"But still the King hates him now! There's no way they will marry like this!"

Tsuna gulped but didn't say anything to Gokudera whom Yamamoto tried to cheer up. He watched his toes and clenched his lips anxiously. He felt miserable from the events that happened during these two hours - first there's the King, who almost bit him to death and then there's this fight. The brunette remembered Hibari's face when he fought and his heart ached because of sadness and jealousy.

'I know I'm in no place to feel like this towards Hibari-san, but how is it possible for things to change so much just within few hours? I've never really believed in anything to grow between me and the King, but I always hoped...' he thought while he looked up to skylark and Alice. 'It's not fair... Why did it end up like this?'

"Ehm, my king, I've just got an idea!" Kusakabe said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Well if Dino-san is staying here for at least another week, why don't we organize a ball for him? It would be celebration of Alice's arrival."

"What kind of stupid idea is this?" Hibari growled, making poor Kusakabe pale.

"It was just that by tomorrow everyone in the kingdom will know that Alice is here and it's only a matter of time till a neighborhood kingdom finds out about it. Everyone will want to meet him, so wouldn't it be easier to just organize a ball?"

The brunette glanced at Hibari and the idea of the ball made him feel a bit better. 'It would be nice to have a ball here! A lot of delicious food, fun and dance! Everyone would wear beautiful clothes and have a great time! Whole palace would be nicely decorated and whole Wonderland would talk about it!' Tsuna chuckled when he imagined it. 'It would be amazing, but I doubt Hibari-san will agree.' he sighed and felt a little disappointed.

While the Rabbit was daydreaming, the skylark watched him feeling those annoying emotions within him again. Suddenly he felt like ruffling his gravity defying hair again and the urge to somehow make it up to the brunette for making him cry pissed him off. Why did he feel like that? He's not obligated to do something like this for that herbivore, but why was it that it seemed to him like the least he could do? He let out a long annoyed sigh and cursed.

"Alright, organize it! You'll be in charge of it, Knight, so tomorrow I want to hear some ideas from you!" the King said, shocking everyone.

It took some time for Kusakabe to say something. "A-as you wish, my king!" he said and bowed deeply. To be honest he didn't think the King would agree to it, so to hear such an answer was pretty surprising. Kusakabe lifted his head and while he watched Hibari leaving the throne room he wondered what was the cause of his unexpected change of mind.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Alright, I promised I would upload another chapter quickly so I hope you enjoyed the fight between Dino and Hibari ^^**

 **I'm not very good at describing things or situations so sorry if there were some grammar mistakes. Also I hope you didn't mind slight OOC about Dino like how was he able to fight when he was supposed to be really clumsy without Romario or his subordinates around. I needed him to have a good fight with Hibari for the sake of the story so forgive me ^^;**

 **Anyway see you later with the next chapter where a bit of Tsuna's and Hibari's past will be revealed ;)**


	12. Memory

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

As the Rabbit walked through the hallway he thought about recent events with depressed look on his face. Whole kingdom was talking about it - about Alice and unexpected ball. No one could believe that it was true, after all how is it possible for the ancient legend to be fulfilled so easily and moreover, what the heck happened that the King decided to organize a ball?! Well because of that Dino was constantly accompanied by a bunch of court ladies and gentlemen and it seemed that he had no problem with it. In the evening Dino and the King went and fought each other until late in the night and luckily Kusakabe was able to somehow stop them because if he didn't they would fight all night.

Tsuna sighed and looked out of one window to the starry sky. It was like this for three days already - he knew he shouldn't feel like this, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Everyone around him looked happy and excited about the ball, because the last ball was when Hibari was crowned as the king but it wasn't just because of that. New hope appeared and everyone in the kingdom hoped that Alice will marry the cruel King and make him nicer. Tsuna wasn't surprised by it at all, after all they couldn't ask for better Alice - Dino was so strong, confident and dazzling - total opposite of the skylark, but somehow the brunette felt that it wasn't very unpleasant to Hibari. Every time he saw him going to the throne room he looked so...so somewhat excited. It was for the first time Tsuna saw Hibari like that and it really agonized him. He always wanted Hibari to look at him like that even though he knew he was never in position to wish for something so shameful. The brunette was happy just with being close to the King but now he felt like Alice took his place and even placed himself closer.

Clenching his fists he wondered if there's any way to make things the way they were before. 'I know... I know I should at least try to be happy for Hibari-san, but it's hard. Even if there's no way how to get closer to him I want to stay by his side. I don't want to be abandoned again...' he thought and remembered some sad memories he would rather forget. In that moment Hibari's words echoed in his mind again.

 _'I don't want some weak herbivore by my side.'_

Tsuna gulped and suddenly he knew what should he do. 'I have to become stronger for Hibari-san! Dino-san proved himself that he's worthy of being with him, so I should do the same.' the brunette smiled and felt new resolve running through his body.

Suddenly he heard steps coming closer. He glanced at two maids who dashed through the hallway with excited expressions. "Dino-san and the King are fighting again! Let's hurry and peek a little!" said one of them and both of them disappeared behind the corner, giggling.

The brunette squeezed his sleeves and started walking again with gloomy face. 'And just when I was in a good mood I had to hear that!' he thought and wondered where should he go so he could be at ease and think about how to get stronger. 'My room? ...no, I don't want to go there. Then how about garden?'

Just when that idea struck his head he noticed his legs were already leading him to his favorite place. Smiling he quickened his pace to the point he almost ran. Tsuna rushed through the hallways and stairs and when he finally saw big glass door, he felt very nice and calm feeling within him and that feeling grew in the moment he entered the garden and left suffocating palace behing himself. Long sigh escaped his lips as he felt soothing atmosphere around him filling his mind and making him better.

Tsuna let himself stroll around the beautiful garden illuminated by the lamps and watched as the flowers started glowing weakly with thousands of colors. It was truly breathtaking - cute tiny fireflies flying around, some of the trees had even their trunks shining with green lines that looked like veins. He looked to the sky and while he watched the stars he noticed a small pink petals glowing slightly and flying in the air. The brunette smiled when he saw them and automatically headed to the place where he should find the trees they were from.

"Wow..." he gasped and stared at the stunning Sakura trees with their petals shining brightly. It was beautiful but also somewhat melancholic and as he came closer a distant memory appeared in front of his eyes making him remember what happened there when he came here for the first time.

 **~ 〜 • 〜 ~**

 _"Oi! Show yourself!" yelled someone angrily and bunch of quick steps were heard dashing around. The small rabbit child squeaked and hid behind one Sakura tree, trembling and clenching his hands nervously. He waited till the steps disappeared in the garden and when he peeked and looked around carefully, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that no one was there._

 _"That was close." he mumbled and sat down on the ground, leaning towards the tree. The brunette lifted his head and stared at the beautiful trees around him and felt a little better. Still a heavy unease occupied his heart as he feared the moment he will be found. "I don't want to go back..." Tsuna whispered with his high pitched childish voice._

 _Suddenly he heard thump as someone landed in front of him. The startled rabbit glanced at the tall dark haired boy with a black jacket on his shoulders and paled immediately. "M-m-my king!" he squealed and stared at the young king with panic._

 _"What did you do this time?" the skylark asked calmly. Tsuna gulped and wondered how was it possible for him to know that he did something._

 _"I-I-... I broke a f-flowerpot." he stuttered and his heart beat crazily. Thinking he will be bitten to death his eyes became teary and his voice shook. "I-I-I'm ..s-sorry." Tsuna looked down and felt his whole body trembling. In that moment he heard Hibari sigh and suddenly his hand buried in rabbit's spiky hair._

 _"You're really clumsy." the King said and the brunette felt very warm feeling filling his heart as he let the skylark ruffle his hair._

 _"Y-you're not gon-gonna beat me u-up?" Tsuna dared to ask and glanced at Hibari who just kept playing with his hair with his usual stoic expression._

 _"I'm not in a mood." he just said and smirked._

 **~ 〜 • 〜 ~**

Tsuna smiled when he remembered this event and strolled around. 'If I remember correctly this happened just a month after I started working in the palace.' he thought and chuckled as he kept remembering more and more memories from his past. His first work was as a gardener in the palace garden but although he loved that job it didn't fit him because he kept destroying things. The same happened when he worked in the kitchen and in the palace as a servant.

The brunette came to the Sakura tree where he was hiding at that time and slowly sat down on the same place where he sat when he was a child. He looked up to the sky and thought that it's a shame that he couldn't remember Hibari very well. 'Hibari-san was a child too at that time. Damn! Why can't I remember him?! Hibari-san as a child had to be so cute!'

He rubbed his head and shook it as he gave up on trying to remember. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes, thinking that a short nap wouldn't hurt and in just a few minutes fell asleep.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Loud steps were echoing in the hallway when the King strolled through it, feeling quite pleased from his fight with blonde herbivore. He clenched his fists and felt like fighting again but because of tomorrow he couldn't. Hibari rolled his eyes, annoyed and wondered why in the world did he agreed on organizing that stupid ball.

'Just another pointless crowding!' he thought and almost got pissed at himself. The King sighed and a certain herbivore popped up in his mind, making him smirk.

"Shall I go and see my little animal?" Hibari mumbled, sneering sadistically and thinking about his panicked and flushed expression. Suddenly a strong urge to see the Rabbit hit him and the King already felt his hands twitching from lack of brunette's gravity defying hair, cute white bunny ears and round blushing cheeks. He let out a long sigh and wondered why did he felt like this towards the brunette. "Whatever..." he murmured and was on his way to Tsuna's room.

When he turned a corner he noticed a servant immediately bowing before him. "Go and tell Sawada to come here right now!" he ordered and watched the servant to disappear behind another corner. Hibari leaned towards the wall and with content smile thought how shall he tease Tsuna when he comes. While he waited various ideas came on his mind but then he remembered that moment in the throne room. His smirking expression changed in an instant into gloomy one while the image of brunette's frightened and crushed face appeared before his eyes.

It was already three days and they didn't get to see each other since then. Hibari tried not to think about those annoying emotions he felt, but vainly. Even fights with Alice distracted him only for few hours. He has never felt somethings like this towards anyone and the fact that he felt somewhat ashamed of himself because of how he behaved irritated him. Why should he feel ashamed? Because of what? He acted how he always did so how come he felt so weird only because of that herbivore?

"Maybe I should bite him to death instead..." he growled.

Finally the servant appeared but Tsuna was nowhere. He trembled a little and paled when he saw the King. "I'm very sorry, my king, but Sawada is nowhere to be found - he's not in his room and he didn't even eat dinner." he said while bowing.

Hibari's eyes narrowed as he felt irritation growing within him. "Alright." he said with cold and tensed voice. The servant quickly bowed one more time and dashed away from him. The King crossed his arms, pissed.

"Can't find your rabbit?" asked suddenly childish voice. The skylark glanced at an infant flying in the air calmly with a smirk on his face apparently quite entertained.

"Do you have a death wish that you keep sneaking into the palace, Cheshire Cat?" Hibari asked and murderous aura surrounded him. He was already pissed and Reborn's presence didn't help very much...yet ;)

"You don't have to be like that right when you see me, Red King."

"Hn, I'm in a bad mood so if you don't have anything else to say prepare to be bitten to death!" he growled and immediately took out his tonfas.

"Weren't you just now looking for Tsuna?" Reborn asked nonchalantly and disappeared for a moment just to appear on the other side of where he was before.

"That's none of your business!" Hibari frowned and swung his tonfa at a catlike baby, but missed because Reborn disappeared again.

"And here I thought of giving you a type of where to look for him first." Cheshire Cat said casually, smirking while he appeared behind the King.

"Hn? What are talking about?"

"Try to look in the garden, Red King." he just said and when he disappeared again he didn't appear this time.

'Garden?' Hibari thought and looked out of a window to beautifully illuminated garden. Without thinking any longer his legs led him automatically through many hallways.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **I hope you liked it ^^ More of their past will be revealed with more chapters ;) next chapter will be even more interesting, so look forward to it :D**


	13. I permit you, I order you!

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The Red King stopped in front of stunning cherry blossoms and watched the trees for a few minutes before looking around for his clumsy rabbit. He thought of leaving and looking somewhere else when he noticed small silhouette under one tree. Making few steps closer, he wanted to call out for him but just when he opened his mouth to do so, he found out that the brunette was sleeping quietly with peaceful look on his face. Hibari closed his mouth and slight smile curved his lips as he stared at Tsuna and again some strange feelings within him made the rabbit seem unbearably cute. It was truly curious - why did he feel like that? This question repeated in his head whenever he saw the brunette and somehow the King gradually got the feeling that he doesn't care anymore because it seemed that it's something he can't do anything about. It pissed him off at first - the fact that there's something that's beyond his power, but after some time he noticed that the irritation he felt before slowly changed into gladness.

Every time he was with that weak herbivore, he somewhat felt at ease but gradually this calm and pleasant feeling grew into lust and urge to do something dirty to Tsuna. The skylark wondered if it was frustration but he didn't react like that towards anyone else. In the end he was so frustrated that he decided to let off some steam by punishing few criminals but it had to end up like that...

Hibari sighed and squatted down before the brunette. 'Should I wake him up?' he wondered and rested his head on his palm.

In that moment Tsuna's arms and legs moved as he stretched them slowly while he woke up lazily. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before opening them and looking at the King in front of him. He stared at him for a while probably thinking he must be dreaming but when he blinked various times and noticed the view before him didn't change his face paled and lower lip started shake.

"M-MY KING!" he yelled hysterically and when he tried to quickly straighten up, he bumped his head in the tree. "Itteeee!" the brunette rubbed his head with teary eyes.

Hibari kept watching the panicking rabbit, smirking and feeling like pinching him on the cheek. "You're still clumsy as ever." he said.

"HEE?! N-no, I'm n-not! It's just...t-that...I-" Tsuna stuttered chaotically and his face darkened when he noticed how close the King was.

"You what?" the skylark asked, enjoying the view.

"I-...nothing..." the brunette mumbled and looked down, clenching his sleeves nervously. 'Omg! What is Hibari-san doing here?! And he had to find me like this! Damn, so embarrassing!' he thought.

"Next time sleep in your room, little animal. So you won't get sick." Hibari said, regaining his usual stoic expression and standing up.

"H-hai!" Tsuna replied immediately and stood up as well. "By the way, my King, why did you come to the garden this late in the night? Did you want to rest here?" he dared to ask and watched Hibari's face carefully.

The King remained silent for a while and just stared at the brunette. Suddenly he smirked when an interesting idea crossed his mind. "I was looking for you." he said.

"HIEEE?! F-for me? Is it about work? Do you have some task for me?" Tsuna shouted and quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry for causing that you had to look for me, my King!" he apologized and hoped that he won't be bitten to death.

"It's not about work." Hibari's smirk grew even more as he watched the little bunny panicked. It was so entertaining to see him shaking nervously like this.

"Huh? Then...may I ask why did you look for me?" the brunette lifted his head curiously and was startled when he saw the skylark coming closer to him. "Ano, my King?" he started going backwards as he tried to make more space between them, but after a few steps his back bumped into the tree. He gasped and glanced at Hibari, who in the meantime got so close that he was just two steps from him.

"What would you do if I told you that I came because I just wanted to see you?" the King asked, smiling and made another step towards Tsuna, whose face started blushing more and more by minute.

"I-I..." the rabbit stuttered and stared at him, feeling confused and nervous. His heart beat quickly and the breathing suddenly got harder. He felt blood rushing to his head and his whole body trembled. 'What is this? What did he just say?! Did he really mean it? That can't be possible! There's no way! But...he doesn't look like he was joking - well Hibari-san never jokes, but in that case that would mean that...' he thought and kept staring at Hibari. It was like he was hypnotized by those steel gray eyes and soon he was not able to think anymore.

"Well?" the King broke the silence and came even closer, pressing his hand on the tree right next to Tsuna's head. It was so adorable how shocked the brunette was that he couldn't even say anything. He just kept opening his mouth but nothing came out. Hibari sneered at him and moved even closer to him that they were just few centimeters apart.

"I...I w-would be...ve-very h-happy..." the rabbit whispered cutely all of sudden, surprising the King, whose eyes widened. He stared at Tsuna, who was so embarrassed that he didn't have the courage to look at Hibari and in that moment the skylark felt something growing within him. It was warm and pleasant and somehow it made him smile like he never did before and so he felt like an idiot. He wanted to tease the brunette a bit and of course he knew that Tsuna would be unbelievably cute, but he didn't expect that it would have an impact on him like this.

The King carefully touched Tsuna's cheek and caressed him gently. The brunette flinched a little and looked at him with those big eyes. Hibari felt his heart skip a beat and couldn't bear it any longer - the rabbit's flushed cheeks, his lips slightly apart, his innocent look, white drooping bunny ears - it was all so freaking adorable! He closed the space between them and pressed his lips on Tsuna's, feeling that the brunette froze when he kissed him. Hibari smirked, enjoying their gentle connection.

"Open your mouth, Tsunayoshi." he mumbled and when he felt brunette's lips drawing apart slowly, he entered with his tongue hastily while grabbing Tsuna's neck. He started exploring brunette's mouth, brushing over his teeth and when he accidentally poked his tongue with his, he felt the Rabbit twitch. As Hibari kept touching Tsuna's tongue, soon both rubbed against each other in hot passionate dance. It was warm and arousing and even though the skylark didn't plan to kiss the brunette like this he couldn't stop himself. He felt Tsuna grab his shirt and his legs shaking and suddenly a weak moan escaped brunette's lips, turning Hibari on even more. Soon both of them gasped for air caused by lack of oxygen because of their long deep kiss.

When the King broke the kiss he looked at Tsuna and felt like doing even more to him. His red cheeks, swollen pink lips, trail of saliva flowing out of his mouth, teary eyes - it was so damn sexy that it took a lot of Hibari's self control to not rape the innocent rabbit right here right now. He took a long breath and stepped back a bit. He felt Tsuna's shocked stare and waited for some kind of question but nothing came. Hibari glanced at him and frowned.

"Are you alright, little animal?" he asked and lifted his hand to touch the brunette, but it startled Tsuna so much that he moved his head quickly and bumped into the tree again.

"Ouch! Why again?!" he squeaked, frustrated.

"Hmph, that's normal for you." Hibari smirked.

"Mou! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted, crossing his arms and looked at him sulkily, making the King's smirk grow. Suddenly the brunette paled and quickly bowed. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry, my King! For me to call you so casually, it's unbelievably rude of me!" he squealed.

It was quiet for a while before the skylark said something. "It's ok. I permit you to address me by my name."

Tsuna flinched and almost fell how shocked he was. He glanced at him in disbelief with mouth wide open. "Y-you can not be-be serious! I mean...I-I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Hibari felt his lips forming a smile again, when he watched the little animal before him.

"N-no, I can't! It's im-impossible! And very rude!"

"I permit it, so it's not."

"It definitely is!"

"No, it's not, if I say so."

"Even so I can't!"

"You can and you will."

"W-what?!"

"I'm ordering you to call me by my name from now on, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the King ordered suddenly and enjoyed the sight of panicking cute rabbit, who sweat dropped.

"HIIEE?! Y-you can't!"

"Yes, I can and I'll bite you to death if you oppose me!" Hibari stated and smiled victoriously.

"HEE?! B-but-..." Tsuna stuttered desperately, but felt that there's no way out of this hopeless situation. "...hai." he mumbled in defeat.

The King smirked and wanted to ruffle brunette's spiky hair, but didn't do so, because he didn't want to startle Tsuna again. He turned to go back to the palace, when he remembered something. "That's right, I've just remembered one thing." he said and looked at the Rabbit, who lifted his head, surprised.

"Tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock be at the main gate!" Hibari ordered.

"Hai!" the brunette replied and straightened up. "Ano, my k-..eh, I mean H-Hibari-san, may I ask why?"

"You're going to accompany me to the White kingdom, because I need to invite them to the ball." the King said and his eyes became colder and apparently the idea of visiting that herbivorous kingdom pissed him of.

'I'm going with him? Does it mean he wants me with him? WAAA! I can't wait!' he thought and chuckled. "As you wish, my k-...ehm, Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled brightly and bowed. "Then I'm going back first!" the brunette quickly turned and ran away without thinking. Later he quite regretted it, because he had a lots of questions to ask the skylark.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Heheheh, now I'm sure Hibari feels as satisfied as I do if not more ;))**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it :) I noticed some of you were expecting to find out more about their past, so I'm sorry if I disappointed you.**

 **Well you'll find out more with time so just wait ^^**

 **With this chapter I guess the story will now take its place in the White kingdom, where things get even more interesting (btw don't think about dirty stuff only :D)**


	14. Beginning of the trip

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

In the morning Tsuna quickly ran through the hallways while controlling the content of his bag. He tripped more then three times because of it and hoped that he won't be late. 'I hope I didn't forget anything!' he thought and hurried up to the main gate. 'Still I can't wait to see Hibari-san!' he giggled.

'Though I really don't know how am I supposed to face him after what happened yesterday...' the brunette blushed when he remembered their kiss and touched his lips with his fingers. He still felt Hibari's warm lips brushing over his mouth, slick tongue exploring it, strong hand holding his neck, their breaths mixing together. Till yesterday all of it was just a mere dream to the rabbit which would never come true and he had to admit that reality was totally different from his fantasies. 'It wasn't a dream, right? It wasn't a dream, right?!' he kept thinking and let out a long sigh.

'But the more I think about it the more I'm confused. Why did Hibari-san kiss me? Was he just sexually frustrated? No! Hibari-san isn't that kind of person. He's so consistent and strict that I doubt that he would loose his self control like that. So why? I thought he liked Dino-san but it doesn't look like that. Then maybe does he in any case like...me? ...NO! There's no way that's true! C'mon, let's get real!' he thought and tried not to think about it, but already felt his lips curving and forming shy smile. He chuckled and when he touched his cheeks with both hands, he felt the blood rushing to his face and making him red as a tomato.

'WAAA! What am I thinking about?! It was just a kiss! Nothing more so I should just drop my hopes! ...but still it was my first kiss... and who knows? Maybe Hibari-san likes me at least a bit, because he even let me call him by his name! That has to mean something, no?' Tsuna shook his head and slapped himself, deciding to carefully ask the skylark later when they meet.

'After all we'll have the whole time on our way to the White kingdom!' he thought happily and quickened his pace.

Finally he got to the wide hall with high round roof leading outside through the enormous wooden gate. When he looked ahead he saw another massive iron gate, this time closed and various silhouettes waiting near it. 'It must be Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san with some officers. I'd better hurry!'

When the brunette passed the first gate and left the palace behind a large area opened before him, so he slowed down a little and looked around. As he went on the road towards the iron gate he saw a lawn extending everywhere with red and black flowers forming beautiful figures and small bushes lining the road together with trees which were very typical for the Red kingdom because of their imperishable black flowers. He turned to the right and saw an amazing fountain surrounded by a bunches of bushes and on the left was another one. Both of them were very beautiful and nicely decorated but what stunned him were an enormous black statues of the ancient heroes, who by the legend protected this land from some terrible monster. The statues gave out a very stern and dangerous aura and the rumor had it that these statues came to life when the enemy of the Red kingdom appeared. 'I wouldn't want to be their enemy!' the rabbit thought.

"VOOOIIII! MOVE YOUR ASS YOU SCUM!" yelled someone angrily, waking Tsuna up from his daydreaming.

"H-hai!" he shouted back and ran towards the voice and when he was close enough to see other people standing there clearly, he noticed two things:

1\. Everyone was sitting on their horses and waiting for him except for two people - one servant who held his horse and Kusakabe-san.

2\. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was supposed to accompany the King.

"HIEEE?! Varia?!" he squeaked and tripped.

"Hmph, trash!" growled Xanxus, the captain of the group.

"Tripping over your own feet, you're really stupid, aren't you?" commented Mammon.

"Ara, Mammon, don't be so mean towards that dummy." Lusuria reprimanded him.

"Ushishishi, it can't be helped since he's simple-minded idiot." Bel grinned mockingly.

'WAA! What is Varia doing here?' Tsuna panicked and stared at them, trembling in fear. Varia, the King's Royal guards, was group of strong fighters, who were the most dangerous and terrifying men in the kingdom. There was a rumor that before they worked as assassins, but then when Hibari went to deal with them, he offered them to be his guards instead. Apparently Xanxus, the leader of the group, saw something in the King, because soon after they started working for the King and accompanied him when it was necessary.

"Oi, guys, don't be like that!" The brunette flinched when he heard familiar voice and looked up at the man jumping off his horse and coming towards him. "Cmon, Tsuna! It's great to have you here!" Dino said, smiling and helped him stand up.

"Dino-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm going with Kyoya, of course, just like these guys!" Dino smiled and the brunette blinked when he heard it. 'Just now did he say 'Kyoya'?'

"Hn! Do you have a death wish, herbivore? Don't call me so casually or I'll bite you to death!" the King frowned dangerously and Tsuna shuddered when he saw him, but at the same time blushed a little.

"Don't be so uptight, Kyoya." Dino grinned, angering the skylark even more, who looked like he will seriously go and kill him this time.

"Ushishishi, this is really entertaining!" Bel smirked.

"Ano!" the rabbit shouted to prevent another fight and successfully caught everyone's attention. "I'm really very sorry for coming late!" he apologized and bowed.

"Hmph, trash!" Xanxus growled and looked at him indifferently.

"I'll punish you later. Now get your horse!" Hibari said, staring at him coldly as always.

"Hai!" Tsuna replied and quickly went for his horse. After he climbed on it with servant's help, he felt his whole body stiff and hoped he won't fall. He looked at others and saw Hibari standing near Kusakabe, who was bowing deeply.

"You have all instructions, so take care of everything before I'm back." the King ordered.

"Yes, my King! Please be careful on your way."

Hibari didn't say anything to that and just turned his horse to the gate. "We're leaving." he said with usual stoic face and gave like this a signal to Xanxus, who went first with Levi and Squalo by his side. The King followed them, ordering Dino and Tsuna to do so as well and right behind them were Mammon, Bel and Lusuria. Tsuna was a bit surprised because he thought that Hibari would go first, but it seemed this was their usual formation. He saw the enormous iron gate opening slowly and as they were coming closer he quickly looked behind himself at the palace and thought that this is probably for the first time he's going so faraway. Small smile curved his lips when he noticed he's quite looking forward to the visit of the White kingdom and so he looked straight ahead with shining eyes.

'Let's enjoy this trip!' he thought optimistically and had no idea that this innocent visit will change his life completely.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

They kept quite fast pace for more then 3 hours and Tsuna held his reins nervously and felt his butt and thighs hurt pretty badly. He wasn't used to ride a horse because most of the time when he traveled somewhere he went on foot, so now he only wished for some kind of break but guessed that there's no way the group would stop because of him. He bit his lip and looked around to distract himself.

Brunette's eyes widened when he saw beautiful scenery opening before him. It was truly magnificent - enormous blocks of ground were levitating above the massive waterfalls which seemed endless and horrifyingly wide and deep. Some blocks were so high that clouds covered them. It was so fascinating that it took his breath away.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Dino said suddenly, left breathless at the sight.

"Me neither." Tsuna mumbled.

"Wait! You live here, so aren't you used to see phenomenons like this?" the blonde man asked, frowning.

"Just because I live in Wonderland doesn't mean I've seen everything! You live on Earth too, but I doubt you visited every place there!" the rabbit replied, feeling a bit butthurt.

"Well...that's true..." Dino rubbed his head. He turned his eyes back to the stunning panorama and wondered how was it possible that such enormous blocks of dirt can levitate. Was it some kind of reaction that happens only within these waterfalls? He sighed and decided not to think about things like this too much because it looked like in Wonderland there's possible everything.

The group got gradually closer to the void and just when was Tsuna about to ask how did they want to cross the massive waterfalls, he noticed countless of bridges connecting some flying blocks. They slowed down when they got to the first bridge and carefully started crossing one bridge after another to get to the other side.

"Phew! That's deep! I can't even see the bottom!" Lusuria whistled suddenly.

"That sure is!" Dino said, staring into the void, while they were crossing one bridge. "Btw I wanted to ask, how long is the trip to that White kingdom?" he asked, smiling casually.

"Well I think that if we really hurry it should take us 5 or 7 days." Tsuna replied.

"7 days?! You're kidding! That's not what I was told!"

"HIEE? What do you mean?"

"I was told that this trip won't took us more than 4 days!"

"What?! But that's-"

"Hmph! I can't listen to your stupidity any longer!" Mammon interrupted him, looking at him indifferently. Tsuna flinched and glanced at the guard hid in the dark cloak, who shook his head and started explaining. "Right now we're on our way to the Transcendental arch, which is something like portal that can take us right to the White kingdom without traveling so much. It can be used only by the kings and queens but one arc can only take us to one place. That means that there are more archs connecting every kingdom in Wonderland and all of them are neutral even if they're situated in someone's territory. They're guarded by beings called the Others."

"Wow! I've never heard anything about this!" Tsuna said, feeling dumbfounded.

"That's because there was no need for you to know!" Mammon rose her eyebrow, looking all high and mighty and smirking when she saw the rabbit flinch.

"I guess you're right. Even so thank you for telling me!" the brunette smiled back at the illusionist, surprising her and then turned his head back and looked straight ahead. He thought about the event from yesterday's night and today's morning and felt quite depressed. He was so looking forward to this trip and for the first time he felt like he was finally closer to the skylark, but once again it seemed to him like a big gap was growing between them. He was naive to think Hibari could feel anything more towards him just because he kissed him and allowed him to call him by his name. After all Dino called him by his first name so freely. And why did he kiss him? Maybe it was really just out of frustration. The more he thought about it the more gloomy he felt. He lifted his head and looked at Hibari's back and then at Dino's.

'I decided to get stronger so I could be closer to Hibari-san but is it really possible? Will it really change anything? I don't know...'

Suddenly he felt stab of pain in his chest, making him clench his reins and gulp. It wasn't very painful...it was more like a feeling of frustration mixed with his resolve. He gritted his teeth and felt pretty irritated but he wasn't pissed at Dino or anyone in particular, not even himself. It was his own situation which pissed him and made him feel like the wall he was about to climb got even higher. Before Alice came he thought that he's fine with his situation and relationship between him and the King, but deep down he wasn't. Even so he lived his life with this happy illusion till Dino changed everything and totally destroyed this illusion and showed him that this isn't what Tsuna wants. And so he decided to confess his feelings to Hibari but knew that he has no hope if he won't get stronger. Just now he was about to give up but he reminded himself of the reason why did he decide to overcome this obstacle. Because he wanted to know what's behind that wall - the good or the bad?

'Even if nothing good is awaiting me, I guess it's still better then remaining in this suffering.' he thought with sad smile and new resolve.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Poor Tuna fish :D**

 **Anyway there are some things I would like to say:**

 **1\. I know it's unnatural for horses to keep fast pace for more than 15 minutes or so but seriously this is Wonderland we're talking about so just don't think about it too much xD**

 **2\. In my opinion Mammon is a girl. You can say what you want but this is my opinion, my fanfic and if you have a problem with it then I guess you're just unlucky. Mammon is just a side character (or supporting? I don't know, whatever) so seriously don't think too hard about it.**

 **Well that's all I wanted to say about this chapter :)**

 **School is getting harder and harder so maybe it'll take more time for me to update but I'll try to be as active as I can ;)**

 **Hope you like it and really thank you for your comments! You're all amazing cuties :3**


	15. The Others

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

After crossing the waterfalls they went back to their fast pace and continued like that for the rest of the day. First Tsuna hoped for a short break in the afternoon but after some time he realized that the King didn't intend to stop so he wished for the sun to set quickly, but even though he was quite sure the group would stop for the night, he started to doubt this thought because after this whole day he started to have this frightening projection of Hibari wanting to go on the whole night.

'Damn! I think my ass is gonna fall off! I can't last any longer!' the brunette groaned internally and bent down his face to hide his painful grimace. He definitely didn't want anyone to make fun of him now, especially Varia.

Another hour passed and the brunette noticed that their shadows started to get longer and the sun in his back warmer. He dared to lift his head and blinked when he saw a silhouette of something big between the mountains through his teary eyes. Wiping the tears carefully, the rabbit gulped and watched the enormous stone arch connecting the mountains covered with snow slowly growing bigger as they were coming closer. It was so big and massive that Tsuna almost didn't notice the smaller stone building next to it, built in the mountains. The building looked pretty simple compared to the beautiful arch and had one round tower with lots of tiny windows.

'So this is Transcendental arch, huh?' he thought and completely forgot about the pain in his butt. When he looked at the rest of the group, he was surprised to see that even Varia eyed the arch but there was something different in their eyes. They almost seemed nervous. But why? There's nothing to be afraid of, right?

It took them two more hours to finally got close enough to the mountain that they had to slow down and continue more carefully. The arch was so massive that when Tsuna imagined that something like this would fall on them, he felt sick. He stopped staring at it and paid attention to the narrow rocky road up to the mysterious building next to the arch.

'I wonder what's the purpose of that building? Do those Others live there?' he wondered and as they went higher and higher the air around them got colder and somewhat heavier. Tsuna felt his body tremble, but didn't say anything and just hoped that they will reach the building quickly.

"Finally~!" yelled Lussuria suddenly, making Tsuna lift his head. He let out a long relieved sigh when he saw the gate of the stone building in front of them. The group stopped their horses and only Hibari continued coming closer towards the round gate from white stone. There was a big transparent crystal in it surrounded by strange ornaments carved in the gate and when the King lift his hand his ring started glowing with bright red light which filled the crystal. As the crystal was glowing the ornaments started shining too and then a loud noise was heard from the gate that ruptured right in the middle and slowly opened on its own.

"Wow!" Dino stared at it and followed the group inside. Behind the gate was a courtyard lined with smaller crystals similar to that one in the gate and the walls were full of strange ornaments carved in them. At the end of the courtyard was big door and everything was quiet, only the sound of hooves were heard. No one dared to say anything and tensed atmosphere filled the air around them as they waited for something to appear. The crystals were glowing together with ornaments brightly and then the brunette noticed that the ornaments gradually got darker and darker to the point they were totally black. Suddenly that darkness overflowed and spilled over into the air making the weird noise sounding like the sand being poured. It looked so weird and creepy as the black darkness flew around them slowly forming something that looked like silhouettes of humans and finally when the darkness stopped moving what they saw weirdly resembled a human but seemed more like its shadow, a mere ghost covered with dark cloak and wearing a big cylinder which perfectly hid their faces.

 _"Welcome the King of Hearts."_ they said, bowing lightly. _"Do you wish to use Transcendental arch to White kingdom?"_ Their voices sounded so strange - as if it resonated within their whole bodies and just listening to it made Tsuna shudder.

"Yes, I do, but before that we're going to spend the night here." the King replied calmly and watch them with his usual stern expression and cold eyes.

 _"As you wish."_ they bowed again and two of them went towards the closed door. When Tsuna saw everyone jumping off their horses he quickly did so too almost and fell when he felt his butt and legs hurt like hell. He bit his lip and stand there for a bit, his whole body tensed.

"Oi, Tsuna! Are you alright?" Dino asked him.

"H-hai!" the brunette forced a smile and slowly straightened up. 'Yosh! Just bear with it a little longer!' he ordered himself. He looked towards the door and saw Hibari with Varia going already inside. The rabbit wanted to go to them when he noticed a movement - it was the rest of the Others. They were taking their horses to stable and one of them was waiting for Tsuna to leave. He was so close that the brunette could feel the coldness within him and his whole presence was so damn creepy and scary that Tsuna started to tremble.

"Tsuna! What are you doing?" Dino called. The brunette flinched and quickly made few steps back. He turned and ran towards Dino, waiting by the door.

"Are you really ok, Tsuna? You don't look that good." the blonde man said with worried look.

"It's alright! I'm fine! Let's just go!" Tsuna squeaked, his voice choked and trembling. He glanced behind at that one Other, who meanwhile took his horse inside. He gulped and sighed, relieved.

They went inside and quickly caught up with the rest of the group, following them further to the long hall without any windows, illuminated only by those shining crystals again. It was quiet, no one said anything. Tsuna clenched his fists nervously. 'I think I know now, why did Varia seem so uneasy... It's really creepy here.'

After few minutes they reached the tower and the Others opened the door leading up. _"Upstairs there is a room big enough for you."_ they said, bowed and left. Tsuna stared at them as the distance between them grew more and more. "Let's go." Hibari said and even though his voice was cold, his face stoic and whole aura around him as dangerous as usual, it was actually kinda calming and nice and Tsuna immediately felt a lot warmer and better.

When they reached the top, the King opened a simple wooden door and entered together with everyone. The room they were going to occupy this night wasn't very big but wasn't too small either. It was round with five closed windows, there was a torch with wood by its side and on the left were two big wardrobes with 7 futons and sheets. There was a door leading to simple bathroom with toiled, which was immediately occupied by Levi, who by the looks of it held it the whole way here. 'Heheh, I have to admit that Levi really is something.' the brunette smiled.

"VOII, scum! Does anyone of you have matches?" Squalo shouted, already preparing the wood in the torch.

"Ushishishi, prince doesn't need to have matches, when he has servants, who make a fire for him." Bel smirked.

"Oya? I have no such things with me!" Lussuria whined.

"LEVI?!" Squalo yelled even louder, looking more irritated by a second.

"Sorry, I have none!" Levi shouted from toiled.

"Hmph! Trash!" Xanxus growled, sitting on ground and leaning towards the wall. 'He says that but I doubt he has anything. Did I even heard him say anything other than 'scum'?' Tsuna thought, laughing nervously.

"Ehm, Squalo-san, I think I have some." Tsuna said carefully.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! And drop the honorifics, you scum!"

"HIII! I'm sorry!" the rabbit squealed and quickly gave Squalo the matches. "Hm? Actually where's the King?" he asked when he looked around and noticed Hibari was nowhere to be found.

"He's in the next room." Mammon said and pointed at another door Tsuna didn't notice before.

'So that's where he is. Well I would be more surprised if he actually spend the night in one room with so many people.' the brunette laughed and shook his head.

"Hey there are only 7 futons and there are 8 of us." Dino mentioned suddenly, opening the wardrobes.

"So what?" Xanxus growled.

"Ushishishi, someone just has to sleep without one tonight." Bel sneered and glanced at Tsuna, who flinched and looked around if he wasn't looking at anyone else.

"HIEE?! You didn't mean me, right?" the brunette yelled, panicked.

"Hmmm...I wonder." he smirked mockingly.

'HE DEFINITELY MEANT ME!' Tsuna gulped and squeezed his sleeves.

"Then why don't we share, Tsuna?" Dino asked, smiling.

"Huh? Really?! ...ehm, I mean you don't mind?"

"Of course not!"

Tsuna's face brightened with relief and almost hugged the man in front of him. "Thank you very much, Dino-san! You're a lifesaver!"

"Don't sweat it." Dino giggled and ruffled brunette's hair, touching his rabbit ears. Tsuna flinched and jumped back, startled by sudden touch and looked at him nervously. "Oh, sorry. I didn't want to scare you. It's just very extraordinary for me to see someone with animal ears." he said, laughing.

"It's ok." the brunette forced a smile and rubbed his head. He didn't mind when someone ruffled his hair but touching his ears...no one did that to him...well...except for one certain person...that's why he was really sensitive to his ears and since only Hibari touched them before, he didn't want anyone else to touch them. It seemed to him too intimate...

"VOIII! Get ready the futons already!" Squalo shouted angrily.

"Hai!" the brunette said and before he went help Dino and others, he glanced at the shut door leading to the King's bedroom. 'I guess I won't be seeing Hibari-san anymore today.' he thought and let out a long disappointed sigh. 'Well it can't be helped... At least I can think of a way how to get stronger! This whole way here I couldn't come up with anything, but maybe I could try to ask Varia or Dino-san. Yeah, let's try that!' Tsuna smiled happily and then quickly hurried to help with futons.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! Sorry that this chapter isn't very interesting. I'm not very good at describing things or environment but I still hope you will stay with me until the end ^^**

 **Next chapter will be quite adventurous so look forward to it! ;)**


	16. Do not open that door!

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Suddenly a loud noise hit his ears and made his body flinch wildly as it woke him up. It took him few seconds to realize he's actually awake, but before he could even close his eyes again and let his mind drift into the dreamland that annoying noise was heard and woke him up completely. The brunette blinked and noticed it was somehow too hot. He felt arms wrapped around his chest and warm breath on his neck and then it came again - that irritating, walls shaking noise. Tsuna frowned and tried to fall asleep again but after some time he gave up and carefully, so he wouldn't wake up Dino, sat up.

He guessed that it must have been around midnight and when he glanced at the dark silhouette of a man who offered him sharing one futon together, he sighed in exhaustion. Of course he was happy he didn't have to sleep on the floor, but he would have never thought that Dino could snore like that. It was so damn loud that it was already fourth time it woke him up. And on top of that Dino apparently thought of him as some body pillow, because he was glued on him the whole time.

'How am I supposed to sleep like this?' he thought and looked around, if there's anyone else awake. 'I don't get it! How is it possible for everyone to sleep so peacefully?! Don't they hear it?' Tsuna let out long despaired sigh and glanced at Hibari's door. He wished he could be there sleeping with the King, but that was obviously impossible.

'Should i go and take a walk?' he wondered but the recollection of the Others made him shudder and change his mind.

"Hm? Tsuna? You're awake?" mumbled the blonde man sleepily all of sudden, startling the rabbit. Dino slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Dino-san? You should go to sleep otherwise you'll be tired."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

Tsuna gulped and rubbed his head nervously. 'I can't tell him it's because of his terrible snoring.' he thought and quickly came up with some excuse. "I just had a bad dream. It's nothing, so please sleep. I'll join you shortly." he said but Alice looked too wide awake to go to sleep again.

"You know I just got an idea!" Dino whispered. "Why don't we go and look around for a bit? This mansion looks pretty interesting." he giggled like a little impatient girl with conspiratorial smile.

"What?!" Tsuna blurted out loudly, but quickly lowered his voice, looking at Varia nervously and then glancing back at Dino. "We can't! There are the Others! I'm sure they wouldn't like us snooping around!"

"Oh cmon! They must be sleeping right now and what's wrong with looking around a bit?"

"But-but-"

"Don't tell me you're scared!" Dino laughed, teasing Tsuna.

"Of course not! I just think it's rude..." the brunette mumbled.

"And I'm saying it'll be alright so let's go!" he replied cheerfully and stood up, dragging Tsuna with him out of the room.

It was dark behind the door but small crystals glowing weakly with red light illuminated their way down. Tsuna kept proposing to go back to the room but Dino didn't listen at all and continued going down the stairs, so the brunette gave up after a while and followed him. When they reached the end of the stairs, Alice pushed the door leading out of the tower to the quiet hall and waited for Tsuna to catch up with him. The rabbit looked worriedly to the hallway and gulped. It was creepy and the dim red light made it look very scary. He shuddered and looked desperately at Dino, who looked a bit paler than before.

"Dino-san, please, let's go back!" he squeaked.

"Hey! We're already here, so it would be a waste to go back now!" Dino said with confident smile, but to Tsuna it seemed as if he was convincing himself and not him.

Dino took a deep breath and started heading straight ahead. The brunette quickly followed him and kept checking his back but even though he didn't notice anything or anyone he still had a feeling of someone's eyes on him. They turned the corner and the hallway changed and was a lot wider with chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and lighting up the whole place weakly with their red crystals. On each side were doors and Dino immediately went towards one and tried opening them. The door creaked and both of them looked inside curiously.

Suddenly a strong wind hit them, ruffling their hair and making them close their eyes for moment. Both of them gasped when they saw what was behind the door. It was the sky. Blue sky with lots of fluffy white clouds flying there and the sun shining brightly. They were shocked and the strong breeze used its chance and blew wildly against them, making Dino loose his balance. Dino screamed in panic. He saw the endless blue void opening before him and devouring him, when Tsuna quickly grabbed him. Both of them fell back and gasped, lying there for a few moments.

"Fuck! This was so scary!" Dino said as he sat up and watched the opened door, pale white. Tsuna jumped up and shut the door, catching for his breath and trembling. It was so damn frightening to see Dino almost fall there. He sighed, relieved and glanced at the blonde man, who in the meantime stood up and tried to calm himself down.

"Are you ok, Dino-san?" he asked and watched as Dino let out a long sigh and started laughing out of the blue. Tsuna watched him, worried if Alice didn't loose his mind and made a few steps to him. "Ano, Dino-san?"

"Hahahah! S-sorry, Tsuna! I just had to let out steam a bit. It scared the hell out of me so..." he didn't finish and breathed in deeply. "Really now I'm even more curious what's behind the other doors."

"HIEE?! Aren't you supposed to be frightened?!"

"Well of course I'm, but I can't help it. After all wasn't it beautiful?"

"...it was." Tsuna stared at the excited man in front of him with worries. "Let's be careful from now on, Dino-san."

"You bet!" Dino winked and then headed towards another door.

Every time they opened it there always waited some kind of surprise for them. One door was somewhere underwater with lots of colorful fishes swimming around and surprisingly the water didn't leak inside and just stayed right behind the door as if some invisible barrier guarded the room. Then another door led to the forest with enormously high and wide trees, next door were situated in the ruins of some abandoned castle and behind another door was a weird place with levitating glowing balls of lights. Some doors even led to the strange rooms - one to the room with lots of abandoned things, next to the spacious court with big golden pair of scales in the middle and with lots of empty seats around it and another to the endless library with impossibly ordered bookshelves.

Even though both of them were scared of what will be behind the next door, Tsuna noticed that he had quite a good time and Dino giggled the whole time. 'In the end it's even better than sleeping.' he thought, happy.

After closing the last door Dino looked around but unfortunately there weren't any other door. "Well I guess we're done here! Though I wouldn't mind if there were more..." the man said, sighing. Suddenly he noticed on the other side of the room stairs leading somewhere down. "Hey, Tsuna! Let's go there!" he said, dragging the rabbit with him.

"Dino-san, it was fun but shouldn't we go back already? What about the Others?" Tsuna asked, a bit worried.

"They didn't show up till now, so it should be alright."

"Even so I'm tired. Let's go back."

"C'mon, Tsuna! It was fun, no? We'll go back once we look what's there, ok?" Dino smiled and the brunette just sighed and let himself being led to the dark stairs. Finally when they stood on the first stair they looked down and gasped. There was another door. It looked pretty normal - no decorations, no special material, just a simple wooden door, but something about it was strange. The aura it gave off was terrifying and creepy - as if it was hiding something they shouldn't see. Something scary and abnormal. The dim red light made them look even deadlier and suddenly the cheerful atmosphere changed into heavy and petrifying. It almost seemed like the door was calling for them, luring them but at the same time even though both of them were curious, it was as if they shouldn't open it. It was like Pandora's box - you're curious but you also know there's nothing good inside - only fear and pain.

The brunette gulped. He felt his heartbeat racing faster and faster and it cost him all of his self control to stay and not run away.

"D-Dino-san, let's go back!" he whispered with pleading face and looked at the man by his side. His eyes widened in fright. Dino seemed as if he was in trance. His expression was tense and blank. He took one step ahead and slowly started moving towards the door. "Dino-san!" Tsuna shouted and grabbed his arm to stop him but vainly. The blonde man was too strong, so he continued down the stairs without even slowing. The brunette tried to stand in front of him, but instead Dino almost pushed him down. 'What should I do?!' the Rabbit whined internally with tears in his eyes. The stairs weren't long so soon Dino and Tsuna were down only few steps from the door. Tsuna, still in front of Dino, glanced at the door behind him and gulped.

In that moment he remembered Shamal's words:

 _"...be careful, Rabbit, around one peculiar door. You will know when you face it. Do not open it! Do you understand?"_

'Is this it?! Is this what Shamal meant? I knew why I had such bad feeling about this door!' Tsuna looked at Dino and bit his lip. 'It seems Dino-san is somehow hypnotized by this door. I don't know why but it doesn't matter now! I have to stop him!' Tsuna gulped and clenched his fist. There was no other way! He has to punch Dino! Maybe that will wake him up.

The brunette gritted his teeth, rose his hand and punched the man before him. He tried not to use too much strength so he wouldn't hurt him and when his fist met Dino's cheek he could feel his jaw and teeth. The man finally stopped and Tsuna looked at him with hope. "Ehm, Dino-san?" he called out to him carefully and watched him. Nothing happened in a while, but then in an instant Dino's arm moved as he bashed the Rabbit and sent him flying towards the door. Tsuna gasped and felt the door behind himself as his back hit it. He rubbed his pained belly but when he noticed how close Dino was he quickly forgot about the pain and grabbed his shoulders.

"Dino-san! Please stop! Wake up!" he yelled desperately, but Alice kept coming closer. He shoved the brunette aside roughly and squeezed the doorknob. "DINO-SAN!" Tsuna screamed at him and quickly jumped up to stop him, but it was too late. Dino opened the door and white light came through the slit as the man slowly kept opening it.

Suddenly something flew through the air. Tsuna watched it with shock. It was all happing so quickly before his eyes that he was unable to act on his own. Massive black chains wrapped Dino and started to draw him back. Dino didn't notice anything. He just stood there with his arm raised as if he was trying to grab the light coming from the door and didn't even try to fight back. Slowly the chains pulled Dino back and Tsuna felt relieved that Alice was out of danger. In that moment he felt something around his legs. It was the white light! It was wrapped around his legs and it was quickly pulling the brunette inside. "No!" he screamed and tried to grab on something but there was nothing. He glanced behind his back only to see the Others holding Dino with their chains and sending more chains for him but they were too slow and the light was faster.

"NO!" Tsuna cried out. His body has been already swallowed by the door when one chain was wrapped around his hand and tried to pull him back. The brunette lifted his head and looked at the silhouettes of the Others and Dino. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. In an instant the door slammed itself and broke the single chain as if it was nothing. Tsuna blinked in shock as he watched the door furthering from him. In that moment he remembered the rest of the Shamal's words.

 _"I can't tell you why! And besides trust me, you don't want to know... Just listen to me and don't open it, ok?"_

'Ah...I'm sorry Shamal. It seems I couldn't prevent it from opening...' he thought bitterly and decided to look forward to see what's behind.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Finally some action is happening :D**

 **Well as usual I hope you liked it and really thank you for your comments :) I'm happy for any reaction and so far you guys were so kind to me ^_^**

 **Really thank you! I'll keep doing my best!**


	17. Apathy triggering anger

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"VOII! WAKE UP YOU SCUM!" Squalo yelled and kicked Dino, who flinched and whined. He rubbed his eyes and for a second thought of killing the annoying shark.

Suddenly he remembered. Dino quickly jumped up and looked around, panicked. He ignored Varia's comments and searched for certain rabbit. He felt his heartbeat race and body sweat nervously. What happened last night? He remembered how that strange door hypnotized him and forced him to open them. He even hurt Tsuna... He remembered it all! How the Others saved him, but couldn't save Tsuna. What happened to him?! Is he alright? He has to find him!

Finally he spotted a small rabbit in the corner of the room curled up in a ball. The brunette sat there, his face hidden, totally ignoring his surroundings. Something was off. But in that moment Dino didn't think about it. He just felt extremely relieved that the boy was alright.

"Tsuna!" he shouted with lips already curving. Dino went to the brunette but in an instant stopped. Smile froze on his face and heart skipped a beat. When the brunette lifted his head and looked at the blonde man, he shocked him to the point Dino wasn't able to think at all. Tsuna's eyes were dead. Cheerful aura that always surrounded him was long gone. He was pale and looked at Dino in a way he never did before - with total indifference and apathy.

"Oh, good morning, Dino-san. Have you slept well?" he asked as if everything was ok. His voice was monotonous and calm and it creeped Alice out. It was so not like Tsuna - absolute opposite!

"Hey, Tsuna! Are you alright? What the hell happened last n-?!" Dino wanted to ask but bumped into Levi who went to the bathroom. Levi glared at him, pissed off.

"Don't be in the way and prepare for departure instead!" he growled.

"Sorry! I'll do it right away just wait a bit."

"I'm ok, Dino-san." Tsuna said suddenly, standing up. "Nothing happened. The Others saved me later."

"What?! But-"

"Hey, you two! Put your futon in the wardrobe!" Mammon ordered.

"Hai." Tsuna nodded and ignored Dino who wanted to ask him more. He watched as the brunette carried the futon with worried expression and wondered what could happen. What did he see behind that door before the Others pulled him out? What happened that he was like this?

After cleaning the room they had a light breakfast where no one said a word. It was so strange. Dino watched the group which usually was very noisy and argued all the time but now was completely silent. They looked somewhat nervous and restless - as if they already wanted to leave. Was it because they didn't like the Others? Or...? Dino glanced at Tsuna and shuddered. He didn't eat anything and only watched his small sandwich impassively.

"Fufufu, Tsuna-chan, do you dislike my sandwiches?" Lussuria asked looking at the brunette with concerned face.

"Huh? No, it's not like that." Tsuna mumbled with lifeless eyes, making Lussuria flinch.

"Ushishishi, then what? Are you already missing your home?" Bel smirked mockingly but when the rabbit didn't reply to it he frowned, irritated. "Tch! This is boring." he murmured.

Since then the silence filled the room again and Dino finally understood why did everyone look so uncomfortable. It was because of Tsuna. It wasn't like they cared for him, it was because Tsuna gave off the aura so depressing that no one could stand it anymore. They didn't even mock him - everyone just waited for the King to appear and order to leave. At last, when the waiting seemed almost unbearable, Hibari's door cracked and opened with Red king in it, glaring at them with somewhat curious face, since this was for the first time the group was so quiet. "Did something happen?" he asked, cold eyes narrowed as he noticed apathetic rabbit.

"Nothing at all. Shall we leave?" Xanxus growled, already standing with the rest of the group. Hibari rose his eyebrow, a bit surprised by their rush and glanced at Tsuna again terribly curious what the hell happened. He saw this expression only once and it was when he met him for the first time - eyes blank and without any light. It was the same as at that time...

 **Flashback:**

 _Thunder of hooves was echoing in the distance when suddenly a group of riders emerged from the nearby forest and stormed into the glade, trampling the grass down. As they were passing through, one of them shouted to point out the small silhouette curled up in a ball and lying on the ground. The group approached it to find out that it was a normal boy with rabbit ears probably from a nearby village. The boy was unconscious and seriously hurt with burn injuries everywhere. His clothes were torn and his body shivered on its own because of the cold wind._

 _"Oi, check him out quickly!" ordered one man with specific hairstyle. Two riders immediately jumped off their horses and squatted down to find out if the boy was alive._

 _"I can feel his pulse, but it's very weak." said one of the riders and looked at the man with unspoken question. The man then turned to the black haired boy sitting on the horse next to him._

 _"He's from that village that was burnt down last night, right?" the boy said, confirming the obvious fact._

 _"My king, I don't think he'll survive." the man mentioned with troubled face._

 _"That wasn't my question." the young king growled, glaring at the man dangerously. The man sweat dropped and bowed, apologizing._

 _"Then what are we gonna do with him? Shall I sent one of the guards to take him to the camp with other survivors?" the man asked._

 _The boy was quiet, thinking about his words but in the end shaking the head. "That's pointless. Even though we provided survivors with good medicines, they can't help someone in a state this bad."_

 _"Then what should we do with him?"_

 _The young king suddenly jumped off his horse, startling everyone and headed towards the boy. Two guards who were just now checking the rabbit quickly stepped back, bowing deeply. The King looked at the unconscious boy and as he watched him he felt a slight sympathy for him. It almost seemed that the King will leave him there, but then in that moment he bent down and elegantly picked up the boy._

 _"My king!" the man yelled in horror. "What are you doing?!"_

 _The King ignored him and watched the boy he held with interested expression. Suddenly the boy twitched and his chest moved as he gasped for breath with opened mouth. His eyes blinked and slowly turned to the young king, blank and lifeless. The dark haired boy stared at him with his stoic face and noticed that the boy became paler and paler by a second. 'He doesn't have much time.' he thought and turned to the man who yelled at him before._

 _"I'm taking him with me." the young king stated._

 _"What?! But-"_

 _"I'll bite you to death if you're going to continue."_

 _The man gulped and quickly apologized. The King smirked and then glanced at the rabbit who stared at him the whole time with weak slightly opened eyes. "From now on you will be mine and mine alone, do you understand? You will listen to me and won't leave my side before I'll let you. I hope you heard me because I'm not gonna repeat myself." the young king said, sneering at him and then continuing to his horse._

 **End of flashback**

And that's how they met. At that time a village full of rabbit people was burnt down because of evil bandits, who were terrorizing that area. When Hibari decided to step in and get rid of them it was already too late - the village was destroyed and only few people survived. He at least provided them with some medicine and on his way back to Red palace he found Tsuna.

It was so long ago... He didn't even remember true reason of his decision to take the rabbit with him. Was it pity? Or unpleasant feeling of failure and urge to somehow compensate him when he saw him? Or did he feel something for the brunette? Either way he took him with him and felt like he got himself new pet and this memory kinda embarrassed him. How could he be so immature?! ...well he was still a child so that would explain it, but still... It irritated him.

He sighed and watched Tsuna's blank eyes. Tsuna was like this for about two weeks when he took him in. He didn't eat and slept only a little. He was shut in his room, hid under the sheets and didn't talk to anyone. And when it seemed that nothing's gonna help one maid got an idea to show him palace garden. It was a great idea because the moment Tsuna saw beautiful green trees and bushes, colorful flowers, butterflies flying around with other insect, people working there, a small light lit up in his eyes. As if he was finally awoken from his lifeless slumber. Tears filled his orbs and suddenly out of the blue he was crying so much that he startled everyone who heard him. He cried so loudly but even though it was somehow kinda relieving. The fact that he finally showed some emotions was reassuring. Hibari could only guess what memory triggered the sight of the garden.

After that Tsuna insisted on going to the garden everyday. He liked it there so much that in the end when Hibari offered him working there, he accepted immediately. Gradually he became very cheerful and open and the pain he felt washed away with passing time.

But now here he is, looking like that again. What happened? He doubted it was Varia or Dino and it was even more impossible that it could've been Others. What HAPPENED?! He wanted to know! It was eating him that something happened to the brunette and he didn't even know what and who caused it.

"What happened, Sawada?" he asked with stern, icy voice, glaring at him, his eyes narrowed and deadly. He noticed how everyone flinched slightly. Was he that scary? Well he was loosing his patience a bit. He must have sounded horrifyingly.

"...nothing. Just a bad dream." Tsuna said quietly with awful emptiness within him.

Hibari stared at him and wondered if this really caused just some dream. It was possible if it was something from his past. But why has he this feeling that that's not the reason? He glanced at Dino and noticed something in his expression. Worry and... curiosity? He must know more. The King sighed. 'Let's leave it at that. If it was just a dream he will be alright after some time, but if it wasn't...' he frowned at looked at Dino again. 'I'll question him later.'

"Alright, we're leaving."

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"We're here. Wait for a moment, please." said the Other that guided them out of the building to the portal.

The group stood in the middle of dark crags and the cold wind blustered around them furiously. It was as if the mountains wanted to stop them. Tsuna squeezed his sleeves and looked up at the portal again. He thought that the portal was the enormous arch which connected the mountains but it seems it wasn't. A massive iron gate embedded in the crags was actually the portal. It was immense with straight, strong lines and wide, angular pillars on its sides. Whole monument glew with dim red light apart from geometric figures which remained dark. To the gate led stone stairs and up at the end stood the Others, preparing the portal.

Suddenly a bright turquoise light flared up creating various huge circles in front of the gate. They resembled clocks with their hands rotating quickly and they looked like projections of some machine. Tsuna blinked and wondered what were those things.

"What are those clocks?" Dino shouted through the wind and watched the portal with fascinated eyes.

"That's just a projection of machinery within the portal." Mammon explained.

"Projections?"

Mammon nodded and continued. "The Others have to adjust the portal so we can travel through it safely. What? Did you think we're just gonna enter it and that's it?"

'Yeah, I actually did...' Dino thought but didn't say anything. He glanced at Tsuna and frowned. Normally he would be so amazed by the portal, but now he only watched it with little interest in his eyes. 'Even Kyoya noticed. Man, how much I'd like to just ask him, but now isn't the right moment for it...' he thought.

In that moment the hands of the turquoise clocks stopped. The group watched as the projections disappeared in a blink of an eye as if you switched off the lights and the loud noise was heard from the gate. The Others then appeared on the edge of the stairs and waited for them. Hibari moved first. He didn't wait for the rest of the group. He wanted to be on the other side as quickly as he could. An impatience ran through his body. Why? Why was he in such a rush? Because of Tsuna? Well of course. This situation irritated him and he wanted to end it.

The group climbed the stairs and watched as the giant gate opening slowly against the strong wind. Behind it the bright white light blinded them for a second before settling down and creating a vivid image of strange landscape waiting for them.

 _"You can enter now. Wish you have a safe trip, King of Hearts."_ the Others said and bowed deeply.

"Hn." Hibari growled and entered the portal without any hesitation, surprising even the lifeless brunette.

'Hibari-san...he's so brave.' he thought and watched as everyone went through the gate to the White kingdom, leaving him last. He stood there, staring at the portal and felt quite unpleasant about it. He was scared of entering it. What will be on the other side? He will travel through the gate safely right? He won't be stuck in it right?

Suddenly he remembered what he saw and what the Others and that man told him last night. Apathy washed the fear off him immediately and he let out a long sigh. "That's right... It doesn't matter...nothing matters anymore..." he mumbled to himself and entered the gate.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! :)**

 **Are you angry you didn't get to know what happened behind the door with Tsuna? Well sorry about that but you just have to wait a bit longer to find out ;) At least you now know more about Hibari's and Tsuna's past ^^**

 **Anyway in the next chapter you'll find out who the monarch of the White kingdom is so just wait :D**


	18. White kingdom

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

After crossing the gate another Others waited for them, accompanying them to their mansion which was similar to the one on the other side of the portal. They left their horses in the first building but it was because there were another horses prepared for them already on the other side. The group didn't wait any longer and continued their trip. It took more then 3 hours to get to the White palace. As they traveled through the country of the White kingdom they noticed how different the scenery was. The land was rockier with only a little grass, plants were mostly higher than trees that were abruptly tiny, sky was full of fat clouds which seemed way too near the ground. At some point they left this strange forest and entered large chess field sprawling out without end with various giant statues resembling chessmen.

It sure was a very strange and unforgettable view but what came after it was even more breathtaking. After crossing the field they entered another forest with high stone flowers and somehow the clouds seemed even closer to the ground making the visibility worse. Even so the group didn't slow down and continued in their usual fast pace until they noticed three silhouettes of the Varia guards standing just a few meters in front of them.

"VOIII, STOP YOUR HORSES!" Squalo yelled.

The rest of the group quickly stopped and Tsuna had to use all of his strength in his legs not to fall off the horse. He let out relieved sigh and wondered why did they stop. Were there any problems?

"We're here." Xanxus said with bored expression.

'Here? What did he mean by th-' Tsuna couldn't finish his thought because in that moment the wind rose, driving away clouds and revealing wonderful panorama before them. They stood at the edge of the huge canyon which was filled with incredible amount of white fleecy clouds drawing in more and more clouds and resembling a big pile of cotton wool which was just seducing them to jump in. But above of it was even greater marvel. Colossal white city with beautiful White palace in the middle was levitating above the canyon surrounded by clouds and connected by uncountable number of bridges. Magnificent palace was, apart of the Red palace, full of elegant curves and rondures and full of all kinds of domes, archs and vaults. It didn't have any sharp towers or pointed roofs, only round ones. It looked like the city was built on clouds but that was impossible even for Wonderland...or not?

Tsuna stared at it with eyes wide open and didn't have any words. It was beautiful and even though his mind was full of regrets about the unfortunate finding out, he felt a slight gratitude and happiness. For that short moment he was glad to be where he was now.

"Wow! This is really amazing!" Dino smiled, his eyes glued on the city and sparkling with excitement. "But is this for real? I mean this city - is it really built on the clouds?"

"Are you an idiot?" Mammon hissed, annoyed.

"Oh? It isn't?" Lussuria let out surprised whine and touched with his hand his lips, watching the city and missing Mammon's sigh.

"Ushishishi, you're both idiots." Bel laughed and shook his head.

"Bel! Don't be so mean!" Lussuria puckered his lips.

"Then explain it to us, if you're so smart!" Dino shouted, frowning.

"What?! ...p-prince doesn't need to know such a useless information!"

"Heee, so you're the same idiot as us." Dino smiled mockingly, rising one of his eyebrows.

"What did you say?" Bel growled with deadly aura growing around him, already holding his knives, ready to throw them on his target.

"VOIII! SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASSES HERE!" Squalo yelled hysterically.

"Right, right. Let's get moving, my darlings." Lussuria said with nervous smile and made Bel turn his horse and follow him with some quiet complaints. Dino sighed, feeling a bit exhausted and glanced at Tsuna, who still watched the city.

"Oi, Tsuna. Let's go." he said and watched as Tsuna flinched slightly and nodded without saying anything. He hoped, when he saw the city, that maybe the brunette will feel a bit better after seeing it but it looked like that it only distracted him for a moment. It didn't help him at all.

When they got to the rest of the group, they noticed they discovered a long bridge, leading to the city. It took them more than an hour to get near the White city. Stopping in front of big grey gate, the group was startled when the massive gate opened with 5 people waiting for them behind it. There were four ordinary looking men, dressed in white armor but the last one standing in the middle of them was very different - wearing long black coat and underneath it had beautiful white uniform with golden emblem. He bowed deeply and when he straightened up again, his lips curved up creating a smile.

"Welcome to the White city, King of Hearts. It is an honor that your highness decided to pay a visit to our kingdom. My name is Kikyo, member of the Royal guards, and I'll lead you to the White palace now, if you're not against." he stated politely with his long green hair flying in the wind.

Hibari glared at him for a few seconds before speaking up calmly. "Guide us." he just said with cold low pitched voice.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Enormous door opened before them as they entered large courtyard with two beautiful fountains and green lawn inside. A wide path led through it to the other side where was another big, very nicely decorated door with few stairs leading to it and two massive pillars. Whole courtyard was surrounded by countless other pillars, holding transparent blocks of glass and creating like that giant cupola.

'Wow..' Tsuna thought, looking around while following the group led by Kikyo. He glanced before them carefully and noticed small silhouette, higher silhouette in black near the small one and other four black silhouettes standing behind them. 'Hm? Who are they?'

As they got closer Tsuna could finally notice details - the small silhouette was actually a girl wearing white dress and big white hat, next to her stood a man much higher than her with white hair and wearing the same black coat as Kikyo. Similar clothes wore even the four persons behind the girl and the man. That means they were the rest of the Royal guards. But what about the girl? Who is she?

The group stopped few meters before the stairs. The King was standing before them with Dino next to him but still behind him. Behind them was lined up Varia with Tsuna and tremendous silence filled the courtyard. Suddenly Xanxus whispered ordering the group to kneel down. In the moment their knees touched the floor, the White Royal guards together with the girl went down the stairs and when they stopped in front of the Red king, they kneeled down too apart from the girl. Kikyo quickly bowed and went towards the girl, kneeling next to the guards. The girl then smiled brightly at Hibari and bowed slightly.

"Welcome to the White palace, King of Hearts." she said with nice pleasant voice.

"Thank you for letting us in." Hibari bowed a little too.

"Did you have a safe trip?"

"Yes, we did."

"That makes me happy." the girl smiled again. "But even so you aren't the type to travel pointlessly. I would like to know the purpose of your visit."

"I am here to officially introduce you Dino Cavallone, Alice who fell here from human world, and to invite you to the ball in tribute to him." Hibari stated and lifted his hand, holding an envelope with invitation. The girl blinked, surprised by his words and looked at Dino, who in the meantime stood up and bowed deeply, introducing himself again. She smiled again, quickly hiding her shock and taking the envelope from the skylark, turning to Dino.

"It is pleasure to meet you, Dino Cavallone. My name is Yuni, Queen of White kingdom. I am very surprised but also happy to have you here." she said and her words made the brunette flinch.

'She's the queen?!' he thought, surprised but quickly calmed down. 'Well I should've expected it.' Tsuna looked down on his toes again and apathetically listened to the polite conversation three of them had. Fortunately it didn't last very long.

"I would like to also introduce you my Royal guards." Yuni said and right in that moment all 6 persons stood up and looked straight at them. "This is Daisy, you already know Kikyo, then Bluebell, Torikabuto and Zakuro." The guards bowed deeply and then everyone' eyes turned to the white haired man standing closest to Yuni. He smiled falsely and made few steps ahead.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Byakuran and I am the White knight of the Queen." he bowed and then stepped back again.

"I will introduce you my men as well." Hibari said and glanced at Varia, who quickly stood up and bowed. When the King named his guards he hesitated for a second when it came to Tsuna. The brunette kept looking down on the floor. He was a bit surprised when he found out that the little girl was actually the Queen but now he lost his interest again. After all it's not like anything matters now.

"The last one is my messenger Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari glared at Tsuna, but the rabbit only bowed automatically and didn't lift his head even once. It was irritating...

"Messenger? Why not using birds? Wouldn't it be faster?" Byakuran mentioned with that annoying sneer of his.

"That's not necessary!" the King replied with cold dangerous eyes stabbing the Knight. Suddenly his lips curved into sadistic smirk as he watched the man with indifference. "After all he's faster and has bigger stamina than any bird you can think of."

Silence fell upon everyone as the surprised atmosphere filled the courtyard because of unexpected skylark's statement. Tsuna blinked, feeling the shock making his heart beat wildly and wondered if he didn't misheard something. Like seriously? Just now did Hibari-san, his precious love and king, praise him? That's not possible right? The brunette carefully lifted his head and blinked when he saw everyone watching him. He sweat dropped. This can't be happening! What should he do now?!

"Hmm, that's interesting." Byakuran just said after a while of silence.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Tsuna." Yuni smiled brightly and for a moment the brunette was stunned by the dazzling aura the Queen gave off. He gulped, not being able to say anything, so he just bowed again, embarrassed. Yuni giggled, it was really cute how he got caught off guard, but something wasn't right. She noticed it in an instant when she saw him - something about him was strange. But what? She had no idea but just got that feeling about him. It seemed to her as if he was hid in his own bubble filled with sadness. She shook her head and smiled on her visitors again.

"Anyway would you like to have lunch with me, Red king? You must be tired after your way here."

"We will be your guests." Hibari nodded and followed her to the palace with his group. He didn't want to stay but it would be rude to decline. No one really understood though. The Red king was infamous for his cruel and strict reign and also how uncompromising he was, so why was it that he acted all high and mighty in front of other rulers but only Yuni treated as his equal. Well no one had guts to ask so it looks like it'll be a mystery.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Are you disappointed that Yuni is the monarch and Byakuran or some of you suggested Alaude, isn't? Well to be honest at first I thought of Byakuran too but when I remembered the events that happened in manga between him and Yuni I just couldn't help myself and make her his Queen and Byakuran her Knight :) I kinda ship them so sorry ^^;**

 **Maybe Gamma would be more suitable to be her Knight but I just like seeing Byakuran in that position more :D**

 **Anyway in the next chapter you will finally find out what happened behind the door so just wait ;)**


	19. Black mirror

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

'Finally I have some time for myself.' Tsuna thought as he let out long exhausted sigh. After Yuni and her guards welcomed them, she took them inside the palace and showed their rooms, where they will be staying this night. Then she, Byakuran, Dino and Hibari disappeared somewhere while talking about various serious things and Varia cooped themselves inside their rooms. Since Tsuna didn't have anything to do it seemed too boring to stay in his room so he decided to look around the palace but soon he found himself being lost. Somehow after never ending strolling through maze of hallways, he discovered palace garden and it lifted his mood a bit.

'The biosphere of White kingdom sure is different from Red kingdom's...' the brunette wondered and stared at beautiful glass trees with purple blossoms. He touched them carefully and smiled faintly when he felt pleasant coldness running through his finger tips. 'Will my body become cold like this?' he wondered and his smile disappeared as he remembered the unfortunate night.

 **Flashback:**

 _He looked forward as the light wrapped around his leg was pulling his further and further from the door. Soon he noticed an enormous black sphere. The light was drawing him towards it and because Tsuna knew it was useless to struggle, he let himself being pulled inside it. It was pitch black and only the white light was seen and resembled a thin thread leading him somewhere far inside of the sphere._

 _After a while he finally noticed a golden light. He narrowed his eyes. The light was too strong but when he got used to it a bit he gasped from shock. The white light wrapped around his legs was connected with the giant golden crystal which glowed so brightly that it's center turned white. The brunette guessed that the crystal was some kind of epicenter of this black sphere. Around it were flying black clouds and from time to time a red thunderbolt flashed, blinding the Rabbit, who got more scared by a second as he was quickly drawn closer and closer._

 _'What will happen to me?! Am I going to die? NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' Tsuna wanted to scream for help but apart from the thunder, nothing could be heard. It was as if his voice was stolen. He was crying. As the crystal got nearer and nearer the only thing he heard in his last seconds were his breath and heartbeat. He closed his eyes and then...unexpectedly nothing happened. After a while that seemed never ending to him he dared to open them. What he saw next shocked him. It was something he shouldn't have seen...and he met someone he shouldn't have..._

 **End of flashback**

The brunette sighed again. As he watched that memory over and over again, regretting he went with Dino that night exploring the mansion of the Others. He didn't blame him. Maybe it was meant to happen. Maybe he was fated to find out...

"It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing really matters now." he mumbled and watched trees in front of him apathetically.

"What doesn't matter, Tsuna?" cute, girly voice asked and startled him. Tsuna jumped up and looked at the girl standing next to him.

"Y-Yu-Yuni-sama!" he squeaked panicky and bowed in an instant.

"Heheh, sorry for scaring you like that. And you don't have to bow already." she giggled and Tsuna flinched.

"H-hai!" he said and straightened up.

"So you like the garden?" Yuni smiled and tilted her head on the side.

"Oh, yes, I like it very much." Tsuna returned her smile and was quite surprised when he noticed how easy it was for him in front of the Queen. "Your nature is so much different from ours - trees, flowers, land, rocks. I've never seen in my life trees like these."

"I'm happy you like it." she said and her smile grew. Tsuna stared at her, feeling strange fascination towards her. It looked so easy for her to smile so freely. As if she has never had to force herself to smile. As if this expression was normal for her.

'What a beautiful smile...' he thought.

"Tsuna, why did you say nothing matters anymore? What did you mean by that?" she asked suddenly, catching him off guard. He looked at her with horrified face but quickly forced a nervous smile. "W-what? N-nothing! It meant nothing!" he blurted out and laughed while rubbing back of his head.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." Yuni stated with serious expression. "I understand that it's something personal and it would probably be weird to talk about it with a queen, but maybe it would help you if you talked about it and it might be easier to tell someone you don't know."

The brunette stared at her, shocked. He didn't know what to think. "Why are you interested?" he asked after a while of silence, staring at trees. "I'm a stranger to you. Why do you care?"

"You know I noticed you right when you entered the courtyard. You were so lifeless and the aura you gave off were so depressing that even Varia looked uncomfortable beside you. I've seen people with the same eyes as you have now before and I was thinking of asking you since you look like the type of person who won't talk about their problems easily." Yuni explained and glanced at him. "Is it wrong to want help others when you can?"

"..." Tsuna gulped and didn't say anything to that. He wondered what to do. Should he tell her? He looked at her and met her gaze, which startled him and made him flinch, but strangely he noticed it wasn't unpleasant. It was warm. Her eyes were nice, offering him comfort and peace and so, even though he didn't want to tell her yet, words started to spill out of his mouth.

He told her everything - his age-long love for his King, about Dino and his fear of loosing Hibari, his determination to confess and get stronger and lastly about the Others and what he found behind that door.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

What he saw when opened his eyes, what he shouldn't have seen, was actually huge dark castle built above a dark hole with three long bridges leading there. Later he found out that those bridges were actually moving in a circular way just like hands of clocks. That white light was no longer holding his leg but when he looked around there was no way out. He was in the middle of a grey barren land with only this castle in front of him.

'Where am I?! Did I die?' he thought and looked at his trembling hands. He clenched them and felt how cold they were. He was scared and confused, not sure about his own life. He looked at the castle again and wondered what to do.

'Should I go in? There's no other way of how to find out where am I and why was I dragged here. Maybe there's someone who will tell me!' Tsuna gulped and slowly started approaching the castle. When he came near the dark hole he looked around for some bridge and noticed those three and that one of them was shorter and steadier while the two longer ones were moving more frequently. 'It's just like clock...Wait! This is a clock!'

When he looked carefully he noticed that the edges of the hole were decorated with strange ornaments and holding numbers. Suddenly he heard a loud noise as the longer bridge or more like hand of the enormous clock was coming nearer. It looked like there was no other way of how to get there. The brunette took a deep breath and when the bridge was near him he jumped and landed on it. He knew that for a minute this hand won't move so he quickly stood up and wanted to move forward but when he saw the void under him he went pale and his heart stopped for a moment. He squatted down and felt like crying.

'I'm gonna fall... There's no way I can cross this!' he panicked and looked in front of himself. The way to the castle seemed never ending. 'What should I do?'

Suddenly the hand moved harshly, almost shaking him off of itself. Tsuna screamed and grabbed on the hand. "HIII! What should I dooo?!" His whole body was trembling, he felt cold wind blowing against him as some wild animal trying to make him fall. Finally the hand stopped. He gasped for breath and watched his hands convulsively holding on the metal under him.

'What should I do? Why do have to go through this?' he whined internally. He wondered what to do but now there was only one way and that was ahead. The brunette lifted his head. The castle in front of him seemed so far away but not out of hand. He took a deep breath and decided to slowly move forward like this. He'd rather spend eternity here than falling down because of being impatient.

It sure felt like never ending way but it actually took him less than an hour to get to the castle. After a while Tsuna noticed how to move faster without risking falling down and soon the entrance appeared before him. He let out relieved sigh and looked back at the moving hands. He couldn't believe he managed to cross something like that and for a moment he felt kinda proud of himself.

What came after that was endless wondering through the castle which was like a labyrinth. Every time he turned the corner he found himself in the similar hallway with some mirrors and soon he started panicking if he's not walking in circles. The rabbit tried calling for someone but no one came. 'What now? I have no idea where to go?' He sighed and remembered his King. What time is it in Wonderland? Is Hibari awake already? Is he looking for him? The brunette smiled a bit at that idea and imagined the skylark following him. It would be amazing if he found him here and saved him...

He sighed again and decided to keep walking when he suddenly heard some strange footsteps. He quickly hid behind a corner and peeked out only to see a very peculiar small robot. The robot looked like some bird with abruptly big eyes and was looking around and then walking away. 'What was that?!' Tsuna wondered and gulped. 'It doesn't matter now! I have to follow it!'

The brunette started carefully following the strange robot and tried to be as quiet as he could. The robot kept walking and once in a while stopped and looked around before continuing. It looked like he was looking for something and Tsuna thought that maybe it looked for him but still decided to follow it and see its master first before revealing himself. He had no idea how long he was following that thing but after some time it stopped before a big black mirror. The brunette watched it and wondered why it stopped there but then the robot entered the mirror and disappeared.

'W-what?!' Tsuna ran out of his hiding place and watched his own reflection. What was that? He just entered?! Was the rabbit making a mistake and seriously going in circles when he thought those mirrors he saw on his way were nothing but ordinary mirrors? He gulped and slowly approached the mirror. 'Should I enter? What if it's a trap?'

The brunette looking behind and sighed. There was obviously no other way than this one. Even if it was a trap he had no other choice than to enter it because what should he do? Wondering through these endless dark hallways? "Let's go in." he whispered to himself, lifted his hand and slowly let the mirror swallow him.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **I hope you liked this chapter :) I'm sorry that I uploaded it so much later than usually. I'll try uploading new chapters more frequently ^^**

 **Anyway you'll find out the rest of the past in the next chapter ;) till then hope to see you later!**


	20. Time

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Chequer Face -_ Time

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Opening his eyes, the brunette looked around himself, prepared for anything to happen but surprisingly nothing came. He appeared in another hallway but this time it was wider. The darkness was still the same as the coldness but what was significantly different was that he kept hearing lots of these small footsteps and strange ticking. 'What is that sound?' he wondered and slowly went forward.

Suddenly he noticed stairs leading up. 'That sound is coming from there.' Tsuna thought, took a deep breath and carefully went up. He was nervous what he will find there. It sounded like some clock or that robot he saw earlier. What if there were bigger robots? What will happen to him when they find him? More he thought about it the more he became nervous. He shook his head and decided to keep moving forward because if he were to keep hiding or avoiding them he would never find a way out of this strange castle.

Finally he reached nicely decorated iron door at the end and opening them slowly, he peeked inside only to be shocked by what he saw next. He found himself in a big room that looked like insides of some astronomical clock. There were thousands of cogwheels connected together, rotating and making a racket and in the middle of it all was an enormous beautiful golden clock, ticking powerfully. It was so massive and amazing that it took Tsuna's breath away. He stared at it and slowly approached it through a long bridge leading there.

The brunette stopped in front of the clock and as he watched it he felt very strange. It was magnificent for sure but at the same time it seemed so dangerous. As if his very being depended on this huge machine. He didn't dare to touch it. Suddenly he felt like maybe he shouldn't even be here and just when he was about to leave quietly he turned around and froze. There was a man standing behind him and watching him through a mask which hid his eyes and a bit of his face around them. He wore a grey suit with long coat over it with high collar and four golden buttons. His hands were covered by a pair of dark grey gloves, one holding a black staff with some big crystal at its end. He looked very neat and classy but at the same time kinda scary. The rabbit couldn't see his face well because of his hat which shadowed it but he noticed half of his face was chequered.

The man smiled and made few steps closer to the brunette who watched him the way cornered animal watches its predator. "It seems we have a very nosy visitor." he stated coldly.

Tsuna gulped and chaotically thought what to do. It seems he kinda pissed this stranger by going here. "I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered.

"What are you apologizing for?" the man asked him calmly.

"...I d-don't know..." the rabbit muttered, feeling like a little kid. He watched the man and couldn't read him at all. He had no idea what was going on in his mind. Will he kill him? But wait! First who was he? Maybe he knows something about this place! "Ano, if you don't mind could you tell me who are you and what's this place?" he asked him carefully.

The man watched him for a moment but then that strange robot bumped into his foot, as if trying to alert him about something. "Ah, second, thank you for reminding me." he said and turned to the rabbit again. "Unfortunately I'm very busy so leave this place. I have work to do." And with that he went back through another bridge, followed by that robot which suddenly seemed to call his friends cause more of them appeared before Tsuna.

"HE?! Wait! Wait, please!" the brunette called at the man but he didn't pay him any attention. Instead those weird tiny robots started to block his way to him so if he won't act now he won't get to him in time.

The rabbit quickly jumped over the robots and ran to the man. Meanwhile the man disappeared in the hallway again but when Tsuna followed him he found him in a room that looked like sky with setting sun. It was filled with thousands and thousands of ticking watches and through the room lead a bridge. Tsuna saw the man standing there so he slowly followed him. It looked like the man was listening to something and suddenly he lifted his hand and one watch lowered to his opened palm. He watched the watch sternly and then suddenly he closed it loudly.

"Your time's up." he mumbled and turned to leave the room and noticed the rabbit standing there and watching him. "Oh, you're still here? I thought seconds already took care of you. You shouldn't anger them or they will turn into minutes." he warned him.

"What?" Tsuna couldn't understand his warning at all. "It doesn't matter. Tell me what's this place? I have no idea how I got here and now I'm stuck here because I don't know how to get back to Wonderland! Please could you spare me some time and listen to me? Please help me!" he pleaded.

"Spare some of 'me'? You're really funny rabbit." the man smirked.

"What?"

"I am Time. The infinite, the eternal, the immortal." he stated, enjoying Tsuna's shocked expression. He sighed and continued. "I guess I owe you an explanation because it's my fault you ended up here."

"Your fault?" Tsuna was beyond confused. He had no idea what was he hearing right now. The man in front of him is Time?! Like time itself? He heard some tales about a demigod who looked after the time in Wonderland but he had no idea something like that was true and now this demigod was telling him it's actually his fault he's here. What does he mean by that?!

"You asked me where are you right now. Well this palace is a castle of eternity. I look after the time from here. That giant clock you saw earlier is Grand Clock of all time. He is me and I'm he." Time explained and wondered if the brunette understood him. "If something were to happen to the Grand Clock whole Wonderland would be in great danger so when my seconds told me they saw you there I rushed there. Unfortunately you weren't the one I was hoping you to be so I wanted to send you back and continue with my work."

"Wait what?!" Tsuna blurted out, staring at him. "I don't understand at all!"

"I can see that." Time sighed again and glanced at the pocket watch in his hand. "Unfortunately I don't know what else to tell you." He walked around the brunette, leaving the room and entering another one which was right across from the one he just left. The room looked almost the same as the first one but unlike that one, it was dark and full of distant stars and clouds.

Tsuna followed Time and for a moment just watched the room again filled with pocket watches but this time it was strangely quiet there. "Wow...amazing." he mumbled and glanced at Time, who meanwhile hanged the watch in his hand on some chain. "What are you doing?"

Time looked at him and then back at the watch. "Hm? When someone's time is up I place their watch here. The watch now rest here after they did their job."

"Someone's time? You mean that all those pocket watches measure time of someone's life?"

"Yes, although they don't measure. They merely represent someone's time itself. Once someone's time is up they stop ticking and then they must be placed here."

"Then all these watches are watches of someone who's dead now..." Tsuna made sure and noticed every watch had someone's name on it and that all of them were lined up alphabetically.

"That's right." Time nodded. "Are you looking for someone?" He rose his eyebrow.

"Can I look?" Tsuna asked instead.

"Sure." Time watched the rabbit running past him and systematically looking from right to left. Suddenly he stopped and stared at one particular watch for a while. Time approached him and glanced at the pocket watch Tsuna eyed. "Sawada Nana? Someone you knew?"

"You could say that..." the brunette mumbled with sad smile and lifted his hand to touch it. As he thought the watch was cold. "I guess I can't take it with me right?

"No, you can't." Time refused sternly.

"Can't be helped..." Tsuna muttered and glanced at the man. "By the way, who were you hoping I would be? Earlier you said something like that."

"Yes, I said." Time was quiet for a moment as if wondering what should he tell him before he continued. "I hoped you would be Alice."

"Dino-san? Why?"

"That's his name? And he's male this time? Anyway yes, I wanted to meet him. There's an urgent matter I need to talk about with him so I used my powers to lure him here but it seems you interfered and got here instead."

"So that's what you meant when you said it was your fault." the rabbit mentioned, finally understanding a bit. "Ehm, I'm sorry if I caused you some trouble because of it but I was seriously scared that something would happen to Dino-san. In fact I thought I was gonna die when that door swallowed me." he laughed nervously.

"You would if it wasn't for my protection. That portal you used is incomplete so it's dangerous to use it now. Well what happened, happened. I'll just find another way next time." Time sighed and turned around to leave the room. "I have a lot of work to do so if you're satisfied now I will send you back."

"Just one more thing! What did you want to talk to Dino-san about?" Tsuna asked, following him.

"About his time here. If he's planning to stay here forever I'll need to transfer his time here because if I don't, it would endanger the balance in Wonderland." Time explained as he entered the bright room with ticking watches again. Suddenly he flinched and glanced at Tsuna as if he remembered something. "One question - what was your name again, rabbit?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the messenger of the Red king." the brunette bowed.

"...Sawada, ...Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Time muttered to himself and turned around walking ahead and then stopping suddenly, lifting his hand and lowering some watch closer to himself. He looked at it, grabbing it and studying it quietly. Tsuna slowly approached him, confused by his strange behavior.

"Did something happen?"

Time glanced at him and then back at the watch in his hand. "Sawada Nana was your mother, right?"

"...yes, she was..." Tsuna looked down.

"Hmm... I hope she used her time well." Time observed and didn't say anything for a while, still staring at the pocket watch. "Ano, is there some problem with that watch?" Tsuna asked him quickly to change the theme.

"...nothing in particular."

The brunette glanced at the watch and suddenly noticed whose name was carved on it. "That watch, it's mine!" he pointed at it, surprised. 'Why does he have it? Is there some problem with it?' he thought, panicking. "Let me see!" Tsuna lifted his hand hastily towards the watch.

"You mustn't touch it!" Time warned him but it was too late because rabbit's fingertips already brushed over the smooth glass of the watch before the man managed to recoil from him. In an instant everything disappeared in front of the brunette and was swallowed by darkness.

'Huh?! What happened?' he wanted to shout but his voice couldn't come out. It was scary. He looked around himself, trying to call for Time but he couldn't. He didn't see anything. It was as if he in the middle of a void. Tsuna felt his heart racing, his body tremble. He couldn't breathe well. What was going on?! What did he do?

Suddenly he noticed that the sight in front of him started to clear out. Everything was blurry for a while but after some time he could see something, or more like someone. In that moment his heart skipped a beat when he found out who did he see before him. It was his silhouette. It was as if he was watching himself from the sky. When everything cleared out he saw himself being outside in the middle of somewhere. It was raining and cold drops of water were falling on his body. As he got closer he noticed an important thing. His body, lying on the ground, was dead. He saw himself being dead in the pool of blood, alone in an unknown place. His eyes were open and lifeless, watching the cloudy sky.

Tsuna couldn't believe what he saw. He was trembling and after a while he tried to touch the dead body before him, but it was as if he didn't have his own body. He was like a ghost. He could only watch what was being shown to him.

Gradually the sight on his own dead body got blurrier and blurrier. Tsuna felt tears falling from his eyes and becoming a rain falling on his corpse. It was horrible. He could feel the pain within his chest, but before he could start crying loudly the sight in front of him changed. Now he was indoors. It seemed to him that he was on a stage of some theater - there were audience and three actors, Tsuna even noticed among the audience Hibari and Yuni watching the scene from balcony, but something wasn't right... Everyone was shocked and horrified. Tsuna's vision slowly turned and finally he saw the cause - one of the actors was dead.

Tsuna didn't pay much attention to other two actors, because the dead actor wasn't actually actor but Dino. He was lying on the stage with dead eyes surrounded by blood. 'What happened?! Why is Dino-san dead?! Who did it?' All those questions filled brunette's mind as he watched Alice's corpse in front of him. He was shocked. He wanted to run towards the man and somehow try to save him, but he couldn't.

'DINO-SAN!' he yelled but no one heard him because nothing came out. He was just a ghost. He started crying, feeling desperation and fear from what he saw. The image started to change again, but before it could change completely Tsuna noticed one last thing - he saw himself hiding behind the red curtain and watching Dino's corpse with horrified expression. Before he could do anything (not like he actually could) the sight before him changed and darkness swallowed him.

Suddenly the darkness was torn apart and a bright light illuminated him. When he opened his eyes he was back, standing in front of Time with his hand lifted.

"You saw it, right?" Time stared at him, clenched the watch and sighed.

Tsuna's legs in that moment gave out and let him fall down. He touched his cheeks and felt how wet they were. Quickly wiping tears off, he glanced at Time with horrified pale face. "W-what was t-that?!"

"When the owner of the watch touches it, they get swallowed by their future. From the looks of it you haven't seen anything nice..."

"...I saw my dead body and then I saw Dino-san die!" he whispered.

The man in front of him stared at him and then he slowly returned the watch to its rightful place. "I was only interested in your watch since it had the same design as your mother's watch." Time mentioned. He didn't plan to apologize. What for? It was brunette's own fault he saw that.

"What does it mean?" Tsuna asked him but he seemed kind of numb.

"Only that you still have your watch ticking thanks to your mother. She must have save you at some point because some of her time made your watch change. It doesn't happen very often so I was a bit surprised."

The brunette nodded. He didn't remember what happened that night when his village was attacked and burned down so he had no idea his mother did something like that for him. Somehow it made him very sad. Did she die because of him so he could survive? "What shoul I do?" he muttered.

Time sighed again. "From what you've just told I don't need to meet Alice anymore. As for you I have only one thing to say - use your time wisely."

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **This chapter was kinda dark, huh? Well now you know what happened. For those who haven't seen second film of Alice in Wonderland I suggest you to watch it. It's nothing great but it's fine and you will imagine Time's castle of eternity and its insides better ;)**

 **As for Chequer Face - he appeared in manga so those who only watched the series don't know who he is. It's the same as with Alice - I suggest you to read it. It's a great manga and I might use some characters, which appeared in it only, in my fanfics so...well just read it :D**

 **One more thing - sorry for explaining it now and not before Lou-chan ;)**


	21. Overly energetic guide

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The peaceful breeze blew through quiet garden and silence grew between the brunette and White queen as the last words have been told. Both of them kept looking forward at beautiful trees and the atmosphere was surprisingly light but also quite sad. Yuni thought about Tsuna's words, who meanwhile didn't think about anything. He felt a bit better after telling someone but that was it. It surprised him how calm and indifferent he was. It was barely just a day since he found out about his fate but he already accepted it. Well there wasn't really anything that could've been done right?

"So there's nothing you can do?" Yuni asked him after a while of silence.

The brunette shook his head apathetically. "No. From what I saw it's quite clear - it's me or Dino-san. I remember it. I saw myself die or him and there's no way I can let him die and live instead. It's better this way..."

Tsuna sighed. He guessed that what he saw will occur during the ball. If that's the case he has about 10 days, maybe not even that. 'I guess I won't make it in time, confessing to Hibari-san... There's no way I'll get stronger in mere 10 days.' he thought and felt depression filling him. 'It's better like this. I bet Hibari-san kissed me out of curiosity or frustration so at least I'll stop being a hindrance to Dino-san and they might...' The brunette bit his lip. He felt his heart ache just from thinking about them being together. It wasn't fair...

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" Yuni asked suddenly with calm voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna flinched, surprised by the question.

"You want to stop trying just after finding out you're going to die soon?"

"Well...there's nothing that can be done. After all the King doesn't want anyone weak as his partner and I can't possibly get stronger in such a short time." he said and looked down, kicking a rock near his foot. "It's better like this..." he mumbled.

"...if you're ok with things end this way then there's nothing else for me to say. It's just that I got a feeling that you're not gonna stop and keep trying until you reach your goal. From what you said it looked like it - that you were ok with things as they were until Dino appeared and made you change your point of view." Yuni glanced at him, noticing how her words shook him off.

'Stop it...' Tsuna thought.

"You hated the fact that Dino could rob you of the King and even though you knew it would be better like that you decided to change it." she continued calmly.

'Stop it.'

"You were determined to do anything in order to be worthy of your king, even if it meant betraying your own homeland and throwing away a chance of making the Red kingdom more prosperous."

'Stop it!'

"But then you were pushed down by being forced to make an impossible choice and now you are what you are - lifeless body walking around and regretting everything. I thought your determination was bigger than that."

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!" Tsuna shouted suddenly, startling her. "I know it - I'm just a weak, selfish idiot who gives up easily. There's nothing good about me! I'm not brave, kind or smart. I even wanted to betray everyone just for my own good. I'm a dirty traitor! ...but I-I can't do anything a-about it..." the brunette yelled with his voice shaking. Yuni stared at him and didn't dare to break the silence between them. She didn't expect an outburst like this.

"...w-what should I-..I do?" he whispered after a while with his arms trembling and eyes filled with tears. "I-...I know it c-can't be helped. The fu-future can't be changed, I know that...but it's not fair! W-why? Why me? W-why do I-I ha-have to die s-so soon?" Tears started rolling down uncontrolablly through Tsuna's hics. "I d-don't want to die! Is it so wrong for me to want live a little longer?" he whined desperately and his legs gave up as he started crying loudly, covering his face.

Suddenly he felt something warm holding him tightly and stroking his head gently. "Shhh. Everything's going to be alright. Cry as much as you want." Yuni whispered and smiled. Finally he let it all out.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

After crying his heart out and calming down, Tsuna felt a lot better. It was as if something heavy was lifted up from his chest and now that he felt lighter, it seemed like the world around him got back its colors again. He took a deep breath and looked up at the beautiful trees above him.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuni asked him carefully with a bit worried. He cried a lot so she was unsure if it was a good decision to make him let it all out like that.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now." he smiled at her and rubbed his eyes. They must have been terrible swollen and red.

Yuni watched him but it looked like the rabbit wasn't lying or trying to put on a tough face. She felt really relieved. "So what are you planning to do now?" she rose her eyebrow, noticing his confused expression. "Do you want to keep quiet and stop trying or try doing your best in getting stronger?"

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what to do now. Before he was so desperate and lifeless that he didn't even thought of doing anything but now that his mind was cleared up he couldn't think of anything. "I don't know. I think it's impossible for me to get strong enough so I could confess to Hibari-san in mere 10 days..."

"..." the Queen didn't say anything. She had no idea how to help him in this kind of matter nor what feelings had the King for the brunette. If it were her she would probably confess without trying to get stronger so she could leave in peace. For some reason when the word 'confession' crossed her mind the first face that popped up before her eyes were the grin of a certain white-haired man always standing by her side. She blushed a bit but quickly shook her head. 'What am I thinking about now?!

"I'll have go back soon." Yuni said suddenly.

"Huh? Really? That's a shame...no! Well I mean it can't be helped..." the brunette mumbled rubbing his head with badly hidden disappointed expression.

"I'd love to stay longer but unfortunately I have some work to do before lunch." she smiled sadly, but got an idea. "But I wanted to ask you - would you like to see the palace?"

"I don't mind but I'll get lost very easily."

"Don't worry about it. I was thinking of asking someone to show you around but I understand if you're tired and don't want to."

"No, I'm fine! I mean you don't have to-"

"Then you don't want to after all?" Yuni asked with gloomy face.

"W-what? No! That's not what I-" the brunette waved his hands around, nervous from seeing her sad.

"Does it mean you want?" she asked with brighter expression.

Tsuna stared at her happy smile and sighed. "Yes." he replied finally with stiff grin. He didn't want to cause her more trouble after she helped him like that but it seemed it would be worse if he declined her offer.

"Then wait here. I'll send someone for you." Yuni smiled, her eyes sparkling enthusiastically.

"Ehm, I wanted to ask, why do you want me to see your palace that much?" the rabbit asked.

"Why? Well I just thought it would be a shame if you didn't see. I didn't want to boast about how beautiful the White palace is of course, I only wanted you to look around and enjoy your time here." she explained and smiled warmly. Tsuna watched her and again was blinded by her. The White queen was just so dazzling that she was almost comparable to the Sun. He returned her a smiled and bowed.

"Thank you very much, Yuni-sama."

"You don't have to thank me, Tsuna. I hope you'll like the palace."

"I'm sure I will!"

"Happy to hear that. I'll see you later at lunchtime." Yuni waved at him and left with her white cloak flying in the wind. Tsuna watched her back receding from him and sighed, rubbing his head. It was quite long morn and to think he regretted going on this trip not too long ago. He looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. He was really happy he got to meet Yuni. He can't change the fact that he doesn't have much time left and so it would be a waste if he just spend it like a lifeless doll.

'Then when Time said to me to use my time wisely, he probably meant I shouldn't regret anything and just keep moving forward.' he thought and wondered what to do. 'Should I just confess to Hibari-san even if I know there's no way he would accept my feelings? Well I have nothing to loose but still...'

The brunette sighed and turned around, wondering who will be his guide. After a while he noticed a silhouette entering the garden. It was a guy with white spiky hair and when he noticed the rabbit his eyes lightened up and suddenly he changed his pace into fast running, quickly shortening distance between them.

Tsuna paled and sweat dropped. 'Wait, is it really him? He doesn't look like a guide! Doesn't he actually want to kill me?!' he panicked and made few steps back, ready to run for it at any time.

"WAAAIIIT RIGHT THEREE!" the guy yelled suddenly, shocking the brunette, who just stood there and waited till he reached him. The man stopped few meters before him and breathed in and out deeply before smiling widely with burning eyes. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, your guide! My favorite thing is boxing and my favorite phrase is EXTREME! Pleasure!" he shouted with overwhelming energy.

The rabbit stared at him, startled by the development of the events. 'So he really is my guide...' he thought, shocked.

"Ehm, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the messenger of the Red king. I'll be in your care." Tsuna introduced himself and bowed. He was still surprised that Yuni sent someone this overeager

"Why so formal, Sawada? Take it easy!" Ryohei yelled and slapped him in the back.

"HIIII!" the brunette screamed with tears. 'What's up with this dude?! How am I supposed to deal with him?!'

"I'm sorry..." Tsuna mumbled and rubbed his back. Suddenly he flinched when he noticed something. "Wait! Sasagawa?! Don't tell me Kyoko-chan is your sister!" he shouted, pointing at Ryohei with wide open shocked eyes.

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to ask if she's doing ok since I heard you're working in the same place." Ryohei said, oblivious of brunette's horrified expression.

'So this guy is Kyoko-chan's older brother. She told me she has an older brother but this is too much! How is possible for such a cute girl to have such a brother?!'

The brunette shook his head wildly. "Kyoko-chan's doing well." he answered, smiling nervously.

"Great!" Ryohei grinned and clenched his fists, fired up. "Yoosh! Let's go Sawada! I'll show you the palace to the EXTREME!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Sorry it's always taking me a week to upload new chapter. I think you'll get lost if I won't update the story more frequently so I'll try to be more active ;)**

 **For now let's vote - who wants Tsuna to die and who wants Dino to die? xDD I'm just kidding! :D see you later ;)**


	22. Fight to the EXTREME!

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

'How did this happen?!' whined the brunette while quickly avoiding plates full of dangerously looking substance faintly resembling food flying in the air and heading towards him in speed of light. He glanced at his guide who was meanwhile catching all the plates while yelling, overly fired up.

"I'll catch every plate to the EXTREME!" Ryohei kept shouting again and again as if it was some kind of mantra to him while piling up the plates all over the kitchen.

"HEEELP MEEEEE!" cried out a guy with horns, hiding behind a wardrobe.

"I'll seriously kill you!" yelled out a girl with pink hair and kept throwing at him the plates.

"Bianchi-san! Please, stop!" shouted another girl with two black braids desperately but the first girl didn't listen to her and continued with her mad attack while at the same time unintentionally aiming at Ryohei and Tsuna as well.

"I'm gonna die!" Tsuna squeaked with teary eyes and dodged one plate which missed his face only by few millimeters. It was total chaos. Everyone's screaming filled the whole kitchen and created a battlefield with their lifes on line. Fortunately Ryohei really caught every plate thrown at them so nothing was crushed or destroyed but because Tsuna's guide happened to stand a bit behind him, the brunette had to avoid every deadly plate not just for the sake of his own life but also so he wouldn't destroy any plate with his body.

It all happened so unexpectedly. While Ryohei was showing him around they were near the kitchen so they decided to pay a visit, introduce Tsuna and maybe grab something to eat but right after entering the room a plate was thrown at them and only thanks to rabbit's clumsiness he was able to avoid it by tripping over his own foot and Ryohei immediately caught it. After that the scene didn't change much - because of Ryohei's extremity he just decided to catch every flying plate and that's how they were dragged into this one sided war. Tsuna didn't understand what triggered the fight and honestly he didn't really care. The only thought inside his head was to survive this.

Suddenly he noticed a movement next to him. "What a fight. You'd better dodge Bianchi's Poison cooking, Tsuna." said a familiar voice cheerfully.

"Reborn!?" the brunette shouted, surprised by cat's unexpected appearance and glanced at Reborn who levitated near him but not too close so he wouldn't get hit.

"Pay attention, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn smirked.

"Huh?" Tsuna quickly looked back only to find another plate flying towards him and tried to avoid it as fast as he could. Luckily he dodged it but soon more plates headed his way. "WAAAA! Help meee, Reborn!" he screamed desperately.

"Didn't you want to get stronger? Figure something yourself, dame-Tsuna." the catlike infant replied with sadistic smile.

"I know I said that but-" the brunette stopped in the middle because of more plates thrown at him. Somehow he managed to avoid them but felt that he won't last longer. "REBORN!" he whined loudly and suddenly in an instant the attack stopped.

Tsuna blinked and looked around, surprised and curious why did the girl cease her outburst and flinched when he saw her face. She gazed at Reborn with enamoured look and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Her cheeks blushed and she totally didn't even try to hide her affection towards Cheshire Cat. "Reborn!" she gasped and stared at him as if she was being hypnotized by him.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi!" Reborn smiled and right after she heard his voice, she couldn't wait anymore and quickly ran to him, hugging him happily and repeating his name. Tsuna watched the whole scene with utmost shock and mouth wide open. He definitely didn't expect that this sneaky cat would have someone who would love him like this.

"I missed you so much, Reborn!" she cried out, smiling with pure bliss. "Did you come to see me?"

"Sorta." the infant smirked but for Bianchi it was as if he said yes, because she kept hugging him and grinning.

'What kind of answer is that?!' Tsuna thought and pitied pink haired girl, who liked that cat.

"You know this cat, Sawada?" Ryohei asked suddenly, staring at Reborn.

"Well, kind of I guess." the brunette rubbed his head nervously. "Btw what was that fight about?"

"Huh? Oh, hmmm... How to explain it?" Ryohei wondered as if Tsuna's question was some sort of difficult mathematical problem.

"That was because Lambo-san resembles Bianchi-san's ex-boyfriend. She really hates him and because Lambo-san looks like him she always forgets it's not him and attacks him." said suddenly the girl with braids, who in the meantime came to them. "I'm really sorry for problems we caused." she bowed with worried eyes.

"Don't bow, I-pin! It was nothing, right, Sawada?" Ryohei smiled and glanced at Tsuna, who flinched and quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah! ..nothing..." the brunette forced a smile and thought that for him it definitely wasn't "nothing" but didn't say anything.

"Really? I'm glad then." she smiled and looked at Tsuna. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm I-pin, the chef in White palace." the girl bowed.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the messenger for the Red king. It's pleasure to meet you." Tsuna bowed as well. "And that guy hiding behind kitchen units is Lambo?" he asked and looked there but was surprised when he noticed horned man was gone.

"Yes, that was him. He must have ran away when Bianchi-san got distracted by Reborn." I-pin smiled at them and glanced at the vegetable lying on the table next to them. "He cultivates fruits and vegetable and that's why he also brings some to the kitchen when we need it, but because of it he sometimes bumps into Bianchi-san." she explained.

"So that's how it is." Tsuna said and pitied poor Lambo.

"Well now that everything's settled let's go, Sawada." Ryohei commanded with satisfied expression. He must have been pleased that he managed to catch every plate thrown at them. "I'll show you the rest of the palace."

"Huh? ..sure!" the brunette nodded and just when he was about to follow his guide something landed on his head. "HE?! What's this? What's on my head?" he squeaked, spooked and wanted to shake it off.

"Oi! Stop it, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn ordered and stamped his foot on brunette's head when he decided to sit.

"HIEEE?! Reborn?!" the Rabbit shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I've decided to join you!" the infant smirked and gave Tsuna's hair a tug.

"Ouch! It hurts Reborn!"

"Join them? Then I'll go as well!" Bianchi blurted out without thinking twice.

"HIEEEE?!" Tsuna paled and watched Bianchi putting her apron aside. He was a bit scared of her after what happened earlier.

"What Tsuna? You got a problem with something?" Reborn tweaked his hair again and forced Tsuna to shake his head. "Good. Now let's go!"

"Alright, if no one's against then let's go!" Ryohei grinned and waved at I-pin before leaving. "Later, I-pin!"

"I hope to see you later too." I-pin bowed and Tsuna quickly bowed as well.

"It was pleasure to meet you!" he said and followed Ryohei and Bianchi out hoping nothing bad's gonna happen.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Fortunately everything was alright. Ryohei guided Tsuna through the White palace and showed him lots of interesting things and with Reborn and Bianchi the whole excursion was even funnier and not so awkward as before when the brunette was alone with his guide. From time to time the catlike infant bullied the Rabbit but it was still bearable, so Tsuna tried as much as he could to ignore it. Finally it was almost time for lunch so Ryohei decided to guide Tsuna to his room, even though he didn't show him everything yet.

"I'll show you next time, Sawada, so when you come again take Kyoko with you!" Ryohei grinned, slapping Tsuna's back and seemed to be looking forward to it already. Tsuna flinched and glanced at him when he realized there won't be any next time. He gulped and quickly forced a smile on him, nodding.

It was quiet for a while when Reborn suddenly broke the silence by saying: "Btw Tsuna, have you already thought about how to get stronger?" The brunette froze and wondered how did Reborn find out about his intentions. 'Come to think of it he said something like that back in the kitchen too...'

"...eh, no I haven't..." Tsuna mumbled with nervous laugh. Seriously why did Reborn have to ask now?

"Hmm, really? But you're short on time, aren't you?" the infant said out of the blue, shocking the brunette. Tsuna stopped and looked down on his feet, laughing bitterly. 'So this is how he found out...'

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Reborn." the Rabbit mentioned with his fists clenched.

"What are talking about Reborn?" Bianchi asked and seemed kinda confused.

"Yeah! What do you mean? Getting stronger, short on time - explain it normally!" Ryohei frowned and glanced at Tsuna, who gritted his teeth nervously. Is he going to tell them?

"It's quite simple - dame-Tsuna needs to become stronger quickly because he doesn't have much time left. He's planning to attend one competition, right?" Reborn explained and Tsuna cringed, surprised by cat's unexpected lie. He blinked and wanted to say something but was interrupted by Ryohei.

"So that's how it is! You should have said something, Sawada! I would've helped you!" Ryohei shouted eagerly.

"No! It's just that...well I didn't want to annoy you." Tsuna laughed nervously.

"You're not annoying me, Sawada!" Ryohei grinned and tapped brunette's shoulder. "You need to get stronger? Then after the lunch I'll come for you to your room and show you some techniques so you can then train by yourself to the extreme!"

"Thank you but that's not gonna help..."

"Why? When is that competition of yours?" Bianchi asked, interested in their conversation.

"That competition...it's...ehm, it's in a week..."

"Week? That sure is soon." Bianchi mumbled, frowning and thinking about some kind of solution. "Then why don't you participate some other time?" she proposed.

"No, I can't. I have to participate. I want to get stronger and win for the sake of my King and myself." the brunette said. "It might sounds selfish and hopeless, but that's what I decided on..."

"That's the spirit, Sawada! Like a true fighter!" Ryohei shouted, satisfied with Tsuna's explanation. "If it's like this then there's only one way how to get stronger - through fight!"

"Fight?!" Tsuna squeaked and paled a bit.

"Yeah! Fight to the EXTREME, Sawada!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! :) I'm really sorry, guys. I promised I would upload next chapters more frequently but in the end it's the same as before... Well to be honest work is piling up and exams are in only a week so I guess I won't upload anything in the next two weeks but after that you can expect another chapter so don't worry ;)**

 **It will be only two weeks I promise :D**

 **Anyway in the mean time you can ask me whatever you want about the story. I'm not sure if you understood everything so far so if there's someone who has some troubles with it just ask me or comment. So far your feedback was really great and positive so I think there's no problem but even so... :D**

 **Just write me if you have anything on your mind. I won't know unless you tell me :P and btw you can find me on Instagram if you're interested :) name of my account is Hibari. and I'm posting there pics of 1827 so...that's that I guess... :D**

 **Well I guess that's it. Really thank you for your support and comments. I'll get in touch eventually ;) for now - bye bye ^^**


	23. Lunch and proposal

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

After Ryohei guided Tsuna to his room he left with promise of helping him. The brunette wanted to ask him what did he mean by the fight, but decided to let it like that. 'In the worst case scenario he will want me to spar with him.' he thought and lied down on the large bed. He also wanted to talk to Reborn but the cat as always disappeared and caused that poor Bianchi ran out to find him. He sighed and wondered what should he do. Maybe it really was the best idea to fight, but still how was he supposed to fight when he never actually even punched anyone - except Dino at that time. 'I'll think about it - there has to be a way, no?'

In that moment a servant knocked and entered, stating that he will lead him to lunch. Tsuna thought it will be served in some dining room, so he was shocked when he was led to the large white throne room with angular colonnade by each side connected by big windows. The ceiling was very high and round and decorated with many beautiful ornaments and opposite of the brunette was majestic throne made out of strange stone that almost looked like glass but had within it strange blue threads resembling veins. Whole room was nicely brightened thanks to many windows and right in the middle was long wooden set table containing lots of plates, glasses and food.

'Wow! So beautiful!' Tsuna thought for himself and as he was coming towards the table he noticed that there were only Varia and Six Funeral Wreaths. All of them sat at the table, waiting for their rulers to come and nobody was saying anything. There were also some servants waiting aside and when the servant guiding Tsuna showed him his chair he joined them. The brunette was sitting exactly in the middle, the chair in front of him on the other side of the table was empty and on the right were sitting White Royal guards while on the left were sitting Varia.

Tsuna gulped and looked around nervously. Suddenly he noticed Xanxus's eyes on himself. He flinched and quickly looked down. 'WAA! Why is he looking at me?' he squeaked internally and glanced at other members of Varia. 'HIII! They are all watching me! What should I do!?' The brunette looked down at his shaking hands. He was so nervous. He didn't even need to see that Funeral Wreaths were looking at him too. It wasn't like everyone was watching ostentatiously, he was sure that if he looked at them now he wouldn't see them gazing at him. It was just that he could feel their eyes on him. And it was very unpleasant...

Finally they heard several steps from afar. Everyone's eyes turned towards them and Tsuna felt relieved that no one was focused on him anymore. He looked towards the entrance to the throne room as well and saw four silhouettes coming through the wide hall. Hibari with Yuni by his side were first and right behind the, were Dino and Byakuran. Everyone stood up and waited for them to come and take their chairs.

When the group entered the room Tsuna's gaze locked on Hibari wavered when the Red king looked at him as well. The brunette blushed a bit and quickly glanced at Yuni who smiled at him warmly, calming him. He let out his breath and decided not to look at Hibari for now so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

After everyone sat down servants poured them a glass of wine and stepped back again. Yuni then stood up, holding her glass, smiling. "I'm very happy we can eat together. I hope you will enjoy your meal, everyone." she proposed a toast and looked at Hibari, who standing together with everyone lifted his hand with a drink. "Thank you. I'm pleased by your kindliness." he just said with his usual stoic face.

Tsuna only took a draught carefully and then sat down again with everyone. He didn't have a very good tolerance for alcohol. Then the servants started to serve food and as the brunette ate silently Hibari talked with Yuni and Byakuran about some political things which Tsuna didn't understand at all. He noticed that even both Royal guards talked quietly among themselves so he wasn't very surprised when Dino, who sat in front of him, spoke up to him.

"Hey, Tsuna!" he whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes, of course I am." the brunette replied with confused expression.

Dino smiled and looked relieved for some reason. "Really? That's great then."

"Dino-san, why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, well it's just that you looked terrible after that night so I assumed something must have happened."

Tsuna's hand froze and in an instant an image of his own dead body appeared before him, making his finders tremble. The fork slipped out of his hand, falling down and a loud noise was heard when it touched the plate. The brunette flinched and quickly took the fork again with shaking hand. "N-nothing happened!" he stuttered with unusually high-pitched voice.

Suddenly he noticed that it was quiet in the room. Why did everyone stopped talking? Tsuna gulped. He felt lots of eyes on him again. It was unpleasant! His body trembled uncontrolablly so he tried to calm down real fast and not think about unnecessary things, but it wasn't helping. Maybe it was better before when he didn't feel anything because now whenever he thought about what is about to happen he felt unbearable fear within him.

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Dino asked with worried look. Tsuna glanced at him and wanted to say something but he wasn't able to. He was scared to the point he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would say something he shouldn't.

"Tsuna-chan, you're really pale!" Lussuria said and when the brunette looked at him he noticed his King. Hibari was watching him intensively with his cold eyes and for a moment Tsuna was tempted to get up and hide in his arms. He darted his head down and gulped. "I-..I'm alright." he muttered and really wanted to just run away.

"How was the White palace, Tsuna? Did you like it?" Yuni asked out of the blue and for a moment in was like the Rabbit wasn't able to understand what was she saying. He looked at her and when he saw her dazzling smile he calmed down. He wanted to thank her for taking him out of his horrible situation, so he smiled at her too.

"Yes, it was amazing! Your palace is very beautiful!" Tsuna said and his eyes lightened up when he remembered Ryohei, Reborn and Bianchi. "I also met some nice people, so I'm very grateful to you. Thank you!" The last two words weren't just for enabling him to see the palace but also for hearing him up and helping him just now.

Yuni tilted her head on the side, grinning. "You're welcome." It was quiet for a while and the brunette noticed how surprised everyone was. 'Oh, that's right! No one knows I met Yuni before..' he thought and wondered if he should say something.

"I didn't know you met our Queen, Tsuna-kun. Consider yourself lucky." Byakuran said suddenly, smiling as always. "But now that I think about it the reason why was Yuni-sama late must be you then."

Tsuna flinched with eyes wide open. 'HIEE?! The Queen was late because of me?' he panicked and desperately looked at the White Knight. "I'm very sorry! I have no idea! I'm so so sorry!" he kept apologizing while bowing. Byakuran just smirked, entertained by Rabbit's reaction. It was fun teasing this bunny a bit, but it seemed to him he shouldn't do it anymore now when he felt murderous aura spreading towards him from the Red king.

He smirked and rested his head on his palm. "You don't have to apologize to me. The Queen was late for meeting your King, so you should say those words to him, right, Red king?" Tsuna turned his eyes to Hibari, who would meanwhile murder Byakuran if his eyes could kill. He sighed, keeping his cool as always and his expression became quite disinterested.

"I don't care, so quit your blabbering and shut it, herbivore."

The words were echoing in the room, especially the last word said with the biggest indifference. Tsuna stiffed and wondered if it was his fault that the King was behaving like this again. After all if he didn't delay Yuni this might didn't happen. 'But well that's Hibari-san for you... I get the feeling that it was just a matter of time before he behaved rudely towards someone he doesn't care about...' he thought and glanced at Byakuran who managed to keep his annoying grin.

"Byakuran, it was my fault for being late, not Tsuna's so apologize." Yuni stated, frowning.

"Hai, hai." Byakuran stood up and bowed, apologizing. The brunette wanted to stop him somehow but the Knight apologized anyway and sat down again. His expression didn't change at all. 'It reminds me of certain Mad Hatter...' Tsuna thought.

Luckily the rest of lunch passed off calmly and without any bad events. Food was delicious and mood quite good. Everyone kept talking to each other and even Tsuna managed to say something but usually he had nothing to say about topics that were discussed. After everyone finished their meal with Tsuna being the last Yuni stood up, catching their attention. "I have one proposal, Red king." she said. "Would you like to participate in afternoon's Dei Mei Regis?"

Hibari didn't say anything for a while but then a hostile smirk appeared on his face. "Hm, that sounds interesting. Alright, I accept your proposal." he answered.

"I'm glad for your positive answer, Red king." Yuni's eyes looked worried for a second but then she smiled mysteriously and said: "Then I'll expect you in an hour in the Dome of Atrox."

"I look forward to it, White queen." Hibari sneered at her before turning to leave. Tsuna looked at Yuni and then at Hibari. He was confused. What's "Dei Mei Regis"? Is it some competition? If so what kind of competition is it? He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! :) sorry I made you wait. It took me a bit longer than I expected to post a new chapter because I got sick during last week but luckily it didn't affect my score so I did well on exams ^^ also I'm a lot better now so you can expect another chapter within next few days ;)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one. I was also thinking of writing something quick on Christmas - some short fanfic but I'm not sure :/**

 **Well tell me what do you think :) for now I hope to see you later again ^^**


	24. Dome of Atrox

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Reborn! Finally you showed yourself!" Tsuna frowned at the catlike infant lying on his bed. He tried to look for him after the lunch but he only got himself lost but luckily one servant showed him way to his room.

"What is it, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smiled and disappeared only to appear on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Well I was looking for you because if the King found you he would have been quite angry cause you're not supposed to be here!" the brunette glanced at his shoulder and felt fluffy tail brush against his cheek.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to the main hall? You'll be late." Reborn smirked instead and watched stressed Rabbit preparing his stuff and leaving his room. "You know the way?"

"Yeah, I asked the servant before how to get there." Tsuna explained and for a while none of them said anything. "...actually I wanted to thank you, Reborn." the brunette mumbled.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For earlier. I really thought you're gonna tell Bianchi and Ryohei about...well... you know what, so I was surprised when you didn't, though I don't get why did you even bring it up."

"I had no intention of telling them." Reborn said with unexpected serious voice. "But it was fun watching you being nervous." he grinned sadistically.

"You're really mean, Reborn." Tsuna sighed.

"By the way, Tsuna, tell me one thing - why do you want to get stronger?"

"Huh? Why? I think you already know. I want to get stronger for my King and myself."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be this weak forever!" He was sure that Reborn knows but it seems that even this know-it-all cat doesn't know some things

"You won't be here forever anyway!" the cat pointed out and Tsuna flinched. "Just spit it out already! You know it's meaningless to get stronger now when you don't have much time left so why even trying? For the King? Why? Just confess and save yourself from such hardships, no?"

Another sigh escaped Tsuna's lips. What he said was true, all of it. He could just say what he feels and leave in peace but somehow that didn't feel right. "You're right, Reborn, but you know what the King told me when he found out that Alice is coming? He told me he wants someone strong by his side... He wasn't interested in Alice once a bit until Dino-san proved how strong he is. That's why I decided to get stronger because I felt that Dino-san showed he deserve the place by King's side so I wanted to deserve it too..."

"But your situation has changed so why?"

"Nothing has changed. I just found out about the future, that's all. It's true that at first I was really desperate and I felt like nothing matters anymore but thanks to Yuni I changed my point of view. After that I understood that I shouldn't give up just yet and try to do my best to prove the King that I'm worthy of the place by his side."

Tsuna kept walking with Reborn on his shoulder in silence and felt new resolve flowing in his veins. He was prepared to do anything in order to show his love and prove his worth to the King. "I think just confessing isn't enough. I want to be sure I did everything I could for the King."

"Hmm, so it's like that." Reborn muttered and flew up on Tsuna's head. 'Didn't give up, huh?'

"Then why not letting Dino die? You saw the future, right? It's either you or him, so why not choosing saving your own life so you could be with Hibari happily ever after?" Right after Reborn said that Tsuna stopped walking and didn't say anything for few minutes. The infant was curious about his expression so he appeared before the brunette only to see his angered face.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" he shouted furiously, but somehow his eyes had some doubts in them.

"Really?"

"Really! It's better if someone useless like me dies than someone who could bring prosperity to the kingdom." the brunette avoided Reborn's eyes, frowning. "I'll be going..." he mumbled and passed by the levitating cat, leaving him behind. The infant watched his back with neutral expression. Doubts he saw in Rabbit's eyes were real. They were mixed with fear and desperation he said he didn't feel anymore. But the cat didn't blame him, after all who wouldn't be scared of death and started doubt his choice of saving someone when he can save himself?

He sighed and glanced behind himself. When he saw the shadow of a stranger furthering he smirked. 'Seems he heard everything. Good, this will be interesting.'

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Welcome to the Dome of Atrox, King of Hearts!" yelled bunch of men dressed in white neutral garments with red belts and red capes. All of them had ordinary black masks only with two holes for eyes. It was kinda creepy and the brunette wondered what was the purpose of the masks. They were bowing deeply before the group in the big hall with wide stairs and dozen of pillars surrounding them. The ceiling was round as always with one enormous chandelier made out of glass.

One of the man stepped forward and offered them his guidance. As he led them up the Rabbit noticed the rest of the weird guys in white scattered and left. He wanted to ask before what's going on and what is Dei Mei Regis but unfortunately there was no time for it. They left immediately and so he decided to ask later. He was curious why did Hibari accept the offer so easily. He seemed like he looked forward to it.

After they climbed the stairs the man led them through hallway full of windows with beautiful scenery on the White kingdom. At the end of the hallway they had to climb more stairs and as they followed their guide through straight hall the noise of many people talking to each other was heard by every step more and more. Tsuna gulped. 'So many people - what kind of competition is this?' he wondered and soon when they reached the end of the hallway the bright light blinded him for a second before he was shocked by the view in front of him.

The man in white led them to a spacious balcony with aligned chairs in two lines and then he left, bowing again. The King and Varia didn't seem surprised by the sight that has opened before them. They were inside giant circular arena with thousands of people seated in lines, looking really excited. The round ceiling was out of glass but the rest of the Dome was constructed from white stone. The building was ringed by dozens of entrances at ground level with ordinary people flowing in and the arrangement of seats reflected who was wealthy and who wasn't because the nearest seats were the priciest and further and higher you were seated, poorer you were. Tsuna noticed that they had the best view on the arena from their balcony but in front of them on the other side was another balcony that was empty.

'Wow...' The Rabbit was out of words. What he just saw was amazing.

"Well this place sure is big." Dino mumbled.

"VOII, SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU SCUM!" Squalo yelled, gritting his teeth angrily.

"H-hai!" Tsuna squeaked but was stopped by Dino's hand. "Wait, Tsuna! I need to talk to you!" he said with serious eyes. The brunette blinked and stared at him. That's right, he didn't tell Dino about what happened that night and he was curious constantly about it. And today's lunch didn't help very much. He gulped and nervously glanced at Varia and Hibari who watched them with narrowed eyes. He didn't want to talk about it in front of them.

"Can it wait?" he asked, looking down on his feet. He heard Dino sigh and ruffling his hair. "Yeah, it can." he muttered with defeated voice. Tsuna let out his breath, feeling quite relieved and sat down on his place. The balcony was constructed with one part lower and the other a bit higher - so he with Varia sat on the chairs that were lower and behind him sat Dino, Hibari and Xanxus whose chairs were one stair higher. The brunette glanced behind him and thought how nice it would be if he could sit by Hibari's side instead of Dino.

He looked at the arena again and wondered about the reason why did they come. 'Yuni asked Hibari-san if he would like to participate in this Dei Mei Regis but what exactly is it? Some fighting competition? Well Hibari-san was interested so it definitely has to be fighting but in that case is he going to fight?' he gulped and glanced at Levi who sat next to him.

"Ehm, Levi-san, can I ask you something?" he started carefully and wanted to continue but Levi replied immediately with stern NO. "HE? B-but I'm really curious about this Dei Mei Regis! Please can you explain?" the brunette pleaded.

"I don't care! Now shut up!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"But-" Tsuna stopped when Levi frowned dangerously making him as pale as his white ears. He sighed in defeat but fortunately for him Lussuria sitting next to Levi stepped in. "Oh cmon, Levi-chan! Don't be too mean!"

"It's not my fault he's so dumb!" Levi growled. He let out his breath, looking really annoyed. "Dei Mei Regis is abbreviation for a sentence 'Et in parte Dei mei regis.' which literally means 'In behalf of my king.' and it's traditional fighting competition between two monarchs founded in White kingdom." he explained and continued. "In the past it was an event for rulers only but now even noblemen can participate. It's just a fun competition for killing time but even so people take it very seriously."

"I got it, but if it means 'in behalf of my king', then does it mean that the King is not gonna fight?"

"Exactly, Tsuna-chan~" Lussuria smiled at him, adjusting his glasses. "The Royal guards fight for their ruler. Last time Xanxus fought against that beautiful green-haired man. He has a style, I got to tell you!" he chuckled as if remembering the fight.

"Heheh, that's great." Tsuna laughed nervously and felt relieved. 'I was afraid Hibari-san was gonna fight! It's good he's not going to... It's not like I doubt him but I don't want him to be hurt.'

"Anyway it's like that! Usually it's quite fun because participants fight until they either give up or aren't able to fight anymore and since no one even gives up it's very interesting." Lussuria grinned.

"Well that's how this Dome got its name after all..." Mammon said suddenly.

"Its name?" Tsuna looked at him, confused. He thought 'Atrox' didn't mean anything.

Mammon sneered at him. "Atrox means atrocious." The rabbit shuddered and again felt a lot calmer knowing King's not gonna participate in person.

After a while of waiting Yuni and her knight and guards came and people in the Dome got even more excited. After that one man in white with black mask entered the arena and welcomed everyone, thanking Yuni and Hibari for being present. He was saying bunch of other things but Tsuna didn't really pay it any attention. He was still glad the skylark behind him was out of danger but at the same time he felt sorry for Varia. One of them will have to fight there in front of everyone. 'But honestly they look quite forward to it...' he thought and glanced at them.

"And now it's time to present the challenger!" the man shouted, catching Tsuna's attention.

"Challenger?" he looked at Lussuria for help, who quickly explained. "As you now know some of us will fight for the Red King and the same goes for the Queen, but the fun is that one side will choose their fighter first and that fighter then challenges someone from enemy's side. That's why he's called 'challenger'."

"I understand. Thank you, Lussuria-san!" Tsuna smiled.

"Last time the King of Hearts choose his challenger, so it's now up to our Queen, who is she going to choose!" the man bowed deeply and looked at Yuni who stood up from her chair. She seemed uneasy. "I have already chosen my challenger!" Right when she said it a white-haired man entered the arena and caused quite a commotion. Everyone was confused as the man went towards the presenter firmly and even Varia and the King was surprised.

"Who's that?" Xanxus mumbled and Tsuna tried to look carefully. 'Is it Byakuran? He's too far, I can't see him clearly... But now that I look Byakuran is with Yuni so who-' Tsuna froze. He found out.

The man stopped next to the presenter. "Please, present yourself!"

"MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI! I LIKE BOXING AND MY FAVORITE QUOTE IS 'EXTREME'!" he yelled and looked directly at Tsuna. "AND I CHALLENGE YOU, SAWADA TSUNA!

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Heheh, poor Tsuna ^^; next chapter will be very interesting so just wait for it ;)**

 **Anyway I hope you've enjoyed Christmas :) I certainly did. What I wanted to say is that during January I won't have much time again because of the rest of the exams so please don't hate me ^^; I'll try to be as active as I can.**

 **And btw I hope you liked my Christmas fanfic :) it wasn't very good since I wrote it in hurry but that can't be helped**.


	25. Challenge

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

For a second it was quiet. It was as if time stopped for that brief moment after Ryohei said those words. Shock froze the whole Dome. No one said a word. Tsuna couldn't think of anything. His mind was blank, he couldn't move his body. He couldn't define how long this moment lasted for him. Was it as if he was sitting there and staring into Ryohei's eyes for a decade or just that tiny second? He didn't know and didn't care. But soon he felt that this moment was just a second before storm came.

"What's the meaning of this?!" "Who's that?" "I wanna see good fight!" "I didn't come here for this!" "Who's that Sawada Tsuna?!" "Why did the queen choose him?" "Who's Sawada?! "Who's Sawada Tsuna!?" Everyone in the Dome came back to life and loud voices mixed together with angered shouting. Storm really did come. No one understood Queen's decision. Why didn't she choose one of her guards? And who's Sawada Tsuna? These two questions were heard the most. People searched with their eyes King's balcony, trying to find him there but by that time Tsuna darted his head down, shaking.

'What's this? Am I having a nightmare? This can't be happening!' he thought and didn't dare to face Varia, Dino and the King. As the despair, shock and disbelief filled his mind, Varia was meanwhile sitting there and arguing. Of course they were angry. Of course they hated him now. They looked forward to this competition but now he ruined it all. What is the King thinking of him now? He can't back down right? That would mean he gives up. 'This is the worst! What should I do?!'

"Are they serious? How could that pebble chose someone other than me?" Bel said, clenching in his fist one of his knifes. He must have been very pissed off but since Tsuna couldn't see his eyes he knew only because of his way of holding knifes.

"Omo, omo! He wants to fight poor rabbit?" Lussuria covered his lips with his palm, surprised.

"Tch! Thrash!" Levi frowned, still copying Xanxus even in this moment.

"WHAT'S THIS!? I WANTED TO FIGHT! HOW COULD THAT IDIOT PICK THIS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IMBECILE?!" Squalo yelled, swinging around with his arms.

"Hey! Isn't this against the rules? You can't let Tsuna fight!" Dino shouted at them and looked at Tsuna's back with panicked expression.

"It's not against rules. Challenger can choose anyone from our group as long as he serves the White queen." Mammon said calmly.

"But Tsuna isn't fighter! He can't fight!" Dino yelled. "He will just get hurt! He won't last there even a minute!" When Tsuna heard his words he flinched. Up till now he was wondering how to get out of this situation but he wasn't even thinking about the reason why did Ryohei chose him. He remembered his promise when they parted. He said he can get stronger if he fights and that he will help him. But seriously! Why like this?

"We shouldn't let him fight!" Dino stated.

"No fighting means giving up." Xanxus growled suddenly. "And giving up can be done only by thrash like you!" he didn't even look at Dino but the mood around him got already too deadly.

"Then what you're saying is that he should fight even if he can't win? This is bullshit! And for what? For your damn self satisfaction?" Dino gritted his teeth. He was angry. How could these guys only think about themselves?

"Satisfaction? Do you want to die?" Xanxus glanced at him with murderous intent in his eyes, ready to go and slaughter him.

"Shut up, both of you!" Hibari ordered with voice so cold and aura so dangerous that none of them said anything for a while. He was furious. Self control he was holding these past two days was crumbling quite drastically and whose fault was it again?

"Then what do you suggest?" Dino asked after few minutes, watching the people in Dome getting impatient. Hibari sighed and glanced at Tsuna's small back. He saw him shaking. He must have been feeling shocked and terrified. Well who wouldn't be? Fighting in Dei Mei Regis meant that one can even die there.

'I don't want to let him fight but that would mean...' he thought and for a moment shifted his eyes on the white-haired man standing in the middle of arena, thinking about killing that fucktard. In fact right now he wanted to exterminate everyone in the Dome and get out of there with his rabbit. 'Alright is there any way how to get out of this situation without giving up?' the King wondered but knew there wasn't. Tsuna was chosen and there was nothing he could do.

He felt strong irritation flowing through him. This situation had only two solutions - give up or let him fight.

"There are only two possible options - give up or let Sawada fight." he said what he had on his mind and looked at Tsuna again. He hated to admit defeat without even trying but he knew that it was absurd to expect something like this from Tsuna.

Varia looked at their king, shocked. The King they knew would never give up no matter what. Was the rabbit so important? "Are you serious?" Xanxus growled.

"What?! What two options? There are no TWO options! There's only one and that's NOT to let Tsuna fight!" Dino shouted angrily.

"Shut up already!" Mammon yelled suddenly. "You keep spouting off nonsenses but you don't understand anything!"

"I don't understand anything? It's you who don't understand! The only thing you think about is how to win as if Tsuna was some sort of chessman you can manipulate with!"

"You just don't get it! Do you know what this competition is about?! Because rulers can't fight among themselves they came up with this so their servants fight instead of them!"

"And what of it?!"

"It means that when you're chosen you go and fight in the name of your King or Queen! That said if Sawada doesn't fight, it will be as if the King himself gave up! It's his duty as a king's servant to go and fight if he was chosen!"

"His duty? And what's so bad about giving up? Isn't Tsuna's life more important than some stupid competition?!" Dino frowned, leaving Mammon speechless. "Have you even considered how Tsuna must feel?!

"And what about you?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the small rabbit whose back finally straightened. They couldn't see his face cause he was still looking down on his lap but slowly he lifted his head. He stood up and turned around, bowing deeply before Hibari. "I apologize for my behavior, my King! I was very surprised because of what happened but I'm alright now." the brunette said as calmly as he could.

"Oi, what are you saying?" Dino mumbled, watching him with desperate expression.

"Thank you Dino-san. It really made me happy that you said those things." Tsuna smiled at him and continued. "But even though I'm weak and useless and scared I want to fight! Giving up without even trying - I don't know if I could face my King properly later." he laughed bitterly and felt everyone's eyes on him.

In that moment Hibari stood up as well, surprising them. "That doesn't matter now!" he said with his cold voice, piercing the brunette with his steel eyes. "You're not a warrior. Dei Mei Regis is extremely dangerous and right when you enter arena you stake your life on line. You can die there."

Tsuna, looking down again, muttered: "I know, my King."

"With this in mind are you still willing to fight for me? Are you willing to fight for the pride of the kingdom? Are you capable of winning?" he asked but when he saw Tsuna started trembling slightly again, he frowned.

The brunette looked at him and felt how great the responsibility he had now was. He bowed again. "Y-yes, my-..my King!" he stuttered.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you but I would like to guide Sawada Tsuna to the arena." said the man in white who appeared on the balcony. 'It's here!' Tsuna thought and gulped. He looked at Varia and Dino again and one last time at Hibari. "T-then I'll take my leave."

Just when he was about to follow the man strong hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. Tsuna watched the King with shocked face and didn't know how to react. King's eyes were calm but still somewhat wavering. As if he wanted him to stay which he actually wanted. It was too dangerous and what he said before seemed to him too heartless even though normally he was always like that. But now how is it possible that he was so unsure about his decision just because of this rabbit? In the end he knew it all along but didn't want to admit it. The fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi became so important to him. He always was but these days he was aware of it even more. But why? What changed?

"My King?" Tsuna looked at him with confusion. Suddenly the skylark bent down and their faces were just few centimeters apart. The brunette blushed and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. King's stare was just too intense that for a second he even forgot about the fight.

"I don't care if you win or not. Just come back in one piece." Hibari said while actually wondering if he should not let him fight after all. "This is an order, do you understand? I won't tolerate disobedience!" he stated, watching the brunette closely ready to keep him by his side if he looked too terrified.

Tsuna stared at him and then he laughed, feeling a bit better. It was so like Hibari! "Hai! As you wish, my King!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Wait here! I will come for you when the time comes." the man ordered and left him alone in a room without any windows or furniture. Well there was only one bench but that was it. Before the man guided him to a different room where he changed into clothes they offered him but then he left him here. It was quite a while already and Tsuna felt more nervous by a minute.

"DAMN! What was I thinking?! How did it end up like this? How am I supposed to win against Ryohei who's a captain of the guards in White palace?!" he panicked and rubbed his head crazily. "That's it! I can't win this! What should I do now?"

"Seems like you're quite nervous, dame-Tsuna." said suddenly a childish voice.

"HEEE?! Reborn! What are you doing here?" the brunette shouted, watching the infant appear on the bench out of nowhere.

"I came to look at you one last time."

"One last time? Don't be so morbid!"

"I'm not being morbid. I'm realistic." he smirked when he saw brunette's frightened expression.

"WAAAA! You're right! What am I gonna do?" Tsuna cried out desperately.

"What you ask? Just win, dame-Tsuna!"

"Easily said than done! How am I supposed to do that?! Compared to him I'm way too weak... I have no chance against him!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to get stronger?"

"Yeah, I did but seriously this is too much! I can't win..." Tsuna sighed and sat down next to Reborn. "When Dino-san said I wouldn't last in the arena even a minute I was a bit pissed. I wanted to show them I could do it! I wanted to go and win so Hibari-san would be proud of me and I'm sure I could even confess with ease after that cause I would've done everything I could to earn my place next to my King..." the brunette looked at his hands and sighed again. "But now that it's actually happening I realized how naive I was! How can weak good-for-nothing rabbit like me win?"

It was quiet for couple of minutes. Reborn watched the brunette without saying anything but then he took out of his pocket something, smiling slyly. "Do you want to win, Tsuna?"

The Rabbit glanced at him. "Of course I want."

"Good. Then win with your dying will!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! :)**

 **Sorry I'm so late with this update but now that I think about it this is the first update of a year :D (btw sorry Lou-chan there wasn't as much humor as you probably wanted ^^;)**

 **Anyway it's really awesome I'm here with you for such long time already :) I still remember how I was writing new year's HibaTsuna fanfic ^^**

 **Really thank you for all the support you gave me :) without your fantastic comments it wouldn't be so much fun ^^**

 **Little late but still wish you all the best for the next year. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as possible :))**

 **~ •. Happy New Year .• ~**


	26. Dei Mei Regis

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The noise of thousands of voices was like a rumble - deafening, powerful and terrifying. As the brunette stood at the center of the arena, facing Ryohei he felt his legs shaking uncontrollably. Actually his whole body trembled and he wasn't able to lift his head not even for a moment. His breathing was hard and he felt like running away.

The man in white who led him there left a while ago only saying not to attack each other till the fight will officially begin so both of them were now waiting for Dei Mei Regis to start. None of them said anything and Tsuna couldn't even imagine he could say something. He was too nervous and scared so he was happy enough he could walk normally. He felt thousands of eyes on himself but didn't have the courage to actually look neither at Ryohei or balcony where his King was.

"Oi, Sawada," Ryohei called out to him suddenly. The brunette flinched and looked at him. He wasn't smiling or anything, he was serious and that made Tsuna nervous even more. "I'm not gonna go easy on you, so fight me with everything you've got!" he warned him. The Rabbit gulped. He wasn't happy to hear that. He hoped Ryohei could be a bit nice during the fight but now it looked like he's in deep shit.

He nodded but remembered he wanted to ask him something. "...why did you choose me? You must know I have no chance against you..."

Ryohei stared at him for a while but then he frowned and almost seemed angry. "No chance? What are you talking about? One cat told you're super fast so I'm looking forward to our fight!" he said and his eyes sparkled as he couldn't wait anymore.

'One cat? ...REBORN!?' Tsuna squeaked internally. 'This can't be! He told Ryohei something like that? What should I do?'

"Ehm, that's not true! I'm not fast at all!" the brunette tried to explain quickly.

"Don't lie! I can't wait for you to show me your strength to the extreme!" Ryohei grinned, totally ignoring what was said. Tsuna stared at him with desperate expression thinking that even talking to wall would be better. 'It's useless! He doesn't listen to me!'

Suddenly loud gongs were heard and their sound filled whole Dome. Everyone shut up and several men in white appeared on one small balcony closest to the arena and had a welcoming speech, telling everyone rules which were quite simple - you can give up if you yell it so that they can hear you and you will loose when you aren't able to fight anymore. Also no one can interfere the fight and the whole competition doesn't have any time limit. As the man in white was talking Tsuna started shaking again. It was almost here!

After the speech the man said that the fight will begin with sound of gong. It was completely silent. No one said a word and everyone waited for the gong. The brunette noticed that Ryohei got ready and took a defensive stance. He gritted his teeth and wondered what should he do. He didn't have much time to think. In that moment the merciless gong rang getting people exhilarated.

Tsuna couldn't even act. He noticed a movement coming towards him but unable to do anything a strong fist landed on his face, sending him flying. 'Huh?' Pain took over his whole left cheek and soon the brunette felt more of it within his whole body when he fell down on the ground. It hurt as hell. 'W-what happened!?' he thought, confused but just when he managed to quickly stand up he was punched again, this time on the other cheek. He let out hoarse noise and flew few meters before falling again and rolling with his body being so shocked from those first hits he couldn't even registrate.

When he stopped he blinked and coughed out a bit of his own blood. He looked up from the ground and noticed a silhouette coming towards him through the dust flying in the air from his fall. "Sawada! What is it?" Ryohei yelled, slightly confused the brunette didn't notice his fists with inhuman speed.

'WAAA! What should I do?! Those punches really hurt! If this goes on I'm done for!' Tsuna thought with terrified face. He stood up again with difficulties, feeling his cheeks becoming swollen. 'I have to get as far from him as I can and then think of some way to fight him!'

"Cmon, Sawada! Show me what's in you!" Ryohei shouted and ran towards him, ready to hit him again. Suddenly just when he was about to punch the Rabbit, Tsuna disappeared from his sight, leaving behind himself a cloud of dust. Ryohei's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect speed like this and he wasn't alone. Everyone in the Dome let out surprised gasp, looking for the small rabbit.

"Wow, he's faster than I thought." Levi muttered, watching the arena.

"He certainly is...but..." Mammon didn't finish his sentence.

"Ushishishi, it won't be enough against that white-haired idiot." Bel smirked and already spotted the Rabbit, who was on the other side of the arena. Yeah, it was incredible how fast he could get so far just within few seconds, but the problem was he prisoned himself because of it.

The brunette let out his breath and looked around, not seeing Ryohei anywhere. 'Damn, I can't see anything because of the dust all around me.' he cursed and wanted to run out of it but before he could do so he noticed a silhouette behind him. "Here I come!" Ryohei yelled and hit Tsuna in his back. Rabbit's eyes blinked and in an instant his body was in the air again falling further and harder than before. He let out pained squeak and lied few seconds on the ground before trying to stand up. He saw his opponent coming closer and soon he forgot about the pain thanks to adrenaline flowing through his veins crazily.

'What should I do? I have to think of something quickly before he will-' Tsuna couldn't even finish his thought when Ryohei jumped towards him, ready to land on him another deadly punch. He avoided it by hair's breadth, seeing his opponent's fist missing his face only by few millimeters. In an instant he luckily noticed second fist coming to him from the side. The brunette dodged it by jumping back and successfully made some distance between them.

As Tsuna was trying to catch his breath, he watched the captain of white guards carefully, who meanwhile straightened and grinned. "That's better, Sawada! Let's fight to the EXTREME!" he shouted and charged at him again. The rabbit kept running and avoiding Ryohei's fists one after another for a good while, but he knew this wasn't the solution to his situation. With every hit aimed at him he noticed that his opponent just grew more impatient and that triggered that he tried to be even faster. Of course people in Dome cheered for Ryohei and laughed at Tsuna. It made sense - Ryohei was one of them and even if he wasn't they would cheer for him anyway cause he fought him for real while the rabbit just ran.

Suddenly it came. Punch that was even faster than the rest. Even though Tsuna saw it coming he couldn't dodge. His body didn't let him. Ryohei's fist, buried in his stomach, sent him flying far to the other side of the arena, but just before the brunette fell Ryohei caught up to him, hitting him again. When Tsuna touched the ground his body rolled for a while before it stopped. The brunette gritted his teeth. It hurt as hell but he didn't want to scream. He heard people rejoice and mock him. It was horrible, he felt horrible but also ashamed. He ran all this time and didn't even hit him once. 'There has to be a way! I don't want to use IT just yet!' he thought and tried to stand up while quickly looking around. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Finally I was able to hit you!" Ryohei yelled at him, apparently satisfied with himself. "But, Sawada, stop with running and fight me!" he frowned while coming towards the rabbit, who stood up and started going backwards further from him. After few steps Tsuna felt behind his back the wall.

"Now he has nowhere to run. What is he planning?" Mammon mumbled, watching the rabbit.

"Seems like that trash finally understood that running is totally pointless." Xanxus smirked.

'Yosh! Let's try this!' Tsuna decided and turned his eyes to Ryohei.

"C-c-come!" he shouted with unusually high-pitched voice. Ryohei blinked, surprised but then excited smile appeared on his face. "HERE I COME, SAWADA!" he yelled with his fists ready, running to him. He saw the rabbit standing by the wall before him, but then something unexpected happened. The brunette literally disappeared and appeared in front of him just when it was too late for Ryohei whose eyes goggled at him. Tsuna landed his fist on Ryohei's cheek and with intense scream gave into it everything he got.

Ryohei let out surprised cough but before he could react Tsuna was in front of him again, punching him. It repeated over and over again. The brunette didn't even let his opponent fall down on the ground. No matter where Ryohei flew off he was right next to him to hit him. He didn't want to let him rest not even for a second. He knew this was his only chance how to end it. This momentum...

'I have to defeat him! I'm giving it my all!' he thought.

"Oooh! Tsuna-chan is so fast! I can't keep up!" Lussuria whined. Dino watched the whole thing with disbelief. He already knew the trick - Tsuna just kept rebounding from the walls surrounding arena and thanks to that he was even faster than before. It was clever idea but still that speed was unbelievable.

Finally the last punch hit its target. Tsuna landed on the ground but right after his legs touched it, his knees gave in. He fell on them and felt his whole body sweating and shaking. He went a bit overboard but it was worth it. The brunette looked up at Ryohei whose body collapsed and lied there lifelessly. He let out relieved sigh. 'It's over.' he thought and glanced at his legs. "I won't be able to use them for a while but that should be alright."

He smiled faintly and felt sweet victorious feeling filling his exhausted body. 'Did Hibari-san see? Am I strong now?'

"Well that was quite surprising. Who would have thought that this useless rabbit could do something like that?" Mammon said.

"VOII! WHY DIDN'T THAT IDIOT USE THIS RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING?!" Squalo shouted, pointing at Tsuna.

"He probably didn't know he could do it." Mammon tried to explain.

"Anyway it seems he managed to defeat his opponent." Levi mentioned.

"...I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mammon mumbled. Dino flinched. 'What?!'

"Wow, that was awesome, Sawada! You should have fought like that right from the beginning!" shouted cruelly familiar voice. Tsuna's eyes widened. He lifted his head only to see his opponent standing up as if he wasn't very hurt. Actually he wasn't hurt at all. He seemed perfectly fine apart from few bruises.

Tsuna watched him with desperate expression. 'You can't be serious! After all I did to him he's still walking?' he thought. The air around him suddenly got a lot heavier. It was difficult to breathe and the feeling of futility and defeat filled his mind. 'This can't be happening! Was everything I did pointless?!'

"Oi, Sawada! I'm coming!" Ryohei warned him with excited eyes and ran towards him. Tsuna couldn't even react when he got punched again. He was still shocked. He fell down but didn't even bother to stand up anymore. It was useless. He has no chance anymore.

When Ryohei hit him and saw he wasn't standing up, he came to him, looking down on him. "Hey, Sawada, stand up and fight!" he shouted but when he got no response he bent down and noticed he was whispering something. "What? I can't hear you!"

"...-less...it's pointless..." Tsuna muttered.

"WHAT?!" Ryohei yelled at him. "What do you mean?"

"That's it for me. I'm done for... I can't do more than I already did!" the brunette trembled. He was scared, disappointed and already exhausted. There was no chance of winning.

"Is this all you've got?! Are you giving up, Sawada?" Ryohei seized him by his collar, angered by his words.

'Give up?' Tsuna flinched and looked him in the eyes. What was he fighting for? Does he want to give up now? "NO!" he cried out.

"Then fight me seriously with everything you've got!" Ryohei frowned and threw him in the air. Tsuna gritted his teeth when he fell on the ground and tried to stand up. His whole body hurt but legs were the worst. He knew he shouldn't stand up if he doesn't want to cause to himself something worse but Ryohei was right. 'Unless I do everything I could I won't stop! I want to win!' he thought and glanced at his King's balcony. He remembered that feeling from before - feeling of victory. He wanted to feel it again. Tsuna looked at Ryohei who was already charging at him. Dodging it was difficult but not impossible. The brunette jumped backwards, trying to ignore pain in his legs.

Everyone watched the ongoing fight with enthusiasm. It really looked ridiculous - small hopeless rabbit fighting against the captain of white guards. What could be more hilarious? Maybe the fact he didn't drop dead yet.

"C'MON CAPTAIN! END IT ALREADY!" "HEY RABBIT, DIE!" "HE HAS NO CHANCE!" "THIS FIGHT IS RIDICULOUS!" All those voices and thousands of others mixed together in one venomous curse. They laughed and wanted to see blood and the rabbit down in the arena was good scapegoat.

Dino clenched his fists. He wanted to go and punch everyone who called for Tsuna's blood. It was so frustrating. "Hmpf, he won't last long." He heard Mammon's words. As he watched the brunette trying to desperately avoid Ryohei's attacks he already saw Tsuna dropping at speed. Mammon was right. Tsuna didn't have much time left before he would passed out from exhaustion.

Suddenly Tsuna's foot slipped. He blinked, surprised but he didn't have much time to wonder about it. Ryohei's fist was coming. 'Shit!' he cursed and managed to at least lift left arm to defend himself. He immediately felt when his opponent's punch hit him. The bones in his arm broke and for a second it seemed to him as if he heard them cracking. He gasped and tears filled his eyes. When he was falling he didn't try to protect his head as before, so when he landed he hit his head. He lied on the ground still shocked by what just happened. His head was spinning and his left hand started to get swollen and changed colors.

The brunette felt something warm on his head running down on his forehead and right eye, blinding him. He sat up and tried to wipe it off with his good hand. Blood.

The people burst out in exultation. This what they wanted. "FINALLY! KILL HIM!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" Tsuna flinched. He was used to being mocked but this was totally different. This was for the first time someone called for his blood.

"TSUNA!" Dino yelled when he saw it but because of the deafening noise in the Dome no one heard him. Hibari watched the whole thing calmly but now he felt like going down there and killing white-haired idiot. He clenched his fists. He shouldn't have let Tsuna go.

The rabbit lifted his head, feeling like in daze. He saw Ryohei coming, he heard people chanting his death, but the fear he felt the whole time started to change. He had enough. He was angry at himself, how powerless he was. Suddenly words said by the cat from before flew through his mind.

 _"Win with your dying will!"_

He took out of his pocket small white pill. As he stared at it he wondered if the risk coming from it was worth it. Reborn gave it to him before he went to the arena, saying he should use it if he wants to win. Of course he wanted to win but with his own strength and that's where Reborn explained use of this pill. If he swallows it, the pill will bring out his true strength and pushes his body to its utmost limits, but there are some risks. That pill can kill him. He glanced at Ryohei, the people, Dino, Varia and Hibari.

 _"He won't last there even a minute!"_

 _"Giving up can be done only by trash like you!"_

 _"You're not a warrior."_

 _"Are you capable of winning?"_

 _"Didn't you say you wanted to get stronger?"_

 _"Do you want to win?"_

"I want!" he muttered to himself.

 _"Then fight me seriously with everything you've got!"_

"Alright." Tsuna mumbled, opening his mouth and swallowing the pill.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! :)**

 **Poor Tsuna has to go through this. Well next chapter will be more pumped up so just wait :D just so you know I discovered how to upload some pics into the chapters on Wattpad so if you're interested try reading it there xD**

 **Anyway who do think will win the match? :) or who would you like to see win - Tsuna or Ryohei?**

 **Btw really thank you for your amazing comments! You're all awesome! Really what a great way of starting new year :D not only I have fun while writing, I'm enjoying it even more thanks to you so I'm very grateful for your feedback.**

 **One you mentioned if there are some rules for using items during Dei Mei Regis - well I didn't write it there because I didn't think about it too deeply but using any kind of item is alright except for some weapons of mass destruction xDD**

 **Oh, and that thought of Felix Felicis from HP was really cute :3**

 **Hope to see you with next chapter ^^**


	27. What do I fight for

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

'Huh? What? Did it not work?' That thought crossed his mind when he felt his body becoming numb and falling on the ground lifelessly. Everything around him got suddenly much quieter. He saw Ryohei's shocked expression and that's when he understood.

'I died.'

It surprised him that he wasn't scared at all. On the contrary he was much calmer than he thought he would be. The only thing he thought about was the fight he lost just now and the order he couldn't follow. 'I guess I can't return to you, Hibari-san...' he thought and felt regret. He regretted he wasn't able to win, he couldn't get stronger and that he couldn't confess his feelings properly. He regretted everything.

And then it came. It was as if something lit up in him. Something warm and powerful. It was small at the beginning but soon he felt it grow within him. It was like a fire swallowing him up and giving him new chance. He blinked and suddenly everything around him seemed much clearer - sounds, people, his surroundings - suddenly he felt like he was able to perceive everything much better. And it wasn't just his senses, his whole body as if got new strength and even though he didn't intend to stand up some new power moved him up and straightened him.

He took deep breath and sighed. Looking around himself he noticed how much was everyone actually surprised he stood up. Well they weren't the only ones. He was surprised too but somehow he wasn't that shocked, scared or excited about it. He still felt that warmth within himself and it really calmed him. He glanced at his hands and when he saw them being on fire he wasn't that shocked like others, it seemed perfectly alright to him. Those flames weren't hurting him, they were warm, soothing and strong.

'So I'm alive?' the brunette thought and looked at Ryohei who spoke to him but he couldn't hear him. What was he saying? Fight him again? 'I guess that should be it.' He glanced at him again. '...I have to win... I have to win! That's why I'm here!'

While the rabbit stood there with big flames on his hands and forehead, Ryohei watched him, shocked. He saw him swallowing something and before he could do something Tsuna fell down, looking like dead. But what disturbed him even more was this - his sudden change. After he fell those flames appeared, lighting up his head and palms and made him stand up. Tsuna seemed different - he looked much calmer and ...stronger. 'What happened?' he wondered.

"Hey, Sawada! Are you alright?" he shouted. Tsuna looked at him but didn't reply. He just stared at him and it kinda creeped Ryohei out. "Sawada, answer me! What happen-" he couldn't finish his question. In an instant he was in the air and felt sharp pain in his left cheek. What happened? Tsuna punched him? How? How could he get so fast? When did he even attack him?

Ryohei quickly turned and landed on his feet. He was quite surprised by such sudden hit. He couldn't even see Tsuna charging at him. Something changed.

"VOII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Squalo yelled, eyes glued on the arena. No one said anything. Everyone was too surprised by unexpected speed and strength the small rabbit pulled out. Even people in the Dome shut up but just for a second. They kept cheering for Ryohei as before.

Tsuna looked at his fist and then at Ryohei. 'I hit him! ...but before I hit him too but it didn't do anything to him... Then I should just continue until it will do something!' he decided and smirked.

"Ryohei" he shouted and frowned at him. "I'll defeat you! With everything I have I will defeat you!"

His opponent smiled and got to his defense stance. "Bring it to the EXTREME, Sawada!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

As the fight went on for more than an hour with neither of the fighters giving up, the tension in the Dome grew more and more. At first it seemed that Tsuna had an upper hand but after even Ryohei unleashed his own golden flames the odds turned in favor of the captain of white guards. It wasn't just strength that the rabbit lacked but also experience and soon he became painfully aware of it. Even though he was stronger and faster than ever he just couldn't be equal to Ryohei who went through countless of fights.

"Maximum Ingram!" Ryohei shouted while his footwork got even faster which caused that it looked like he multiplied. 'No, this technique again!' the brunette frowned as he watched three Ryoheis charging at him. He quickly dodged the attack but what came after it was unavoidable. "Extreme Corkscrew Punch!" he yelled and immediately hit Tsuna's chest.

Rabbit's eyes widened. He made a painful grimace and touched his right side of his chest. His ribs were broken and hurt as hell. Every breath he took was like hundreds of sharp knives stabbed him. "...hurts..." he muttered and felt tears filling his eyes. Shaking his head the brunette glanced at Ryohei who as well had to stop for a second. While he stared at him he noticed that even Ryohei had few broken bones and he somewhat felt kinda satisfied by it.

He sighed and wondered what should he do. Tsuna knew very well that this way he won't defeat his opponent, the gap between them was just too big. Moreover he felt that soon he'll meet his limit even if it was greatly pushed. 'I have to think of something real quick!'

"Oi, Sawada! This is no time for break!" Ryohei shouted while attacking him again. "Heh, I should be saying the same to you!" Tsuna smirked, dodged the punch and attacked back. The attacks continued for a another while until both of them jumped back from each other to catch a breath.

Suddenly an idea crossed Tsuna's mind. 'Maybe I could try that!' He nodded to himself and prepared. It'll shouldn't be difficult to do even with his broken arm and so he smiled faintly, putting his hopes into that idea.

"Ushishi, looks like he's finally ready to end it." Bel mentioned when he saw Tsuna's expression.

"It depends on what he's planning but it looks like he might just defeat him." Levi smirked and no one argued with him. Good atmosphere surrounded the balcony as everyone expected Tsuna to win. They didn't know what happened back there but now it didn't matter. What was important was winning the fight and the fact that Tsuna had real chance of doing so was very energizing.

"Alright, let's do this!" the brunette mumbled to himself, squatted down and with as much power as he could jumped straight ahead towards Ryohei, who meanwhile prepared to dodge the attack by stepping aside. Just when Tsuna was about to punch him, he jumped again, confusing Ryohei. 'It worked!' he thought victoriously and rose his hand to actually punch Ryohei from the side.

In that moment Ryohei turned around, suddenly facing him. Tsuna immediately paled and blinked, terrified. He was wide open before his opponent with no time to defend himself. In an instant Ryohei hit his stomach, sending him high up in the air. As Tsuna flew up he saw Ryohei jumping to him. When they were on the same high level, he stared at him, shocked by what happened.

"H-how?" he stuttered. "I saw you looking to that direction you wanted to jump just before you did it. That revealed you." Ryohei explained quickly and with one powerful hit sent him down.

The fall was too fast. The brunette knew he should quickly turn around to fall on his feet and then run from Ryohei to make some distance but he had no time. Not only that the hit was aimed at his broken ribs but the strength added in it made him fall down way too fast. He couldn't even think straight - the rabbit just knew that if he fall like this he will might pass out.

Everything was happening within few seconds. There was no time. When the brunette fell a cloud of dust flew up and hid him. The people rejoiced and while the White kingdom was enjoying its triumph, Varia, Dino and Hibari stared at the dusty cloud feeling quite crushed. They didn't expect this and their good mood was immediately gone. It was strange - just 7 seconds ago it really looked like the rabbit will win but now it was all swayed away.

"I guess that's the end of it." Mammon said and sounded really disappointed.

"Hee? Did Tsuna-chan really loose? Maybe he's still conscious!" Lussuria whined desperately.

"What? Are you sympathizing with him?" Bel frowned with a bit disgusted expression.

"Hmpf, there's no way he withstood that." Xanxus growled suddenly. He was disappointed too. Even if he would never admit it he had quite high expectations of him after he saw him trying so hard but to be crushed so easily. "In the end the trash is still the trash." he stated with indifferent eyes.

"What did you say?!" Dino gritted his teeth and glanced at him with hateful look. Ready to say more and punch him eventually he turned to him but stopped when Hibari sitting between them let out annoyed sigh.

"Shut it, both of you!" he ordered them and seemed really pissed off.

"Why so angry, my King?" Bel smirked but his expression was immediately washed away when Hibari looked at him with murderous intend. "Say more and I'll bite you to death!" he warned him and dark aura around him just grew more. Bel gulped and muttered an apology.

"But maybe it's better like this. Poor Tsuna-chan has it at least behind him now." said Lussuria, trying to lift the mood a bit. No one responded to it but everyone thought mostly the same. Now that the fight is over Tsuna doesn't have to fight anymore and he didn't shame the Red kingdom because he showed quite a fight even though it was vain to begin with. There was never a chance for him to win so it's good it ended like this. After all there will always be a next time, right?

Finally the cloud of dust settled down and the sight it offered was more horrifying than anybody in the Dome expected. The brunette was lying on the ground but he wasn't unconscious. For Tsuna it was as if he was capable of moving too right after the dust settled because when he fell unbelievable pain numbed his senses. He felt like in daze but now his head seemed much clearer. Clear enough to notice one terrible thing.

When he saw it he felt his body started shaking. It looked like no one really understood how grave his situation was until a terrifying scream filled with deep pain cut through the air in the arena and resonated in whole Dome.

It was like the time stopped in that moment. Everyone just shut up and stared at the small rabbit, screaming and crying from pain he felt. His leg was completely crushed. It was disgusting to look at - bones were all shattered, muscles cracked, the blood running from it was dark and already soaking into the ground. It was creepy how much was everyone fascinated by that sight. Finally there was silence in the Dome.

'HURTS!HURTS!HURTS!HURTS!' Tsuna convulsed in pain. His mind couldn't bear it. He couldn't even stop tears. He didn't cry no matter what before but now he didn't try to stop it. He needed to somehow calm down and let out the steam but unfortunately it wasn't helping. His fingers, sunk in the dirt, were looking for something to hold on but vainly, he gasped for breath desperately.

He saw Ryohei staring at him with horrified expression. The white-haired man quickly ran towards him and kneeled down to him. "SAWADA! SAWADA! Oi, can you hear me!?" he shouted, his eyes waiting for some kind of response.

Tsuna managed to nod. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" he yelled at him. The brunette watched him and finally noticed how quiet it was. Whole Dome waited for his explanation. "I-I... I k-knew that... if-if I fa-fall like t-that.. I'll p-pass ou-out for sure... b-but I didn't w-want that to-to happen so-so I w-wanted to-to turn a-around and l-land on my f-feet but-... b-but I knew I-I can't ma-make it but-... but even s-so I did it and-.. and l-landed at-at f-full speed on on-only one leg..." he stuttered with face wet from tears.

Everyone was transfixed by his words. It was hilarious how just a minute ago they called for his blood but now that they had it they were quiet. No one said a word but soon enough one person finally broke it. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FIGHT LIKE THAT?!" Dino yelled, already standing up and clenching the handfall. Tsuna didn't know what to say so he kept silent. "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD?!"

Tsuna stared at him and managed to sat up. He didn't want to talk while lying on the ground. "I-It's my duty as a s-servant of the King of Hearts! Of course I-" he shouted but Dino interrupted him, angered by his answer. "THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! TELL ME THE TRUE REASON!"

"VOII! STOP IT, YOU IDIOT!" Squalo tried to stop him but vainly.

"NO! ...I want to hear it..." Dino shouted but this time he was a bit calmer. "Hey, Tsuna, tell me! Why didn't say anything to me? Why are you doing this?"

The rabbit gazed at him, shocked. 'He knows! But how? I didn't talk about it with anyone apart from Yuni and Reborn... Is it possible he overheard me when I was talking to one of them?' he thought panicky. 'Fuck! What should I do?' Tsuna gulped but when he noticed Dino's expression he knew he should explain to him properly. If he heard everything then he knows Tsuna intends to die instead of him and that itself must be pretty horrible.

"...you know, Dino-san, before I met you I never really thought about being strong, it didn't matter to me." he began and remembered how he used to look at Hibari from afar but never even thought about doing anything more than that. "I was just living my life and thought it's alright to leave things as they were cause there's no way I could change anything... After all I'm just small, weak and useless dame-Tsuna, right?" he smiled gloomily and continued. "But then you showed up. Just like that, out of nowhere and showed me how I could live if I tried... and that's my reason for doing this! For trying so hard!" he shouted but knew he didn't answer the most important question - why dying for him?

He saw it in his eyes. He wanted to yell it at him but didn't. Tsuna smiled and felt calmer. He lied to Reborn when he told him he's not desperate or scared anymore. He was. He didn't want to die but somehow when he watched Dino standing for him, his kindness and sense for justice he knew that Dino is someone who's worth dying for. It wasn't just about being good for the kingdom or being Alice.

"You're my friend, Dino-san! Don't forget that!" he shouted, smiling. That's right. It was because who he was and because he was his friend.

Dino didn't say anything after that and went back to sit down next to Hibari again. Tsuna sighed, relieved that Dino didn't mention anything about what he heard. 'Now the real problem is this.' Tsuna thought as he stared at his destroyed leg. He couldn't even move it, it already hurt and he was only sitting. 'The flames I had are gone too and I have no more pills.' He felt like panicking and crying again from pain.

Suddenly a voice of a man in white caught everyone's attention. "I would like to ask participants to continue the fight." said one of them. A humming of people were heard in the Dome. They then looked at Ryohei and Tsuna and thought mostly the same thing - it was impossible to continue, the rabbit will have to give up.

Ryohei gritted his teeth. He didn't like this. "We can't do that! This fight is over!" he shouted back to them.

"Nothing's over. Continue!"

"Are you deaf? We won't fight!"

"Yes, you will. You know the rules, Sasagawa Ryohei. If you want to end this you will have to either win, or loose by giving up, passing out or dying."

Ryohei frowned and looked down in defeat. He didn't want to give up but at the same time he didn't want to win like this. He cursed and glanced at Tsuna. "Then I will-"

"NO!" Tsuna cried out suddenly, stopping Ryohei. "I don't want you to give up!" he yelled and took a deep breath. "I want to defeat you! That's why I came here so don't you dare!" Ryohei stared at him, surprised by his words but then a satisfied grin appeared on his face. "You're right, Sawada! I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing. Now help me stand up." Tsuna ordered him and slowly stood up on his one leg. Tears started to roll down again but he ignored them. Just when he was standing, he wiped them off. Ryohei made few steps back but still stayed close enough to catch him if he was going to fall. "How do you wanna fight, Sawada, with your leg like this?"

"Don't worry about that now. I want you to do something for me. Please when I'm gonna attack you, attack me as well but with everything you've got!" Ryohei watched him for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded. "Alright, Sawada! But I expect you to do the same!"

"As if I could do anything else in my state." Tsuna laughed bitterly and gazed at Ryohei's furthering back. While he had his last minutes he tried to think about anything but his hurting leg. He remembered a vague memory from the day Hibari found him. He thought of his dark silhouette bending down and picking him up and it really calmed him down. He looked straight ahead at Ryohei, who already waited for him to start. "Let's end this." he mumbled.

"RYOHEI! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he shouted just to cover his pained whines when he squatted down and prepared to jump towards him.

"COME! I'LL FIGHT YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled back, clenched his fists and just when he began running towards him, Tsuna jumped with only his one leg, putting his remaining strength into it. He ignored the pain and rose his good arm. It was just matter of seconds. He knew that in order to take down Ryohei he has to hit his temple but even though he tried that before he's never been successful because Ryohei always protected that place with his arm. 'There's only one way.'

Finally when they were close enough Tsuna immediately aimed for Ryohei's temple with his good arm but as expected he got blocked. He already saw his fist coming to his chest and normally he would jump aside or tried to block it but this time he didn't do that. He let Ryohei have his way but just before he hit him, the brunette swung his broken arm, putting everything he had in this last punch - his bits of strength, his hope and his resolve.

Ryohei noticed it too late. He probably didn't expect him to use his broken hand because his eyes widened in surprise. They both hit each other at the same time and both of them flew because of it back and landed on the ground. Tsuna felt that the rest of his ribs were with this broken too and that his good leg was now well no-good.

He didn't know if he knocked Ryohei down but it didn't matter anymore. He can't do anything more than he already did, so he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! :)**

 **I have a feeling I'm apologizing every time I upload new chapter for being late but well I guess that's proper right? :D**

 **Anyway I'm also sorry for hurting poor Tsuna-chan. But don't worry ;) he's strong so he will be fine ^^ Hibari can assure it :DD**

 **What I wanted to say that your comments are really awesome! You're so nice guys :3 I'm happy so many of you wrote your opinion and why should Tsuna or Ryohei win :)**

 **Also I'm sorry for Dino's outburst. It was kinda cheesy but I had a feeling that it was the right time for them to talk things out. You'll see with next chapters that it all had its reason ;)**

 **And maybe some of you feel that Hibari should also do something but I think just like in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hibari won't step in when it's not necessary. I mean he felt that even though Tsuna got injured so badly he still didn't need his help. If he helped him it would only made Tsuna feel bad and useless again.**

 **Anyway I hope I didn't make anyone upset, angry or anything. If I did I hope I'll befriend you again with next chapter where Hibari and Tsuna finally get their moment together ;))**

 **Whether Ryohei or Tsuna won will show also in the next chapter :) for now see you next time!**


	28. True love

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

He opened his eyes slowly and quite unwillingly. It was dark, probably in the middle of the night, but in a room he was situated in was shining beautiful white stone, illuminating the room with dim light. The brunette lied on quite a large bed, covered by warm sheets with lots of pillows around his head. He felt a bit numb and wanted to sit up but suddenly he remembered the events before he lost his consciousness - the fight and his injuries. He gulped and dared to carefully glance under the sheets only to find his leg completely healed. It was as if a really heavy stone fell from his hurt. He let out relieved sigh and the tension in his body disappeared.

Soon he noticed that all of his injuries were gone - his broken arm was good as new, no bruises anywhere, no snapped tendons - everything was fine. 'It's almost as if no fight happened at all.' he thought and smiled to himself.

He slowly sat up and immediately noticed a silhouette sleeping in the chair next to his bed. "Dino-san!" he mumbled, surprised. In that moment a loud snore escaped his friend's wide open mouth. Tsuna laughed but quickly covered his curving lips, so he wouldn't make some noise that would woke him up. 'Some things never change, huh?'

"Oh, you're awake, Tsuna." said suddenly a childish voice, giving Tsuna a fright. "RE-!" he screamed but quickly shut up and started whispering. "Reborn! You scared me!"

"It's your own fault for being such a sissy." Reborn smirked, disappeared and appeared on his bed. "Still it's good you woke up." he said while smiling.

"Ehm, Reborn, please could you lower your voice? You might wake up Dino-san." Tsuna glanced at Dino and then at catlike infant.

"I doubt something could actually wake him up now. Since they allowed him to see you he was glued to you like some tick." Reborn shook his head.

"Wait! How long have I been sleeping?"

"More then two weeks."

"What!? You're kidding!" Tsuna squeaked and paled.

"Yes, I am." Reborn sneered at him, enjoying Tsuna's frowning face. "Reborn!" the brunette yelled and flinched, checking if he didn't wake up Dino. "You were out for 2 days if I don't count the day you fought." the infant said.

The rabbit sighed and rubbed his head. "Well it's better than 2 weeks but still... I must have caused everyone trouble, especially Hibari-san." He looked at Dino again and wondered what should he do with him. He took a deep breath, removed the sheets and carefully tried to stand up but as soon as he left the bed his legs betrayed him. He fell on the floor, confused by it.

"What are you doing, dame-Tsuna?!" Reborn reproved him. "You can't stand yet! The healing process drained all of your energy. You should've stayed in bed."

"I know but Dino-san slept like this two nights in a row. I can't let him sleep like this anymore if I'm already awake."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "And what are you planning to do after you get him in the bed?" he asked while watching the brunette struggle to stand up. "I-...I just g-..go and use hi-his bed!" Tsuna gasped for breath, tired just from coming to Dino. "Could you please help me out with him?" he turned to Reborn but the infant was gone. "Great... He always appears and disappears when it's convenient to him!" he muttered, butthurt.

It took him lot of time and energy to get Dino to bed. Tsuna left the room when he regained a bit of his strength and looked around hallway he was in. 'I have no idea where am I! What should I do?' he whined internally.

"Took you long enough, dame-Tsuna." said suddenly Cheshire Cat, levitating in the air as always. "Reborn!" the rabbit frowned. "If ..y-you helped me... I-I could've be-..been done sooner!"

"It's your own fault for doing unnecessary things."

Tsuna didn't say anything to it and leaned toward the wall. "A-..anyway Reborn...please le-..lead me to.. Dino-san's r-room." He breathed heavily and felt his legs will soon give up.

"You don't know where it is but decided to do this anyway? You really are dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked but flew closer to him. "Follow me."

As they went through wide hallway with lots of doors and view at night city, they haven't talked much until they reached a stairway. It wasn't very long but to Tsuna it seemed as indefatigable obstacle. "I c-can't! There's no-..way I...can climb t-that!" he whined and looked at Reborn who meanwhile sat on banister.

"If you want to sleep on stairs then help yourself." the catlike infant just said, amused by the sight. Tsuna wanted to complain some more but in the end started slowly climbing the stairs while holding on one banister. It seemed never ending and after few stairs brunette's legs gave up. He slid down, while leaning to the banister and gasped for breath. He really felt like sleeping now.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn slapped him harshly. "Don't sleep and continue!"

"That hurt, Reborn." Tsuna mumbled, but climbed few more stairs anyway - like literally. "Anyway you surprised me in that arena."

"Surprised you? How?"

"I didn't expect you to go as far as destroy your own leg."

"Well...it was useless..anyway." the brunette sighed, disappointed in himself. "I ..was all talk b-..but I didn't win... in the end." he said gloomily. Reborn didn't say anything to it and just watched Tsuna struggling with stairs. Just when he was in the middle he stopped to rest a bit. "Ehm, Reborn? Where...e-exactly is ..Dino-san's r-..room?"

No response. Tsuna glanced at the banister only to find out that the catlike infant disappeared, leaving him behind. "Reborn?" he tried to call out to him but as he thought, he was alone. He let his breath and wondered what should he do now. "I don't remember the way back." he muttered, feeling unbelievably exhausted.

"Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna flinched when he heard his voice. 'Am I dreaming?' he thought and looked up at the end of stairway. He stood there, his dark silhouette in the middle of the night. Tsuna felt his eyes on himself and he couldn't help but smile happily. It felt like ages since he saw him.

"My King..." The brunette heard his steps coming closer. He felt his presence when he got to him. "Didn't I tell you to call me by my name?" he said but his voice didn't sound angry. He gently lift him and holding him like a princess he went up, taking him somewhere. Tsuna had no idea where and he didn't care. He was too nervous and happy to think about it.

Suddenly he remembered. "Ano, Hibari-san, I'm sorry I lost. Even though I said I would win... I apologize. I must have disappointed you.." Tsuna looked down, gloomy again. Hibari didn't say anything for a while but then out of a blue he seated him on one of the round windows which lined whole hallway.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he blushed when he saw Hibari's face clearly thanks to the moonlight. "You haven't disappointed me, little animal." the skylark said and gently caressed him, narrowing the space between them when their foreheads touched. The brunette felt his face burn and heart beating crazily. This can't be happening! "I'm glad you're alright."

His arms wrapped around him held him and stroked him. It was so warm and soothing. Tsuna closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. He didn't want to think about the reason why did Hibari behaved towards him in such way. He was happy to be like this with him that it almost made him cry. Hibari touched his jaw, lifting brunette's face and just when Tsuna opened his eyes, the skylark kissed him.

It surprised the rabbit but this time his shock wasn't as great as before. Maybe it was because he was so exhausted and drunk from happiness that suddenly his mind calmed down, his hands hugged the skylark and eyes closed again. It was beautiful. Their kiss was slow and gentle and it was like a sweet, magical dream. Tsuna felt warm but it was different kind of warmth than what he felt in the arena. It was nice, comforting and full of love. Even when their tongues touched, the kiss kept its peaceful pace. It was like a leisurely dance with the most unhurried and soothing music.

When they parted Hibari caressed him one more time and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, muttering something. "What did you say?" Tsuna asked, feeling a bit sluggish. "Nothing important." the skylark just said and smiled at him.

When he took him in his arms again, the atmosphere between them was now sweeter and calmer than before. Tsuna leaned his head on Hibari's chest and smiling like an idiot, kept recalling their kiss. "Btw why weren't you in your room?" Hibari asked suddenly.

The brunette flinched. "Eh, how to explain it... Well I saw Dino-san falling asleep in his chair so I decided to put him in my bed and then go to his room." he explained, a bit nervous. 'I can't tell Hibari-san that Reborn's here!'

"But that herbivore's room is in opposite direction." Hibari smirked when he saw Tsuna's surprised face.

"He? Really? That's weird! I thought it was there!" the brunette laughed nervously. 'Damn Reborn! He did it on purpose!' he whined internally and glanced at the skylark who noticed his look and sneered at him. Tsuna's cheeks darkened so he quickly averted his eyes, hoping Hibari won't suspect anything.

Hibari felt his smile growing. His little animal was adorable as always and of course pretty bad at lying. He knew from the moment he found him that it had to be work of that mischievous cat, but didn't say anything cause watching his bunny nervous was very enjoyable. He let out pleased sigh and remembered he forgot to mention something.

"I forgot to tell you, Tsunayoshi - you haven't lost in Dei Mei Regis. It was a draw."

Tsuna looked at him, shocked. "A draw? But I passed out!"

"Yes, but your opponent as well so none of you won or lost." Hibari explained and somehow it seemed to the rabbit as if he looked proud and satisfied. "You don't have to apologize for anything or feel disappointed because you haven't lost."

"But I haven't won either."

"I don't remember ordering you to win. I ordered you to come back in one piece and you technically did that so don't worry anymore." Hibari glanced at him and when he saw tiny doubts in his face, he quickly added: "That's an order!"

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Hai." he responded, somewhat happy for receiving such order. It was so like Hibari and it felt like a long time since his King ordered him something ridiculous like this. Suddenly he felt grateful for everything that happened - mainly the bad, because ultimately everything led to this moment and nothing could make him happier. 'Maybe another kiss.' he thought, grinning to himself.

When they finally arrived to Hibari's room, Tsuna was drowsing already. He felt being laid down on very comfortable bed and covered by sheets. After few second Hibari took him in his arms again but this time it was more intimate. It was a bit hot but it didn't matter to any of them. Tsuna felt strong desire to wake up his numb mind but it was too hard. He was slowly drifting into dreamland but before he did he tried to enjoy lying next to his love in the same bed as much as he could.

He snuggled closer to the skylark and breathed in his scent. If only this moment could go on forever... "I love you, Hibari-san." he muttered, oblivious of the fact that he actually confessed just now.

Hibari didn't say anything and let Tsuna fall asleep. It was meaningless to deal with it now. Sooner or later he will make his little animal to repeat those words to him again anyway. He played with his spiky hair and yet again he was angry at himself for letting Tsuna into arena. He was so irritated the whole time he watched it but at the same time surprised by Tsuna's behavior. Now his sudden effort to become stronger all of sudden made sense. 'Is it possible that it's because of what I said to him when he asked about Alice?' he wondered but decided to let the brunette explain it to him properly later together with his strange behavior after they left the Others.

He took a deep breath, smelling his scent and closing his eyes. He liked it - this moment. Normally he would probably rushed things cause he wasn't quite a patient kind of person but somehow he liked this slow pace, this peaceful atmosphere. It was nice and calming and as always caused by this rabbit. He wasn't even surprised by it anymore - after all the one who made him feel this was his cute little animal. Was it love he felt? Probably, because it's said that people behave irrationally when they're in love and that would explain everything.

However the strangest thing was that it didn't pissed him off. On the contrary he felt quite pleased. When he drifted into sleep, it was after a very long time he had a nice dream. That night he slept well.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **And now it could end right? xD well unfortunately Tsuna has to deal with his fate so the story will now move back to the Red kingdom ^^**

 **But I have to admit that writing this chapter was really nice :3 I was listening to a lullaby from Your Lie in April and it was very pleasant after all that fighting.**

 **Anyway thanks for all your support again :) I hope you're not disappointed by the result. I just couldn't let Tsuna loose though I was close to doing it but at the same time letting him was... I don't know it just didn't fit the story :/ ...well I just hope everyone's happy xD**

 **Hope to see you soon again ;)**


	29. Farewell

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

He woke up to a nice, peaceful morning and had a feeling like he dreamed a very romantic dream. Tsuna looked beside himself but found no one. He was alone, lying on a bed and staring into ceiling. Yawning, he slowly sat up and wondered if what happened last was just a dream but when he saw he was in the King's room he was certain it wasn't.

His face turned red when he remembered how Hibari held him, kissed him and slept with him. "WAAA! This can't be real!" he squeaked internally and touched his burning cheeks wih his palms. 'It was soooo... Omg, I can't even!' he chuckled and kept remembering Hibari's warmth, his hands around him, his whole body touching his, his breath until he remembered one more thing.

 _"I love you, Hibari-san."_

'No...NoNoNoNoNoNo! I really said that?! Whyyy? How could I confess like that?!' he whined and rested his head on his knees. 'This is the worst... What should I do now?' He felt like crying.

Suddenly he heard the door opening and someone walking in. 'HIII! Is it Hibari-san?' he wondered and carefully glanced at the stranger invading the room.

"Little animal, you look pale. Is something matter?" the King asked while approaching him.

"He?! I-it's no-nothing!" Tsuna squeaked, lying poorly and looked down on his hands. 'How am I supposed to face him after what happened last night?!' He felt Hibari sitting on the bed next to him. He was dangerously close and the rabbit felt his heartbeat quickening.

"Really? You don't seem well." the skylark stared at him intensively.

'Seriously? How dense can Hibari-san be?'

"Maybe it's too soon to leave this kingdom. Well you were injured pretty badly, so it's logical you're not in good condition yet." Hibari wondered out loud as he watched Tsuna's droopy ears. "Alright, we will stay another day. Though I planned to depart today it wouldn't do any good if you got ill." he decided, surprising the brunette.

'What? Am I troubling Hibari-san?' he panicked and flinched when he saw his King standing up. "Anyway get better soon." Hibari ordered with usual stern face and wanted to leave but suddenly a small hand grabbing his coat stopped him.

"D-..don't leave, please!" Tsuna stuttered nervously, red as a tomato. Hibari's eyes widened for a second, captivated by very cute expression the rabbit made. In an instant, holding his jaw and lifting brunette's head, he pressed his lips on Tsuna's, immediately thrusting in his tongue and playing with rabbit's muscle. Tsuna blinked in surprise but didn't oppose the skylark and let him do as he please. It was very passionate kiss and maybe it would escalated to something more but Hibari stopped himself just when he heard Tsuna moaning and gasping for breath.

The skylark sat on the bed again, sighed and stared at flushed brunette with bits of saliva on his lips. Man, this rabbit was so tempting! If it wasn't for his just healed injuries he would fuck him for sure. He let out another sigh and caressed the brunette. "What is it, little animal?" he asked calmly.

Tsuna gulped and felt his cheeks burning. He didn't see that kiss coming and now Hibari touched him so suddenly. If his heart can withstand this than nothing can shake him up anymore. "Ehm...I-...well..." he mumbled, forgetting the reason for stopping his King from leaving.

'My hands just acted on its own! What should I do now?' he panicked but luckily recollected Hibari's previous decision. "I-..I'm alright, so there's no need for us to remain here!" the rabbit blurted out.

"Really? But you didn't seem so well before." Hibari mentioned, making Tsuna even more nervous. 'I don't want to say it! It's embarrassing, but...' the brunette glanced at his King, who watched him with cold steel eyes. 'If I don't explain it I I'll just cause trouble to everyone!'

"...I-..I was just feeling uneasy... because of... last n-night..." Tsuna muttered quietly, embarrassed as hell. Silence filled the room and the rabbit wished for someone to just walk in and save him but unfortunately he was left at mercy of one pair of amused eyes and sneering lips.

"What about last night made you feel uneasy?" Hibari smirked, enjoying Tsuna's blushing face. The brunette slowly moved further from the skylark but it was vain cause the said man just moved closer. Tsuna kept shifting glances all around the room, just to avoid Hibari's eyes but soon even this was quite impossible for him because Hibari was only few centimeters from him.

'WAAA! What should I do? He's so close! Is he going to kiss me again?' he wondered and closed his eyes, trembling nervously. Tsuna waited for a while and felt heavy awkwardness growing between them. He didn't open his eyes. 'Eh... This is so embarrassing... What should I do?'

"What happened between you and that blonde herbivore in the arena - what was that about?" Hibari asked suddenly and noticed how Tsuna flinched nervously. He knew that the rabbit had a secret before him and apparently Alice knew about it. He guessed that even Yuni knows something because her behavior towards the brunette was too friendly.

It was frustrating. He wanted to know everything if it was about his little animal. "Explain it to me!" he ordered with freezing voice.

Tsuna shuddered and slowly lifted his head, facing his King. He didn't want to think about it and he certainly didn't want to talk about it - especially not with Hibari, but now what should he do? Make something up? Lie? He didn't like it. 'If I tell Hibari-san, he will be angry.' he thought but suddenly he found out something. 'Wait! Why would he be angry? There's no reason for him to be angry...' After all what is it that he feels towards him? He kisses him and lets him sleep with him but he didn't even give Tsuna answer to his confession. 'He must have heard it last night, so why didn't he say anything? I assumed he has the same feelings but he didn't even say that he...'

He gulped and looked down. 'It's not fair! I have questions too! Why is he kissing me? Why is he so nice to me? Am I special or is he like that because there's no one else who would be stupid enough to let him do that?'

While these questions and doubts flowed within brunette's mind, Hibari watched him and when the silence grew he sighed and moved away from him, standing up. "We will talk about this when we get back. For now get ready and eat your breakfast you have over there. Servant will later come for you and guide you to main hall." the skylark explained quickly and before Tsuna could say anything he left.

The brunette stared at closed door and hoped he didn't anger the King somehow. 'Well let's eat. I have a feeling I'll need lot of energy later.'

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Fortunately Tsuna found all of his belongings and clothes in King's room so he could get ready for departure easily. Soon Dino showed up and cried from happiness when he saw him. He hugged him furiously and almost choked him but even so it made Tsuna happy that someone cared for him like that.

Later they talked a lot. Now that Dino knew about everything he was determined to help Tsuna. "I don't care about this fate-thing! As long as you have your own will nothing as fate exists cause everyone chooses their own path they walk." he stated confidently and lifted Tsuna's mood a bit. He liked this opinion though he didn't believe it very much.

When the servant came for them and led them to the main hall Dino told Tsuna something very surprising. "You might won't believe this but I swear it's true! In the arena when you passed out and those weirdos in white said the result of the fight some of them went for you to take you to a doctor but Kyoya stopped them and pick you up himself!" Dino said, laughing. "Everyone was so surprised! Even I didn't expect him to go so far for you."

"Y-you can't be serious!" Tsuna squealed. "Hibari-san held me like that in front of everyone?!"

"Well yeah! Shame you haven't seen their shocked faces! It was really something how quiet everyone got after he just jumped to the arena."

Tsuna stared at Dino, shocked. This couldn't happen! Why would he-..? "I noticed before but you really have very special relationship. I can't imagine Kyoya going so far for someone other than you!"

His words resonated within Tsuna's mind. He was completely confused. What should he think now? It didn't make any sense! Still he couldn't stop grin growing on his face. He was so happy to hear it. He felt Dino's hand on his head, playing with his hair and smiling. "Well now let's go."

After a while out of a blue they ran into Ryohei, Bianchi, Reborn sitting on her shoulder, I-pin and Lambo hiding behind her. Ryohei was overjoyed to see Tsuna and like Dino before hugged him really hard and almost suffocated him. He kept admiring his determination and strength even though it was mostly work of that white pill which he didn't know. Tsuna wanted to say thing or two to Reborn for leaving him alone last night but in the end he stayed silent. After all it was thanks to that mischievous cat that he was where he was now, so he just smiled and kept enjoying the peaceful walk with his new friends.

When they arrived to the main hall Tsuna looked around and remembered the time when he came here. Everything was so different from now - he was depressed and desperate but now it was the other way around. He was able to get stronger, make new friends and confess somehow. He still didn't know what to do about the future he saw but remembering Dino's determined expression made him feel a bit better.

Everyone already waited for them - Varia, Hibari, Royal White guards and Yuni. As always Squalo scolded them loudly, but then everyone went outside through giant white inner gate. At the courtyard were waiting servants with their horses and after bowing and exchanging polite words of farewell Varia with Hibari and Dino started climbing on their horses. Tsuna wanted to follow their example but was stopped suddenly.

"Tsuna!" Yuni shouted and surprised everyone. The brunette flinched and looked at her with widened eyes. "H-hai, Yuni-sama?" he asked carefully but right when he turned to her she jumped to his arms and hugged him. Tsuna froze and vaguely saw Byakuran's and others shocked expression. 'W-w-what is happening?!' he squeaked internally.

"I'm sorry I made you go through such horrible thing." she whispered with slightly shaking voice. Tsuna blinked, surprised. "I shouldn't have agreed to Ryohei's plan."

The brunette suspected that she had to have fingers in it cause why would she chose Ryohei as her challenger when she usually chose someone from her Royal guards. He smiled and moved away from her, looking into her eyes. "It's alright. I'm very thankful to you because your words helped me so much and you even staked your reputation during such an important event just for me."

Tsuna grinned brightly at her. "Thank you, Yuni-chan!" he said but afterwards immediately panicked. "Oh my god! I'm so so sorry! Please accept my deepest apologies! To address you so casually...I'm the worst!" the rabbit squealed, pale and bowed.

Suddenly Yuni burst into laughter. "It's alright, Tsuna. Actually no one has ever called me like that but..." she went silent for a second and blushed a bit. "It's really nice to be called like that. From now on call me like that, ok, Tsuna?"

Everyone was out of words but luckily the awkward quiet was broken by Ryohei who couldn't help himself and just ran to Tsuna, squeezing him in a powerful hug. "Sawadaa! Definitely visit again! We're gonna spar to the extreme!"

"S-sure.. but I-.. can't breathe.." Tsuna wheezed. "Oh, sorry Sawada!" Ryohei let him go and slapped him in his back. "I'm looking forward to see you again!"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey there! :)**

 **I hope you liked it and as always thank you for your amazing comments ^^ I passed all of my exams so I'm really happy I have more free time now which means I'll work harder on my next fanfic ;) and maybe I'll be more active but as some of you said I also think I'm active enough but well...**

 **Anyway it's strange to write another fanfic because I worked on this fanfic for a very long time ^^; it will be even stranger when this fanfic meets its end :D**

 **But that still has time ;) with next chapter the story will move back to Kingdom of Hearts with ball behind the corner .**

 **For now see you later ;)**


	30. Return home

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The way back to the Red kingdom was rushed and without any bigger breaks. Because they should have returned two days ago, Hibari decided to don't stop for the night and return as fast as they can. That being said they didn't stop and traveled all night. In the midnight Tsuna thought he would fall asleep. He didn't feel his butt and legs at all because of the ride and really almost fell from his horse but luckily that didn't happen and whole way back turned out quite peaceful and unbelievably boring. It was a fight with his endurance.

During their way home Tsuna noticed something. Varia behaved a bit differently around him. They didn't show it openly but the brunette could feel their eyes changed when they looked at him. It was as if they respected him a bit. Was it because he didn't loose in Dei Mei Regis? But maybe he was just seeing things. Their nagging was the same as before so Tsuna couldn't tell if he wasn't just imagining it.

They arrived to the Red palace around noon. Tsuna couldn't even think straight and right when their horses stopped he fell down on the ground and passed out. When he woke up he was in his room. It was morning and when he asked Reborn who was by his side when he woke up again how long did he sleep he found out he slept for the rest of the day after they arrived and whole night. The brunette was quite relieved he didn't sleep longer and went to have breakfast as always.

Right after he came inside the dining room where the rest of the servants were he was bombarded with tons of questions about his visit and surprisingly about his fight. "Sawada! Is it true you fought in Dei Mei Regis?" "Did you win?" "How is it possible you were chosen?" "Did you really befriended White queen?!"

Tsuna just stood there and stared at faces of people who laughed at him before. Suddenly they all seem so unusually interested in him that it was almost unnatural. What happened? Who told them?

"Oi, Tsuna! You're finally up? Come here!" yelled Dino, sitting at one table, surrounded by servants. "Dino-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, coming towards him and sitting beside him, figuring it was probably his work that everyone now knew about what happened in the White kingdom. 'The question is WHAT did he tell them?'

"What? I was just thinking that it would be nice to join ordinary people since everyone was so curious about our trip!" he replied, grinning.

'This guy is way too laid back...' The brunette sighed but was a bit happy that Dino was here even though it was his fault that he couldn't enjoy his breakfast in peace. Everyone was asking him nonstop that it was a miracle he managed to finish his meal in time. Luckily Dino did most of the talking. He exaggerated a lot when he talked about his fight of course and servants had a hard time to believe his words. The only one who wasn't very happy to hear it was Kyoko.

"My brother fought you? Though he promised not to fight anymore... I hope he didn't hurt you very much, Tsuna." she said with worried eyes. Tsuna glanced at Dino and guessed that he didn't tell anyone about his injury.

He shook his head, smiling. "No, he didn't. Actually he helped me a lot, so please, Kyoko-chan, don't be mad at him."

"That's so like him." she chuckled as if she remembered something. "I hope I'll see him during the ball."

After very noisy breakfast Tsuna decided to see the King and hear his orders. Surprisingly Dino joined him and when they were finally alone he followed the brunette with strange serious aura around him. "You know, Tsuna, I've been thinking. Are you sure what you saw was the future?"

The rabbit flinched and looked down. "Of course it was. Why are you asking?"

"So you're saying you saw two versions of the future where either I die or you."

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah and from what I know it will happen sometime during the ball."

Dino nodded as if thinking hard about something and then suddenly stopped. "Alright I got an idea!" he smiled at confused brunette. "We will just avoid this future!"

"Avoid it? That's impossible!"

"How could you know if you've never even tried?"

"Well... because all of Shamal's predictions came true and since I accidentally saw what he probably did I'm sure we can't avoid it." Tsuna explained and remembered Shamal's warning about not opening some very weird door. 'He must have meant those door.' he thought.

"If it was true then why did you see two versions of future?" Dino asked suddenly, leaving Tsuna out of words. He had no idea what should he say. "Don't you understand? If what you saw were really just versions of future then why shouldn't there be more of them?"

"More?"

"What I mean to say is that there aren't just two versions but many more!"

Tsuna stared at Dino, dumbfounded. "...How ..can you be so sure?" he mumbled gloomily. He was prepared for what was about to come but giving him some false hope was just cruel. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, making him look up at Dino.

"Listen, Tsuna. I don't believe in fate. I don't like the idea that there's some path prepared for you and you can't choose any other. Why should you obey to something like that when you have your own head and desires?" he frowned, slightly irritated as he thought about it. "That's why I think it's stupid to believe in such things. There's no thing as fate! It might be true that this Shamal guy can see future and you accidentally saw it too but it doesn't mean you can't change it! Especially when you saw two versions of it! It just means there are more versions because who said there can't be third version or fourth? You just didn't see it! That's all!"

The brunette was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He saw Dino's gentle smile as he ruffled his hair and really wanted to believe his words. "I-...I really want to trust you, Dino-san, because... I don't want to die!" he squeaked with teary eyes, trembling.

"Don't worry, Tsuna! If you really thought I would let you do that heroic sacrifice for me then you're terribly mistaken!" Dino grinned, making Tsuna laugh nervously. "Alright, let's go! Before we will reach Kyoya's office describe me what you saw."

"Hai!" Tsuna smiled and started explaining.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"I think I understand. So basically all we need to do is not to let you get injured somewhere outside during rain and not to let me enter the stage of some theater during its play."

"Yeah, basically." Tsuna nodded and stared at familiar massive wooden door leading to Kusakabe's workroom.

"Still it's funny that I was just thinking about proposing an idea of a play during the ball." Dino sighed and seemed quite disappointed.

"I think that it should be alright as long as you won't enter the stage during the play." the brunette reassured him and Dino smiled, clenching the knob. "You're right! Yosh! Let's enter then!" he said, knocked and entered.

It was kind of refreshing to see Kusakabe's face again. Even though it wasn't such long time. He showed them to King's workroom and left them alone. Hibari was working as always and Tsuna felt ashamed he passed out right after they arrived while the skylark worked so hard.

Hibari lifted his head right after they entered, surprising the brunette a bit who expected they would have to wait for him to pay them attention. "Little animal!" he said and his eyes became slightly annoyed when he glanced at Dino. "Tch! You're here too, herbivore?" he growled, frowning.

"Happy to see you too, Kyoya!" Dino smiled, ignoring his killing intend.

"So? Why are you here?"

Tsuna flinched and paled, nervous from Hibari's sudden bad mood. "I-..I c-came to ask yo-you for your o-..orders!" he stuttered with unusually high pitched voice.

Hibari sighed and his irritation grew. That question was aimed at that herbivorous idiot but now he scared his poor bunny. Great! He felt like going and petting him but didn't want to in front of Dino, so he just sat on his chair, watching them. "Well if you're feeling alright already then your task will be to deliver number of invitations to certain nobles. Kusakabe will explain it to you in more detail so that's all from me for now."

"As you wish, my k-... I-I mean Hiba-" Tsuna started to tremble and paled immediately. 'WAAA! What should I do? Should I call him by his name? But Dino-san is here!'

The King smirked when he saw his panicked expression and really wanted to just go and mess around with him if it weren't for that clueless dumbass. He narrowed his eyes when he glanced at Dino who was smiling peacefully. "I just came with a proposal. What do you think about a play during the ball?"

"Play? What kind of?"

"I don't know. I would think of it later but first what do you think about it? I believe it would be perfect. After the guests would tire themselves they would relax a bit during the play don't you think? Great idea, right?"

"Waste of my time!"

"Oh, cmon! Don't be like that! I'll take care of everything! Just give me a group of servants and I won't bother you!"

Hibari rolled his eyes and wondered if he should just kill him. He sighed again. "Do as you want! I'll check it out the day before the ball and if I'm not satisfied there will be no play!" he stated.

Dino nodded, grinning. "Great! Thanks and don't worry, Kyoya! It'll be a blockbuster!" he promised.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Whole preparations took them a week. Everyone worked hard and done their best. Tsuna delivered all invitations within two days and then was assigned to help out with the play which seemed quite interesting. It was called Romeo and Juliet and it was about forbidden love between two people from two enemy families. The brunette liked the story, though he was a bit disappointed about the end. He wanted it to be happy cause it kinda resembled his love towards the skylark whom he didn't have a chance to see very often this past week. He missed him and now that he had hope to avoid his dark future he wanted to explain him his behavior properly but unfortunately didn't have an opportunity to do so.

A week passed quickly and finally it was the night before the ball. Dino's play was approved so everyone who worked on it was very happy. As Tsuna lied on the bed in his room he thought of tomorrow's ball and felt nervousness growing within him. Tomorrow is the night! He decided to enjoy it as much as he could cause there wasn't much to do.

He stared at the ceiling and the future flashed before him again. He shuddered and gulped. Will he really avoid it? Will everything be alright? Remembering Dino's words, Reborn's, Ryohei's and Yuni's help he smiled and clenched his fists.

'I won't let it happen! I fought so hard up until now! I'll survive tomorrow together with Dino-san and make my own version of future!'

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! :)**

 **Looking forward to the ball? :D what do you think will happen? I'm kinda curious about your point of view ^^**

 **Anyway I don't have much to say so hope to see you later :)**


	31. Ball

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The day of the ball was very hectic and stressful but fortunately everything went well, nothing got broken or dirtied so when first guests started to show up the mood was light and nice. Everyone looked so excited that even Tsuna couldn't wait to go to his room and change into his formal clothes. Finally after an hour he could leave his workplace and change. He wore a white coat, white shirt with red ruffled sleeves and dark red chequered waistcoat. On top of his usual red bow was a rose.

He took a deep breath before leaving and nodded to himself as he looked in the mirror. 'Yosh! Let's go and enjoy this!' he thought.

"Nice suit, Tsuna!" said suddenly Reborn, sitting on his head. "Reborn! Seriously couldn't you at least today come in a normal way?" Tsuna whined and stared at the smirking cat through the mirror. He sighed and left his room. The ball starts at 7 pm so he still had some time but he went anyway. He couldn't wait to see the ballroom. It wasn't used for ages so the excitement was literally felt in the whole palace. Even though only the best servants were allowed to attend the ball everyone was happy enough for the amazing atmosphere that was in the air.

When the rabbit arrived to the ballroom his mouth and eyes became wide open. The room was bigger than he thought. Everything sparkled, the floor was so clean it reflected Tsuna as some golden mirror and two enormous chandeliers shined brightly as never before. The ceiling was round and filled with many ancient pictures of dancing figures. There were already lots of guests so the ballroom overflowed with joyful voices and laughter. The seats were full and balconies lining the walls too. The brunette watched the scene in front of him and smiled contently. All the hard work was totally worth it.

"Tsuna-san!" called the familiar voice to him. "Haru?" Tsuna glanced at her and blinked in surprise. She was wearing beautiful dress with all kinds of green and flowers. It suited her. "Wow! You look so handsome, Tsuna-san!" she grinned. "You too! No-! A-actually I didn't mean it like that! I meant-!" the brunette panicked and lost track of what he wanted to say, making Haru laugh.

"Haru-chan is right! It really looks good on you, Tsuna-kun." said Kyoko, who was right behind Haru together with Hana. She wore cute orange fluffy dress with red ribbon but unlike her Hana's dress were purple and quite simple but with reallyinteresting style. "You look great, both of you!" Tsuna smiled. He was happy they were allowed to attend the ball.

He looked around, hoping he would spot Gokudera and Yamamoto and luckily he noticed them just in time before they could disappear in the crowd of people. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Here!" he shouted.

"Juuudaiiimeee!" yelled Gokudera when he saw the rabbit and as he was running towards him he drew unnecessary attention to him. Tsuna laughed nervously and waved at them. "Hey, guys! I'm happy you made it here!"

"Yo, Tsuna! Of course we would made it!" Yamamoto grinned, receiving a slap on his head. "Don't make it sound so easy after the tenth went through trouble to invite us, you baseball freak!" Gokudera frowned, furious because of his overly laid-back twin. Both of them wore classic black suit with white fluffed shirt.

Tsuna laughed when he watched Gokudera's one-sided argument and Yamamoto grinning cluelessly. He didn't even know how much he actually missed them. They talked a lot while they waited for the ball to start. Tsuna looked around occasionally to see if Mukuro and his gang comes and saw them noticing and coming to them first. As usually Mukuro kept provoking Gokudera who because of it started to argue with Ken but before it could evolve into real fight Yamamoto and Chikusa calmed them. The brunette was glad that girls talked normally and accepted Chrome among themselves.

"So, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I heard you were in White kingdom too." Mukuro said casually.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was. It was really nice there." Tsuna smiled nervously, unsure what should he talk about with Mad Hatter.

"Kufufufu, no need to be so stiff. I don't bite unlike certain someone." A smirk appeared on his face as he glanced at the brunette, amused.

"W-what do you mean?!" the rabbit stuttered, feeling his cheeks turning red when an image of the King flashed before his eyes.

Mukuro's smirk just grew. 'What a cute response. No wonder Red King keeps him so close to the him.' he thought. "Anyway rumors say you even participated in Dei Mei Regis. I'm surprised you came back alive."

"Eh, ...well honestly me too." Tsuna sighed at the memory. Remembering it he still couldn't believe he pulled out something like that. "But I guess I was lucky." he shrugged his shoulders with weak smile.

"Hmm," Mukuro hummed. He didn't say anything but it seemed to him that the brunette pointlessly underestimated himself. Well he was always so weak so it really surprised him when he heard that rumor. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Depends on whom he fought. "Did you fight Byakuran or someone else from the Royal guard?" he asked him, curious about his answer.

"I didn't fight neither of them. I fought against Ryohei, the captain of palace guards." Tsuna explained and noticed slight disappointment in Hatter's eyes.

"Is that so?" he muttered. 'So he fought against someone so weak. Well I guess I should've expected that.'

While Mukuro was lost in his thoughts, Tsuna glanced at him, frowning. Something about his answer was off. "Ehm, Mukuro, did you by any chance really worked for the White queen?" he dared to ask.

The Hatter flinched and glanced at him with slightly annoyed look. "Why do you think so?"

"Well because just now you said White Knight's name. I just thought that if you know it then you must have worked in the palace..." the brunette watched him with caution. He saw that something in Mukuro's eyes changed. He couldn't decide what because Hatter's expression quickly reverted back into its usual sneer.

"Kufufu, everyone knows the name of the White Knight." he laughed a little as if talking to a child. Tsuna didn't say anything about it. He noticed that Mukuro didn't deny what he said but his words were so confusing! He said that as if laughing at the image of him working in the White palace. 'Well whatever. I guess it's not my place to butt in.'

Suddenly trumpets were heard and their loud sound echoed through whole palace. Tsuna flinched and looked towards open big gate. All the guests came through it and now all of them looked to the same direction too. Trumpets meant only one thing - royal visitors finally arrived.

'Yuni-chan!' Tsuna's eyes brightened. He really looked forward to see her again.

"Hmm, so the White queen and her guards finally came, huh?" Ken mumbled.

"I'm really curious what she's like!" Kyoko smiled, positive as always.

"Don't expect anything great." said Hana with her usual uninterested expression.

All of the guests quickly cleared Yuni the way when she entered the ballroom. Everyone gasped when they laid their eyes on her. Wearing silver crown and elegant white dress with wide belt covering almost her whole belly with skirt which seemed like it was made out of thousands of paper thin layers, it looked like she flew as her dress waved around her with her every move. Even though it all seemed so simple it was so stunning and beautiful and suitable only to Yuni.

Next to her was of course Byakuran, wearing nice white suit with cravat and baldric carrying his sword. He was smiling falsely as always while behind them went Yuni's royal guards. Suddenly Tsuna's and her eyes met and a wide smile brightened her face. "Tsuna-kun!"

The brunette flinched when everyone's stares turned to him. He sweat dropped and grinned tensely. He was happy to see her but he forgot what it meant to see her like this in public. The guests stepped aside and Yuni, leaving Byakuran's side went to Tsuna to greet him. He was quite relieved she didn't hug him this time.

"It's nice to see you again!" she smiled and it was almost painful to withstand all those eyes glued on him. "My pleasure, Yuni-sama." Tsuna bowed and heard her sigh. "You don't have to bow and I moreover... I was looking forward to hear different addressing..."

When he glanced at her and saw her disappointed look he gulped, aware of the stares. 'Someone please save me!' he whined internally.

"What a great coincidence! I sure didn't expect to meet you, my Queen." Mukuro said suddenly, getting her attention. In the moment Yuni noticed him her good mood was gone. Sad and slightly worried look took a place as she turned to him. "Rokudo Mukuro, it's nice to see you too safe and sound." she quickly put on a smile and moved a bit back.

Tsuna watched this change with surprised eyes. What was that? Were the gossips about Mukuro working for Yuni true after all?

Mukuro bowed and sneered at her. "You can call me Mad Hatter now, my Queen. Like everyone else here."

"Mad Hatter?" Yuni's eyes became even more worried and it almost looked like she was becoming tinier in front of him when the Hatter bent down to her. "Kufufufu, don't give me that pitiful look. In the end you haven't changed much, huh?"

Yuni flinched, hearing those words and didn't look into his eyes anymore. She looked like a child bullied by some delinquent. "Oh, what a cute surprise to see you here, Mukuro-chan!" said suddenly Byakuran, who appeared behind Yuni, looking to Hatter's eyes daringly. "Forgive me for interrupting your fruitless conversation but we're meeting more important people than you, so if you excuse us..." he smirked and was about to leave together with Yuni when he turned his head to Mukuro one last time. "And just to remind you - Yuni's not your queen anymore." Byakuran's smirk in an instant got an utterly different vibe and clear murderous intend was felt from his eyes.

Tsuna gulped and looked at Mukuro who didn't seem shaken by it at all. When he looked back at Yuni she was already on her way with Byakuran to her guards. This whole conversation was so weird. So Mukuro worked for her but what happened that he's not in White palace anymore? 'Poor Yuni-chan... She was in such good mood before...' he thought and glanced at Mukuro. 'Why is he so mean to her? What happened between them?'

When Yuni finally climbed few stairs to a platform with two thrones - one red and the other white, she stood before the white one, waiting for Hibari to show up. She didn't have to wait even five seconds when he came with Kusakabe and Dino behind him. He bowed to Yuni a little and turned to the guests who welcomed him with clapping while whispering among themselves about infamous Alice.

His speech was short. He apologized for his late arrival and greeted everyone also explaining the reason for this ball. While speaking Tsuna couldn't stop staring at him. The skylark was so charming and handsome, wearing red coat with multiple buttons, black cuffs and short ruffled sleeves. Long dark red cloak with black fur trim elegantly put on one of his shoulders leaving the other one free waved behind him when he entered the ballroom and white jabbot with black high boots and golden crown gave off very majestic feeling. He looked awesome.

After him had his speech Dino. His clothes was amazing too but the brunette noticed it only vaguely. Blue coat with chequered turquoise waistcoat and white shirt underneath? He decided to pay it attention later. Watching Hibari and Yuni next to him was so strange. Two completely different rulers, two completely different crowns, two completely different colors next to each other - one doesn't see this sight very often.

Finally Dino's speech was over. Tsuna didn't listen but he guessed that he said something like how delighted he is to be here and so on. After that an applause filled the room. It seemed that guests were satisfied with Dino and whispers started to spread. "Looks good for us." "Do you think he will be suitable for the King?" "He has to! Who else would be?" "He looked confident and charismatic. It will work out for sure!"

The rabbit looked down. Their babble made him a bit gloomy. Suddenly he heard music. The ball finally started. People around him started to move. Good number of them went to the dance floor with their partner and the rest talked or ate the food prepared on tables aside.

Tsuna smiled. He shouldn't be in a bad mood. Not today! He wanted to enjoy this ball. After all when will be another one? Maybe never so he will definitely enjoy every minute of it. The brunette glanced at his friends and his eyes widened in shock.

"HEEEE! What are you doing here?!" he shouted when he noticed some unexpected guests.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! ^^**

 **Hope you liked that. As you can probably guess this time it will be Mukuro who will make things interesting .**

 **Anyway thank you for your support! I know I've been thanking you several times already but it seems to me that it's still not enough :D your comments are just so kind and nice. It really made me happy when I read them ^^ hope I won't let you down with what's about to come ;)**

 **Btw if you want to try guess who are those unexpected guests? :)**

 **See you later~**


	32. Bad feeling

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Ryohei! Bianchi! I-pin and Lambo! What are you doing here?!"

"SAWADA! Great to see you again so soon!" Ryohei grinned and slapped him on his back. Tsuna flinched and almost lost his balance. That hurt!

"We asked our Queen to let us go with her." Bianchi smiled and glanced at Gokudera, who suddenly lost his color. "Big sis..." he wheezed with his hands around his belly. "Hayato!" she smiled widely but Gokudera, muttering excuses, quickly ran away.

"Big sis?! What? Don't tell that you-" Tsuna pointed at Bianchi, surprised. "Yes, we are siblings." she replied to his unspoken question. "B-but how come that he ran away from you?" the brunette continued with questions but Bianchi started looking around, ignoring him. "By the way have you seen Reborn?"

"Reborn? Isn't he on my head?" Tsuna asked but finally noticed how light was suddenly his head. That cat disappeared again! "Heheh, I think he's somewhere around here." he rubbed his head nervously, hoping Bianchi won't get angry at him.

"Is that so? Well then I'll look for him. See you later!" Waving at them, she disappeared in the crowd. The brunette let out his breath, relieved. He wasn't the only one. Lambo sighed as well as he stopped hiding behind I-pin. "Finally she left."

"You know, Lambo, you don't have to hide from Bianchi-san. She's very kind even if she doesn't look like that." I-pin said, trying to defend her friend.

"You keep sayin' that but it's her who attacks me whenever she sees me!" he frowned.

"Ehm, you two! Don't you know what happened between Gokudera-kun and Bianchi?" Tsuna asked and suddenly felt something on his shoulder. "Gokudera didn't tell you, dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn! Where were you? Bianchi is looking for you!"

"Oh, really?" the catlike infant smiled innocently but didn't look like he would go to look for her too. 'This cat!' Tsuna thought and shook his head. "Anyway you know something, Reborn?"

"Maybe."

"Then tell me!"

"Why don't you just ask Gokudera yourself?" Reborn smirked and disappeared in the air again. 'Then why did you even bring it up if you're not gonna tell me?!' he shouted internally and sighed. He glanced at Yamamoto who was talking with Ryohei and girls. He can ask him but maybe was Reborn right. He will ask Gokudera later.

"Hey, Tsuna!" shouted Dino, waving at him. "Dino-san!"

"I finally found you! I saw you from the platform but it was quite hassle to get here! Everyone I bumped into wanted to talk to me and dance with me! But now I'm finally here!" he grinned happily and looked proud on himself. "Anyway what was that about? You have some trouble?"

"Huh? No! It's just that my friend, Gokudera-kun, you know him - he went with us to the Red palace when I found you."

"The one with silver hair?"

"Yeah, well he met his sister just a minute ago and he ran away from her out of a blue so I was curious what happened between them but Reborn refused to tell me so I'll just ask him later." Tsuna explained and looked to the direction where his friend ran off.

"His sister? Then they have an older sister?"

"They?" the rabbit looked at Dino, confused. "Well those twins!"

"Twins? No! It's only Gokudera's sister, not Yamamoto's." Tsuna shook his head. Dino blinked, surprised and smiled nervously. "Wait a minute! They're twins right? Then she has to be also Yamamoto's sister right?"

"No! As I said she's only Gokudera's sister!"

Dino sighed. 'I give up... This is too much. I'm in Wonderland so no wonder some things don't make sense here.' he thought.

"Kyoko, let's go dance to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted suddenly taking her hand and accompanying her to the dance floor. "Sure!" she smiled happily. Tsuna watched them, happy for them. They probably haven't seen each other for ages so it was great they got to meet again here.

"Shall we dance too?" Mukuro asked Chrome, who blushed and nodded. "I guess we could go too, no, Chikusa?" Ken glanced at him calmly. "W-what?! The-there's no way I could do something so pointless as dancing!" Chikusa yelled at him angrily but the way he looked at dance floor said how much he wanted to go. Ken sighed and just grabbed him, dragging him behind himself. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Just shut up." With that both of them left too.

"Haru wants to dance too!" she squeaked and grabbed Tsuna's hands. "Tsuna-san! Let's go too!" she smiled with eyes sparkling. "HEE!? B-but I can't dance!" he panicked and looked at Dino for help.

"Have fun, Tsuna!" Dino grinned and waved at him. "HEEE!?" The brunette paled. It was happening! Of course he trained when he had time but he still wasn't very confident in his skills. When they entered dance floor Haru looked at him, ready to dance any time. He carefully placed his hand around her waist and took her hand. He was terribly nervous. 'Oh my god! My hands must be so sweaty! I'm sure Haru must regret asking me!' he thought.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-san! I'm sure you will be awesome!" she clenched his hand and suddenly moved. 'He? HEEEE!? She's the leading one!?' Tsuna screamed internally, shocked. Well of course it didn't matter here who leads whom during dance in Wonderland but still it surprised him a bit. He sighed, feeling relieved and started to enjoy the dance with Haru.

'Although I wanted to have my first dance with Hibari-san, dancing with Haru is nice too.' he thought as he watched her happy face. They danced to another two songs before they stopped and went back. Dino was already gone, probably dancing with someone and Yamamoto was trying to talk to Hana, who must have refused to dance with him.

"It was amazing, Tsuna-san! I told you would be awesome!" Haru shouted and Tsuna laughed nervously. He was a bit confused how should he take that compliment.

Suddenly Ryohei with Kyoko came back. "You've gotten really good at dancing, Kyoko! Though it's a shame you're tired already!" Tsuna looked at them, worried about Kyoko's health. 'What kind of dance did they dance?' he wondered.

"Thank you, onii-chan!" Kyoko smiled at him with that angelic expression. 'I can't really imagine Kyoko-chan dancing at his extreme speed...' he thought.

"Hana, you didn't dance?" Kyoko looked at her. "Hm? No, I'm not really interested." she replied with indifferent eyes. "But..." Kyoko's face immediately became sadder. She must have wanted her friend to enjoy the ball too.

"Not interested? That won't do! I'll show you the greatness of dance to the EXTREME!" Ryohei decided and without waiting any longer grabbed surprised Hana and disappeared in the crowd.

"Wow, Ryohei is amazing." Tsuna mumbled. "Anyway Kyoko-chan, how was the dance with your brother?"

"It was great! I'm happy we got to meet at an occasion such as this, though as I thought onii-chan is a bit too fast for me. It made me little tired." she admitted while still smiling.

"Then shall I bring something to drink for both of you?" The brunette looked at Kyoko and Haru with lifted eyebrows.

"That would be nice of you." Kyoko smiled calmly while Haru next to her nodded furiously. "You're so kind, Tsuna-san!"

The rabbit rubbed his head, laughing and leaving them with Yamamoto, who offered his help but Tsuna declined, saying he'll manage. On his way towards tables with drinks he watched dance floor and listened to the sound of piano, violins and other instruments. He was so delighted Hibari made all of this happen. As he glanced at the platform where the King and Queen sat, he wondered if they're gonna dance.

'It would be nice if Hibari-san asked me for dance but there's no way he's gonna do that. I wonder if he'll dance with Yuni-chan...' he thought with a bit sad smile. He was still unsure about skylark's feelings for him. Does he love him the same way as Tsuna does? If not then what it is? He already confessed, though in kinda embarrassing way. The brunette was resolved to confess again properly at the right moment, probably after the ball but somehow he was afraid to hear the answer. Few days ago it didn't matter what would the answer be because he thought he'll die for sure but now...

He sighed and shook his head. 'I'll think about this after the ball.' the rabbit thought while he grabbed on some drinks and went back to his friends. Suddenly all of the guests gasped in surprise. Everyone stopped dancing and when Tsuna noticed the commotion he stopped and glanced at the platform where Byakuran was bowing in front of Yuni, obviously asking her for a dance.

Tsuna was surprised as well. He kinda expected that Hibari will ask her first for the sake of politeness but it looked like he was wrong. The Red king watched the whole thing with disinterested eyes, not caring about it at all.

The brunette saw Yuni saying something to Byakuran while smiling. Then she stood up, taking his hand. Watching them enter the dance floor and then actually dancing felt like watching married couple dancing together. In that moment it was as if Tsuna could see how strong their bond was - they trusted each other and certainly knew almost everything about one another. It was beautiful. It seemed like nothing could tore them apart as they held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

Everyone was captivated by their dance and just when the song ended were everyone able to move again and chat energetically about it. Soon the dance floor was filled with dancing pairs again and the calm atmosphere was back again. Tsuna came back, surprised to find Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Bianchi and Reborn.

"He? Where did Yamamoto and girls go?"

"Dance obviously, dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked while taking one of the drinks. "Hey, Reborn! This was for Kyoko-chan! Bianchi-san!" he shouted at them when even Bianchi took the other drink. "It doesn't matter now when they're gone." the infant replied, smiling.

Tsuna sighed and decided not to argue with him anymore. "By the way with whom are girls and Yamamoto dancing?"

"Gokudera came back so Yamamoto asked him and girls decided to dance with each other."

"So that's how it is..." the brunette muttered and glanced at Chrome and Chikusa and Ken. "Where is Mukuro?"

"Beats me!" Ken said with annoyed glare. 'Shouldn't you know if he's your leader?' Tsuna thought and shifted his eyes on Chrome.

Chrome didn't look at Tsuna. It was strange. When she left with Mukuro she looked quite happy she got to dance with him but now she seemed a bit depressed. "Did something happen Chrome-chan?" the brunette asked, approaching her carefully.

She flinched and looked at him but she darted her eyes down in an instant. "N-nothing... Nothing at all..." Chrome mumbled sad lie and kept her eyes glued on the floor. The brunette wondered if he should ask more but decided not to. It was none of his business though he was really curious now.

In that moment another thunder of whispers was heard but this time it sounded way more shocked than before. What happened? Tsuna looked at the dance floor and immediately understood. His eyes widened as he let out surprised gasp. The source of all of this was him. Rokudo Mukuro. He was kneeling before Yuni with his hand lifted, waiting. 'No way! Did he ask her for dance?! That can't be!'

Tsuna watched Yuni's and Byakuran's shocked faces. They couldn't believe it too. Even Hibari was surprised. He watched the whole situation, ready to step in any time, glaring at Mad Hatter. The atmosphere was very tense. Byakuran, who quickly pulled himself together, stared at Mukuro with dangerous smile, as if telling him not to try anything funny.

Yuni's eyes were hidden by the shadow before she lifted her head and looking directly at Mukuro. "I accept." Her words echoed within walls of the ballroom. Surprised gasps and whispers flew in the air after her response. The rabbit watched them and then glanced at Chrome standing next to him. His eyes were glued on her for a while. She didn't seem shaken by what just happened at all. Rather it looked like she expected it. Her face was even sadder than before. It was as if she regretted it happened and that it was her fault.

'What's happening here? It's just a dance right? Whatever happened between Yuni-chan and Mukuro is in the past, right?' Tsuna thought but he felt cold sweat on his back. He gulped. 'But then why do I have such bad feeling about this?' he squealed internally, not knowing that his intuition was right again and that this event was about to change whole evening.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey! :)**

 **So sorry I'm late with another update . I'll try to be faster with the next chapter ;)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it ^^ and sorry if I disappointed you with those unexpected guests xD later I got an idea that other normal guests who came could be the rest of the Arcobaleno and some other characters from KHR but I didn't know how to include them there so just imagine them dancing and talking in the background :D**


	33. Dance full of hatred

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Although they danced normally, weird atmosphere didn't leave the ballroom. It took the guests some time before they dared to join Yuni and Mukuro. Meanwhile Byakuran with his usual poker face came back to the platform and stood next to the empty chair, waiting for them to finish their dance. After a while the air got a bit lighter and everyone gradually started chatting as before.

Tsuna watched the whole situation. He saw Mukuro smiling slyly as always while Yuni's smile was tense and fake. The brunette didn't even have to get closer to see how uncomfortable she was. Though she had countless of opportunities to leave after the song ended she remained and kept dancing. It was truly peculiar but just like Byakuran, Tsuna only watched Yuni without actually doing anything. He believed that if Yuni wanted to leave, she would have done it soon enough.

After another song the rabbit noticed that Mukuro was saying something to Yuni. They were talking but as the time passed it was as if Tsuna could clearly see Hatter's poisonous words stabbing her and making her unable to speak. Tsuna didn't know what were they talking about but suddenly after Mukuro said something Yuni flinched and her stiff smile broke. Whatever she heard it hit her so hard as a bullet into the heart. She opened her mouth to say something but the brunette knew nothing came out. He saw her lifting her head to look at his cruel smirk and her whole body froze when she heard him saying his last few words which had the biggest impact on her.

Yuni watched Mukuro with wide open eyes filled with tears but he seemed to enjoy the sight of her shattered hope. He was sneering at her and when he noticed her legs trembling he let go of her, leaving her lifeless body fall down.

Tsuna was about to run to her side but Byakuran was faster. He managed to catch her before she could fall on the floor and look at Mukuro with the most sinister eyes anyone in the room saw. The people around them quickly moved away from them watching the White queen and her knight and whispering. It all happened within few seconds but Byakuran's expression instantly changed back to his usual mischievous smile, accompanying his Queen back to her chair.

No one probably noticed the murderous intent in Byakuran's eyes when he glanced at Mukuro. Well it was only a second and he was back to his usual self but it still left Tsuna speechless. The brunette gulped and shuddered. He was grateful Byakuran wasn't his enemy.

The ball continued swiftly, as if nothing happened. Tsuna wondered if he should go to Yuni and try talking to her but in the end decided not to. No one approached the White queen since however it wasn't entirely her fault. She didn't look very good, actually she seemed really depressed though she tried to hide it. The true reason for everyone keeping their distance was mainly because of Byakuran's dangerous aura. Sure he was smiling all the time but the air around him was tense and cold. He was really mad but as his Queen he was trying to hide it behind his false grin.

'Well I have a feeling that he isn't actually trying to hide it but whatever...' the rabbit thought and glanced at Yuni. He hoped she'll have good time but now... Tsuna sighed and frowned. 'What the fuck did Mukuro do to her?'

"I'm sorry for Mukuro-san's behavior." Chrome said suddenly. The brunette flinched and looked at her gloomy face. 'Eh... Did I say that out loud?'

"Can I ask you something, Chrome? Do you know what happened between Mukuro and Yuni-chan?"

Chrome stayed silent only nodding. Tsuna wondered if he should ask her the obvious question whether she's willing to tell him or not. He was really curious but at the same time he knew it was none of his business. Sighing again and ready to give up, Chrome surprised him by quietly telling what she knew.

"I don't know much. Mukuro-san used to work at White palace as Queen's hatter but he was exiled and ended up here. That's why he didn't think of Hibari-san as his King because Yuni-sama was his Queen and even if he's refusing it she will always be..."

'Yuni-sama?' Tsuna stared at Chrome. He didn't say anything for a while. Now Mukuro's behavior made sense a bit but there was something weird about what Chrome said. He opened his mouth to ask her but suddenly the music stopped and Hibari stood up together with Yuni.

"I would like to invite all of you to a play directed by Alice himself and if no one's against it, then go to the theater room now. The play will be starting in 30 minutes." the King stated, turned around and left the ballroom with Yuni, Kusakabe and Buakuran without waiting for anyone.

'Already?' Tsuna looked around, watching people moving towards the theater room and talking lively. Everyone seemed really excited about it but for the brunette it was a moment of truth. Will Dino avoid his death? Both of them felt quite nervous about it, though it was Dino who suggested that play. He promised to Tsuna that he won't enter the stage during the play and Tsuna trusted him but he couldn't help himself but feel uneasy.

And now there was this matter with Mukuro and Yuni. The rabbit knew he shouldn't poke his nose into it but he had a very bad feeling about what happened. Unfortunately there was no time for him to think about it. The play was about to begin...

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Alright, I hope everyone's ready! Do your best, guys!" Dino smiled at the actors with encouragement in his voice. He worked on that play really hard and now only five minutes remained till the beginning.

Everything and everyone was ready. "Don't worry, Dino-san." Tsuna smiled on him as he stood next to him. Dino sighed and watched the actors and other servants working behind the scenes getting ready. He was upset he couldn't stay. Originally he planned to but Tsuna persuaded him to leave and watch the play together with Hibari and Yuni. 'This way there's no chance anything will happen to him.'

"Then I'll leave everything in your care." Dino said and tried to look disinterested but the rabbit still saw disappointment in his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Dino-san, but it's better like this.' he thought as he watched him leaving.

And then the play began for real. Tsuna watched it nervously. He didn't have to do anything in particular because the servants knew what they have to do but he was still anxious. What if something were to happen? How is he supposed to deal with it?

'WAA! Don't think about it!' he shouted internally and dared to carefully peek on the stage and audience. The theater room was quite big with lots of balconies. The room had one enormous chandelier made out of glass and most of the walls were dark red and beautifully decorated. Tsuna glanced at the King's balcony and when he saw Hibari, watching the play with his usual stoic expression, he smiled bashfully.

'That's right! I absolutely cannot let anything that would ruin the play happen!' The brunette looked at Dino and Yuni sitting by his side and his resolve grew stronger. 'Dino-san worked so hard and Yuni-chan... She finally looks better. I can't let them down!'

The first two acts went without a hitch. There was no problem in anything and Tsuna finally calmed down and started enjoying the play. He really liked second and third act where Romeo and Juliet fall in love and then they get married secretly. It's just so romantic! Even the guests liked it though there were small problem with wigs just when was the third act about to begin. Luckily it was nothing serious so Tsuna was stressed out for nothing.

'I hope nothing's gonna happen from no on.' he sighed and watched the play. Romeo and Juliet have just married. Their love was really beautiful. Risking like that for each other...

Suddenly Tsuna was pulled out of his daydreaming. "Tsuna-san! Please come with me!" Haru whispered while grabbing his hand. She was pale and shaking. The brunette quickly followed her. They couldn't talk when he was so close to the stage.

"What happened, Haru?" he asked her, nervous. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Haru was always so cheerful but her mood now was so out of her character it made him worried.

She stopped before big drawer with tons of costumes in it. Bunch of actors were standing around it and some were looking inside as if looking for something. "Tsuna-san... I-it's a-a-about costumes fo-for Tybalt, M-Mercucio and Romeo..." she stuttered, trembling. "We...can't find them..." Haru muttered on verge of tears.

Tsuna looked at her and then at the drawer. This can't be happening. "Are you sure? Can't it be somewhere else?" he tried but Haru just shook her head. She was devastated. She couldn't even speak anymore. She was in charge of making costumes cause she was really good at it so it was her responsibility so now all she thought about was that it was her fault.

"There's no way we can make another costumes..." one actor mumbled. He was pale as well together with others. The brunette knew it was him who was about to play Tybalt. What was he supposed to wear now? Romeo is on stage now so it would probably be alright if he wore what he was wearing now but what about Tybalt and Mercucio?

'What to do? The third act is about to end and the fourth will start shortly.' Tsuna thought and started to panic. Dino was relying on him. What would he do in a situation like this?

"What should we do, Sawada?" one actor asked and everyone looked at him. Tsuna had no idea. His head was blank and for a moment he thought of running away. He gulped and quickly tried to think of something.

"What was Tybalt and Mercucio supposed to wear?" Tsuna looked at Haru, who sniffled and wiped her eyes. She described costumes and tried to calm down a bit when she talked. The brunette then nodded and stayed silent for a few moments before proposing his idea.

"How about we get together some of our clothes and try to make new costumes like that? It won't be as good as Haru's costumes but it's better than nothing..."

The actors looked at each other and then at Tsuna. "Well as you said it's better than nothing." said one of them, smiling. The rabbit returned them an encouraging smile and told them to look for something in their rooms and get back in five minutes.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna-san... It's all my fault." Haru squeaked weakly, looking down on her toes. "That's not true, Haru. It could happen to anyone so don't be depressed. Rather than being sad how about helping out with new costumes?" Tsuna clenched her shoulder softly and smiled at her as brightly as he could in his current situation.

Haru nodded and hugged him, whispering a thanks. After she left to look for some clothes Tsuna sat down, holding his face. Luckily it seemed the servants who worked behind scenes were able to somehow tell the actors on stage to take their time so maybe there were some more spare time but still this was really bad. What if Haru and others won't find anything? Then what?

Suddenly he heard an applause when the third act ended. 'What? It's already time?' Tsuna lifted his head but Haru wasn't back with actors yet. 'What should I do?! We have only five minutes at best to prepare for next act...' Brunette's hands were trembling. He was so stressed out that his heart beat unbelievably fast.

Then he heard it again. A loud applause as the curtain was lifted. 'What's happening? Why are the guests clapping? The actors shouldn't be on stage then why?!' he wondered and in an instant stood up and ran to have a look. He just couldn't believe Haru would be able prepare something and come back without him noticing.

And of course he was right because it weren't the actors who stood on stage though they wore proper costumes which were lost just a minute ago. He watched two men looking at each other with murderous intend in their eyes and to his shock he knew immediately who were they. "Byakuran and Mukuro..."

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hiya! ^^**

 **Sorry I'm so late with this update... I had a dilemma whether I should make Tsuna dance with Hibari or not. Well as you can see I didn't make them do anything so I hope you're not disappointed.**

 **I just thought that it wasn't suited for them to do it now. Well I hope you understand :)**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	34. Glass flower of the past

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 _Strong scent of blood and glass flowers. That's what the wind brought him that day. When he visited the White palace for the first time he smelled those strange flowers too. The smell was soothing with mild sweetness in it and later he got to learn the name of those flowers. Glass flowers, typical for the White kingdom and growing almost everywhere._

 _The young Queen loved them. She adored their elegant lines and transparent petals. The palace garden was full of them and for that she usually spent her free time there._

 _That's also where they met for the first time. She smiled at him brightly and welcomed him warmly. Because of that naive smile he thought she will be incompetent queen. Weak, clueless and easily manipulated. How surprised he was when he saw she was the exact opposite. Gradually, little by little he noticed he changed his mind._

 _He didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her. She earned his respect and as the time passed working for her suddenly became quite enjoyable job. Though he was never aware of it he felt proud of the fact that she was his Queen. She was kind but not naive, weak physically but not mentally and smart but not self-seeking._

 _One could call her perfect queen. In his eyes she wasn't too far from it. They never talked much. Only about banalities which he would normally considered as a waste of time or distraction but strangely enough talking to her like that was quite nice. She always praised his work while he has never complimented her. He didn't feel the need to do so. He just did his work thinking she must be aware of what she meant to him and others._

 _And that's why he couldn't believe she would be capable of dirtying her hands. Disbelief and shock mixed in him. He should have anticipated it. That way he wouldn't feel like he did. Betrayed and destroyed. She sacrificed them. His friends. And for what? By what right? Her right as a queen?_

 _"As of today you are banished from the land of the White kingdom. You are banned from ever coming back and if you violate this order, you will bear the consequences which would result in your death."_

 _That's how they decided to end it. That fucking Senate full of corrupted pigs. And his "perfect" queen? In fact she didn't even dirtied her hands. She let others do the job and that was it. He was finished. He was no longer a threat to them._

 _From that day he came to hate the scent of the glass flowers. Their smell was too sweet and annoying and transparent petals seemed cold and sharp. The whole flower looked like fake, mere imitation. He hated them but he didn't want others to know. He just smirked, playing with one flower._

 _They probably thought he would just sit and do nothing but they're terribly wrong. He will get his revenge. He won't die until he kills them all and his chance will come. One day it will come and that's when he strikes._

 **• ~ 〜 ~ •**

* * *

As they listened to the excited guests and their clapping, amused smirks appeared on their faces. It was so hilarious. They were about to fight in front of them, not to act but they just cluelessly clapped and smiled. How surprised would they be if they actually knew they were no actors. Hidden under the masks and wearing costumes they really looked like ones. Thanks to this setup they won't be interrupted nor stopped until one of them wins.

Mukuro glanced at the poor little rabbit who stared at them with horrified expression. He's really unlucky he ended up being in charge of this play. The Hatter was sure the brunette will be in trouble later but he didn't care. If this was the price he must pay then there's no reason for him to withdraw.

"So you decided to show your dirty face after all. I must say it would be quite dull if you left with a tail between your legs like the last time, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran grinned at him.

"Kufufufu, is that your way of provoking me? Very weak and uninteresting." Mukuro sneered at him, playing with his trident.

"Hmm, is that so? Then should I actually try harder?" the White knight wondered and then an evil smile curved his mouth. "I think that only two words will necessary - Fran, M.M."

Mukuro didn't say anything for a moment and even though his expression didn't change, aura around him became more dangerous than ever. He smirked and stopped playing with his weapon. "Then I shouldn't leave you behind, right? Maybe I should've threatened her to some extent to get you more motivated."

"Not bad." Byakuran said, still smiling but one could feel that the atmosphere suddenly became more sinister than before. He drew his white sword and both of them stared into each other's eyes for a while silently. The next thing everyone saw were two figures moving towards one another and a loud clash of their weapons filled the room.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

'Omg, it's really happening!' Tsuna thought, white pale. 'What should I do?!'

This was terrible. The brunette didn't know whose idea it was but it really was clever. Mukuro and Byakuran obviously wanted to fight one another but fighting somewhere in the palace would be risky cause they could've been seen. However using this opportunity... Now there's nothing he can do. No one can interfere. Not only he could get hurt but interrupting their fight would ruin the play.

'This is terrible! I can't do anything! This fight is between Tybalt and Romeo according to the play. Though they were supposed to fight after Mercucio's death...'

"What is happening? Why did the fourth act start already?!" Haru shouted with horrified voice. She had her hands full with all kinds of clothes and other actors who went with her held onto some too. Haru glanced at him and dropping what she held, she quickly ran to his side. He heard her gasp. "What? But those are the lost costumes! But who are those two?!"

Tsuna gulped and wondered what should he tell her. Should he tell her the identities of those two or keep it a secret? 'The only ones who know apart from me is probably Kokuyo gang, Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san, Dino-san and Yuni-chan.' He looked at the balcony and he lost his color completely when he saw their faces. Hibari was frowning, he was probably furious and he told something to Kusakabe who seemed quite anxious and made his leave. 'Where did Kusakabe-san go? Is he on his way here!?'

He shifted his eyes on Dino and Yuni and their expressions crushed him. Yuni looked unbelievably sad and Dino next to her disturbed and angry. Both of them looked like they wanted to leave and stop the fight but they couldn't. Though everyone's eyes were glued on stage, they would notice if the Queen or Alice were to leave. Their hands were tied and there was nothing anyone could do.

"It's all my fault..." Tsuna whispered as he watched the balcony. "Huh? What are you talking about, Tsuna-san?" Haru looked at him. She was confused but now she felt like panicking.

"It's all my fault! Dino-san left me to take care of this and I let this happen! He depended on me but I betrayed him!" the rabbit said weakly with teary eyes. "That's not true! It's not your fault, Tsuna-san! There was nothing you could do! It's their fault for stealing the costumes!" Haru tried to defend him but it had no effect on him.

"Sawada! What should we do now?" shouted one servant and when Tsuna looked at him he noticed the actors and other servants standing there. That's right, they don't know what to do in a situation like this. Their work was stolen and the order of things was different now. What will happen to the play? Tybalt should die but with Byakuran and Mukuro on stage no one knew how things go. Moreover Mercucio was supposed to be dead by now but the actor who should play him couldn't go on stage without Tybalt whose costume was missing and before that was resolved Byakuran and Mukuro just went there and started to fight.

'This is messed up! I have no idea what will be the outcome of this. How will the play continue after this? The best thing would be if Tybalt died. Then the play could continue even without Mercucio dying, but we can't have that because those two are not acting! They fight for real so if one of them looses they will loose their life in process!' he thought and glanced at the excited guests. If one of them dies in front of them they will know. The ball will be ruined and Hibari's pride will be wounded.

"Sawada!" He heard familiar voice calling his name and glanced at the man coming towards him quickly. "Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna gasped and when others noticed they bowed immediately. The Knight came to him and looked at the stage and then on him. "What's the meaning of this?!" he growled.

"HIIII! I-I don't k-know! I-" he stuttered, trembling. "It's not Tsuna-san's fault! He has nothing to do with it!" Haru stood before him, frowning at Kusakabe who clicked his tongue. "So it's not your doing? Well I expected that but that leaves us with this terrible situation."

"...I'm sorry." Tsuna muttered when he calmed down a bit. "Hm? What are you apologizing for?" the Knight glanced at him. "Thank you, Haru, for saying those words but it doesn't change the fact that it's my fault this happened. If I paid more attention the costumes wouldn't get stolen..."

Kusakabe watched him for a few moments, stopping Haru from saying anything. He then looked at the ongoing fight. "Whether it's your fault or not doesn't matter now. What matters is how to stop this fight without ruining the play but if that doesn't satisfy you then try to think of a solution for this situation."

The brunette was silent, not saying anything. Kusakabe was right. This was no time for being flagellant. He should do everything he can to save the play. But what? Is there anything he can do? They can't do anything when they're on stage because that would endanger the play. 'Shit! Is there anything I can do?!'

"Ah! I just got an idea!" Haru smiled suddenly after a while of heavy silence. "Why don't we just use this setup to our favor and stop them using their own method?"

"Please, explain. I'm not sure what do you mean." Kusakabe frowned, making her grin. "It's easy! We'll just enter the stage as some other character and stop them using the play itself!"

"That's right! That's a brilliant idea!" Tsuna brightened and Haru smiled at him with flushed cheeks. "Tsuna-san! You're making me blush!"

"It's a good idea but there's a catch in it. Tybalt and Mercucio are supposed to die and without them dying the story can't move forward." Kusakabe pointed out gloomily.

"That's true..." Tsuna said and Haru sighed, feeling disappointed. "I forgot about that."

"But maybe there is a way." the brunette mumbled as he tried to think of something as quickly as he could. "After Romeo kills Tybalt he's banished from Verona so we just need to do it so it would lead to that."

"I think I know what to do." Kusakabe smiled suddenly, giving the rabbit an encouraging look. An idea he proposed later was good. There was probably nothing better they could do but even so Tsuna felt as if there was something wrong with it. He couldn't explain it but he felt that this wasn't the right path.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Heya! ^^ sorry I took my time again.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be even more interesting so hope you'll like it :))**


	35. Price for one's satisfaction

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Alright, I hope everyone understands their task, because we have no time left." Kusakabe stated as he watched servants and actors in front of him. His plan was that he will stop the fight as Mercucio and then soldiers of the count Escalus will come, surrounding them and Escalus will banish both Tybalt and Romeo for the time being. Though Tybalt wasn't supposed to be banished there was nothing better to do in this situation.

'It's a good plan, but then again why do I get this bad feeling?' Tsuna thought and looked at Kusakabe. "Ehm, Kusakabe-san, is there really nothing I can do?"

"Don't worry, Sawada. Everything's gonna end well." the Knight replied simply and then went towards the stage. "Then I'll be going! You know what to do - I can't say just when and how will I stop them but when the right time comes go ahead and surround them."

Everyone nodded, already wearing their costumes and ready to go and then it was really happening. Kusakabe moved and entered the stage. It was as if the time slowed down and as the brunette watched the Knight he glanced at Byakuran and Mukuro and audience. At first no one noticed him. The guests were so focused on the duel in front of them that it was Kusakabe's strong voice that woke them up.

"Stop the fight!" he shouted and surprised everyone. Both fighters flinched and quickly jumped away from each other. "This is meaningless! Romeo, my friend, please listen to me and don't let yourself get swallowed by his poisonous words!" Kusakabe stared into Mukuro's eyes. Hatter, wearing Romeo's costume, smirked and had to congratulate Hibari and his lackie for acting so fast. He didn't expect an interruption like this.

'That was quite clever. They can't interrupt us if they don't want to ruin this play but if they act like this then...' Mukuro thought and couldn't help but to grin. Their attempt was really cute but if they expected him to stop just because of that then they're mistaken. He won't leave until he kills his opponent.

"Kufufufu, you don't understand anything, Mercucio." he laughed. "I'm not being swallowed by anything. Rather I'm having very good time."

Kusakabe sweat dropped. He felt that the plan wasn't going as well as he thought. "You won't achieve anything by killing him!"

"Anything? I don't think so. It's the ultimate satisfaction I'm aiming for." Mukuro's eyes were completely cover by something dark. It was as if he forgot about everything else apart of his revenge. Kusakabe could feel it. There was nothing he could tell to stop him. 'I have to stop them at any cost! Even by force!'

"If you finished talking to your 'friend' then shall we continue?" Byakuran asked him with overly sweet grin. "Sure!" Mukuro sneered at him and before Kusakabe could do anything, both of them were fighting again. He watched them, speechless. He couldn't do anything... How is he supposed to stop them now?

The Knight glanced at the audience and paled. They probably felt it too - Mukuro's murderous aura, because their excited faces slowly started to get more nervous and disturbed. 'This is bad! They will find out soon.' he thought and quickly tried to think of some other plan.

Suddenly something dashed past him. Normal citizen wouldn't probably notice but he could feel as the air moved and hear light footsteps. Just within a blink of an eye he was there - small figure running towards both fighters fearlessly with long red cloak flying behind him. Kusakabe didn't have to ask himself who was it cause he already knew but before he could do anything it was too late. He figured out what he wanted to do and felt terrible feeling of failure because if he did his task as he was supposed to, that small rabbit wouldn't have to risk his life now.

All of it happened within only few seconds. Kusakabe managed to only take one step and lift his arm in attempt to stop the brunette but vainly. One slash and one stab were heard as the metal met thick wall of meat. A second later the rabbit fell on his knees.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Dejavu. That's what Tsuna felt when he noticed a splash of his own blood when Byakuran's sword slashed his waist. Time slowed down again but this time it was more powerful. He watched his blood flying through the air and then splattering the stage. Wow, so much blood and it's so dark red. He was in trance for a second which seemed as a century.

What was he doing? Why is he here? Oh, that's right! He saw Kusakabe having trouble so he decided to stop them himself. He took the costume of Escalus and without even thinking about anything he just ran towards them and that's how he appeared here.

'But why do I feel like something similar happened already?' he wondered and then it hit him - the memory of Dino's future. He was supposed to die on the stage. 'Don't tell me that I switched roles with him...' Tsuna thought and felt like laughing. This was horrible but a half of a second later Mukuro's trident stabbed him. Suddenly time started flowing quickly again and with this the brunette started feeling normally.

Pain. Sharp, monsterous and mercilessness pain. His eyes widened and his knees broke. He fell on them and felt like puking and crying. He wanted to scream and let those emotions out but he couldn't. Last bits of his self-control and reason which were almost shattered by unexpected pain forced him to stay quiet. He glanced at the audience and saw their horrified expressions. 'Act! Don't forget to act! You are Escalus now! This is just a play and this red liquid isn't blood!'

He noticed with corners of his eyes how Mukuro and Byakuran stepped aside from him. They were probably shocked so it's the golden opportunity to get Kusakabe's plan moving. Tsuna slowly stood up and tried to ignore the pain. He felt clothes getting incredibly wet but luckily the cloak covered everything. This was nothing compared to the pain he felt when his leg was shattered.

Thankful for the mask and hat that fortunately didn't fall when he ran which now hid his true identity, he lifted his head and glanced first at Byakuran and then at Mukuro. "You should have listened to your friend, Romeo."

Mukuro flinched and clenched his trident. This was for the first time he saw the rabbit so angry. Actually Tsuna was furious - they almost ruined everything and for the first time he felt like hitting someone.

"So did you enjoy yourselves? I hope so because your fight has ended." Tsuna stated as calmly as he could but when he felt their auras clearly telling him they won't listen to his shit, he snapped. "You're so selfish... both of you. Ignoring everyone's feelings and ruining everything..." he said with awfully quiet voice. "What did you expect to gain from this? Satisfaction?" the brunette glanced at Mukuro and then on Buakuran, giving them the most disgusted smile he was capable of.

No one of them said anything but when it looked like they opened their mouths to say something after all Tsuna didn't let them. "Don't say anything! It's too late for you to say anything in your defense! What did you think?! That you will make anyone happy from this?" the rabbit shouted angrily and noticed how both of them flinched and that Byakuran glanced at Yuni. Seeing her sad face he looked down on the floor and stayed silent.

Tsuna sighed and felt that he won't last very long like this. He has to end this. Looking at Kusakabe and nodding, the Knight immediately understood and gave a signal to the actors in the back. In an instant the actors wearing costumes of Escalus's guards ran to the stage, surrounding Byakuran and Mukuro. "I banish both of you from Verona! Do not come back till I change my mind!" the brunette stated and tried to put as much authority and strength he got in his voice.

Finally it was all over. The brunette watched the curtain falling down and suddenly his legs gave up. He fell together with the massive piece of cloth and felt horrible coldness growing within his body. 'Huh? What's happening?' he wondered, confused.

He heard the applause from the audience and somehow he felt very good. 'I was able to save the play!' the brunette thought and all the tension and stress fell from him. He was so relieved that for a second he didn't notice the panic around him.

"Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san!" cried Haru but when Tsuna wanted to move and look at her he noticed he couldn't move very well. 'What is going on?'

"Sawada! Someone quickly give me some piece of clothing!" ordered Kusakabe and carefully picked up the rabbit and moved him out of the stage. "And quickly wipe off the blood from the floor!"

The rabbit saw bunch of familiar faces looking at him and passing by. They looked terrified and even though Tsuna knew why his mind couldn't work right. He was in daze and felt like sleeping, closing his eyes slowly. "Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san, please, don't die!" Haru whined desperately and he knew from her voice that she was crying.

"Don't close your eyes, Sawada!" Kusakabe's voice sounded panicked too. He put him down on the floor again and turned to the servant who brought him some pieces of clothes. "Thank you! Now I will lift him up a bit so you have to stop the bleeding with this!" he looked at Haru who quickly wiped of tears and nodded.

Suddenly a sharp pain growing from his waist woke him up. The brunette wanted to scream but someone's hand covered his mouth. "You mustn't or the guests will hear!" He saw Kusakabe resolved eyes. He looked at Haru who then nodded again. "I'm done! But this won't be enough. We have to bring him to the Infirmary."

After that everything he saw was one blurry image passing around him. They probably ran through hallways and after a while they entered some dark room. Closing behind them Haru lit up the lights showing them the room they were in. It was quite big with no windows and lots of shelves full of all kinds of potions, books and other weird stuff. In the middle was a long table where was probably experiments taking place. Kusakabe put him on it gently and stepped aside, watching Haru as she kept looking for various potions in rush.

"Why are we here? This is not infirmary."

"I figured that there's no one in the infirmary now so we have to heal Tsuna-san ourselves!" she said with shaking voice.

"Ourselves? Do you know what to do?" Kusakabe asked with doubts.

"I know but only theoretically..."

"Theoretically?! This is no time for you to test you theoretical skills!" he growled, obviously quite furious.

"I'm not here to test anything!" she yelled and her whole body trembled. "I just want to save Tsuna-san, cause if we wait any longer..." she didn't finish what she wanted to say but everyone understood.

'Am I going to die?! No way!' Tsuna gulped and glanced at Haru who stood back to him. "...H-Haru..." he called out to her. It was surprisingly difficult to even breathe. She turned to him and grabbed his hand. "Tsuna-san! What is it? Do you need anything?"

"Sawada, you shouldn't talk." Kusakabe frowned.

"D-don't worry, H-Haru... I know y-you will do well s-so..." he smiled at her and she started crying again. "Yes! I'll do my best so please hang in there and wait a bit!" Haru managed to smile back at him and then let go of his hand. She looked at Kusakabe with resolved face. "I'm counting on you, Kusakabe-san!"

He sighed and put away his coat. "Alright."

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hiya! :) as always I hope you liked it.**

 **Poor Tsuna ^^; now he's done it right? What would you do in his shoes? Would you try thinking of something else? I'm really curious about your ideas so don't hesitate to write them in the comments if you feel like it ;)**

 **Anyway hope to see you later :3**


	36. The one in your heart

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Urge to just slaughter everyone in the room was stronger by every minute he wasted sitting there. He was angry. No that was too weak. He was furious, so furious that just look at those stupid ignorant herbivores irritated him more and more. Their smiles, their applause, their chatting - he hated it.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, his mind was full of what just happened. They hurt him. His cute little animal was hurt by those bastards. Do they have any idea what is he going to do to them? He will bit them to death, kill them mercilessly, make them suffer, destroy them, he will do anything just to let out this thick anger that ate his insides.

He barely stopped himself from leaving. Though he could only see red, his self-control and sense of responsibility stopped him. He knew too damn well what was at stake and why did his rabbit do that. Keeping that in mind he decided to wait. He wasn't normally like that. Normally he would just go and kill them no matter what and without waiting for anything. He wasn't very patient kind of person but knowing the reason for rabbit's behavior, he just sat there and drowned in hatred.

His little animal wanted to make this ball perfect and surely he would cry if he were to ruin it now, so he will wait, but just until the end of this damn play. Then he will enjoy their deaths to the fullest.

The King let out his breath and closed his eyes for a while to regain bits of his cool. He glanced at Dino and expected to see anger too. After all they endangered his play too but what he saw wasn't anger in his eyes but something different and it surprised him to the extent that he forgot his hatred for a half of a second. Shock, disbelief, confusion and desperation. All of this was written on Dino's face.

It was in this moment that the skylark found out his suspicions were right. He suspected that the rabbit was hiding something from him but he didn't think it was something big till now. He intended to ask him later after the ball cause he thought it wasn't too important but when he saw Dino's expression he knew instantly that he was missing something very crucial. Something he should've known sooner, something that triggered all of this - Tsunayoshi's strange behavior, his sudden strength and resolve.

He looked at the stage again and his eyes became even darker. There was way more to this the whole time and if he wasn't so ignorant he would've known long ago. Now he felt like killing everyone in the room more than ever just to let out the steam a bit.

The King sighted and couldn't wait for the play to end. He will get everything out of that blonde idiot immediately and then with no more waiting he will slaughter those two bastards. He didn't care what will Yuni think after he kills her Knight, he didn't care what will people think when he will force them out of his palace, all of that was minor to him. What mattered was his little animal. The skylark had no idea when did his feelings towards the brunette grow so much and it was pointless to think about it anymore. No one will touch his cute rabbit and if they do they'll pay dearly, cause that rabbit, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was his and his only.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Ok! I'm done! Tsuna-san! Can you hear me?"

"Shouldn't we let him sleep?"

"No! Though I would like to we can't because the plant I used in order to close his wounds is actually very dangerous. It's a double-edged sword - it heals very quickly but if the patient were to fall asleep there's a very high possibility he wouldn't wake up again..."

While the brunette was listening to their distant voices, he tried to open his eyes. He saw both Haru and Kusakabe standing next to him as he lied down on the large table. Chill ran through his body when he realized his chest was naked. 'Gosh, this is embarrassing...' he thought and slowly moved his legs towards the edge of the table.

"Sawada! What are you doing?" Kusakabe yelled at him when he noticed his sudden movements. Tsuna glanced at him and gulped to clear his throat a bit. He was terribly thirsty and quite cold.

"...I j-just wanted to-..to sit..." he muttered, trying to support himself with his trembling arms.

"Tsuna-san, just take it slowly!" Haru immediately wrapped one arm around him while the other one kept prepared just in case Tsuna would fall. The rabbit heard Kusakabe sigh but in the end he helped him too. "Do you need anything?" she asked him with caring eyes.

He smiled weakly and nodded. "Y-yeah...I'm a bi-..t thirsty..."

"I'll get you some water right away!"

Tsuna watched her as she was looking for some glass or cup and tried to get his thoughts together. He was still out of it. Unable to understand what happened he glanced at his body and his eyes widened, when he saw his chest covered in bandages. He paled when he remembered his blood flying in the air seconds before splattering on the floor. This was new and very terrifying experience for him. 'I've never been injured like that in my life...'

"Are you alright, Sawada?" the Knight asked him suddenly. Tsuna flinched and forced a grin on his white face. "Oh, y-yes."

"Really? Don't hesitate to tell us if there's anything wrong."

The rabbit only managed to nod and accept a weird-looking cup full of water from Haru. "I'm sorry for giving you this ugly cup but I'm afraid there's nothing better than that..."

"It's ok, Haru. I don't mind at all! Thank you." Tsuna said after he drank everything. He felt a lot better but he was awfully tired. He looked at them and smiled at them again, feeling unbelievably grateful to them. "Thank you Haru, Kusakabe-san. If it wasn't for you I would be dead for sure."

"Waa! Tsuna-san is so thankful! Stop it! You make me blush! It was nothing!" Haru squeaked, holding her flushed cheeks.

Kusakabe glanced at Haru and shook his head. He sighed and looked back at Tsuna. "What you've done was very reckless. You got yourself injured so badly and made everyone worried. It was very irresponsible and foolish of you." he frowned at the brunette, who looked down, feeling guilty when he thought how must his colleagues felt when they saw him like that.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Hey! Don't say such bad things about Tsuna-san!" Haru shouted angrily and wanted to defend Tsuna some more but the Knight didn't give her an opportunity.

"I didn't say anything that would be out of place but I forgot to say one more thing." Kusakabe said and his stoic face suddenly crumbled into an ashamed grimace. "I'm sorry too, Sawada. If I were to do my task as I was supposed to none of that would happen. I failed and disappointed you, Haru, servants and my King..." The last word wasn't almost heard when he uttered it with difficulty.

In that moment he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up only to see Tsuna's calm eyes. "That's not true, Kusakabe-san. You haven't disappointed anyone. You've done your best and unfortunately it just didn't work as we thought it would, that's all."

"Tsuna-san is right! Don't blame yourself!" Haru grinned happily.

"Even if you say that the King won't see it like that. He ordered me to stop the fight and I wasn't able to do anything." he sighed with saddened look. He was really disappointed in himself. It was his job to settle things down or at least make it happen without any casualties but instead he didn't do anything and let the rabbit get hurt. "Kyo-san must be furious..." he mumbled.

"Then let's just go together and apologize."

"Huh?!" Kusakabe looked at Tsuna again, caught off guard by his words. "Apologize?" he muttered still surprised.

"Yep, we should just apologize to everyone. To Yuni-chan, Dino-san and Hibari-san for making them worry. They will probably be angry but in the end they will be happy to see us again." the brunette stated and smiled to himself when he remembered the skylark. "I'm sure Hibari-san will understand so don't worry Kusakabe-san."

The Knight stared at him and then a faint smiled appeared on his face too. "You're really something, Sawada." he said, shaking his head.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

After changing into new clothes Haru brought him, they went back to the theater room together. The play was at its end when they finally came. Fortunately nothing went wrong after Tsuna was taken to the infirmary. The audience was satisfied and stood up to go back to the ball room.

The brunette let out relieved sigh and looked at his colleagues with delighted face. When they saw him everyone quickly ran to him and asked him about his health but luckily Tsuna was spared from explaining them everything because Kusakabe told them everything.

"Anyway now that you see Sawada's alright I need you to keep quiet about what happened during the play. It was part of the play, do you understand what I mean?" the Knight looked at each servant and satisfied with their response, ordered them to clean up.

"Now we just have to confront the King..." Kusakabe muttered gloomily. Tsuna nodded but somehow he wasn't afraid at all. On the contrary he felt really at ease. He didn't die and Dino was alright too, there was no problem with the play and the ball together with the play was saved.

"I'll go with you, Tsuna-san!" Haru shouted with resolved but still a bit worried eyes. The brunette glanced at her and smiled at her, trying to look as much alright as he could. "It's ok, Haru. I think it would be better if I went alone."

She stared at him with doubtful look but then Kusakabe appeared next to the brunette. "You don't have to worry. I'll be with him."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Haru. Just trust me, ok? There's nothing that can happen to me now." Tsuna put the most reassuring tone to his voice he was capable of. Though he still wasn't feeling well he truly believed there was no threat anymore. He and Dino survived! They beat up their fate and this thought filled him with feeling of victory and pride.

"...alright. But don't move too rashly, so that your wounds won't open!" Haru ordered him, clearly dissatisfied she wasn't allowed to go. Tsuna nodded and couldn't help himself but smile happily. He was just so glad that everything worked out in the end that he almost forgot what was awaiting him. Hibari's wrath, Dino's disappointment, Yuni's sadness - all of those feelings and then there was also Mukuro and Byakuran...

'It won't be easy but the most important thing is that I'll see them all again.' he thought and glanced at Haru with eyes that were completely unable to show how much thankful he was to her. If it wasn't for her he would be dead... "Haru!" he called out to her before leaving.

"Hai, Tsuna-san?"

"You are really amazing!" he grinned at her red face and wide open shocked mouth and eyes. Leaving her like that he earned Kusakabe's stoic stare. "You're quite a heartbreaker..." he stated with a bit amused tone.

"HEEE?! I-..I didn't mean it like that at all!"

"Hmmm..."

"Kusakabe-san! I really-.."

"I know." Kusakabe interrupted him suddenly but didn't look at him. Hearing brunette's loud relieved sigh, he smiled to himself. 'I know too well who's in your heart.' he thought and caught himself thinking that Alice wasn't the one for the King from the beginning.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hiya! ^^ so Tsuna survived but Hibari's kinda on edge :D well next chapter will be even better so don't worry ;)**

 **Thank you all for your support so far :)) hope you'll stay until the end~**


	37. Confess properly

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

They went through the maze of hallways illuminated by dozens of candles, heading to the King's loge. The brunette gulped and rubbed his eyes. Actually he wasn't feeling that well as he told Haru and Kusakabe before. His head was spinning, eyes were kinda heavy and his whole body was a bit hot.

"Sawada, are you alright?" Kusakabe turned to him all of sudden.

"Huh? Y-yeah..." Tsuna muttered and forced a quick smile on his face. He saw Kusakabe shaking his head. "You don't have to pretend."

"...actually my head is spinning and my body feels a bit hot..." he confessed, feeling ashamed he tried to hide it from the Knight who must have been pretty nervous the whole time.

"Hmmm... It must be because you've lost so much blood, though it's a little weird that you feel hot." Kusakabe wondered and touched his forehead. "Your temperature is a bit higher, so I think your body is just exhausted. After this you'll have to lie down and rest a lot." he stated and Tsuna nodded.

'I doubt I'll be capable of doing anything after this...' he thought with a little laugh and followed Kusakabe. "By the way, Kusakabe-san, have you heard anything from the King?" the brunette asked quietly.

"I was with you the whole time so I don't know much. The King is waiting for us in his loge apparently together with the White queen, Alice, White knight and Hatter, but that's all I know."

'Hibari-san is together with Byakuran and Mukuro?!' Tsuna gulped, suddenly more nervous than before. 'This will be really nerve wrecking...'

After climbing four floors they finally reached the highest floor and at the end of the hall was door leading to the King's loge. Tsuna was surprised Hibari wanted to deal with this in the theater room but maybe it was because he didn't want anyone to see them going somewhere else than to the ball room again.

"Wait a minute, Sawada." Kusakabe mumbled and took out of his pocket small red key with dark red crystal. Tsuna's eyes widened. "That's an Universal key!" he gasped, shocked.

Universal key was the key that allowed its holder take him anywhere he wanted as long as there were doors on both sides. The catch was that using that key consumed a lot of mana but for the King or his Knight it was nothing.

Tsuna watched Kusakabe opening the door and leading him to the room he was never before. The walls were light brown with huge windows which offered a beautiful view on the sea. The ceiling was decorated with peaceful painting of the sky and in the middle was ordinary chandelier. The floor was covered by a big dark red carpet. Right when the brunette entered the room with wooden table with six chairs, he also managed to notice a wardrobe and bunch of paintings hanging on the walls before his eyes were captured by cold steel ones.

His mouth in that moment became instantly dry as he tried to gulp. The heartbeat quickened up and the air in the room got heavy. The rabbit stared at the skylark with eyes that told him how much he wanted to see him. It was strange... He knew he will see him but still when he actually saw him that very moment made his eyes teary.

The King watched Tsuna as a predator watches his prey. He tried to maintain his usual stoic glare but it was impossible when that adorable rabbit stood there in front of him.

"Leave us!" he growled at Kusakabe, who flinched and in an instant left them alone. Just after that Tsuna finally noticed one thing - they were alone.

'Huh? Why?' he wondered and glanced at Hibari who in the meantime slowly approached him. "Ano, my Ki-..I mean, Hibari-san!" he squeaked and was happy he corrected himself in time.

"What?" Hibari asked him but it looked like he wasn't actually listening to him as he was coming towards him. His eyes watching him, seemed as if they were looking somewhere deep inside of Tsuna. The brunette shuddered nervously. It made him nervous, this Hibari's complete attention.

"Ehm, why isn't anyone here?"

"They're not important."

"HEE?! But-" In that moment Hibari stopped right in front of him, covering his mouth with his hand. "Shut up!" he ordered him calmly and brunette's eyes widened by his sudden touch and order.

They stared into each other's eyes silently and slowly Hibari moved his fingers and brushed over Tsuna's lips, remembering their shape and pressing his thumb on them. Though they were so small and dry he still felt like kissing them. The same went for his round cute cheeks which were so pale right now and even his chocolate eyes which looked so tensed and tired. His short eyelashes, small nose, ruffled hair, droopy white ears, dry skin, unkept eyebrows - all of it was beautiful.

The skylark lifted his other hand, caressing the brunette gently as if he was about to break in front of him. He removed his hand from his lips and touched his ear. Tsuna couldn't shift his eyes from him so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed Hibari's touch. He felt his fingers on his eyelids and then on his forehead when suddenly something warm and smooth was pressed there.

Tsuna blinked when he realized Hibari was kissing him on his forehead but even though he felt a bit embarrassed he also felt at ease. He felt like he was being protected as one of Hibari's arm hugged him and closed the space between them while the other one held his face and his thumb was caressing him constantly.

It was so romantic and warm when they were like this. Tsuna closed his eyes again and hugged Hibari back. He couldn't think at all in that moment so he just absorbed skylark's warmth and touch. The King was the same - he wanted to remember this small little animal, his figure, the smallest details about him, everything. When he saw him being hurt he knew it wasn't mortal. He knew the rabbit will survive but that sight still made him anxious to the point where when he saw him entering the room he couldn't think straight anymore and just wanted to assure he was really there with him. That he really stood there, alive and healthy.

He sighed and inhaled Tsuna's scent. He smelled blood, some weird plants and fortunately rabbit's own scent though it was weak now. Finally after a while he distanced himself a bit, glaring at the brunette. "Are you alright?"

Tsuna looked up at him, still a little out of it. He looked down and wondered if he should lie. 'I bothered him so much already. Should I really tell him I'm not feeling well?'

"Tsunayoshi, don't even dare to lie to me." Hibari warned him with eyes cold as two crystals, making the brunette shiver. Tsuna gulped and decided it would be the best to tell him. "...I'm alright but I'm still feeling a bit sick..."

"You're right that your temperature is higher than usual." the King muttered more like to himself. "I'm going to take you to my bedroom later but now there's something we must discuss."

'Hibari-san's bedroom!' Tsuna shouted internally and blushed when he imagined the whole situation.

The skylark carefully seated him on one chair and sat next him. "What do you want to discuss, Hibari-san?" the brunette asked when he came back from his dreamland.

Hibari sighed again and suddenly the atmosphere changed from warm one to cold and tensed. Tsuna flinched and glanced at him, surprised when he saw his whole expression regressed to stoic and quite angered one. What happened? Did he do something wrong? The King watched him quietly for a few seconds before finally speaking up. "When did you intend to tell me about your meeting with Time?"

Tsuna froze, overcame by shock. 'He knows... Hibari-san knows! How?!' he panicked and quickly thought about ways the skylark could find out but it was pointless. 'WAAA! What should I do?!'

"...w-what are you talking about?" the brunette muttered, avoiding Hibari's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to lie to me?" Hibari asked him with dangerous cold expression. "Don't play dumb and spit it out!"

"..." the rabbit remained silent for a moment, still thinking chaotically about a way how to get out of this situation but deep down he knew he had no other choice than to tell him. "...I...it happened during the night we slept over at the mansion of Others..."

"Continue." Hibari growled.

"How do you know about it?" Tsuna asked him instead but still didn't dare to look at him.

"That's none of your concern!" the King emitted aura so cold it felt like the temperature in room dropped. 'He's really angry!' Tsuna flinched and trembled. 'How much does he know? Everything or only the fact that I met Time?'

"Why are you so angry, Hibari-san?" He gulped when he heard the skylark clicked his tongue. None of them said anything for a while but in the end it was the brunette who spoke first. "I don't understand..." he frowned and clenched his fists. "You never tell me anything! You just expect me to understand but if you don't tell me I won't since I'm so stupid..."

His quiet complain stayed unanswered. His frustration and fear of not knowing anything made him say those things. Tsuna thought of everything that happened between them - his one-sided affection, Hibari's strange nice behavior towards him, their kiss, Hibari's concern about him, the night spent with him and now this. The brunette seriously hoped that he was getting closer to him but he was still confused. What all of that meant? Was it possible that Hibari liked him the same way he likes him? Or is he just being nice? Is it even possible for the King falling in love with a lowly useless rabbit?

Hibari watched the brunette and couldn't help but being irritated. What's his problem? How come he's angry now? He's in no place to be angry! Not after he hid from him something so important. He clicked his tongue again and felt like biting the rabbit to death but didn't do so because he knew the little animal wasn't feeling well...

"You certainly are stupid if you don't get why am I angry now."

Tsuna flinched and finally looked at him. He saw that the skylark was annoyed, furious and there was something else he couldn't name. "...well I've just told you, no?" he mumbled quietly.

"That's true..." Hibari couldn't help but smirk when he saw how cute was his little animal again. Seriously how did he do it that he always lifted his mood just by being with him? He sighed but he didn't sound annoyed. "You angered me by not telling me what happened that night."

"I-..I didn't want to bother you..."

"You're not bothering me."

"I'm not? But-..." Tsuna looked down again and felt tears in his eyes. "Why? Why are being so nice to me? Why did you kiss me back then in the garden? Why did you let me sleep in your room?"

Hibari wasn't saying anything so Tsuna took a deep breath and asked him the last question that bothered him the most. "...why didn't you answer me?" he said with awfully quiet voice, letting tears wetting his cheeks. He wanted to know how Hibari felt about him but since he didn't tell him anything since he confessed during the night in the White palace, he started to fear that there was nothing between them to begin with.

His body was shaking because of his sobbing but then the skylark finally spoke up. "I didn't take that confession seriously."

...

"HIEEE?! What do you mean?" Tsuna yelled.

"Oi, don't shout. It's annoying." Hibari frowned and sighed. "I didn't take it seriously because you haven't confessed to me properly."

"Wha-what do you mean by that?!"

"If you want my serious answer then don't confess to me while half-sleeping already." the skylark growled and narrowed his eyes. "Such a halfassed confession isn't even confession."

'Wow... Is Hibari-san actually a bit pissed off about it? Well it's true that even I wasn't sure if it really happened...' the brunette thought and rubbed his head nervously. 'I took everything so seriously and focused on being good enough for Hibari-san that after everything was over I totally did a sloppy job on actual confession...'

Tsuna took a deep breath and stood up. His body was still shaking because of previous sobs, his heart beat crazily and he was extremely nervous. He was still afraid of rejection but it was better than knowing nothing or false hope.

"Hibari-san... I-... love you..." he whispered and gulped. "I can't say since when... It seems to me like an eternity. Like I've loved you since you picked me up, showed me the garden for the first time and offered me work. I never intended to tell you. I thought I'll keep it to myself forever but then after Dino-san came here I realized I loved you too much to just sit and do nothing anymore. I wanted to be worth you since you told me you didn't want someone weak by your side so I fought in Dei Mei Regis."

The rabbit breathed in and his eyes were flooded with tears again. "I know I'm no good, ordinary, useless and not much stronger after that fight. But even so I wanted to tell you!"

Tears overflowed and he sniffed and sobbed weakly. He really wasn't feeling well, actually he felt like puking and curling to a ball but he didn't want to. 'I have to finish it!'

"I love your cold eyes that can be warmer than fire, your rare smile, your strong arms and gentle hands, your long fingers, your way of walking and moving, your habit of looking down on others, your yawning and napping and even your cruelty... I ..love you, ..Hibari-san!"

Tsuna couldn't look at him any longer. He watched his blurry toes through his tears when suddenly he felt a hand holding his jaw and lifting his head gently. Hibari stared at his red face, swollen eyes and running nose. He smirked and shook his head. "Wao, I certainly didn't expect such a long monologue."

"...w-well ...I'm ..sorry..." the brunette sobbed. In that moment Hibari bent down to him and remembered how confused he was when he discovered these strange feelings. Who would ever expect back then he would find this kind of answer to it. He smiled and whispered his answer to Tsuna's ear, which triggered a storm of loud sobbing and laughing.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hiya! ^^ wao, you surprised me so much with that many comments xD I'm not surprised some of you want to see Mukuro and Byakuran bitten to death. And I literally burst into laughter after reading Kuroyne's mental image of Tsuna :DD**

 **I'm so glad you like this fanfic :)) thank you for your support!**

 **Anyway I hope you liked this chapter packed with 1827 :3 you were waiting for it so I tried my best to make it sweet ^^**

 **Well hope to see you later~**


	38. The other side of past

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The brunette couldn't help but feel weird when he was telling the King about his and Dino's future. He explained everything from the start and even had to tell him why did he want to get stronger. It was kinda awkward because as soon as he told why was he fighting so hard in the arena, Hibari just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't necessary." he muttered while frowning.

"B-but Hibari-san! You yourself told me you didn't want anyone weak by your side!"

"Did I say anything like that?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted, feeling somewhat angry that something so important which practically made him do all those things, was actually so pointless. 'Then why did I even fought so hard?' he thought.

When Hibari saw his expression he sighed and ruffled Tsuna's hair. It kinda irritated him that his words made the rabbit uneasy and even fight to the point he harmed himself like that, but at the same time he felt a bit happy he went so far just for him. "Don't think so hard about it, little animal. It doesn't matter anymore."

"...so it's nothing to you?" Tsuna mumbled while looking down on his fingers.

Suddenly Hibari grabbed his jaw and lifted his head harshly. "I didn't say that!" he growled and the brunette gulped nervously, pale white. "It doesn't matter because it's in the past! Also don't go so far as staking your life on line just for me! I'll bite you to death if you do it again!"

'Aren't you contradicting yourself?!' Tsuna thought but when he saw Hibari's narrowed eyes, he started to understand that he only worried him by what he did.

"I'll try." he smiled bashfully. Though Hibari wasn't completely satisfied with his answer, he let go of him. He thought of everything the rabbit told him and finally it made sense. Tsuna's strange behavior, his resolve and so on. Now everything was settled!

"Alright, if you don't have anything else to tell me, I'll let Kusakabe to take you to my room." Hibari stood up and wanted to call the Knight but Tsuna's hand stopped him.

"Hibari-san! Please don't be angry at him!"

"What?"

"At Kusakabe-san! He did what he could, so please don't..."

The skylark stared at him and wondered how was he actually feeling about Kusakabe. Was he angry? Well before he was furious at everyone but now he was just glad his little animal was alright and that everything was explained, but there were still those two bastards waiting for him in the next room together with other herbivores. "I'm not angry at him." he growled but he must have looked like he will kill someone once Tsuna leaves, because the brunette squeezed his hand.

"You totally are!"

"I told you I'm not! Do not temp me, little animal."

Tsuna flinched and let go of his hand. "...then why-" he wanted to ask. "I'm not angry at HIM, so calm down." Hibari said, trying to be also as calm as he could. Just remembering them made him feel so irritated that he couldn't wait to go and slaughter them. He took a deep breath. "I have some unfinished business, so I'll come later to you."

The brunette watched him and knew that the skylark wasn't lying, or at least he trusted him. 'Then why is he suddenly so furious? What unfinished business?' As soon as these thoughts crossed his mind in the back of his head appeared two persons. 'Byakuran and Mukuro! That's right! Hibari must be angry at them! Then what is he planning to do to them?' he wondered but he already knew what.

Tsuna carefully stood up and whole room started to spinning. 'Oh my god...this is quite brutal...' he thought as he rubbed his forehead. Though he would love to just go to Hibari's room and rest, he didn't want to leave things as they were now. 'I can't let him harm them!'

"...H-Hibari-san!" the brunette whined weakly and wanted to go and stop him but in that moment the skylark opened the door after using another Universal key. Behind them stood Kusakabe, awaiting his orders. He bowed immediately. "My King! What are your orders?"

"Take Tsunayoshi to my room!" Hibari ordered him and right after both of them looked at him their eyes widened. "Little animal! What are you doing?"

"Sawada, are you alright? You look much worse than before!" Kusakabe shouted and wanted to rush to him but his King was faster. He supported him with one arm and the other put on his forehead.

"You're burning. Kusakabe, once he's in the bed, find someone who could look at him!"

"Of course, my King!"

"..Hi-..Hibari-san...please, can I go with you?" Tsuna asked him with trembling voice, but was rejected immediately. "No, you must rest!"

"P-please...I don't ..want you ..to hurt a-anyone..."

The King frowned and his eyes became darker. "Whom I'm going to hurt is none of your business!"

"Maybe...but in-...in this case.. I think it has ...a lot t-to do with me!" he squeaked, desperately trying to persuade him. "Please!" the brunette pleaded but vainly because Hibari's glare stayed the same.

"No. They harmed you and angered me. What I'm about to do to them is what they deserve!" the King explained calmly and glanced at Kusakabe, who gently supported Tsuna and led him out. Tsuna couldn't do anything. He was feeling too awful to try to be more persuasive. He looked back at Hibari, who watched them till the door closed.

The brunette looked down, feeling terribly disappointed in himself. He imagined Yuni's and Dino's sad faces and couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. He should have tried harder and stop the skylark.

"I'm sorry, Sawada, but the King is right. You should rest before you'll get worse." Kusakabe looked at him with worried expression and was about to take him away but couldn't. He glanced at Tsuna again and noticed he was clenching the knob, refusing to leave.

"Kusakabe-san... please, I know ..it's unfair of me but could you please... let me go back?"

"Sawada..." Kusakabe stared at him and shook his head. "You know I can't. I can't disobey the King. Moreover you shouldn't push yourself. You've lost too much blood so you should rest."

"...I know...but I can't ..let him hurt anyone... not in front of Yuni-chan...or Dino-san..." he muttered. This ball was supposed to be happy and a very nice event for everyone. A lot happened already so there was no way he will let the skylark harm them because of his mistakes.

The Knight watched him and couldn't decide what to do. He wanted to refuse and just take him to Hibari's room, but at the same time he knew Tsuna was right. The King shouldn't bite anyone. Not today. He sighed in defeat and put the key in the keyhole. "After this he will hate me even more.." he mumbled with sad smile.

"He won't." Tsuna encouraged him. "He doesn't hate you and he won't."

Kusakabe wasn't saying anything for a while. "Well we'll see." he muttered and opened the door.

* * *

〜 〜 〜

A lot of time passed since then. As the Mad Hatter stood in the unknown room with other people he hated from the bottom of his heart, he remembered how he got his nickname Mad Hatter. It was quite funny. The false rumors about him and his companions spread quickly and even to the neighboring country, so right when he entered its habitants immediately knew who he was - crazy Hatter who ran off from his country because his Queen couldn't manage his madness and unreasonable hatred.

Yeah, he got it on himself. It was his fault. Of course.

He glanced at other people in the room and couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself, because who would have ever thought he would be in the same room with his former Queen, who after letting his friends die, banished him from his home. There was also her very entertaining Knight and Alice, who didn't have anything to do with this.

"Is there anything funny?" Dino asked him suddenly, frowning and with his arms crossed.

"Kufufufu, no, nothing at all." he smirked and noticed that the blonde guy was just about to snap. Well he understood him a bit. Right after the play ended he was dragged to this room by the King and he with Byakuran were caught by guards and also dragged here. Well if Mukuro wanted he could easily beat them and didn't get himself locked here but that would only made things worse.

On top of that he would loose his only chance to get a revenge. He glanced at the White queen, who stood in front of a torch and watched fire. He couldn't see her face so he wondered what was she thinking right now. Should he kill her right here right now? Byakuran was standing next to her but she didn't look at him once since they were dragged here.

The White knight's face was quite gloomy without its usual grin. He was staring at the carpet on the floor but Mukuro knew he was ready to protect her any time. The Hatter was watching him and noticed small scratch on his left shoulder and a bit of blood on his white uniform.

Mukuro shifted his eyes elsewhere, smiling to himself. All of this will end soon. Very soon.

* * *

〜 〜 〜

Warm fire was dancing in front of her eyes, hypnotizing her. For a moment she wanted to disappear in it. Escape from what was about to happen, painfully aware of other two men in the room. She couldn't help but wonder what would have changed if she was in the right place at the right time back then. Would Mukuro's friends be alive now? Would he still work for her now? Thoughts like these made her feel that what happened today was mostly her fault.

Back then she was very young for a queen however she managed to rule quite well. She liked to think that she was really smart. Other kids her age would never be able to do what she did, but then there was she already taking care of a whole country. She was proud of herself.

Of course there were people who doubted her, but it made her happy, when they realized she wasn't just an ordinary girl. Mukuro was the same - he doubted her, but after some time he realized it too. That she was no stupid and naive girl.

When people changed their minds about her, they started to depend on her and had some expectations of her. She knew it and that's why her goal was not to disappoint anyone. She did everything she could to rule fairly so everyone would be satisfied. Of course it wasn't always possible, but even so people knew she was doing her best and that made her satisfied with herself.

But then one thing got out of her hands - the Senate. They couldn't do much with her way of ruling, but once an opportunity to rule appeared before them, they got the best out of it. Fortunately she managed to stop this inner war for the crown. It took her a lot of time and no one except of few people she trusted knew about it, because it was too dangerous to tell it to anyone.

However she couldn't avoid the revenge from the Senate. Sabotaging her messengers, the information about a gang of thieves and murderes failed to get to her in time, so when she found out it was too late. The gang burnt several villages down, slaughtering everyone in their way and then disappeared in the Kingdom of Hearts. She managed to save only two villages.

Her Knight and Royal guards comforted her, trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but apart from them and other few people, no one knew. Everyone thought that it was her fault, that she failed and they were right.

Mukuro couldn't forgive her. His two friends were in one of those villages she couldn't protect and he thought she gave up on them. That she chose bigger villages, not caring about the others at all. After he tried to attack her, he was banished from the country - Senate's last revenge...

But now here he was. Standing behind her with murderous intend. She shuddered. The atmosphere in the room was nerve wrecking.

Suddenly the door opened, letting the King enter. The temperature in the room dropped immediately. Yuni took a deep breath and turned around to face him. This will be intense.

* * *

〜 〜 〜

 **Hiya!**

 **I'm so so sorry for being this late with next chapter. Exams are coming so I was really busy these past few weeks. Anyway I'll try to be faster with next chapter :)**

 **I'm glad you seemed fairly contented with that last chapter ^^ don't worry, this isn't the end yet. Though it's very close now About the kingdom and their effing fate :D - well to put it simply it was simply a legend to begin with so when Hibari became the strict king he was lot of people hoped that Alice would turn him into "kind king" just like in that legend :D but it wasn't Alice what Hibari needed but love, no? ^^ the same thing the Red King needed in the legend...**

 **Well that'show I see it but you're free to think whatever you want ;)**

 **I hope to see you later with next chapter :))**


	39. Perfect timing

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"Kyoya! Finally you showed yourself! What's the meaning of this?! Why are you holding me here?" Dino shouted as soon as the skylark entered the room. There were some very comfy looking chairs, but no one sat down. Everyone waited in tense silence.

At first Hibari didn't pay Alice any attention. His eyes located the Hatter and White knight, stabbing them, but when the loud annoying voice reached his ears he clicked his tongue, unbelievably irritated. "You would cause an unnecessary ruckus if I let you out."

"What?!" Dino wanted to say more, argue with him or something, but he made up his mind very quickly when Hibari's cold stare shifted to him. In that moment he knew he wouldn't get anywhere. "...is Tsuna alright?" he asked him carefully, clenching his fists.

Silence filled the room again as everyone waited for his answer. Yuni looked at Hibari, squeezing her dress nervously. She wanted to see Tsuna immediately but just like Dino she was dragged here against her will by the King. At that moment she was terrified by him. She never saw him like that, he was always so stoic and polite towards her, but right after the play ended he ignored her and Dino's words. It seemed to her that if they made him any more angry he would kill them without giving damn. He left them in this room and soon Mukuro and Byakuran joined them. She knew she had to wait to get some news and the whole time she was hoping to hear good ones.

"He will." the King just said without adding any details.

"Thank goodness..." Yuni whispered to herself. When Byakuran saw her glad expression his tension reduced a bit. If the rabbit were to die she would never forgive him and also since he saw him fight in the arena he came to like him, but only a little.

Mukuro didn't move or say anything and his smirk didn't disappear either, but even if he didn't let anyone notice he felt somewhat relieved though there was still one thing that worried him. 'If I don't meet the rabbit soon, I'll be in trouble...' he thought and wondered what to do. He wanted to send an illusion of himself to Tsuna but right now he couldn't. Not only Hibari would notice but moreover he was now in closed space, completely separated from Wonderland.

'He must have used Universal key to get us here to this space, but like this nothing can get out until he opens the door with that key... This is quite troublesome...'

"Red King," Yuni spoke up suddenly, making few steps towards him. "Please let me apologize. I'm truly sorry for my Knight's behavior."

"I don't need your apology."

"Then is there any way how can I make it up to you?" As soon as she said that she knew what he will demand.

"You already know, don't you, White queen?" Hibari smirked with eyes yearning for blood. Yuni gulped and tried to face his deadly aura, refusing to give up. "Isn't there any other way?"

"There isn't."

She could feel his bloodlust and she felt ashamed she was kinda relieved it wasn't aimed at her. It was terrible. It felt like standing in the snow storm without any coat. 'I absolutely can't let Byakuran face him!' she decided. Though he angered her and disappointed her, she didn't want to loose him.

"I'm sorry but I can't comply with your demand." Yuni stated, carefully watching as Hibari's eyes darkened even more. She quickly continued. "Byakuran is my Knight. I can't afford to loose him. Besides killing my Knight would mean war, don't you understand?"

Byakuran watched his Queen, standing behind her. It made him happy that she was fighting for him like that but somehow he felt like it won't end well.

Hibari stared at her for a while and his stoic expression somehow became more scary than ever. It was as if he didn't care about anyone in the room, not even about Dino, at all. "It's you, who don't understand. If you don't hand him over, I'll be the one declaring war on you."

Silence.

No one said a word. Yuni stared at him with shock written all over her face. She didn't expect this. She thought she could at least offer him they would hold another Dei Mei Regis but this time he could participate even though rulers are forbidden to. She assumed that just this once it would be ok and that Hibari would definitely agree and what would happen in the arena would be Byakuran's responsibility, but now things got even worse.

"You-..you can't be serious..." Yuni stuttered, her body trembling unconsciously.

"I'm completely serious. My army is much bigger than yours. I can devour your herbivorous country whenever I want." Hibari stated with awfully emotionless low voice. He watched the Queen in front of him tremble in desperation. Even that stupid Knight of hers understood their position. He didn't attack them because he didn't want to take over someone's land. He only cared about his so taking care of someone else's country was against his tastes, but if the situation called for it he will use any means necessary to achieve his goals.

Mukuro watched the whole thing, feeling somehow uncomfortable. It was strange but he didn't like the idea of war. 'I didn't expect it would lead to this.' he thought and his smiled disappeared. When he imagined his homeland in fire and his former Queen dethroned he hated it. Though he wanted her to suffer this wasn't how he wanted it to be. It was his role to make her pay. 'This has gotten too troublesome. Maybe it's time to intervene a bit.'

"What are you talking about, Kyoya?" Dino gasped, totally shocked and confused. He didn't understand. Of course he wanted to make those two pay but making Yuni suffer and even threaten her with war was uncalled for. "War? How can you be serious about this? Do you realize what's at stake-?"

He was silenced immediately by Hibari, who moved swiftly and stopped his hand holding tonfa just millimeter from his neck. "Shut the fuck up, herbivore. Any other word from you and I'll bite you to death."

Dino stared at him with eyes wide open. He couldn't say anything because there was nothing that would help. He saw it in his eyes - his indifference towards everyone in the room and it made him wonder who the hell had the power to stop this beast. Right when that thought crossed his mind an image of certain brunette popped out in his head and even though he didn't realize it everyone had the same thoughts. It all began with the rabbit and in the end he was the only one who could stop this.

Suddenly the knob turned and the door opened. It was as if time slowed down when everyone looked at two figures entering the room. Apart from Hibari everyone in the room felt relieved seeing small rabbit though he looked really terrible. His timing couldn't be better.

"Sorry for interrupting." Tsuna smiled weakly.

"Tsuna-kun!" "Tsuna!" yelled Yuni and Dino at the same time and ran towards him. They hugged him tightly, making the brunette gasp. It was like being smashed from both sides.

"You're alright!" Yuni smiled and felt her eyes were a bit teary.

"Gosh! I'm so relieved!" Dino ruffled Tsuna's hair, feeling like something heavy was lifted from him.

"G-..guys... I ..can't breathe!" the brunette wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." Dino mumbled and let go of him together with Yuni. He frowned at him and shook his head. "What the hell were you thinking? Getting yourself injured like that! You're really big piece of idiot!"

"..I'm sorry. I thought that if I won't do something, the play would be ruined..." Tsuna explained quietly, looking down with his droopy ears.

Dino watched him and sighed. "Whatever... Just don't do anything like that again."

Tsuna glanced at him and smiled, nodding. In that moment he felt Yuni clenching his hand. He looked at her sad face, confused. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. It's-"

"Don't say anything, my Queen. Stop blaming yourself for everything." Byakuran spoke up suddenly, putting his palm at Yuni's shoulder and then smirking at Tsuna. "Accept my apology for behaving like that during the play and also-," he made few more steps towards him and bent down to him, petting his head. "Thanks for not dying."

Tsuna stared at him and shuddered. 'Seriously I have no idea what is he thinking...' he thought. "You're welcome I guess..." he smiled nervously.

"What kind of apology is that?" Dino complained.

"Byakuran!" Yuni frowned at him but he only grinned at her.

The atmosphere finally got more pleasant but not for long. "If you're done over there can you explain to me why did you take Tsunayoshi here, Kusakabe?" Hibari stabbed poor Knight with his icy eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, my King, but Sawada insisted." Kusakabe bowed, hoping it will all end well and not with some biting.

The King glanced at Tsuna. "Why? Didn't I tell you not to meddle in my business?" He narrowed his eyes and the air became very tensed.

"You did but I just couldn't let you hurt anyone. Not today..." the brunette said with quiet voice. He heard Hibari sigh but it didn't sound annoyed. He dared to look at him and saw in his eyes some internal fight. The skylark couldn't decide - he really wanted to slaughter those two but on the other hand it wouldn't make his little animal happy and so him neither.

Tsuna slowly approached him and, ignoring his surroundings, placed his hands on Hibari's cheeks. The King watched him with mixed feelings. It was for the first time he had to make a choice like that. "Please, Hibari-san, I don't want you to fight with anyone anymore! If there's anything I can do to make you feel better then tell me! I'll do anything for you!"

Everyone stared at them. What an obvious confession...

Hibari wasn't saying anything but something in his eyes changed and the darkness which was filling them until now disappeared. He sighed again and ruffled rabbit's messy hair while touching his droopy ears. How could he say "no" to his adorable animal?

"Alright."

Brunette's face immediately brightened, giving the skylark one of his shiniest smiles. "Thank you, Hibari-san!" he giggled.

Others watched them, feeling disbelief within them. How the fuck did that rabbit manage to change King's mind so easily while they were threatened with war just few minutes ago?

'Power of love...' they thought watching the idiot couple in front of them.

"However I still insist on a compensation from you, White queen." Hibari stated, glancing at Yuni, who quickly got her thoughts together.

"Of course! Actually I had something on my mind." she smiled and started to explain her idea to him. The King listened to her and both of them talked about important details and so on. Tsuna stepped aside, feeling very content as he watched Hibari, Yuni and Byakuran talk. Now everything was finally settled.

"Good job, Tsuna!" Dino grinned at him when he came to his side.

"What? I only did what I thought was right..." Tsuna mumbled but couldn't help but feel really relieved and happy.

"Yeah, yeah." Dino just said and sighed, stretching his arms. "Seriously your timing couldn't be better." he mentioned.

"What do you mean? Didn't I interrupt you?"

"No...well actually yes, but it was good interruption, if you know what I mean."

"...of course." Tsuna smiled nervously and decided to not dig in it too much.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" said suddenly familiar voice behind them.

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna turned around, facing smirking Hatter. 'I completely forgot about this guy!' he thought.

"Do you want something?!" Dino frowned at him, but he didn't scare the man with it at all.

"Kufufufu, don't be so tense. It's not like I'll do anything to you."

"Why don't you just answer me?" Dino's hand touched his whip, ready to defend the brunette and himself. Mukuro noticed it and sneered at him, amused. "Hmmm, quite a worrywart, huh?"

"Hey! Please stop it!" Tsuna stepped between them before Dino could do or say anything offensive. He looked at Mukuro vigilantly. "Mukuro, if you don't have anything important to say, please, leave us alone."

Hatter watched the rabbit and his eyes narrowed a bit. "You've changed, Sawada Tsunayoshi." he said but didn't let Tsuna ask him about it. "I wanted to apologize for injuring you. It wasn't my intention."

"You're not gonna apologize for endangering the play and almost ruining the ball?"

"No, I'm not." Mukuro answered him, earning Tsuna's and Dino's outraged looks. "Some ball or a play isn't important to me. Nor your Red King or anyone who would be wounded if anything were to happen during this 'important' event."

"How can you say something like that?" Tsuna gasped and stared at him with disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't understand how could he feel so indifferent towards everything. Wait! That wasn't quite true! "Does it have anything to do with what happened between you and Yuni-chan?"

Mukuro's eyes suddenly became colder and angrier. "I believe that's none of your business, rabbit." he growled with scary smile. Tsuna shuddered but still wanted to ask him more questions but Hatter didn't let him. "Anyway as a token of my apology take this." He gave the brunette small colorless potion.

"What is this?"

"An antidote." Mukuro watched Tsuna's whole body freeze. He looked at him, paler than before. "Yeah, that's right. My trident is poisonous so when I stabbed you I poisoned you, so you should drink it if you don't want to die."

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hiya! :D what a twist right xD poor Tsuna just won't rest~**

 **Anyway I think you've already realized but yes, the gang Yuni let escape is the same gang that burnt down Tsuna's village ;;**

 **And I hope I didn't disappoint anyone when pineapple and marshmallow didn't get the beating they deserved ^^; I just felt like that Tsuna wanted the ball be happy occasion so if Hibari were to fight because of him he'd feel he ruined everything because he wanted everyone to enjoy themselves.**

 **About Tsuna's and Hibari's relationship - Tsuna being familiar with Hibari is normal since they know for a very long time. Hibari saw Tsuna as a clumsy servant and liked him without realizing it. After Dino's appearance he started to slowly notice his strange feelings more towards him and when Tsuna started going so far just for him he just knew he didn't want to loose him. And what completely had him realize his feelings was when Tsuna almost died~**

 **I thought I made them kinda equal a bit by a bit but maybe I wasn't clear enough ^^; well to me their relationship to grow so much and so fast wasn't so unnatural because considering how long they already knew each other all they just needed was a push which here was Dino :D**

 **Anyway I hope I somehow answered your comments. Well the story is slowly coming to its end ^^ hope you'll enjoy it until then~**


	40. I want to forgive you!

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

"What's the meaning of this?! Are you serious?" Dino asked the Hatter angrily, grabbing his collar.

"Kufufufu, I believe I wouldn't gain anything by lying to you." Mukuro sneered at Dino and freed himself from his grip. He glanced at the pale brunette, who watched the potion with widened eyes. "I suggest you to drink it, rabbit. Death by this poison isn't very nice."

"Don't listen to him, Tsuna! Why should we trust him after all this?!"

Tsuna flinched and looked at Mukuro, who was still smiling. "If what you're telling is true why would you care, Mukuro?"

The Hatter's smirk froze for a moment as if he was wondering about Tsuna's question. It was true that he didn't care about the brunette that much but somehow it seemed to him oddly wrong to kill someone who had nothing to do with his revenge. The rabbit was just unlucky, that was all. "Let's just say your death wouldn't benefit me very much."

Watching him, Tsuna wondered what should he do. It was true that Mukuro had no reason to lie to them. In fact he was risking that Tsuna would tell this to Hibari and that would be quite troublesome for him. 'What should I do? I guess I have no choice in this. I have to drink it and hope it's just an antidote and not something different...' he decided and looked at the small bottle.

His hands were trembling and thought of some poison circulating in his veins was horrible, making him feel like puking. Was it actually because of that that he felt so sick since he was treated?

"Tsuna, are you serious? You're gonna drink it?!" Dino's voice was filled with disbelief and worries. "What other choice do I have?!" Tsuna squeaked weakly. He was scared. Scared of dying. After escaping his destiny he definitely didn't want to face death again. He didn't want to die.

The blonde man watched him, knowing fully well that the brunette was right. He sighed and nodded. "Alright, drink it. I'll be with you." he said to him, trying to encourage him a bit with a smile before he turned to Mukuro. "I swear you'll pay if anything happens to him!"

Mukuro just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't saying anything. Feeling very satisfied by the events that just occurred, he was wondering how come he was so lucky? He was prepared for the rabbit to die but fortunately he could see him so easily and give him antidote. Now everything was just as he wanted it to be.

Tsuna gulped and was about to open the bottle, when Hibari's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What are you doing, little animal?" the King asked him.

"H-Hibari-san! I-..I ..well I-" the brunette stuttered with panicked expression.

"You what?" Hibari smirked.

"Tsuna-kun! Everything's alright?" Yuni smiled at him brightly.

"Yuni-chan!" Tsuna glanced at her. They must have finished their discussion already.

"You're so pale! You should go and rest." the Queen said, worried.

"B-but!" Tsuna wanted to say something but was interrupted by Byakuran. "Don't worry my Queen anymore, Sawada." he sneered at him playfully. "I didn't mean-" the rabbit shut up immediately when he noticed small drops of blood on Knight's shoulder. He froze. It couldn't be...

"Tsuna-kun?" Yuni called out to him but the rabbit was completely paralyzed.

Hibari frowned, watching him. "Kusakabe will accompany you to my room. I think you've done enough. You should rest!" he stated.

"Wait! Before that can I ask you something, Byakuran?"

"Hm? Sure."

"How did you come to that wound?" Tsuna asked with trembling voice, pointing at Byakuran's shoulder.

"This? During the fight." Byakuran answered him, smiling as usual.

Tsuna's face became after his words even more colorless. He stared at the White knight, thinking chaotically what to do. 'Why is this happening?! Just when everything seemed fine! What should I do?'

His thoughts were interrupted by his King, who ignoring everyone else closed the space between them and grabbed his jaw, gently lifting his face towards his. "What's going on? Are you alright, little animal?" he asked him with his usual stoic but somewhat uneasy expression. The brunette wondered if he should tell him. He wanted to but he knew it would just destroy peaceful atmosphere that was just created.

When the skylark didn't get any answer he frowned and sighed. "We'll talk later. Kusakabe will take you to my room now." he decided and glanced at his Knight, who was immediately by Tsuna's side. He didn't say anything and just carefully led the rabbit towards the door. As the brunette watched everyone's faces - Yuni's worried, Byakuran's oblivious smirk, Hibari's cold eyes which seemed the most warm ones to him, Dino's desperate and shocked ones and finally Mukuro's sneer, he suddenly knew what should he do.

Tsuna stopped walking, surprising Kuskabe. "Sawada?"

In that moment he slipped out of his hands and trying to ignore his shout and Hibari's angered glare, he resolutely went towards Byakuran and stopped just few steps from him. He looked at his uncomprehending face firmly. "I already got something from Mukuro as an apology but not from you, Byakuran!"

"Huh?" The knight stared at him in disbelief. No one certainly expected this.

"What the hell are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari growled. Tsuna flinched but was determined not to back down at any cost. He has to do this. There's no other way!

"I only wanted to ask Byakuran a favor." he explained and didn't look at him for his own sake.

"What kind of favor?" Byakuran asked him, still grinning. Suddenly Tsuna lifted his hand and showed him a small bottle with colorless liquid inside. Mukuro's and Dino's eyes widened, already aware of what Tsuna wanted to do.

"Drink this!"

Byakuran glanced at the potion and narrowed his eyes. "What is it? Why should I drink it?"

'I have to be very firm now or else he won't listen to me or Mukuro with Dino-san will stop me.' Tsuna thought, clenching his empty hand. "I'll tell you after you drink it."

The White knight shifted his eyes at the small pale rabbit before him, wondering if he should listen to him. There was no way that that potion was poisoned but then what is it? And what did he get from that bastard? Well either way there was nothing he could do now. He doubted there was anything wrong with that bottle cause that would only upset Yuni and Byakuran was certain the brunette didn't want that. If that was the case then he didn't mind drinking it, though it was a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright!" Byakuran smiled at him and took the bottle from him.

"Stop!" Dino shouted suddenly. Everyone looked at him. He didn't want this. Why did Tsuna do it? For what? For whom? There was no way he will let him die like that!

Mukuro watched the blonde man and felt a bit grateful to Dino that he decided to step in because if he didn't he would have to. Destroying his plans like that, that was quite clever for a good-for-nothing rabbit.

"Don't drin-!" Dino wanted to say but was howled down by Tsuna.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! the brunette yelled at him, shocking everyone in the room. He then took a deep breath and glanced at Byakuran. "And you! Drink already!"

Byakuran's smirk was washed away by this scene. What the hell was with this bottle? Now he felt even less like drinking it. He opened his mouth to ask about it one more time but Tsuna didn't let him. "Drink!" he ordered him.

"Tsuna..." Yuni mumbled when she saw his expression.

The Knight glanced at her and sighed. Seriously if he has to drink it let's just say that maybe if he do this, that annoying rabbit will feel better which will make his Queen feel better. With this reasoning he didn't wait anymore and just drank the potion.

Quiet.

"Huh, it was quite good." Byakuran stated, smiling again.

The brunette watched him and felt an immense amount of desperation pilling up within him. What did he do?

"Alright. Kusakabe take Tsunayoshi to my room." Hibari stared at the rabbit, utterly confused and irritated. What was going on? Why did his animal do that? He didn't understand and the fact that he was now left in darkness again was annoying. He wanted to know what did this mean but questioning the brunette now would only make him feel worse. He should finally go and get some rest.

As the knight led Tsuna out of the room, the brunette noticed Dino's crushed face and Mukuro's dark eyes overflowing with anger. However his sight was locked on Hibari. Is he seeing him right now for the last time? He felt like running to him and hide in his arms but his numb mind didn't let his brain work properly. Instead it let Kusakabe lead him out.

"Tsuna-kun, I'll see you in the morning when you feel better!" Yuni called to him with worried smile. She wanted to ask about what happened but decided to do it tomorrow.

"Wait! I'll go with Tsuna!" Dino shouted and wanted to follow them when he recovered from shock.

Hibari frowned but shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever but once he's in my room leave Tsunayoshi to rest!"

"Sure." the blonde man nodded but didn't even look at the King. His eyes were fixed on the rabbit.

"Well then shall I leave too?" Mukuro tried to leave but tonfa swung right in front of his face made him stop. Hatter glanced at Hibari with lifted eyebrow.

"I believe I have some unfinished business with you, Rokudo Mukuro." the skylark growled.

"Is that so..." Mukuro smirked and moved back. "I hope to see you soon too, rabbit." he glanced at Tsuna who looked at him before the door closed behind him. He hoped Hibari won't fight him tonight. He wanted him to try to enjoy the ball at least a bit so beating someone wouldn't be very good.

Kusakabe led him quietly through the long hallway with Dino walking by the brunette's other side. "...why?" asked him suddenly Alice.

Tsuna flinched. Hoping Dino wouldn't say anything about it was obviously stupid. "I don't know..."

"You don't know?! What do you mean you don't know? You could survive! You could just drink it and live happily with Kyoya but instead you tossed it all away! And you don't even know why?!" Dino yelled at him and almost felt like punching him.

"Ehm, what are you talking about, you two?" Kusakabe asked them carefully but unfortunately was ignored.

"I don't want to live knowing someone else died instead of me." Tsuna explained and left Dino speechless for a while. He heard him sigh. "Why am I even surprised?"

The brunette smiled a bit at his comment. Again silence filled the air between them. The rabbit watched his feet walking automatically and wondered what will happen now. "In the end I'm really going to die..." he muttered and tears started forming in his eyes.

 _"Death by this poison isn't very nice."_

Suddenlyremembering Mukuro's words made his stomach roll. He felt sick, his heart beat crazily and his breathing wasn't right by the image of some horrible death that awaits him. He heard Dino talking to him but nothing got through him. In the next moment his knees broke, making him fall down.

"Sawada!" "Tsuna!" shouted both Kusakabe and Dino at him.

"What is going on, Dino-san?! Why is Sawada saying such things?" the knight frowned with his fists clenched. "Is it somehow related to what happened earlier? Tell me this instant!" he ordered him. He didn't mind not knowing everything because the King left him in oblivion sometimes too but when it involved someone's life, especially rabbit's, he had to know.

"Tsuna got poisoned during fight. Mukuro's weapon was poisonous so when he injured him poison entered his body." Dino explained. It was better to let the knight into this rather than lying.

"What?! Are you serious?" Kusakabe gasped with horrified expression.

"Unfortunately yes. However Mukuro didn't intend to kill Tsuna but Byakuran so he gave an antidote to him, but knowing that Tsuna gave it to Byakuran to save him..." the man said and stared at the brunette, desperate for some kind of solution.

"...this is terrible!" Kusakabe's eyes widened. "We have to quickly make another antidote for him!"

"You can do that?" Dino looked at him with hope.

"Kufufufu, sorry to say this but it's not that simple." said suddenly familiar voice.

"Mukuro!" Dino pierced him with furious eyes. Watching him, he expected him to have his usual smirk on his face but this time he wasn't smiling at all. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kyoya?"

"I am so I just sent here an illusion." Hatter explained and swiftly walked to the brunette, standing in front of him.

"Hatter! What did you mean by that? If we can find out by his symptoms what kind of poison did you use we can make an antidote!" Kusakabe said but Mukuro didn't even look at him.

"Sure but by the time you find out rabbit will be beyond saving. Preparing that antidote takes too much time anyway."

"Then why did you even come here?!" Dino hissed and felt like beating this bastard.

"I came here to talk to the rabbit." He squated down to face Tsuna and watched his pale crying face. "Hey rabbit tell me why did you save the White knight?"

The brunette wasn't saying anything for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders. "I...I didn't want to let him die and live instead..."

"Hmmm..." Mukuro stared at him for a while but then he stood up and let out his breath. "In the end my selfish wish for revenge was beaten by your selfish wish to..." he looked down and smirked. "..to die without regrets. Well we'll see how long this way of thinking stays with you."

"What did you say?" Dino growled, clenching his whip.

"I have nothing else to tell you. You ruined my only chance for revenge so death by my poison suits you." Mukuro turned around to leave, ignoring Dino's curses.

"...revenge won't get you anywhere."

Everyone's eyes shifted to the brunette, who finally lifted his head and wiped off tears with his sleeve. "I don't know why do you hate Yuni-chan so much but getting revenge on her and even killing because of it won't make you happy."

"Hmpf, what do you know? Revenge might won't make me happy but it will satisfy me plentifully." Mukuro sneered at him.

"But how long will this satisfaction last before you start regretting? Do you think your friends want the same?" Tsuna didn't avoid his dark eyes and aura that would one give goosebumps.

Hatter narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit annoyed by this boy. "You know nothing, rabbit. What she did includes them too so of course they want revenge too."

"Then why were you the only one taking initiative tonight? And when you fought on stage I saw their faces! They weren't happy, they were sad and worried."

Mukuro wasn't saying anything because deep down he knew the rabbit was right. He didn't know since when but at some point Chikusa, Ken and Chrome started enjoying their life as it was and slowly he got feeling he's the only one who wants revenge. Why was it? Didn't they care for their dead friends?

"It doesn't matter what she did because it's in the past and you can't redo it. You can only forgive her or hate her forever."

"Why are you telling all of this anyway?"

"Because right now I hate you... I hate you for your pointless revenge which caused all of this. I hate you so much but I know that hating you won't give me peace... That's why I'm telling you this because I want to forgive you and make you do the same with Yuni-chan."

Mukuro stared at him with widened eyes. Tsuna's words shook him off so much that he wasn't able to reply anything. Forgive her? That thought seemed impossible. How could he? But looking at the rabbit confused him. If he felt the same hatred as he did towards her then how could he even try forgiving him? 'Because it's in the past? Because he wants to die in peace? That's all it takes?'

"I guess our point of view is very different, rabbit." he smirked.

"Probably but maybe one day you'll be able to change it and look at things the same way." the brunette smiled weakly and his head started spinning when he tried to stand up with Kusakabe's and Dino's help.

Mukuro watched them slowly leaving him behind. He couldn't understand him. He knew the rabbit for some time now. He occasionally visited them and joined their tea party and whenever he did it was fun teasing him. Maybe that was also one of the reasons why the overprotective king wasn't very fond of Mukuro. Staring at his small figure he thought that maybe rabbit's words taught him something after all because he just couldn't bring himself to hate him. No, he didn't hate him to begin with. Tsuna angered him for what he did but was he really worth being killed for it?

The Hatter was confused. Lots of emotions were mixing within him and he just couldn't avoid them. With it many unpleasant memories rose before his eyes. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips. For some reason he felt really tired.

"Rabbit! What if I tell you I have another antidote?"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hiya! Sorry I'm late again. I've been kinda busy with school these days but i hope you'll bear with me :)**

 **Anyway I wanted to ask you if some of you happen to know about this otome game called Mystic Messenger? I wanted to write a 1827 fanfic inspired by this game for a while and i think i even let you know in comment section on my profile but i tell you again here :D**

 **If you're interested you can read it on Tap :) it's an app related to Wattpad and you can read stories styled as messages. My profile has the same name as this one so check it out if you feel like it.**

 **Anyway the story is coming to an end...but I'll save this talk for later :D**

 **See ya!**


	41. Bring Tsuna back

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths - the White Royal guards_

 _Yuni - White queen_

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face -_ Time

 _Ryohei -_ Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin -_ chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo -_ gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

'How could this happen?' thought Dino as he watched the small rabbit talking with Mukuro and some weird cat. When he entered this world he thought he was dreaming. Everything was so colorful and nice. He didn't have to bother about anything so when did he start to think that this is way too much for it to be just a dream? Since things started to go wrong? No...even till now in the corner of his mind he still wondered if this was real. Someone's life was in serious danger but he still thought that maybe he could wake up from this any moment. He wished he could because it would mean Tsuna going through all this wouldn't be real.

Kusakabe was standing beside him with sad and desperate expression. He didn't even try to stop Tsuna anymore. No one did because what he was about to do was the only way of saving himself.

"Alright, I think I know where to find it..." the brunette mumbled with troubled face.

Hatter just sighed and frowned. "Should I describe it to you again?"

"N-no...I'll find it!" stuttering, the rabbit let out his breath. He was feeling like shit because of that poison.

"I'll give you only one pill. Taking more would only endanger you." Reborn said while giving Tsuna white pill.

"Do you have to go? Why don't we just take some horses and take you there?" Dino proposed but Mukuro already shook his head. "You won't make it in time. Even with the fastest horses you'll reach my house in an hour or so. Rabbit has only about half of an hour before the poison will kill him."

The blonde man clenched his fists. He felt so useless. He couldn't do anything for him...

"Still can you really get there within such short time?" Mukuro glanced at Tsuna with doubts.

The brunette looked at the pill and then at Hatter. Normally reaching his house would be impossible in only half of an hour but with this pill he believed he could do it. Before when Mukuro told him he has another antidote the catch was that it was in his house. Even so he was already determined to go. He didn't want to give up. He wanted to live! That's why they started thinking of a way to get there in time and that's when Reborn showed up. He heard everything anyway so he told him to use that pill again. That gave Tsuna hope. He was always way faster than normal horses and with this pill he should get there in time.

"...I'll get there!" the brunette stated, staring into Mukuro's eyes. Tha man wasn't saying anything for a moment and then he just shrugged his shoulders. "Well then I hope you'll find the antidote though in your state it will be quite difficult."

"Let's go! You don't have much time left, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yelled at the rabbit who nodded and quickly went through maze of hallways to the garden. Everything was happening so quickly! The brunette couldn't think of anything else anymore. He felt his body burning and head spinning but tried to ignore it. He knew it will only get worse.

On their way Mukueo quickly told him about stages that await him with the poison flowing in his veins. First - his temperature will rise. His head will be spinning more and more which will cause he won't be able to think properly anymore which was technically now. Second - he will get easily exhausted. His breathing will get worse and soon his body will become number and number. Third - he will see hallucinations. Numbness from before will cause he won't be able to move and then his organs slowly stop functioning. That will cause he will either die because he will suffocate because he won't be able to breathe or his heart will stop.

"Either way try to get to my house before third stage." Mukuro warned him.

By that time all of them finally reached the garden and the door leading to the barren land near the Mushroom forest. Tsuna took a deep breath and turned to Kusakabe who opened the door. He was about to take the pill and go when he felt someone's hand on his arm.

"You can do it! Just like in the arena don't give up!" Dino said, staring into his eyes with hope and determination. He wanted to apologize, hug him or do all of this instead of him but he couldn't. Still there was no room for hesitation or doubts. He has to believe in him because that's what Tsuna needs now. His trust and support!

"We will follow you right away so don't do anything and just wait for us there." Kusakabe ordered him.

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Thank you...then I'll be waiting for you!" He looked at all of them again and without waiting any longer gulped the pill. It was slightly different than before. It was as if some strange power grabbed his heart and forcefully stopped it. For a second he thought it killed him but his determination and wish to survive brought the feeling of the heat spreading through his entire body, giving it new energy. His sight became much clearer just like in the arena and he quickly stopped his body from falling. He closed his eyes to get used to this and when he opened them again he saw fire on his hands again. The rabbit smirked to himself.

"Then I'm off!" he called to them and entered the barren land. He heard Dino shouting last words of encouragement. Now it's all up to him.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

When the door closed behind Tsuna, Kusakabe and Dino, the King turned to Mukuro with narrowed eyes. "Now let's settle things with you, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Hmm, I thought you weren't going to fight tonight." Hatter lifted his eyebrow. He was in no mood to fight with skylark. His plans were ruined and now this... It certainly couldn't get worse.

"I won't but no one said anything about tomorrow." Hibari watched Mukuro's frowning face. He really hated this bastard, not only because he hurt Tsuna but from the beginning he had hard times to figure out what was he thinking about. Since he came to his kingdom he didn't follow his rules and irritated him but because he didn't do anything very serious he couldn't exile him. Well Hatter was one of few guys who could face him so he didn't really feel like making him leave.

They knew each other for some time and after those years Hibari got used to some kind of behavior of his. He wasn't interested in his past and the reason why he was banished from his homeland. However what he showed tonight made him regret a bit that he didn't look up some things about him because maybe if he knew he hated his former Queen so much he wouldn't allow him to attend the ball. But maybe it would be futile. If he waited for this chance for such long time then he would find his way inside anyway...

Mukuro smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Any time you want, King of Hearts." he bowed lightly with false politeness.

"Mukuro..." Yuni called out to him weakly.

Hatter flinched and turned to her. Queen's presence was painfully felt within whole room and he held back his bloodlust just with bits of his self-control. He knew he had no chance now with King and her Knight here...

When his eyes pierced her, she felt like looking down but didn't. She stared into his eyes filled with hatred and thought of words she should say carefully. "I can't turn back time... I can't and that's why I'm doing my best to make decisions I wouldn't regret."

"Are you trying to say you regret sacrificing my friends?"

"..." Yuni didn't answer right away. She recalled all those days and nights of sadness after those villages were burnt down and remembered how deeply she resented herself for being so useless. It was horrible but... "I don't."

Mukuro's eyes widened in shock after he heard her answer. He didn't expect this answer.

"I admit I was incompetent at that time. I was stupid and useless and couldn't protect my own people. I couldn't do something right ruler should be capable of doing..." the Queen clenched her fists when the feeling of frustration from that time filled her body. Byakuran opened his mouth to say something to her defense but in the end stayed silent.

"But," she looked Mukuro in the eyes again. "I saved most of them. It's true - I sacrificed smaller villages in favor of bigger cities and because of it hundreds died but thousands lived. I won't make excuses, I sacrificed your friends Mukuro but I don't regret it because their sacrifice wasn't vain. Decisions I make are always in favor of my people and that one wasn't any different. That's the Queen I am and I will."

Hatter wasn't saying anything after her monologue. He understood what she meant. He understood that being a ruler means that sometimes you have to make difficult decisions you don't want to make. He knew all of that but it didn't stop his hatred.

 _"It doesn't matter what she did because it's in the past and you can't redo it. You can only forgive her or hate her forever."_

What Tsuna told Mukuro's illusion next shook him off. He still had on mind what just Yuni told him and now this. He looked at her and then on Tsuna with his illusion. Forgive her? Should he?

"I guess our point of view is very different, rabbit..." he muttered same words his illusion said to Tsuna out loud without thinking.

"What?" Yuni tilted her head.

"Nothing." Mukuro smirked. Somehow after hearing all of this he felt somewhat lighter. As if slowly something dark and heavy was being lifted from him. It might take some time before it will be lifted completely but he guessed he could wait. "Then my business here is done. I'll look forward to our fight tomorrow, Red King."

"Alright." Hibari agreed and went to open the door. When all of them left and slowly went down the hallway, the skylark heard Hatter laugh a little. "Kufufu, your rabbit is really courageous, isn't he?" Mukuro smirked at him.

"What do you mean?" the King glared at him. Hatter was really testing his patience.

Mukuro sneered at him. 'Let's see what their reaction will be now.' he thought when an interesting idea crossed his mind. "If I remember it correctly rabbit promised to tell you what you drank earlier, right, White Knight?" he mentioned without answering Hibari's question.

"Ah, that's right! I kinda forgot about it in all that commotion." Byakuran grinned.

"It was so strange... When he came he acted as always but then he behaved like that. I'm worried about him." Yuni mumbled. She still had to think about it. What was it about? Why did he look so distressed?

The King frowned. He planned to ask the brunette about it first thing he sees him. 'But more importantly why did he even bring it up?' he thought and cold eyes shifted to Mukuro. "Do you know something, Hatter?"

"It depends." Mukuro smiled. "It was me who gave Tsuna that potion."

All of them stopped at once with Mukuro walking ahead before he stopped and turned around to face their anxious faces.

"What was it?" Byakuran asked him with icy tone.

"Antidote."

...

Quiet before storm. That was what filled the hallway before Hibari moved and pinned Mukuro against the wall, his eyes full of death. "If only I could kill you right now." he hissed.

Hatter sneered at him. "Unfortunately you can't."

"Wait! Are you serious?! Then does that mean...?!" Yuni shouted, pale as snow.

"Your weapon was poisoned, right?" the Knight growled but he already knew the answer. It made sense now.

Hibari stared at Mukuro and hated him even more now. So Tsuna saved the Knight. That was so like him. But then was he right now dying in his room alone? But something was telling him that there was more to this. "I don't care anymore. I'll kill you right here right now if you don't spit out everything you know!" the skylark warned him, his aura clearly showing his murderous intend.

"Kufufu, ...there's one more antidote but it's in my house. I think you should already know the rest and if not your Knight will happily tell you. Well now I'll take my leave. See you tomorrow, Red King." Mukuro bowed his head and glanced at Yuni and Byakuran. "You too, my Queen." he said before he suddenly faded away from King's hands.

The skylark cursed and quickly used Universal key on some random door, opening it and entering the hallway leading to garden. With Yuni and her Knight following him he ran to garden vainly hoping he would still find Tsuna there even though he knew it was probably too late already. Tsuna must be on his way to Hatter's home right now. He's faster than any horse but with his condition...

'Fuck this shit!' Hibari cursed again internally. He needed answers! Finally they reached entrance to the garden and as he suspected he found Kusakabe, Dino and that mischievous cat. They noticed them quickly and before Kusakabe even managed to say something, the King already spoke up. "Prepare horses immediately! If they're not here within 10 minutes I'll bite you to death!"

"Y-yes, my King!" Kusakabe gulped and quickly turned to do as he was told.

"And you tell me right now what happened!" Hibari glanced at Reborn and Dino, who then started explaining the situation.

"As I thought..." the King mumbled after Dino finished his explanation.

"When Tsuna ran to that barren land, Mukuro disappeared shortly after. He mentioned something about you being pissed off so we figured he must have told you." Dino sighed. "Anyway I'm really sorry, Kyoya. If it wasn't for-"

"I don't want to hear your pointless blabbing." Hibari suddenly cut him off. "What happened, happened. You can't do anything about it now so stop your whining!" he glanced at him with annoyed look. Dino stared at him and knew that the skylark was right. It wasn't like him to behave like this - regretting and feeling so frustrated and that it's all his fault. He should stop even if it was hard not to feel like this.

"...that rabbit is truly unbelievable. To make me owe him like this." Byakuran muttered, still unable to understand what happened. That weak little brunette saved him, the White Knight. He did something no one has ever done before.

As Reborn watched the group, he didn't even bother to say something about his comment. It was normal to underestimate Tsuna because he didn't posses the strength that would be easily seen or felt. His true strength lied somewhere else and it seemed that everyone here already knew this but didn't fully accepted it until now.

Finally Kusakabe came with three horses. They didn't wait and immediately headed towards the door to the barren land. Yuni and Byakuran followed them but from the number of horses knew they weren't going to go with them.

"I'll leave the ball to you, White Queen." said the skylark and opened the door to the barren land. It sucked that no one apart from Tsuna has never visited Mukuro's home because if they did they could use Universal key.

"Sure," Yuni nodded. "And Red King!" she called, making him look at her with questioning gaze. "Bring Tsuna back..." the Queen mumbled quietly.

Suddenly she heard him blow a raspberry. "What do you take me for?" Without waiting any longer Hibari, Dino and Kusakabe entered the barren land and after eating a bit of a cake which made them and their horses bigger shut the small door in the trunk of some tree. Climbing on the horses, Hibari was the first who set out. He knew where was Mukuro's house and the thought that it will take another hour before he will get to his little animal made him restless and irritated. He hoped Tsuna will reach that house in time. He really wanted him to find the antidote because the image of his dead body was unacceptable.

Hearing only the hooves and his own breath and heartbeat, he tried to calm down a bit but couldn't. He had no idea what would he do if the brunette were to die. Finding him dead was just too unreal. He felt his hands becoming colder and colder. 'I'm coming, Tsunayoshi!'

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

 **Hey there! :)**

 **As always I'm sorry it's taking me so long. Next week I have bunch of exams so I was kinda busy studying ^^;**

 **Anyway let's cheer for Tsuna!**


	42. Precious memories

**Characters:**

 _Tsuna_ \- White Rabbit

 _Hibari_ \- King of Hearts

 _Kusakabe_ \- Knight of Hearts

 _Gokudera_ \- Tweedle Dee

 _Yamamoto_ \- Tweedle Dum

 _Shamal_ \- caterpillar Absolem

 _Hana, Kyoko_ \- chefs in the Red palace

 _Haru_ \- gardener

 _Reborn_ \- Cheshire Cat

 _Dino_ \- Alice

 _Mukuro_ \- Mad Hatter

 _Chrome_ \- Mice Mallymkun

 _Ken and Chikusa_ \- Hares

 _Varia_ \- the Royal guards of Hearts

 _Vindice_ \- the Others

 _Six Funeral Wreaths_ \- the White Royal guards

 _Yuni_ \- White queen

 _Byakuran_ \- White knight

 _Checker face_ \- Time

 _Ryohei_ \- Captain of the palace guards

 _Bianchi, I-pin_ \- chefs in the White palace

 _Lambo_ \- gardener

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

'How much longer till I reach his house?' Tsuna wondered. He had no idea how much time passed since he left the palace. 10 minutes? 15? He was unable to even guess. Concentrating solely on the way and quick avoiding the mushrooms he decided to just run and didn't care about time anymore. It was the best because knowing how much time he has left would be even more stressing.

Still he wanted to know... Does he still have time before the third stage of poisoning comes? Will he make it in time? There was no one who would help him. It was up to him to reach Mukuro's home within half of an hour. He was alone... All alone... Not even Hibari can help him now...

The brunette felt like crying but tried to push these depressing emotions aside. If the fire dies he will too. That's why he has to run. Run for his life.

He tried to sped up but this fast pace was his limit. The rabbit was exhausted. His legs were burning and he was sure that if he stopped now he wouldn't started running again. Gasping for breath desperately, Tsuna ignored the pain filling his whole body and continued running. He knew that the pain will soon become numb and just as he thought after a while it seemed to him as if the pain was hidden somewhere in his body waiting for him to rest and hurt him greatly again.

Tsuna gulped and then opened his dry mouth to catch his breath. Breathing was too hard. Way to hard... Was it because he was running with fever which made him more exhausted than usually? No... He knew that he was already experiencing second stage of the poisoning. His legs felt like two enormous stones and lungs like burning and squeezing, unable to take in more air. With heavy eyes and forehead wet from sweat, the brunette clenched his cold fists. 'It's so cold...'

It was cold... Too cold... Wait! Why was it snowing? The brunette gasped when he finally noticed the scenery around him changed drastically. He was in the middle of a snowstorm. Everything around him was white and it was impossible to see ahead. 'W-where am i?!'

Suddenly he ran into a huge stone. For a moment he could see stars before his eyes. His body fell down on the cold ground. It was impossible to move because in a moment he got covered by heavy snow, suffocating. 'What's happening?! How?!' he panicked and tried to move his hands to shovel away the snow from his face but couldn't. 'Am I going to die here?!'

"No!" Tsuna whined into the snow and quickly thought of a way how to get out of this when the reality hit him. Third stage! This was it! There was no way this was all real so the only solution was that this was hallucination.

Knowing that all of this was in his head he decided to calm down as much as he could. 'This isn't real. This isn't real. I just bumped into a mushroom so I'm gonna stand up and continue.' he thought and gulped. He opened his mouth to breath in but instead pile of snow fell in it. That's when panic, disbelief and anger filled his body. He's not going to die here! No way in hell!

Letting out a desperate roar, Tsuna finally managed to move his hands, quickly shoveling away the snow. When he opened his eyes again the sky was still covered with heavy clouds full of snowflakes. He sat up and wanted to stand up but then saw something horrible. His feet were frozen!

"No way! No!" the rabbit squeaked and carefully touched them. He clearly felt the coldness rising from them. Unable to move them he was at loss. What should he do? Even if it was a hallucination how come it all felt so real? How should he run now? His legs felt heavy from the beginning and now they were even heavier. They hurt so much. The freezing wind was biting him, making him tremble.

He was on verge of desperation when he noticed fire on his hands. 'That's right!' Tsuna took a deep breath and put his hands on the frozen feet, imagining how they melt. He didn't want to die here! And he didn't plan to! He will get to Mukuro's home in time and drinks the antidote before the poison will kill him! That's his goal and there's no way some stupid ice will stop him!

Finally the fire grew stronger and the ice melted before Tsuna's eyes. He would rejoice but there was no time for it. Grabbing onto the stone which slowly changed shape into a frozen mushroom, he carefully stood up. Before he ran even after he reached his limit but now he has to run even beyond it.

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes for a second before he forcefully moved his legs, resuming to running again. As he ran, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks from pain. His legs hurt so much. However there was still something good on this situation. 'If I'm already in the third stage then that must mean I'm close.' he realized with weak smile.

Maybe because he knew this was all just a hallucination, the view in front of him almost returned to normal. His surroundings were still covered by snow but at least he saw Mushroom forest around him.

Suddenly he noticed that some mushrooms were on fire and before he knew it the scenery changed again. This time everything was on fire around him and as he ran, trying to ignore it something caught his eyes. It was a village and when he blinked he was there, standing between burning houses. Screams and laughter filled his ears together with awful smell of burning meat. He knew what was this...

He closed his eyes. 'I have no choice but to rely on it.' Tsuna decided and continued running with his eyes shut, relying on his intuition. He used it before whenever he traveled to human world but never like this. It was strange to describe but somehow he just knew where to jump so he could avoid mushrooms he couldn't see because of the hallucination. But just when he hoped he could get out of this he heard terrible scream.

"TSU-KUN!"

The voice he didn't hear in such long time made him slow down. He knew he shouldn't look but did so anyway only to see his mother. It really was her... Standing there with burning houses behind her with terrified eyes. She was hurt badly.

"M-MUM!" Tsuna yelled and wanted to stop, turn around and come back for her. Completely forgetting that this was all just a hallucination, he was about to head back. 'I can carry her! Just wait for me!' he thought but then she stopped him yet again.

"RUN! DON'T STOP!"

"W-what?! NO! I can carry you! I won't leave you behind again!"

"NO! Keep running! It's too late for me! Save yourself!"

"N-no way... THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THIS!" the rabbit cried out. He didn't care if it was illusion. He wanted to save her at any cost!

He ran to her side and wanted to grab her but in that moment she pushed him away from herself. Suddenly the house behind Nana creaked and before Tsuna's eyes crumbled right on his precious mother, killing her instantly. He stared at the scene, unable to understand what has just happened. He blinked numerous times but the sight in front of him didn't change. He noticed blood splattered on the ground and felt his body starting to shiver.

With horrified scream he stood up and began running away. He didn't want to see it. Not again! Not again! Her broken body and blood. That smell... He felt like puking and soon after he stopped and grabbed on some mushroom threw up everything that was in his stomach. Tears streaming out, he felt that if he won't move again his mind and body will give in the poison.

Without thinking he slowly walked straight ahead. He felt everything within him turning numb. He couldn't believe he had to see it again. The brunette wanted to forget what happened so much but couldn't. That sight burned into his eyelids.

When he lifted his head he saw in front of him familiar windmill. "Mukuro's house..." he muttered and wearily breathed in. It seemed so far away. Everything was hurting and spinning. He felt like puking again and when he did so he noticed something odd. He threw up his insides... His heart, stomach, liver, kidney, intestines... There were so many things he had no idea about.

His head was completely blank. Does this mean he's dead? How could he vomit everything?! Looking towards the windmill he didn't care anymore and slowly continued walking. Fortunately the door wasn't locked. Opening them, the brunette entered the house and as the Hatter told him, went to the room where all of his potions should be. He was right. He looked around the room. There were lots of drawers and shelves with all kinds of things from books, plants, empty glasses to some strange stuff, knives, caged insect and so on.

Tsuna leaned against the door. He was so tired and it was almost impossible to breathe. His eyelids felt like being made of iron, too heavy to even kept open. With last bit of his strength he moved towards one drawer. Mukuro told him that the antidote is in the first drawer but then his legs gave up, making him fall.

"No..." the rabbit wheezed and started crawling. He won't give up! He's so close! He couldn't think straight anymore. Everything around him was cold and painful which obscured his mind but even so one thing was still clear to him. He has to drink that antidote! He promised he would!

At last he was in front of that drawer. Lifting his arm and opening the first drawer he couldn't see anything because he was below it and his legs just didn't listen to him. He gulped and one last time decided to rely on his intuition.

Grabbing something reminding small bottle, Tsuna looked at it and sighed. That wasn't it... He was so tired he couldn't even panic anymore. Closing his eyes he tried to find the antidote again but vainly. Another useless potion. As he glanced at the drawer he knew that he can't lift his arm more than once. This was his last chance...

As he grabbed onto some bottle he didn't even bother to open his eyes anymore. 'I don't know what it is. If it's antidote, I'll survive. If not I'm dead...' he thought and blindly opened the bottle, drinking its content.

...

...

"It wasn't very bad..." he muttered to himself and let his body fall down on the floor completely. The brunette kept his eyes closed and was very close to falling asleep but for some reason didn't. He was balancing in that numb world between sleep and consciousness with his mind completely blank, unable to think of anything.

He had no idea how much time he spent like this but after an unmeasurable while, slowly opening his eyes, he breathed in deeply. It was such a refreshing feeling. When he moved his legs he even felt like crying. "...I did it..." he whispered to himself with a weak grin.

While lying there he wondered if he should stay here but decided to go out. At least Dino and Kusakabe will see him right away. It was difficult to stand up. Even moving itself seemed impossible but somehow his legs managed to withstand his own weight. Gasping for breath he felt his head spinning and hurting terribly. He was wet all over probably because of sweat from all that running. The brunette gulped and slowly step by step left the room and soon even Hatter's house.

When he felt cold breeze blowing against him he took a deep breath. He smelled rain. As he went ahead various thoughts crossed his mind. He was so happy he survived. He even felt like crying. Feeling the wind, hearing light rain drops falling down and seeing blurry Mushroom forest around him - all of it was so beautiful and he was so grateful to be alive that weak chuckle escaped his mouth. "I did it." he whispered, stopped and looked up into the sky.

Thinking about those sad memories the poison brought him he remembered his last moment with his mother. He forgot about that night. Almost all of it but as the poison made up an illusion of his worst fear it turned out to be that tragedy. It forced him to remember it all again. Something he hid from himself in order to forget that regret.

Tsuna sighed and smiled for himself. Even if that poison caused him great suffering it had one positive. It helped him remember his mother's face and with that some fragments from his childhood. Her laugh and smile still seemed blurry and distant but not unreachable. And the more he thought about it the more he was glad that he got poisoned because knowing what his mother did for him and seeing her last moments no matter how painful they were is something he should remember as a son.

With that he let out his breath still gazing into the rainy sky. Now he was wet all over. "When Dino-san and Kusakabe-san find me they will get mad for sure asking why didn't I stayed inside." he laughed and shuddered. It was unexpectedly really cold. He carefully wrapped his arms around himself and when he touched his wounds from the fight he winced. 'That's right. Those wounds... Haru told not to move too...-' He looked at his hand. '-..much.'

The brunette kept staring at his hand with eyes wide open in horror. Hot red liquid was slowly washed away by the rain and suddenly Tsuna's head started spinning even more making him loose him balance. It was as if he was falling for eternity. With his eyes fixed on the grey sky he couldn't even think straight anymore. The shock got the best out of him. When his body fell he almost didn't feel anything. It made sense for his wounds to open. After that rash pace he pulled out it was no wonder. Actually he should have anticipated it. Why didn't he? Why didn't something so simple cross his mind? He totally forgot about it. He was so fixed on getting the antidote that he didn't even think twice.

For a few minutes he was angry at himself for being so stupid. Forgetting something so crucial, something so important now proved itself mortal. So many feelings were mixing within him. Anger, then panic, then resolve to do something but when he noticed he could no longer move he lost all his hope. There's nothing he can do now. It was frustrating since he did everything he could to survive only to die here. So in the end he won't die from poisoning but from blood loss?

Suddenly a memory stroke him. Memory of seeing his own dead body covered in blood outside in the rain.

...

'Is that how it is?' he thought. So there was no way to escape his fate. It was impossible from the beginning.

...

As he stared into the sky he felt too tired to even feel any emotion at all. Anger, panic, confusion, resolve - all of it faded away. He couldn't bring himself to think properly.

...

He felt the blood gradually escaping his body, mixing with rain and soaking into the ground. It was warm around his waist but his legs and arms quite quickly became cold. It was so strange. As if he was feeling all of this from afar. As if he was being distanced from his body with every passed minute.

...

...

Tsuna numbly remembered his friends Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were such great friends. He met them by accident in the capital. They were starving because they were unable to get any job so Tsuna bought them dinner. It was such a simple thing to do but from that day they became inseparable friends.

...

...

Meeting Haru, Kyoko and Hana was related to work but apart from his other colleagues these two were different because they didn't judge him. They always tried to help him and even after he started working as a messenger they still talked to him.

...

...

He still remembered when he went to Shamal for the first time. He was so nervous. But in the end all it took was to say "It's Red king's order" and the job was done. Still Shamal was always nice to him in his own way.

...

...

...

He saw Reborn for the first time when he was on his way home. He was lost when Reborn called out to him from a tree. He was so surprised to see him disappearing and reappearing. He was teasing him a lot but in the end showed him way back to the Red palace. From then on he kept appearing from time to time to make fun of him.

...

...

...

He never really thought of Mukuro and his gang as his friends. Remembering their first meeting those hares were quite aggressive to begin with. But when he dropped by from time to time when he was close by Mukuro always invited him to tea. Tsuna dared to join them for few times and found out that they weren't that bad though they were hard to understand. Still he had fun at their parties.

...

...

...

When he got the position of the messenger he got to meet the Red Knight for the first time. Kusakabe looked so strict and scary to him. But as the time passed he saw that Kusakabe had his caring side which was just very hard to approach. Gradually Tsuna didn't fear Kusakabe and felt like he would be very happy to have him as an older brother if he were to have one.

...

...

...

...

As the brunette kept remembering all of the meetings he remembered Dino, Varia, Yuni, Byakuran, Ryohei, Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo. Even if he didn't know them well they helped him a lot just by letting him meet them. They made him stronger and thanks to them he kept realizing how amazing living and meeting new people is.

...

...

...

...

Tsuna still gazed into the sky. He didn't want to close his eyes. Not yet. He still wanted to be here a bit longer. Feel the cold rain on his cheeks and hear its murmur but slowly all of it was disappearing from his perception.

...

...

...

...

He was tired. Very tired... Too tired...

...

...

...

...

'Hibari-san...' His name crossed his numb mind and memories started to flood him. Their romantic moment in that unknown room, that night in the White palace, his intense glare when he brought him his dinner for the first time, their short time together whenever he went to his workroom, his touch and first kiss in the garden. Suddenly a distant memory from the time Hibari picked him up hit him and with it his words.

 _"From now on you will be mine and mine alone, do you understand? You will listen to me and won't leave my side before I'll let you. I hope you heard me because I'm not gonna repeat myself."_

How was it possible for him to remember that? Was it because he was about to die? Maybe... People get very nostalgic when left alone and dying. Still that memory made him chuckle internally. It seems... he won't follow Hibari's orders till the end.

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

.


	43. Epilogue

It seemed to him as if he was floating. Somewhere in the white space without borders that would held him. He was flying aimlessly feeling at ease.

But then slowly his surroundings started to take some shape. All he could do was to watch as the white space warped and gradually got easier and lighter. It was flying in the soothing breeze lazily and soon he understood that what he saw was probably white gauzy curtain. Watching it he tried to look around a bit more. He was lying on something unbelievably soft and not only those curtains but everything was white. He noticed big glass opened door leading somewhere. Probably balcony? And then there was this distant sound of sea.

He had no idea where he was and for a moment he was a bit unsure of his own identity. Then he managed to remember.

The brunette kept staring at those flying curtains. It was kinda hypnotizing and it made him sleepy but then again was he actually sleeping? He felt like he was flying so why was he suddenly here? And where was this "here"?

Still just lying there and listening to the murmur of sea was very nice and relaxing. Maybe he fell asleep. Maybe he didn't. He was quite confused about it. It seemed to him as if eternity passed with him lying in an unknown white room with flying curtains and sound of waves.

But then when he turned his head he noticed a dark silhouette. Who was it? He was sitting on a chair right next to bed where was Tsuna lying reading some book. It took him some time before he focused his eyes on the stranger. His sight was blurry but soon he recognized the person next to him.

"...H-..Hi-...Hibari...-san..!" the rabbit wheezed weakly catching King's attention.

"Tsunayoshi!" the skylark blinked in surprise but when he saw the brunette and his eyes filling with tears he touched him and caressed him gently. Tsuna gazed at him in silence enjoying his touch. For some reason he thought they would never see each other. It was so weird but it made him happy to the point he started crying. He watched Hibari's loving eyes and light smile. Seriously nothing could be better. He was with the person he loves, seeing him smile and feeling him like this in a nice room, hearing the sound of sea. This certainly must be heaven!

As soon as that thought crossed his mind he suddenly remembered. He died! He was running to Mukuro's home to get an antidote but when he got it his wounds opened during the way and because of major blood loss he died. Just like he saw it when he met Time. He couldn't avoid his fate.

But then again is this really heaven? He never really thought about what's gonna happen to person after their death.

"What is it, little animal? You seem confused." Hibari spoke up suddenly with his usual low-pitched voice. It was nice hearing it again.

Tsuna gulped and wondered if he should ask. Wouldn't it be weird? But then again maybe Dino and Kusakabe found him in time and saved him. Either way this was way too confusing. It shouldn't hurt to ask right?

"Well... the thing is..." the brunette started and took a deep breath. It was unexpectedly hard to talk. His voice was weak. "I mean... maybe you will... l-laugh Hibari-san."

"I won't so spit it out!" the skylark ordered with narrowed eyes.

Tsuna smiled for himself. It seems Hibari is still the same whenever he is in Wonderland or in heaven. "Is this heaven Hibari-san?" the brunette asked him and noticed King's eyes widened by his question.

He quickly continued. "I mean... I'm sure this room is nowhere in Red palace and the last thing I remember is me dying so thinking that this is heaven is in my opinion quite reasonable because having you here with me always feels like being in heaven!" he blurted out and felt his cheeks darkening. Now he did it.

"A-anyway!" he stuttered. "I'm not sure about it... Dino-san and Kusakabe-san could have reached me in time to rescue me so I'm not sure but on the other hand I saw my future before and it all came true so they saving me is maybe just my hopeless wish but still..."

The brunette looked at Hibari who watched him silently without saying anything. He was unsure of what to do.

"Well that was a long monologue for a simple question." the skylark stated mockingly.

Tsuna frowned and pouted. "...hmpf, well then sorry about that!" he muttered.

"Amusing as ever, little animal." Hibari sneered at him and ruffled brunette's hair. Tsuna wasn't saying anything for a while.

"...I'm not sure anymore..." he mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything just seems too real! You being you! I don't understand anymore..." the rabbit sighed and looked at the skylark. "Please tell me. Am I dead or alive?"

"..." Hibari stared at him without saying anything for a while and just ruffled Tsuna's hair. Then a smirk started to form on his lips.

"Who knows?"

...

..

.

 **～ • The End • ～**


	44. Afterword

Hiya~! :)

Wow... to be honest I don't know what to say ^^; it's so strange that it ended. I was writing this fanfic for more than a year so when I finished it it felt very strange. Having something you work on for such long time to end so suddenly is weird and kinda nostalgic.

I still remember when I came up with this story :) in my original version there wasn't supposed to be any visit of the White kingdom :D and visit of Time was also added much later. All of that made the story much longer which irritated me because I thought no one will read it if it's so long ^^;

You really surprised me - seeing so many people read my fanfic and react so positively :)) it's the best thing that the author can get ^^ at least for me! I'm really really happy you liked it so much to comment so often! I don't remember any comment that would be mean or vulgar. All of you are such nice sweet people :3

Thank you for all your support! I'll continue to do my best ;)) I'm working on another 1827 fanfic with Hibari as teacher. Maybe it won't be as good as this fanfic but I can guarantee that it's quite hot xD

Also I hope I didn't disappoint you too much with such ending. You can decide for yourself if Tsuna survived or not. I won't tell you anything :P

Anyway thank you again for all your support and kindness :) hope you'll continue liking my fanfics ^^

Then see ya with the next fanfic and hope you'll have an amazing summer! *\\(^_^)/*


End file.
